School Daze
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Sookie is at an all girl catholic school, and she's far from innocent. On scholarship at an all girl's high school, she meets Eric, a college football player, when Pam gets shipped there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first fic in a while. there's naughty langauge and if you don't like that, don't read it.

* * *

Sookie sat in class, taking notes when she heard the loud screech of a car pulling up outside the gates of her school. All the students in the class stopped what they were doing and looked out the window. Sookie sighed as she watched her friend Amelia run out past the gates and run into the red Corvette.

"That girl is gonna get herself into some kind of trouble that not even Jesus can save her from"

Sookie looked up and saw her best friend Tara standing over her.

"I don't know what's wrong with that girl. What's wrong with you white people?" Tara said

"Tara!"

"You know I'm just kidding. After all we are both here on scholarship. They'd never let me in if I wasn't a charity case"

"Tara, stop that right now. You were smart enough to get here"

"Sookie, I'm the token black girl if you haven't noticed"

"Then what am i? The token redneck hick?"

"You said it I didn't"

"Class! Back to your studies!" the teacher commanded

Sookie looked out at the window and then back at her desk at the notes she was taking. She knew Amelia would be in a lot of trouble when she got back. And she wanted to hear all about it. Sookie let a small smile escape from her llips.

* * *

Sookie sat on her bed, reading her book, when Tara walked back into the room in a bathrobe.

"She back yet?" Tara asked as reached for her bottle of lotion

"Nope" Sookie answered while still reading

"Which window you think she'll climb in from?"

"Probably yours"

"That girl better not get any dirt on my bed. Then again that be the least of my worries"

"Tara! Amelia is our roommate, and she may be a little friendly with love"

"Friendly? Sookie, did you not see the giant box Costo size box of condoms she has in her closet? it's so big it won't fit in the drawer! You know what, lemme see how much is left. We can gauge how fast she'll come back but how low her supply is"

Tara walked over and opened Amelia's closet. And there it was. The giant jar. It was no ordinary jar. It was a huge glass jar, the size of 2 basketballs. Inside this jar were condoms of every color, size, texture, style and brand.

"It's half full. Damn that girl gets around"

"Tara, stop it, we're not here to judge. Amelia has never done or said anything mean to us."

"I know, but damn, either that girl gets a lot of mileage or there's one lucky bastard out there"

Amelia walked into the room and closed the door. Sookie and Tara watched her as she moved across the room. Amelia sat on her bed, fell back onto her bed and smiled.

"I think I'm in love!" Amelia announced

"You say that every week" Tara said

"Maybe, but I really felt a connection with him. And I don't' mean just sex"

"That's just TMI" Sookie said as she dropped her book and covered her ears

"Don't be such a prude Sookie, everyone does it eventually" Amelia said

"I know that, I just don't need to hear about your love life" Sookie answered

"Love life? Amelia doesn't' have a love life, just a revolving door of endless guys" Tara said

"There's a bunch of toads you have to kiss before you find Prince Charming" Amelia said

"But you do more than kiss" Tara said as she walked over and made kissy faces at Amelia

"Well, I know what I want, and I know how to get it. And this uniform seriously does help" Amelia said as she touched the bottom of her green pleated skirt.

Amelia, Tara, and Sookie all wore the same uniform, with slight variations. They all wore the standard white button down shirt, green plaid pleated skirt that stopped at the knee, and a black sweater with their school's emblem on it. St Catherine's Catholic Academy of New Orleans. A prestigious, exclusive all girl private boarding school in which parents had to start applying when they knew the gender of their child. At age 2 they would knew if they were accepted or not. At age 4 they attended and would continue to do so until 12th grade.

Amelia's parents jumped through the hoops and were rich enough to send her away at 4. Amelia didnt' really care since it left her time to her own vices. Boys were just a small part of it.

Tara had gotten in on scholarship when she was 13. She was the token black girl in an all white girl's school. She didn't mind it much, she got to see the big city and was away from her alcoholic mother. Her gay cousin Lafayette however was stuck in Bon Temps as a short order cook. It was also frowned upon when he came to visit Tara because of his outlandish looks and language. But he didn't care, he would still visit her, just not as often as he needed the money and New Orleans was a few hours away from Bon Temps.

Sookie got in on scholarship as well, but she didn't get in till she was 15. She didn't really want to leave her brother and Gran, but she knew she had to if she was ever going to make anything of herself. Jason seemed to be ok with visiting her as often as possible. It gave him a great view of her school and all the girls in it. Sookie would have to remind him that most of the girls there were all underage and he had to look elsewhere.

"So tell us about this new guy. Do you know his name? Please tell me you know his name" Tara laid next to Amelia on the bed.

"His name is Dawnson?" Amelia

"Dawson? Like that skinny white boy that used to be on that show on the creek?" Tara said

"No, that's his last name, his first name is Tray I think. Anyways, he's in town with his friend. Who by the way has a sweet ride" Amelia went into her nightstand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"The red corvette?" Sookie asked

"Yeah, his friend is super loaded or something." Amelia lights up her cigarette and passes the pack to Tara who takes one out and lights it up as well.

"So they're having a party in the woods tomorrow night. We should all go" Amelia said as she started blowing smoke rings.

"Why cause Dawson will be there? Won't he be chasing after Tom Cruise's wife?" Tara said

"No, it'll be fun. College guys will be there" Amelia said

"Since you put it that way, let's go, it'll be fun" Tara agreed

"Since when do you like college guys?" Sookie asked

"Since they bring beer, and if you haven't noticed your 16 year old ass, and my 17 year old ass can't get any booze in this city, legally that is"

"It's always something with you Tara" Sookie said as she sat between the two on the bed, "But yeah we should go. I've been cooped up in here I'm starting to go crazy"

Sookie took a cigarette from the pack and lit it up.

"You study too hard Sook. I know you want to keep your scholarship, but having fun is a good thing" Tara said

"I know. But I don't want just anyone to punch my v-card" Sookie answered

"Sookie, I'll be totally honest with you," Amelia took a drag and exhaled, "You'll always remember your first, however awkward, uncomfortable and fast it is. You'll always remember him, and it's not always special. I mean it may be the greatest 10 seconds of his life, but not yours."

"Don't scare her Amelia!" Tara lightly hit her

"What I mean to say is, you remember your first and you remember your last, and everything else in between well, we'll just call it practice"

"Practice?"

"It's like shoes. When we get that first pair of high heeled shoes, you remember it. It may hurt your feet like hell, make you wobble when you try to walk, but you always remember that first pair. And like every girl you go through different pairs of shoes. Some are great, other's not so much. Until you find the perfect pair, and then you just wear it to death. And all the other shoes don't really mean anything to you. Make sense?"

"Sorta. But I wear sneakers" Sookie said

"Sook, remember that pair of gold glittery heels I had when I was a kid? And you were so jealous of them and I'd never let you wear them cause I got them as a present from my aunt and it was the only thing I ever got from her? And I know you tried them on, and you walked around and felt all girly and happy" Tara said

"How did you-" Sookie started to say

"Lafayette told me, he said you looked good in them, even though your feet were too big for them! But I know you remember that pair."

"I do" Sookie smiled

"So tomorrow night we'll go find your gold glittery heel" Amelia giggled

* * *

It was lunch time and the girls were sitting outside. A red corvette pulled up to the school gates. All the girls in the yard were watching as a tall blonde girl got out of the car dressed in tight black jeans with crystals down the side, red jimmy choo heels, a red leather jacket with studs and spikes on the shoulders and arms, prada sunglasses and fierce red lipstick to match.

She was playing with her phone when the driver of the car got out. A tall blonde, well over 6 feet got out and pulled out her bags from the back. He was wearing a black v-neck and dark navy denim jeans. He walked over to the blonde and said something to her and she argued back a bit. He dropped her bags and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and walked toward the school. All the girls were watching in awe at this tall Nordic blonde carry this girl into the school.

"Put me down! Put me down right now! This isn't funny!" she screamed

The tall blonde dropped her onto the ground.

"You can walk then. I'll bring your stuff in" he said as he went to her bags

The blonde girl walked into the school looking around and sizing it up. The tall blonde was right behind her, walking in.

"Don't leave me here Eric! Please! This place smells like old ladies and a funeral home had a bastard child"

"Pam, I really can't do anything about this. You're the one who got caught fucking in our parent's bed. And the party you had didn't help either" Eric said

"Well I didn't know they were gonna trash the place, to death"

"Be happy dad didn't send you to Sweden for this"

"I'm in some bum fuck state in an all girl school."

"It's not so bad sis,"

"If I were a guy yeah this would be great. But guess what? I like cock"

"Yeah you like it a little too much, you should cut back on that."

"If you had done this, he would never have sent you away"

"I didn't do this, I didn't have a party in which the number of people exceeded the fire code. Which by the way is pretty impressive. But also I don't look like her"

Eric placed his hands on Pam's shoulders and kissed her on her forehead.

"You look so much like her. I think dad seeing you in their bed, fucking some random guy kinda pushed him over the edge"

"I don't' remember her, so I wouldn't' know"

"It's only for a year, well the rest of the year. And by then he'll let you come home."

"You'll talk to him?"

"Yes Pam, I want you back too. That house is too depressing. It feels like a mausoleum without you there. "

"You mean her"

"I mean you sis. I'll be around. You can come to my games now, wear my jersey"

"Isn't that for all those girls eye fucking the hell out of you?"

"Those girls don't mean anything. Desperation is really unattractive you know. You're my number 1 girl sis."

"You know all the girls here are underage right? So you keep whatever it is you're packing in check here when you visit me"

"You're gonna be so much trouble when you get into college."

"Learned from the best"

"Call me if you need anything, but not a shoe sale at Barney's"

"Like there's a Barney's in this state"

Eric hugged Pam and then released her.

"Be good, or at least try" Eric said as he walked out

Eric walked towards his car and then stopped and turned around. He saw all the girls in their school uniforms just standing there watching him. He smiled a bit to himself and got into his car and drove off.

"Was that Dawnson? Cause I take back everything I said" Tara said

"No, that wasn't Tray, that was his friend" Amelia

"Does his friend have a name?" Tara asked

"Um, yeah, it's Eric I think. I wonder where Tray was" Amelia said

"Wait, you know Eric?"

The girls looked up and saw Sophie-Ann standing next to them.

"Uh yeah, I met him yesterday" Amelia said

"He looks better than the last time I saw him" Sophie Ann stated, "he's the reason why I got sent here in the first place. But it was so worth it"

Tara and Amelia both stared at her for more information.

"The things he did, my god, I don't think I'll ever experience that ever again. He's really good with his-"

"You skanks stop talking and eyefucking my brother!" Pam shouted from the window

"So that's his sister?" Amelia asked

"Yeah, she's always been a firecracker. She must have done something to get sent here" Sophie Ann stated

* * *

Sookie was walking down the halls when she saw a blonde girl hauling two big bags. She had never seen this girl before, but judging by it, she was probably new.

"Do you need some help?" Sookie asked

"What gave it away?"

"I guess you're new here. I'm kinda new too"

"So I guess we should stick together right? Next thing we'll do is join some queer feminist book club and we'll be bound because we have breasts right?"

"I don't do book clubs, and it looked like you needed help, but you obviously don't need it it seems"

"I didn't mean it like that, you're the first person to actually talk to me since I got here. Everyone else here is eyefucking the hell out of my brother. The only ones who want to talk to me are only interested in him."

"I know the feeling, I have an older brother and there isn't a girl left in town that he hasn't dated, slept with or screwed over"

"Tell me it's a big town"

"Not big enough for him"

"Does he visit you?"

"Yeah, a bit too often. I have to remind him the girls here are all underage, and to keep moving"

Pam laughed a little and then stuck out her hand.

"I'm Pam"

"I'm Sookie. Which room are you in?"

* * *

Eric drove his red corvette to the edge of the woods where the party was. He loosened the tie around his neck and got out of his car. He really needed a drink at this point. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit with an olive colored shirt. His matching tie was feeling like a noose. He loosen it more, and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. He felt like a monkey and all he was missing was the crashing cymbals.

He followed the sounds of people talking and laughing and the flickering lights from the fires in the woods. He saw his fellow teammates standing around the fire and walked towards them. Standing there were Alcide and Quinn.

"Where the hell you been?" Alcide yelled

"We were worried about you!" Quinn added

"Don't ask" Eric replied as he caught the beer his team mate tossed to him.

"Why you so dressed up? Someone die?" Alcided asked

"I had to do this thing for my dad. It was terrible. I'm NOT talking about it" Eric said as he opened the can of beer and drank it quickly. He crushed the can and reached into the cooler to get another one.

"Slow down there. It's not midnight yet" Alcide said

"Did you see the new girls here? They're not the ones from St. Mary's mattress, they're from, what's the name of the other one?" Quinn said as he opened another beer

"Does it matter? These catholic school girls are seriously repressed and have some daddy issues they need to work through" Alcide sad as he looked around at the girls, "And I'm willing to sacrifice myself to help them"

"Jesus help me. I have a weakness for blondes" Quinn said as he looked at the two blonde girls that started walking towards them.

Eric finished his second beer and then opened a third. He let a loud belch and took a long chug of beer.

"Well that was lovely" Pam said as she took the beer from her hands

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eric said as he looked at what she was wearing. Which wasn't much. She was wearing black suede knee high boots, a red mini, and a black corset top.

"Having a little fun" Pam replied as she took a chug of his beer

"What the hell are you wearing? A reject from Brittany spear's closet?" Eric took off his jacket and put it around Pam, covering her up.

"Eric!" Pam protested

"I know these guys, you do not want to be here. Go home, NOW"

"I'm not a virgin you know"

"Everyone knows that, clearly nothing on you is virgin"

"Good, stop trying to protect my lack of hymen. If you're so obsessed with protecting someone's hymen go protect hers!" Pam pointed to Sookie next to her and stormed off.

Sookie stood there and felt her entire face flush red, and that wasn't from the beer. Pam had just outed her and her very intact hymen. Sookie was mortified. She looked down and away from him. Her fingers played with the end of her floral dress she wore. It was a purple floral dress that was too short for her but showed off her legs. Legs that should be seen according to Pam.

"Eric!" Sophie Ann called out as she ran into him

Sookie secretly let out a sigh of relief and took this as an opportunity to run off with whatever dignity she had left. She walked off very quickly and disappeared into the woods. She leaned onto the tree to try to compose herself.

"Sookie?" Amelia appeared from behind

"Amelia? Where have you been?" Sookie asked

"A little busy, um do you have any condoms on you?"

"Oh yeah" Sookie reached into her brown knee high boot and pulled out a condom and gave it to Amelia

"I'm not taking your last one am I?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Eric, I haven't seen you in so long!" Sophie Ann gushed

"Not long enough it seems. You're looking good" Eric replied pushing her off him

"I missed you"

"Ah, you want a beer?" Eric asked as he offered her one

"Sure" Sophie Anne replied as she took it from him, but let her hands linger longer

Eric didn't want to look at the redhead and started looking everywhere else. He saw Pam talking to Quinn and Alcide.

"Oh hell no!" Eric walked over to his sister and his two teammates

"Where's my jacket?" Eric asked

Pam leaned over and picked up his jacket off the ground and handed it to him. Eric grabbed it from her and put it around her covering her up.

"What the hell Eric?" Pam protested

"This is my sister! She is completely OFF LIMITS to you and everyone else here. Am I clear?" Eric yelled

"Totally" Alcide said

"I need another a beer" Quinn said as he started to walk off

"Me too" Alcide followed him

"What is wrong with you Eric?" Pam yelled

"You're my sister! You shouldn't be here"

"I am here, thanks to dad. I might as well make the best of it, and why are you so intent on ruining my fun. You don't see me cockblocking you. And why the hell is it ok for you to be here and not me?"

"Because I know these guys. And I know the girls that come here. And you don't want to be here. How the hell did you get here? This is for college kids not high schoolers"

"Like you grew a whole brain when you turned 18. You can be such an ass sometimes. Why are you even wearing that monkey suit?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Why? What the hell happened? You never put on a monkey suit"

'"Dad asked me to do something"

"What?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. I knew it was a bad idea when he asked."

"You're freaking me out Eric, did you get gang raped by a bunch of men in the back of a casino?"

"What the hell Pam?"

"You never act like this. Most of the time you're an open book and I can just tell what's going on, it's like I don't even have to ask"

"Look. I'm going to tell you, but we are never talking about this ever again. And you can't get mad."

"Fine"

"Dad was gonna send you to a boarding school in Sweden. I had to beg him not to. He wouldn't listen. I suggested St. Catherines cause it was in the same state as LSU, I told him I'd watch over you, I mean how much trouble can you get into in this state? But dad wasn't convinced so I told him I'd, I'd help him with his company"

"But you hate that shit. You want to play for the Saints"

"I got a while to go before that happens. Dad had me go out with this girl, she's an heiress or something"

"Dad's pimping you out now?"

"No, her dad's some big oil tycoon in Oklahoma. She knew who I was and wanted to meet and have dinner. Dad was all for that. Talk to her, charm her, grease the wheels of this merger. That was a total disaster"

"Was she fat?"

"No, she was beautiful. She was hot. But we had nothing to talk about. It was so awkward. She was waiting for me to say something, anything, and I realized this isn't the life I want, I don't want any of this"

"Screw it! Have him send me to Sweden, I don't care. I don't want you to do this because of me. It's not fair. Tell him I'll go."

"What? No. I can't be here with him without you." Eric pulled Pam into his arms and held her close, "I need you here to be the buffer between us. Your snarky remarks keep him busy while I play ball"

"You better play for the Saints, then you can get me out of here"

"I think you'd like it here. I wouldn't abandon you Pam."

Sookie was walking around the woods and stopped at a tree. She had been walking for 20 minutes. She leaned up against the tree and sighed. This was not the night she was hoping for. There was no gold glittery heel waiting for her. Just a bunch of drunk college guys.

"Hello"

Sookie turned to see where the voice came from.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Bill"

"I'm not interested" Sookie said as she started to walk off.

Bill cut her off by standing infront of her blocking her way.

"I thought you were interested considering where you were standing"

"I'm not, and you're in my way"

"Typical high schooler"

"Excuse you, you really need to work on your game, cause you have none right now"

"Kitty has some claws"

"What century are you from?"

Sookie tried to get around him, but he wasn't letting her pass. Pam noticed Sookie trying to get away from some guy.

"What are you doing there? Dancing?" Pam yelled as she approached them.

"Pam!" Sookie yelled out

"Bill this is quite unbecoming of you. High school girls? Honestly, it's not like the college girls here aren't drunk enough" Eric said.

"Come here S" Pam reached her hand out to Sookie. Sookie grabbed it and Pam pulled her away from Bill.

"We were merely talking" Bill stated coldly

"Looked like you were square dancing." Pam said

"I wanna go" Sookie whispered to Pam.

"That's a nice look you two got going on there. Guess you play for the other team" Bill said

Eric's fist made contact with Bill's nose in a matter of seconds. Bill went flying back onto the ground. The blood spurted out of his nose and onto the ground and his shirt.

"That's MY SISTER! You're never to look at her, talk to her, or her friend. otherwise you'll have to deal with me!"

Sookie squeezed Pam's hand a little more when she saw Bill hit the ground. Pam just smiled. It was good to have an older brother.

"Pam, car now" Eric commanded as he rubbed his knuckles

Pam took Sookie and headed to Eric's car. Pam pulled her brother's jacket around her closer and waited with Sookie by the red corvette.

"Sorry about before" Pam started to say

"What?" Sookie asked

"When I announced your very intact hymen. It wasn't right that I did that, and the I threw you at my brother. I was angry"

"It's ok, I'm glad you were to help me get away from that creeper"

"Total creeper. I'm glad Eric punched him. Hell I'd punch him too"

"Are you guys always this violent?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?"

"No, you guys always so defensive too?"

"Pam are you scaring your friend already?" Eric appeared from the woods, "You know you don't have that many to start with. Play nice with...what is your name?"

"Sookie" Sookie answered

"Really? Is that short for something?" Eric asked

"No. Just Sookie."

"You're hardly just Sookie, if Pam hasn't chased you off yet. I can only tolerate her for small periods of time"

"Love you too bro" Pam said

"Get in, I'll drive you back."

Eric drove them back to the school. He parked on the side of the road. He got out of the car and let the two girls out.

"Try to stay out of trouble. No more parties in the woods sis" Eric said

"Well if it's going to be filled with creepers like that, I won't be making an appearance anytime soon" Pam said as she straightened his tie.

"Thanks for the ride back" Sookie said as she started to head to the side gate

"Am I allowed to come see you play this weekend?" Pam asked

"Course, I'll pick you up." Eric said

"We going to the after party?"

"Don't push it"

Pam loosened his tie and pulled it off him and then wrapped it around her own neck.

Suddenly Sookie came running back.

"I lost it!" Sookie said as she climbed back into the car

Pam and Eric both watched her scramble around in the back searching. Eric watched Sookie's ass in the air as she rolled around his backseat. Pam smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey! That's my friend there!"

"Oh now she's your friend!"

"Yeah, so she's off limits! Am I clear?"

Eric arched his eyebrow at her.

"Is that how we're going to play it?" Eric asked

"I'm off limits to your friends, she's off limits to you. I mean it Eric, I don't want you to screw this up. I don't want her to hate me and never talk to me cause YOU fucked her"

"Alright Pam, I won't fuck her"

"Good"

"I can't find it!" Sookie yelled out from the backseat

"What can't you find?" Pam asked

Sookie leaned out the door partly, but just enough for Eric to look down her dress. Pam pushed Eric aside.

"I only said no fucking..."

"The key! I can't find the key to the side gate!" Sookie said

"This key is the only way to get through the gate? Where did you have it?" Pam asked

"It was in my boot, I kept it there with the condom, I mean-" Sookie started to get flustered

"And here I thought you were a virgin" Pam said

"I am!" Sookie yelled out. Then she turned bright pink. She got out of the car quickly and ran towards the side gate. She was mortified again for the second time that night. Sookie looked around and saw Eric standing there looking back at her. She had to admit he did look good in that suit. And as her eyes trailed down his body, her eyes lit up and she walked over to him.

Eric grinned a little as she approached.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Sookie asked as her hands reached down to his belt.

"Normally I don't move this fast. I don't want anyone to think I'm easy" Eric responded

"From what Pam said you're easy, a little too easy" Sookie said as she took the belt off him.

"Says the virgin"

Sookie then turned and walked back to the side gate with his belt, leaving Eric a bit confused.

"I think you forgot something" Eric said

"No, I got it" Sookie used the metal buckle of the belt to pick the lock at the gate. It opened. Sookie got back up and waved them over.

"Looks like she's not all that innocent" Eric said to Pam

"She's a virgin not a nun" Pam responded

* * *

not sure where to go from here. hope you've been amused.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: wow, i'm kinda surprised that people read this, left reviews, and put it on their alerts. Thanks! I don't have a beta reader, have no idea how to get one, so you'll have to forgive my grammer mistakes.

* * *

Pam's heels clicked on the floor as she walked down the hallway. She was texting when she walked into Sookie's room. She looked up and saw Sookie standing next to what appeared to be a barrel of something and a basket of peaches. Pam looked at her and then the two strange objects.

"What the hell is this?" Pam asked

"They're from your brother" Sookie showed her the card

"Thanks for keeping my sister in check. E. WTF Eric?" Pam started texting Eric on what the meaning of this was.

"He sent me a basket of peaches from Georgia, and a barrel of sweet tea from I don't even know where"

"At least its peaches and not crabs. I have to say this really isn't like him. He usually sends the girl flowers, after he's fucked them. This is a new one"

"Maybe your brother isn't all that bad. I mean I am your ONLY friend here."

"Don't get cocky like him"

Pam checked her texts and saw Eric responded. She smiled and ran down the hallway to her room. Sookie put the basket of peaches down and followed her. Pam opened the door to her room and saw that it was filled with vases and vases of red roses.

"Eric.." Pam looked around the room

"I heard my name" Eric appeared from behind her

"Eric!" Pam jumped up and hugged him

"Told you, you were my #1 girl. Oh, what's this?"

"It's nothing, I have allergies or something from these flowers" Pam touched the corner of her eye to keep the tear that was forming in her eye in check.

"I like you best when you're snarky and ruthless. Keeps everyone on their toes"

"Don't you have like 8 dates tonight?"

"Something like that. It is Valentine's day. But I had to come and see you"

"Awe. Someone would mistake you for having feelings"

"You know those girls mean nothing to me. You're the only girl in my heart"

"If you had a heart"

"Look who's talking. Hello Sookie" Eric turned and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for the barrel of sweet tea, no one's ever given me that before." Sookie replied

"I wasn't sure what you liked, I figure everyone likes sweet tea" Eric said

"Speak for yourself, I can feel myself go into diabetic shock when I drink that stuff. I don't understand why anyone would want to drink that stuff" Pam said

"It's a southern thing, you know to be polite and hospitable and all" Sookie said as she walked into the room, "We have this thing called manners"

"As much as I love girl talk with you girls, I have to go. I'll pick you up this weekend. And no you can't go to the frat party" Eric kissed Pam on her forehead and picked up a red rose from one of the vases.

"Hope you have a happy Valentine's day. Don't get your v-card punched yet" Eric says as he hands the rose to Sookie.

Sookie takes it and Eric leaves. Sookie sits down on the bed and watches Pam looking at her flowers.

"Is your brother always like this?" Sookie asks

"No, he's usually worse"

* * *

"Pam! Stop that! What do you think you're doing?" Sookie hissed

"Oh relax, I'm trying to help you here" Pam said as she managed to roll Sookie's green plaid skirt up by her waist so it would be shorter.

"Pam! I'm not giving a free show here!"

"White cotton panties? Cute, I guess it goes with the whole catholic school girl thing. We should really go underwear shopping sometime"

"Let's not and pretend that we did"

"I really don't get you. You smoke, you drink, you pick locks, you sneak out, you do all the things bad girls are typically suppose to do, but when it comes to boys.."

"Everyone has their vices, I just don't go there with boys. I mean they're boys"

"I know you don't want to give it to some random guy at some random party. I get that, but the rate you're going, its going to end up being some random guy."

"Who was your first?"

"My brother's friend, Geoffry. Godric for short. I just turned 15, and he was 17. He apparently had some idea on what he was doing. We did a few times after, he made it to 15 minutes. But Eric never knew"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if he did, he would have killed Godric for fucking me. Godric got into NYU and he went. Never heard or saw him again"

"Do you miss him?"

"Not really. I mean he was a nice guy and he was Eric's friend, but I couldn't' see myself dating him. He was such a pushover. But he had these great tattoos."

"Pam, I don't know why I'm holding onto it for so long anyways. I mean, I know I'm not suppose to just give it to anyone but I don't want some random person to take it. I don't want to not to be able to remember who I gave it to. At least your Godric was nice to you"

"Hopefully you'll find someone that's nice to you, and not so awkward, and lasts more than 10 seconds"

"Is that Eric's tie you're wearing?"

Pam looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her school uniform with slight modifications. She wore the white button down with Eric's grey tie. Her white shirt was tucked into her very short green plaid pleated skirt. She wore black thigh high stockings and black mary janes with silver buckles.

"What you don't like it? It's suppose to bring out the blue in our eyes" Pam said as she pulled on her jacket.

Sookie was wearing the same uniform, but her skirt wasn't as short as Pam's and she wasn't wearing any stockings, just black converse. Pam unbuttoned a few buttons off Sookie's shirt and smiled.

"That's better. Now if you're going to get any green beer tonight, it'll be because of that skirt or these girls" Pam looked down at Sookie's breasts

"I swear sometimes I think you do like girls Pam!"

* * *

Eric walked into the giant house party. He looked around and everyone was wearing those tacky green I'm Irish shirts, glasses and hats. He could see everyone was drunk or getting drunk, but there was no green beer in sight, just a lot of kegs.

"About time you showed up!" Alcide said as he put his arm around Eric

"Well it wasn't easy getting out of dorm with all those sorority girls waiting for me" Eric responded

"What did you expect, you fucked all of them!"

"Who knew they'd talk"

"It's official, you've pissed off, fucked or screwed over every girl on campus"

"I still have the ones off campus"

* * *

Pam and Sookie were walking into the house party.

"Who's house is this?" Sookie asked

"No idea, as long as they have booze, I don't care" Pam said walking in.

* * *

Sookie was walking around the party alone, holding her red plastic cup. Pam had run off with some guy she met for about 10 minutes. She figured she would have 10 minutes before Pam would come back. She drank from her red cup, the green beer inside reminded her of xmas for some reason. She set the cup down when Bill appeared before her.

"Hello again Kitten"

"Not you again" Sookie said as she tried to push past him

"We weren't properly introduced."

"Well you were properly punched in the face by Eric. Isn't that enough?" Sookie said as she walked past him

Bill grabbed her arm, and she pulled it away immediately.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Sookie scowled.

Sookie went into the kitchen where they were doing shots of Jameson. She down a few shots and then walked off. She started to feel a little light headed, so she headed upstairs to the bathroom. Bill was following her. She made it up the stairs and Bill was getting a good look under her skirt. She made it down the hallway to the bathroom, and then Bill made his move. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the bathroom door. Sookie froze for a second, there was a delay between her brain and the rest of her body.

"I do have a thing for blondes" Bill said as he moved closer to her

"Funny, me too" Sookie said as she tried to push him off her

Bill leaned in closer to kiss her and Sookie turned her head. She wasn't about to let this creep kiss her. Granted she had only been kissed once when she was 13 and that was on a dare. But it looked like Bill would use tongue. Ugh not tongue. Slobbering all over her. God. Jesus. Allah, Budda, Vishnu anyone she prayed, just get her out of this.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Sookie fell backwards as Bill let her arms go. Sookie fell into a pair of strong arms and looked up at her would be savior.

"Bill, we really should stop meeting like this, we should stop meeting in general" Eric said as he lifted Sookie back up.

"You OK?" Eric asked while brushing her blonde hair aside

Sookie just nodded and stepped into the bathroom. Eric looked over at Bill.

"What did I tell you last time?" Eric said

"Your sister was off limits"

"And her friend, or do I need to remind you?" Eric said as he curled his fingers up into a fist.

Bill said nothing and walked off quickly. Eric walked into the bathroom and saw Sookie splashing water on her face. He closed the door.

"Are you gonna puke?" Eric asked

"No. Creeper caught me off guard. I think he was gonna lick me. Ugh. Every time I see him, it just sends shivers down my spine, in a creepy way"

"Well that's why he's a creeper. Or in your case stranger danger."

"What's his deal anyway?"

"He's a total perv that creeps on girls at every party. Most of the time he goes home alone and looks at his massive porn collection. But every so often there's a girl so drunk that its his lucky day, or month"

"Is this what college has to offer?"

"Pretty much"

Sookie patted her face dry with a towel and then tried to open the door.

"It's stuck"

"Your small girl hands probably can't open it" Eric walked to the door and tried to open it, "What the hell?"

"Are your big guy hands unable to open the door too?"

Eric just glared at her

"You mean your giant football playing hands can't open a door? The same door my small girl hands couldn't' open?"

Eric pulled on the knob even more, the muscles in his arm became very apparent as Sookie noticed.

"If Bill did this, I'm gonna kick his back to whatever redneck state he's from!" Eric yelled

Sookie reached over and touched Eric's hand on the doorknob to calm him. Eric stopped and looked up at her.

"If we can take the door off the hinges we can get out." Sookie looked up at the hinges of the door.

"Tell me you can do that with a belt"

"You're not even wearing a belt!"

"So you noticed"

Sookie let go of his hand and started looking around the bathroom for something. She opened the shower curtain and gasped. Eric walked over to the bathtub.

"It's our lucky day after all" Eric smiled

The bathtub was filled with ice and lots of beer. Cans and bottles of beer. Sookie leaned over and grabbed 2 cans. Eric sneaked a peak as Sookie bent over. Sookie handed Eric the beer can and opened hers.

"Thanks" Eric said as he opened his beer can

Pam was walking around the house party looking for Sookie. She saw Alcide with Quinn there, so she knew Eric was somewhere around. She kept looking for Sookie when she saw Bill again. She walked the other way when she saw him. She did not have any patience to deal with that creeper.

Sookie sat on the counter while drinking her beer. Eric was leaning up against the counter drinking his. On the floor next to them was several scattered beer cans.

"How are you friends with my sister again?" Eric asked

"She's not the mean bitch everyone thinks she is. Under all that is a really good person"

"Are we talking about the same girl here? Cause I've known her all her life. She nearly ruined my life, several times over"

"And yet you're so fiercely protective of her."

"Well, I have to, my dad doesn't want to deal with her. She's out of control most of the time. I think she does it to get back at him. Cause he can't even look at her, she looks so much like her"

"Like who?"

"Mom. Pam looks just like our mom. It's fucking scary at times. Cause I know it's not her, it's Pam, but I just can't, I can't let anything bad happen to her. Sounds stupid right?"

"No, it doesn't. I wish my brother was like that, instead of chasing every girl that walks by him"

"Your brother sounds like an ass"

"He is. But he's the only one I've got" Sookie got off the counter and went over to the bathtub and picked up 2 bottles of beer.

"We drank all the cans, only bottles left" Sookie handed him one

Eric looked at it and hoped it was a twist off. It was.

"Let's try something. It usually works with 3 people." Eric took Sookie's open beer bottle then put it right below his. Then he bumped them together and then quickly switched their places and did it again. The beer inside started to fizz up.

"Drink drink drink!" Eric yelled as he tried to drink all the beer before it fizzed out of his mouth.

Sookie was trying to do the same, almost forgetting to breathe. Eric slammed his bottle on the counter first. Sookie put hers next to his and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Eric let out a belch and Sookie just looked at him. Then she let out a monster burp and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Nice one. Didn't expect that from you"

Sookie smiled and felt her head feeling fuzzy. Eric went and got another 2 bottles of beer.

"You ok?" Eric asked

"Yeah, totally" Sookie said as she reached out and took the beer from him. She got back onto the counter and took a sip of her beer.

"Oh yeah, I was suppose to wait, sorry" Sookie said

"Can you drink anymore? I've never seen a girl drink that much before"

"Well I'm no ordinary girl. Cmon set it up"

Eric tapped the bottles together and the beer started to fizz out again. Sookie grabbed her bottle and down it faster than Eric and slammed the bottle onto the counter.

"You're getting better at this" Eric said as his finger grazed against the skin of her hand next to the beer bottle on the counter.

Sookie was feeling more fuzzy, but she could still see everything. She felt his warm skin touch hers. It felt electric. She looked up at Eric and reached over to touch his blonde hair. Eric didn't know what she was doing. Sookie's other hand reached over and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down towards her. She felt his lips crash down on hers. Her hand held onto his shirt tightly and her other hand became tangled in his hair while she kissed him hard. She didn't know why she was doing it, just that she was doing it. That she wanted to feel him, his lips on hers and the warmth of his body against hers. Eric kissed her back after a second, his hands wrapped around and held her closer. Sookie's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Eric's hand grabbed onto her thigh and slowly made its way up. Her breathing started to pick up, and a slight moan escaped her lips.

Eric broke the kiss and looked down at her. She looked at him confused.

"You're drunk. And in the morning this will be a really bad idea"

"It's not morning yet" Sookie pulled him down for another kiss

"If you keep this up, I won't be able to stop"

"Then don't"

Sookie's hands rested on his chest. They slid down to the top of his jeans. Eric reached down and grabbed her hands to stop.

"You're drunk" Eric said as he released her hands

"Since when did that ever matter to you?"

"Do you really want to get your v-card punched in a bathroom?"

"You can be such an a hole!" Sookie pushed him away. She got off the counter and walked away from him. She climbed on top of the toilet and looked out the small window. Eric watched her and saw her white cotton panties under her skirt.

"Could your skirt be any shorter?" he asked

"It was Pam's idea." Sookie started to unroll the top to make her skirt longer.

"I didn't say I didn't like it"

Sookie glared back at him.

"You just pushed me off your dick, and now you want to stare at my ass? What the hell?"

"There's no law against looking"

Sookie rolled her eyes and tried to get the window open. She lost her footing and fell back. This was not a good night for her. Eric managed to catch her before her head hit the tiles on the floor.

"You are just drawn to accidents. Surprised Pam hasn't hit her head yet" Eric laughed

"She's the one that gets me in trouble"

"Like she handcuffed you and dragged you here. You're not as innocent as you want people to think"

"Hey! Some people need to use the bathroom!" A loud voice yelled from the other side if the door

Eric put Sookie down and walked over to the door.

"The door's stuck! It won't open!" Eric yelled back

"Eric? WTF are you doing in there?" Alcide yelled

"I'm trapped in here! Get me out of here!" Eric yelled back

"Quinn get over here! We gotta bust Eric out!" Alcide yelled

"Just break the doorknob off!" Sookie yelled

"Who the hell is that?" Alcide asked

"Just do it!" Eric yelled

Outside Alcide and Quinn were standing by the door looking around for something to break the doorknob off. Quinn picked up a nearby lamp.

"A lamp?" Alcide asked

"Do you have any better ideas?" Quinn shot back

Quinn smashed the lamp down onto the doorknob. It fell off. Alcide pushed the door but it was still stuck.

"Stand back Eric!" Alcide yelled

Eric grabbed Sookie and moved her onto the counter and stood infront of her. Outside Alcide and Quinn charged the door. It flew open and came off the hinges. Alcide and Quinn looked over at Eric and saw two hands on his shoulders and a pair of legs on both sides of him. Sookie's head peaked out over his shoulder and looked at the two.

"So who's your friend Eric?" Quinn asked

"Off limits" Eric responded

"You're welcome for getting you out of here" Alcide said

"Thanks, took you long enough" Eric grabbed Sookie's legs and held onto them. Sookie's arms wrapped around Eric's neck as he lifted her up off the counter.

"Let's go" Eric said as he carried Sookie out on his back.

He walked over the broken glass from the lamp and down the hallway. Alcide and Quinn were getting a great view of Sookie's underwear.

"Where can we get one of those?" Quinn asked

"He'll be done with her by tonight" Alcide said

"But you know I love blondes"

Eric carried Sookie out of the house party and headed towards his car.

"I haven't had a piggy back ride since I was a kid" Sookie said

"Don't get used to this"

Eric got to his car and put Sookie down. She leaned up against his red corvette and then sat on it. Eric's eyes flared up with anger.

"Do NOT sit on my car!" Eric snarled

"It's just a car"

Eric took 2 steps and he was infront of her. He grabbed onto her knees and pushed them apart. Sookie let out a small gasp. He stepped between them and his large hands grabbed onto her ass and pulled her towards him. Sookie let out another small gasp, and her legs tried to close themselves involuntarily. Her girl parts were right up against his boy parts. She could feel the heat rising in her body and her cheeks flush pink. He lifted her up. Sookie wasn't sure what was happening. Her legs wrapped around him and she held onto his neck. He lifted her up off the car and then turned to the side of his car.

"Put your legs down" Eric commanded

Sookie let her legs go and Eric held onto her ass firmly as her feet touched the ground.

"Don't ever sit on my car! Got it?" Eric's hands squeezed her ass a little

"Yeah" Sookie said as she let go of his neck, "you don't have to yell!"

"Well you don't listen!"

"Well your hand is still on my ass!"

"It's a nice ass"

Sookie just blushed pinker when he said it. Eric just smiled.

"No witty comeback?"

Sookie reached behind him and squeezed his ass hard.

"Anything you like?" Eric asked

* * *

Alcide and Quinn were walking out of the party when they saw Eric and Sookie on the hood of his car. Sookie's legs were wrapped around Eric's waist as he kissed her. Her hands clawed down his back, pulling at the fabric of his shirt.

"Damn how does he get all the good ones?" Quinn asked

"Look at him, who could resist that?" Alcide motioned

"He's just a pussy magnet"

"But he's our pussy magnet. And you'll get your sloppy seconds tomorrow" Alcide put his arm around Quinn and lead him away

Eric stopped what he was doing for a minute. He tore himself away from Sookie's lips and stood up and looked around.

"What?" Sookie asked

"I thought I heard something"

"Jocks" Sookie grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. The rate she was going, she would have to get him a new shirt.

Eric shot up again.

"I heard it again" Eric said

"What?" Sookie sat up

"Someone's here"

Sookie got off the car and straightened out her clothes. Eric looked around to see where the noise came from. His body tensed up. He heard someone walking towards them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Pam yelled

"Pam?" Sookie asked

"I've been looking all over for you! I thought that creeper trapped you somewhere" Pam rushed over to Sookie and hugged her.

"Good to see you too Pam, I was..." Sookie looked at Eric who shook his head no, "I was just walking around, this party seemed kinda lame. I ran into Eric"

Pam turned and saw Eric standing there.

"What the hell happened to your shirt? Looks like you got mauled by a cat" Pam observed

Eric looked down at his shirt.

"Think it was a kitten instead" Eric replied

Sookie glared at Eric. She hated that nickname. Pam looked over at Eric's car and noticed hand and ass prints on the hood.

"Did someone sit on your car?" Pam asked

"What? Where?" Eric started looking at his car

"You don't see that ass print right there? Damn girls these days don't even wear underwear. Who knows what else is on your car now" Pam said

"I'll get it detailed tomorrow. Get in, I'll drive you back"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thanks to all that actually want to read this story. Seeing the alerts and reviews have really made my day. I hope I won't disappoint too much.

* * *

Sookie walked back into her room and found several boxes waiting for her. She opened one of the boxes and smiled. It was a giant pecan pie. She opened the next box, and it was apple pie, then blueberry, then cherry, then sweet potato. She looked for the card.

" Insert witty comment here. E"

Sookie smiled and tucked the card into her nightstand.

"What the hell is this?" Pam asked from the doorway

"Your brother strikes again. He sent me a bunch of pies. I swear he secretly wants me to get fat so I become your fat wing woman cock blocking everyone."

"I wouldn't put it past him"

"I'm not eating all this"

* * *

"Spring break!" Amelia screamed out as she ran into the room.

Sookie just looked up at her while she was sitting on her suitcase trying to close it.

"You sure you don't want to come with me to Cancun Sookie?" Amelia asked

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm gonna visit Gran, I haven't seen her since Christmas" Sookie replied

"You don't know what you're missing!"

"Oh yes we do, a bunch of drunk ass college kids running around with mismatched bikinis throwing up all over. Can't you white people get a bikini that matches?" Tara said

"I'll miss you too Tara" Amelia said as she picked up her bag

"You going with Tray?" Tara asked

"Yeah. Told you he was special" Amelia said as she picked up her other bag

"Be safe, I'll see you when you get back" Tara hugged Amelia and went to pack her own bag.

Sookie got up off her suitcase and went over to Amelia and hugged her.

"Have fun. I'll see you when I get back" Sookie smiled

Amelia left and Sookie went back to trying to close her suitcase.

"What are you bringing back?" Tara asked

"Just some stuff"

"Are you hiding a dead body in there?"

"No! You're not helping!"

"I know" Tara said as she opened Sookie's nightstand to look for cigarettes. Instead she found a bunch of white note cards. She picked one up and looked at it. She reached in and grabbed a few more.

"Who the hell is E? Is that short for E.T?" Tara asked

Sookie jumped up and tried to grab it out of Tara's hands.

"Tara that is private!"

"He too dumb to write out his entire name?"

"Tara give that back!"

Sookie tried to grab the card from Tara's hands but she ran around the room.

"Sook, how could you keep this from your best friend?"

"Tara please!"

"You are going to tell me every dirty little detail on the ride back to Bon Temps"

"Fine! But you can't tell anyone!"

* * *

Pam's heels clicked down the stairs as she headed outside. She would be glad to be out of that school, even if it was just for a week. A week away from a place that was filled with catty girls and itchy uniforms. Spring break couldn't have come fast enough. She was carrying her bag and making sure she had everything she needed.

Eric was waiting outside for Pam, when he saw Sookie carrying her suitcase outside. He saw her struggling with it so he walked over to help her.

"You said you would call, and you didn't. I can't help but feel cheapened, and dirty and used" Eric started to say

"Well you know what they say, no answer is your answer" Sookie replied

"But I thought we had a connection" Eric picked up her suitcase and started to carry it.

"It's not you its me"

"I just need space"

"I just got out of a long term relationship and I'm not ready to dive right into another one"

"I'm in a selfish part in my life and I can't give you what you want"

"I'm gay"

"Good one, then it really is you and not me"

Sookie playfully hit Eric as he set her suitcase down.

"You've used all those lines haven't you?" Sookie asked

"Most of them, no one would believe that I was gay"

"You sure about that?" Lafayette said appearing before them, "Cause 10 minutes with me and I can change your whole world"

"Lafayette! He can hear you!" Sookie said

"I hope you can do more than hear."

Lafayette stood there in his full on regalia, proud like a peacock strutting his stuff. Wearing black cargo pants, a tight asian print vest with a mandarin collar and false lashes that would reach out and strangle someone, and ofcourse just a hint of gloss. He was eye fucking the hell out of Eric.

"You should meet my sister Pam, you and her have a lot in common, you both like cock" Eric said coyly.

* * *

Pam saw her brother standing outside waiting with his red corvette for her.

"I am so glad to be out of there. I don't think the smell will ever come out of my clothes" Pam said as she got into the car

"The uniform suits you, be happy its not an orange jumpsuit" Eric said as he opened the door to get in.

"Hey Sookie! I'll see you when I back!" Pam yelled

Eric looked over to Sookie who was standing by Lafayette.

"You sure you have everything, cause I'm not driving back here"

"Yeah I have everything I need for Bermuda. Let's go already"

"Alright Miss Daisy"

* * *

Lafayette was driving the car with the top down, while Tara sat in the front and Sookie in the back.

"Sook you better start talking" Tara said as she lit up a cigarette.

"What do you want me to say?" Sookie asked

"You can start with that fine tall Nordic god that was helping you with your suitcase. Hmmm, he is sex on a stick" Lafayette said

"Wait, the tall blonde with the red corvette with that bitchy sister?" Tara asked

"He drives a corvette? He does have good taste." Lafayette said

"Start taking Sook, it's a long ride back, and we've got nothing but time" Tara said

"Look, I know you don't exactly get along with Pam" Sookie started

"Get along? That girl's got a stick shoved so far up her ass I'm surprised it hasn't come out of her mouth yet."

"She's got a lot going on. It's not right for any of us to judge her. Everyone at that school only wants to talk to her because of her brother. Sophie Ann never talked to any of us until Pam showed up with her brother. And Pamwanted nothing to do with her. Said she was a fake ass bitch"

"Well she got that part right. Wait, Amelia said his name. It's, it's, it begins with an E. He's the one that's been sending you all those things!"

"Tara!"

"You've been hooking up with Pam's brother!"

"What? Sookie's getting a piece of that?" Lafayette shakes his head

"No! We're just friends. I only see him when Pam's around, and at parties. Remember that creeper at that party in the woods? Eric punched him and broke his nose and told him never to bother me or Pam again. Then we ran into each other at that st patty's day party. He totally saved me from that creeper again."

"Awe, and you just had to show your appreciation to him?"

"No Tara. He just made it clear to that creeper to leave me alone"

"And that's it?"

"We got trapped in the bathroom. We drank, we kissed, but he didn't want to go any further. Kept saying I'd regret it in the morning cause I was wasted."

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me that you two were trapped in a bathroom together alone by yourself, and you were drunk and all you did was kiss?"

"Yes!" Sookie answered

"You are the worst liar in the world!" Tara answered back

"No straight guy would turn down sex. Maybe he is gay." Lafayette said

"He's not gay!" Sookie yelled

"How do you know?" Tara asked

"Cause he's a man whore. He never sleeps with the same girl twice, well maybe by accident."

"And you and him didn't-"

"NO!"

"Sookie, if you did, it's ok, I mean you don't have to tell me, even though I told you"

"We didn't have sex! We just made out, a lot, on the hood of his car"

"You said you were trapped in the bathroom. Where did the car come from?"

"After we got out of the bathroom, we went to his car, and we made out on the hood of his car for a while"

"And?"

"And Pam showed up, so we stopped. Nothing else happened. Pam doesn't know. Eric sends me random things. Like after the party in the woods, he sent me a barrel of sweet tea and peaches. Then he sent me a bunch of pies"

"You make out with him, and he sends you food?"

"What kind of fucked up ness is that? That boy makes no sense. He don't fuck you, but he gives you food? Is he trying to say your skinny white ass needs to get bigger? Maybe he's an ass man" Lafayette said

"Why doesn't Pam know?" Tara asked

"I don't know. I mean, we just made out, no point in telling her something that didn't happen."

"Don't you think she'll be pissed off cause you're trying to bang her brother? Especially when you said that the only reason anyone wanted to talk to her was to get at her brother?"

Sookie paused and thought about it for a second. Would Pam really be that angry at her if she knew? Probably. They had been friends for a few months but had never showed any interest in Eric until the last party. Pam had to know that she had no interest in Eric when they met. Then again Eric was being shady about what happened between them. Was he ashamed of her?

"You can't tell her. Besides, it was just making out. We didn't do anything else. He didn't want to do anything else. It's stupid, I don't know why I kept all those cards"

Pam was laying on the pink sands beach of Bermuda working on her tan. She picked up her phone and saw Eric texted her. She saw that he was California, hitting the waves, surfing. He sent her a picture of a massive wave and the tiny dot on it was suppose to be him surfing. Pam smirked and decided to call Sookie to see how she was. Sookie was the only girl she knew that didn't have a cell phone. Sookie answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Sookie answered

"Hey Sookie, it's me Pam. I'm lying on the beach in Bermuda"

"Working on your tan?"

"Of course. Feels great here. I'll bring you back some pink sand"

"As long as it's not more pies."

"My brother has a sick sense of humor."

"How is he?"

"He's in California surfing. And picking up plastic girls. They don't call it the botox capital for nothing"

"I'm glad to hear that you're having a good time."

"Are you having fun down in that little town?"

"Yeah, it's great to see everyone. My brother went and enlisted, I don't know why he did that. My gran is completely freaked out over it."

"Why the hell did he do that?"

"I have no idea, but apparently he thought it would make him a man, or teach him responsibility or something. It's better than him sitting at home. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He couldn't get into community college"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, I guess he felt really bad about that. Plus I got a scholarship to some private school in Nola, that really didn't help his confidence level"

"Oh please. You can't blame yourself for having a brain, and don't feel guilty that your brother isn't smart enough to get into community college. Maybe the army will straighten him out"

"Maybe."

"Are you even having fun there Sookie? You sound sad"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Do you want to come to Bermuda? Or I could go to where you are, in that little town"

"Pam, you don't have to do that. It's just a few days. I'll see you when we get back to school. I just need to party a little, drink a little, smoke a little, make out with some guys"

"Really Sookie?"

"Yeah, anyways I have to go, I'll see you in a couple of days! Bye!"

Pam wondered what was wrong with Sookie. Sookie had been her only friend at school. And she would have done anything for her. Pam texted Eric.

_P: Something's wrong with Sookie. She sounded depressed when I called._

_E: What she say?_

_P: Her dumbass bro enlisted, she's worried, but something's bothering her, she wouldn't' tell me_

_E: Quit being so damn nosy!_

_P: Wow ur so helpful_

_E: I'm trying to catch this awesome wave and you're telling me about your girlfriend probs_

_P: Did you say something to her?"_

_E: I kept that creeper from bothering her. I didn't do anything to her_

_P: Which creeper?_

_E: The one from the woods. How many creepers does she have now?_

_P: Nvm. Don't drown. I can't deal being an only child_

E: Don't touch my stuff

* * *

Hope you're amused.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Amelia walked into the room and sat down onto her bed. She looked around the room. Sookie and Tara hadn't returned yet. Tara walked in carrying her bag. She dropped it, and both girls screamed. They ran to each other and hugged.

"Damn, you are so tan right now, I'd mistake you for a light skinned cousin of mine!" Tara said

"Thanks Tara, you're looking good yourself!" Amelia said

"You have fun with Tray?"

"Yes, it was great!"

"You have pictures right?"

"Oh yeah!" Amelia started digging through her bag and pulled out her laptop.

* * *

Sookie was dragging a large garbage bag up the stairs into the dorm building. Eric pulled up to the school and Pam saw Sookie. Pam got out of the car and yelled at Sookie. Sookie just looked down and kept going up the stairs.

"That was unlike her" Pam said

Eric got Pam's bags out of the car and carried them in. Pam saw Sookie at the foot of the stairs going to the dorm rooms, trying to put her clothes back into the garbage bag that had ripped. Pam bent down to help Sookie.

"Sookie, are you alright?"

"My suitcase broke" Sookie said never looking up.

"Sookie?" Pam reached over to her shoulder

Eric put Pam's bags down and crouched down. His hands reached for hers and stopped her from putting clothes into the torn garbage bag. She froze at his touch.

"Sookie?" Eric lifted head up

He saw her eyes were red. She'd been crying. Her lips were trembling.

"My suitcase broke" Sookie said again

Eric and Pam both looked at each other. Something was definitely wrong. Eric lifted Sookie into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Pam threw whatever was on the floor into the garbage bag and dragged it up the stairs.  
Sookie leaned into Eric. He was warm. She could feel his heart beating. She closed her eyes as he carried her down the hall. He didn't' know which room was hers, as he'd never been inside it. He carried her to Pam's room and put her on the bed. She curled up into a ball. He reached to take her shoes off. Pam was dragging the garbage bag when she stopped in the door way. She watched Eric as he gently removed Sookie's shoes and place them on the floor nearby. He crouched down and pushed her hair aside.

"Hey, you there?" he asked

Sookie opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You want some sweet tea?"

Sookie giggled a bit. She shook her head no.

"It's good to see you smile. You may not want to rub your face into Pam's pillow. It's organic silk from the Himalayans"

"Actually it's from Tibet. And Sookie doesn't wear make up" Pam said as she walked into the room

Eric stood up and looked over at her.

"Besides, if anything, dad can pay for a new set." Pam said as she sat on the bed next to Sookie.

"I don't do girl talk. I'll talk to you later" Eric kissed Pam on her forehead and walked out. He reached the doorway and grabbed the garbage bag and put it inside the room and left.

* * *

Sookie was in the shower in Pam's room. She was crouched down in the corner with the hot water running. She closed her eyes and tried to block everything out. Pam was on the phone with Eric.

"She's in the shower now" Pam started

"Really? Do you have pictures?"

"Stop thinking with your head and use your brain for 2 seconds"

"What?"

"She told me what happened. But she made me swear not to tell anyone. And this is some pretty fucked up shit"

"What happened?"

"Her bro went and enlisted. So he just took off. Her grandma had a freak out or something, and had to go to the hospital. Apparently her skeevy great uncle showed up. He did some fucked up shit to Sookie as a kid."

"What did he do?" Eric's voice started to get angry

"She says that there was touching, but that was it."

"WHAT?"

"She told her grandma and that was the last she ever saw of him. But since her grandma's in the hospital he showed up. She freaked out. The thought of something happening to her grandma and being forced to live with that piece of shit seriously fucked her up. Something inside her shut off"

"I'll kill him"

"I know you will. But right now, we kinda have to focus on Sookie. Since her bro isn't around, uncle skeevy gets custody of her for 2 years."

"How is her grandma?"

"She's ok. She just needs to live for 2 more years. Once Sookie is 18, she'll never have to deal with uncle skeevy again"

"Can't happen soon enough"

"I let her use my phone to call her grandma. I swear she's the only girl I know that doesn't have a cell phone"

"She's also your only friend. What are you going to do when the school year's over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when summer comes."

"Well I was hoping to go back to Sweden for the summer"

"And then in the fall? Where you plan on going?"

"Shit, I can't leave Sookie here like this. That would just be wrong. I can't believe I'm saying this."

"I'll talk to dad"

"Thanks, but make it sound like his idea."

"That won't be hard. You coming to the game this weekend?"

"Yeah. Pick me up the usual time"

"You want to take Sookie with you? So she's not alone?"

"Yeah, I'll ask her"

"But you both have to wear my number"

"Don't you have enough groupies?"

"What's 2 more? Besides I know your names"

"Whatever"

* * *

Sookie stood next to Pam in the bleachers. She looked around at the massive outdoor football field. It was overwhelming to see that many people packed into a stadium for a game. She looked down at the field and saw Eric, number 35. She didn't totally understand the game, neither did Pam, they just knew Eric was damn good at it. They both were wearing his jersey and cheering for him. Sookie even drew his number under her eye. Pam refused to do such a thing and ruin her make up let alone use her Chanel liquid eyeliner to do it.

The crowd cheered, and the game was over. Apparently they won.

"Now what?" Sookie asked

"We wait for his sweaty ass to shower. Then we go eat, and have a little drink or two"

"You mean party?"

"Something like that. Were you completely bored?"

"No, it was nice to get out school for a while. Jason, my brother tried to explain football to me. Didn't get very far"

"Did you ever find out where your brother went?"

"Not yet, I can only call when I'm not in class and I never have enough quarters for the pay phone"

"We'll beat up a meter maid for you"

"It's ok Pam."

"Oh no, they totally had it coming. Anyways let's get out of here."

* * *

Pam and Sookie stood by Eric's corvette waiting for him. Sookie leaned onto the side of the car. Pam glanced over and her eyes widened.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Don't lean on his car! It's his baby"

"Are you serious?"

"Very"

"What's taking him so long? Doesn't he know you're not suppose to make girls wait?"

"This is my brother remember?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and just sat on the hood of his car.

"Get off his car! He's going to go all caveman on you!"

"He's not even here!"

"I have no part in this" Pam went back to her phone.

* * *

Eric was walking towards his car when he saw Pam on the side playing with her phone, while Sookie was sitting on his car. He immediately remembered that night when she was sitting on his car and he lifted her up off the car. He also remembered how she ended back on the hood. He felt a sudden primal urge to just take her again on the hood, but remember Pam was still there and probably wouldn't appreciate him dry jumping her friend.  
He dropped his gear onto the ground. The sound of it hitting the ground made both girls look up.

"Get OFF my car, NOW!" Eric yelled

"It's just a car" Sookie said as she slid off

"Did you let her do this?" Eric asked Pam

"I told her to get off the car, she wouldn't listen" Pam said playing with her phone

Eric glared at Sookie. She saw the same look he had that night. She figured he would have forced her knees apart, gotten between her legs and lifted her off the car, but Pam was here, so he had to behave.

"Don't ever sit on my car" Eric said

"Fine, I won't sit on your precious car" Sookie slid off the car and stood there glaring back at him.

* * *

Eric drove to the after party. It was somewhere in the woods again with a giant bonfire.

"1 hour and you're leaving" Eric said

"An hour? How are we suppose to drink enough booze by then?" Pam asked

"An hour, or I leave you here" Eric answered back

"Fine an hour" Pam said as she walked off

Sookie followed Pam. Pam handed Sookie a beer, and Sookie downed it.

"Slow down there" Pam said

"We have an hour, gotta make it count"

"Please, some girl will find Eric and he'll forget all about us. Pace yourself."

Sookie drank another beer and soon Pam disappeared. Sookie walked around the bonfire. Alcide and Quinn saw her standing there wearing Eric's number. They looked at each other and then did rock paper scissor. Quinn won.

"Best two out of three?" Alcide asked

"Nowai! You know I love blondes" Quinn answered

"Half the girls here aren't real blondes"

"Only one way to find out" Quinn said as he approached her

"Sloppy seconds!" Alcide yelled

"So do you like number 35 for a reason?" Quinn asked as he stood next to Sookie

"It's better than 34" Sookie answered as she drank her beer

"Do you even know #35?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we all know of him, but do you really know him?"

"Well, are you gonna introduce him to me?" Sookie bats her eyes in a girly way

"Is that what you want?"

"What I want is another beer"

"A girl after my own heart" Quinn left to get more beers

Sookie rolled her eyes. Quinn came back with two beers. He handed her the can and Sookie opened it and took a long chug.

"So do you really know Eric, or this your lame attempt at conversation?" Sookie asked.

"I'm on the same team as him. I saw you at the other party"

"Oh you're the Neanderthal that busted down the door"

"You're welcome"

"Took you long enough" Sookie said as she finished her beer

"Here," Quinn handed her his unopened beer, "You need this more"

Sookie opened it and took another chug.

"So you play football, you do anything else besides bust down doors?" Sookie asked

"Actually yes. I do go to school. You know that thing that pays for the stadium and all. I got a scholarship here. I wouldn't be here otherwise. Money don't grow on trees where I'm from"

"And where is that?"

"Crappy little town in the middle of nowhere. No one's ever heard of it"

"I'm from a crappy little town too"

"Are you glad to be out of it? Away from it?"

"Yeah. Even though I'm at an all girls school, I'm happier here than back there"

"All girls school?"

"St Catherine's. On full scholarship for the next 2 years. Free ride provided I don't kill anyone"

"Same here, except I have to play ball for the next 3 years, and hope that my knee doesn't go 90 degrees the wrong way"

"We're both jumping through hoops here, just trying to stay"

"Pretty much"

"What's your number?"

"Usually the guy asks for the girl's number"

"I mean your jersey"

"Oh, 57"

"Any reason?"

"Ketchup"

"What? Your number is named after ketchup?"

"Pretty much"

"Do you like ketchup?"

"Not really"

"Then?"

"It's a stupid story"

* * *

Eric was trying to escape the last girl who was throwing herself at him. Desperation was quite unattractive. He managed to loose her in the woods when he walked towards the bonfire and saw Sookie and Quinn getting cozy. Something inside Eric went primal and he felt the urge to grab Quinn and throw him across the woods. He felt this urge to protect Sookie. He saw Quinn lean to kiss Sookie. She leaned back and turned her head. Eric walked closer to the two.

"Time's up, we're going now" Eric said

Sookie didn't say anything, she finished her beer and threw the can on the ground. She started to walk towards the car. Quinn looked at Eric.

"Oh cmon. I never cock block you" Quinn said

"You leaned in, she backed away and turned her head. She blocked you"

"So cold."

"Can't have you turning soft on me"

"Is she a real blonde?"

"You'll never find out. But hey I hear Sophie Ann is a real redhead" Eric pats his friend on the shoulder and walks after Sookie.

Eric walks towards his car and finds Sookie leaning against his car.

"Do I have to get you a collar to zap you when you lean on the car?" Eric asked

"You said not to sit on it, I'm not!"

"You'll damage the paint! Stop leaning on it!"

"Fine! It's just a car!" Sookie got up off the car.

"You ok?" Eric asked

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that! If' I'm not, I'll be sure to tell everyone how incredibly screwed up I am!"

"I was asking about when Quinn tried to kiss you"

"That's his name? Ketchup's name is Quinn?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"He's not the kind of guy you want to be hanging around"

"And you are?"

"I know guys like him. You don't want to go there"

"Like you're so much better. You never fuck the same girl twice. Don't tell me how to live my life!"

"I'm not! I'm telling you this because you deserve better, you don't want to hang around guys like that. They'll fuck you and leave you. Is that what you want?" Eric grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her.

"Maybe, yes, I do!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Maybe I'm tired of holding onto my very intact hymen. Maybe I want some guy to take it. Maybe I want someone else to take it. Maybe I want someone my own age to take it." Sookie's eyes started to fill with tears, as Eric's grip on her shoulders loosened.

"Maybe I'd rather have some random guy take it. I'd let anyone else take it. I just don't want him to have it" Sookie sobbed out

Eric held her close as she cried. Eric realized who the him was. It was her skeevy great uncle. Sookie was deathly afraid that her pervy child molesting uncle would come back to finish what he started.

"Shh, don't worry. It'll be ok"

"I'd let you have it" Sookie whispered

"Stop saying that. It's not a flyer that you give out to a random person on the street. Calm down, you're not thinking clearly"

"Easy for you to say"

"Just relax. Breathe"

Sookie listened to Eric's heart beating and started to calm down.

"How was your first time?" Sookie asked

"Awkward. I was 14, she was 15."

"Older woman, I see you like cougars"

Eric laughed and Sookie smiled. She felt safe in his arms.

"I had a growth spurt at 14, so no one bothered me freshman year. Too bad for the other guys. This girl had a party or something. I showed up, she took me to the pool house. We did it. It was awkward and I didn't know what I was doing then. It was over before I knew it. She went and told all her friends she had sex with me. And then apparently they all wanted to have sex with me too. Not at the same time of course"

"Wow, manwhoring it up I see"

"Wasn't exactly romantic. Girls didn't want to talk to me. They just knew I was easy. It's kinda hard to say no to a hot girl."

"Do you even remember her name?"

"Not really. I remember her face, the way she smelled, the way she tasted. She never spoke to me after that. I guess she wanted to tell her friends how she finally did it. Plus I wasn't ugly."

"You sound so bitter and used"

"A little, but I got over it"

Sookie lifted her head and looked at Eric's soaked shirt.

"Sorry about your shirt"

"It's just a shirt" Eric looked down at his shirt and then in one quick motion took it off.

Sookie stood there staring at Eric's chest. Her eyes gazed down from his pecs to his abs down to...

"Hey! My eyes are up here" Eric said

"Sorry" Sookie blushed pink

Eric tossed her his shirt.

"Might as well use it to clean yourself up"

"I'll get you a new one" Sookie wiped her tears and blew her nose on it

"Don't worry about it."

Eric noticed the number she wrote under her eye was smudged into oblivion, but looked a bit streaky on her checks. He reached over to wipe it off. His hand caressed her cheek and she looked up at him.

"Don't hurt me" Sookie said

"I can't promise that" Eric answered

And with that his lips cam crashing down on hers. She held onto him as he pushed her back onto the car. His fingers reached into her long blonde hair as he kissed her. She could feel the heat from his body. The feel of his skin sent tingles through her body. Feeling him so close she could feel something inside her ache for more. Her fingers raked down his back.  
She gasped for air, still holding onto him.

"I'm not afraid" she said

"You should be"

Eric kissed her again. His hand reached up under the jersey she wore. His hand cupped her breast and she let out an involuntary gasp. Eric kissed her neck slowly. His other hand reached down and grabbed her ass again. Sookie was feeling new things in body parts she didn't realized she had.

"Eric..." Sookie whispered

Eric stopped and looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"No. I just wanted to remember everything"

Eric got off her, he tried to get his hand out of her shirt but it was stuck in her bra. He had to wiggle it and got it free. Sookie got up and looked at him wondering what was going on.

"Something wrong with you?" Sookie asked

Eric reached out and touched her cheek and then slowly let his hand slide down her neck to her collar bone.

"Your first time should be special, not rushed on the hood of a car, or in a bathroom, or in the woods."

"Are you really telling me this? Coming from you of all people?"

"I could fuck you on the hood of my car right now, do depraved things to you out in the woods, but I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve better. Because you're dealing with a bunch of shit right now. Because you need to figure out what you want, not because you're afraid of someone taking it."

Sookie just looked at him. Eric wasn't sure if she was going to cry again or tell him off. She didn't say anything but just walked up to him and hugged him. Eric wrapped his arms around her and hoped she wasn't going to cry again, as his shirt was was somewhere on the ground.

"Thank you" Sookie said as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

So Eric's not a complete douche. I'm sick and getting delirious with drugs. Oh and I'm suppose to go work tom and this weekend at NY Comic Con. No I can't get you in for free!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks again everyone. I'm always surprised that people put this story on their alerts and leave comments. Here's some more.

* * *

Pam was walking with Sookie in the mall. Sookie seemed to be in a better mood. She stopped in front of the Victoria's secret at the mall.

"We are NOT going in there" Pam said

"Why? Didn't you said we should go underwear shopping?" Sookie replied

"In a real store, not a mass market store that makes cotton undies in a third world country!"

"Well, it's within my budget, plus I got a coupon for a free panty. I'll even let you pick the color"

"You are in a good mood. Alright let's go"  
Sookie and Pam walked out of the store. Pam was amused at how girly Sookie was being today. Sookie was in a better mood. They walked through the mall, when Pam stopped suddenly. Sookie looked back and walked back to Pam.

"Pam?"

"I can't believe they have one of these here!" Pam grabbed Sookie's arm and yanked her into the store.

"Welcome girls, looking for anything in particular?" the sales girl asked

"Yes, she needs something sexy, and I'd like to see the new collection that came out" Pam said

"Where are we Pam?" Sookie said as she looked around

"Agent Provocateur. This is real sexy lady under garments. Time to sex you up for real"

Pam walked into the dressing room where Sookie was trying on a corset.

"PAM!" Sookie screamed as she tried to cover herself

"Oh please. You need help. This isn't the crappy victoria's corset," Pam said as she turned Sookie around and picked up the straps in the back of the corset, "You actually have to pull these" Pam pulled and Sookie suddenly felt allthe air being squeezed out of her body.

"I can't breathe!" Sookie gasped out

"Too tight? Ok" Pam loosened the strings a bit, and watched the color return to Sookie's face. She tied a bow at the bottom and turned Sookie around.

"The girls are looking pretty good" Pam looked down at Sookie's breasts

"Pam! I look like a skank! I'm about to pop out!"

"You're not gonna pop out. Sure they're a bit jacked up, but they'll stay i place. Besides you're not gonna be wearing this thing long anyways" Pam said as she started to play the bongos on her breasts.

"Pam!" Sookie pushed her hands away.

"Stop yelling my name. People will get the wrong idea about us. Did you try on the peek a boo bra?"

"No, that thing barely supports anything"

"What are you talking about? It has an underwire, the girls will be displayed proudly"

"But there's barely any material on it, and the girls aren't even covered"

"That's the point. Guys are visual creatures. Show them a little skin and that's enough to get them going."

"Great to know"

"So who are you getting this stuff for?"

"No one. I just want to be prepared"

"Prepared for what? A panty raid?"

"No, when I'm ready, I want to look good, I want it to be special. I want it to mean something"

"Well who ever it is, he's a lucky bastard. The corset might confuse him, I'd go with the peek a boo bra instead. Don't forget the matching stockings. Guys apparently like it when stuff matches"

* * *

Pam and Sookie were in a cab heading back to school, when Pam saw a day spa and made the driver stop.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked

"Since we're doing the whole girl thing, let's just go all in" Pam said getting out of the cab.

Sookie followed her into the spa. Pam was already putting down her credit card and ordering various treatments.

"Pam, what are you doing?"

"I'll have a massage, facial and mani/pedi. She'll have a massage, facial and-"

"Pam, I can't afford this"

"Don't worry, dad's paying for it. its the least he can do after sending me here. Think of it as an early Christmas present"

"You said that at the store when you paid for my stuff"

"Oh, ok, then think of it as a groundhog's day present"

"You don't give presents on groundhog's day"

"I'm starting a trend. Now let's go, I really need a massage after today's shopping trip. You wouldn't deny me a massage would you?"

"No Pam, but-"

"No buts, let's go"

They both changed in the ladies lounge into big white fluffy robes. Pam disappeared with her masseuse, while Sookie waited. Sookie found out that she was getting a facial first, complete with extractions. It started to hurt so bad that she started crying. But after it was over, and the face mask was applied she relaxed and dozed off to sleep. The lady came in and woke her up and took her to the next room for her next treatment.  
Sookie was all relaxed when the next lady entered the room. She didn't notice that the lady had moved her robe and and moved her leg over. Sookie then felt something warm on her skin and then looked down. Her eyes had widen in horrer. The lady put warm wax onto her lady parts. And without saying a word, she ripped it off her skin in one quick motion. Sookie didn't have time to scream. She felt completely violated. She was going to kill Pam for this. Sookie winced in pain again as she felt more and more of her lady bits being exposed and violated.

* * *

Sookie walked back into her room, she wobbled a bit, and she was still mad at Pam. She walked into her room and saw a giant chocolate bunny. It had to be about 4 feet tall, and it was just sitting there on her table. Sookie walked over to it and picked up the card. It was from Eric. She smiled.

_They say chocolate helps. E._

Sookie put the card down and then saw two boxes behind the chocolate bunny. She picked one up. It was a red velvet box. It looked expensive. Sookie hesitated to open it. She didn't want Eric to give her expensive things. Then again the other stuff he sent her was pretty funny and sweet. She opened the box and laughed at what was inside. A toothbrush, toothpaste and floss, along with a note saying, _"When you're done with the chocolate"_

Sookie fell back onto her bed laughing. Eric did have a sense of humor. She took the card and put it in her nightstand with the rest of the cards. She sat back up and looked at the other box. It was an old tattered beat up tin box. She wondered what was inside. Maybe it was mouthwash to go with her toothpaste. She opened it and there was old newspapers inside for tissue paper. She pushed it aside and found an iphone inside. She picked it up and saw that it had a case on it already, of a cat, hello kitty to be exact. She looked at the case, it had ears on the top of the case that pointed out, a red bright bow and hello kitty's face winking at her.

She knew she couldn't accept this as a gift. She turned the phone over and saw she got a text from Eric. She wasn't really sure how to use the phone, since she never had a cell phone before. She could only see part of the text. She touched the screen and it started calling Eric. Sookie tried to hit the button to disconnect, but looked at the picture of Eric that he took of himself. He was standing somewhere outside, the sun glistening his blonde hair, his blue eyes sparkling, and from the looks of it he wasn't wearing a shirt either.

"Hey kitten" Eric answered

"Shit!" Sookie put the phone to her ear, "Hi"

"You like it?"

"It's too much Eric, I can't accept it."

"Think of it as an early Christmas present"

"Did you talk to Pam?"

"I talk to Pam everyday, she is my sister"

"I mean today"

"Would you rather it be a groundhog's day present instead?"

"You two are too much"

"Don't worry about it. You're the only person that we know that doesn't have a cell phone. How are we suppose to stay in touch during the summer?"

"I have a house phone you know?"

"Yeah, but are you really going to stay in your house all summer? Or are you going to go to the beach? Just take the phone for the summer ok?"

"Fine, but once school starts I'm giving it back"

"Whatever you say kitten"

"Ugh, don't all me that! Why did you get me this stupid phone case?"

"I thought all girls liked hello kitty."

"No, but we all do love chocolate. Where did you even find a bunny that big?"

"I have my ways. Don't eat the whole thing yourself"

"Stop trying to get me fat. My ass doesn't need to get any bigger"

"You're ass is fine just the way it is"

"Eric!"

* * *

Pam had movers come in and pack up all her things and ship them back home. She packed 2 bags for herself and headed downstairs. Who knew the school year could be over so fast? Pam was touching up her make up in the mirror as the movers were carrying her things out.

Sookie threw everything into a giant duffle bag and was dragging it outside. Lafayette was outside waiting for her and Tara.

"Sookie where did you get that bag?" Lafayette asked

"I got it from a friend"

"A friend?" Lafayette raised an eyebrow, "Would this friend be number 35 on the LSU football team?"

"Maybe. I just needed a really big bag to carry my stuff in. He has a lot of these big bags." Sookie answered

"I'm sure he's got a lot of big things on him"

"Lafayette!"

* * *

Eric pulled up in his corvette to pick up Pam. He saw the movers and walked towards the truck. He asked the movers where they were taking her things, and then ran inside towards Pam's room.

"Pam, I have to talk to you" Eric said

"Yes, I have everything, yes I'm ready to go" Pam answered

"Where are you sending your things?"

"Home, where else?"

"You can't exactly send them home"

"Why? Did dad sell the house?"

"No, look, he was all for you staying here another year, and he was fine with you spending the summer in Sweden, but-"

"But he doesn't want me home does he? He doesn't want me to taint his memory of her does he?"

"It's not like that, exactly"

"This is just bull. It's like he doesn't want to deal with me at all. Does he think I'll just disappear?"

"Pam. This is dad"

"He can't treat me like this, like I'm such an embarrassment. It's not like we have anyone to be embarrassed to!"

"Just send your stuff to my apartment"

"When did you get an apartment?"

"Oh yeah, I have to live off campus now. Too many girls are stalking me"

"You mean you screwed over too many girls"

"That too. I'll hold onto your stuff for the summer and you can have it back when school starts."

"Aren't you coming to Sweden this summer with me?"

"I am, I just need to do a few things and I'll be there in a week"

"What are their names, or do they come with names?"

"It's not a girl."

"Lies make baby jesus cry"

"It's not a girl!"

"Is it a guy? Can I watch?"

"I'm doing this thing for dad"

"What? Again? I thought you weren't anymore"

"I wasn't, but he talked me into it"

"And by talked you mean threatened"

"Doesn't matter I'll be there in a week. Try to stay out of trouble"

"As much trouble as you get into"

Eric picked up Pam's bag and started walking down the hallway. He stopped at Sookie's room. She was standing there in an empty room looking at the 3 beds. She wore a yellow sundress with white flowers on it.

"Are you Goldilocks?" Eric said from the doorway

Sookie turns around and sees Eric. She smiles.

"You don't want to play with bears."

"Who should I play with?"

Eric drops Pam's bag on the floor and walks into the room. He pushes the door behind him to close and walks up to Sookie. His hand reaches behind her back and just kisses her without saying anything. Sookie responds the only way she can, by kissing him back. She felt her knees wobble and held onto him. Eric's kisses were always intense, he knew what he was doing and wasn't afraid to show it.

Eric started pushing her towards the bed. Sookie pushed back on his chest. Eric stopped and looked into her blue eyes.

"I'll miss you" she whispered.

She knew she would regret saying it out loud to him, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to see him for a couple of months and it was the truth. She would miss him. He was the only one that didn't walk on egg shells for her, that didn't act like she was going to crumble and shatter into pieces. He was the one that shook some sense into her. The one that didn't take advantage of her. She really would miss him, emotions and ego's be damned.

"You should come with us to Sweden. You'd like it there. You'd blend in there." Eric's finger gently runs along her jaw line.

"Can't afford the flight there or back"

"Think of it as an arbor day present"

"You already gave me a phone"

"I can give you so much more if you let me" His finger trailed down her neck, down her chest and rested in the hallow between her breasts.

"Call me" Sookie said as she started to walk away from him, "Maybe I'll answer"

Eric grabbed her from behind and lifted her up and carried her over to a bed.

"Is this bed too soft for you Goldilocks?" Eric said as he dropped her onto the bed

Sookie squealed when he dropped her and then laughed.

"Don't like this bed? How about this one?" Eric picked her up and then carried her over to the other bed.

"Eric don't!" Sookie screamed

Pam opened the door. She saw Eric drop Sookie onto the bed. Sookie squealed again and laughed.

"This one better for you Goldilocks?" Eric asked

"What are you two doing?" Pam asked

"Eric's just being silly" Sookie said as she got up off the bed

"I was trying to convince her to come to Sweden with us" Eric said

"What are we up to now arbor day?" Pam said

"Or boxing day" Eric added

"You two go have fun in Sweden. I'll be fine in my little town in the middle of nowhere." Sookie said as she walked out the room

Pam looked at Eric. Eric saw that Pam was giving him a death glare. Eric could always tell when she was giving him that look. He could feel a chill run down his spine.

"What?" Eric asked

"You know what! She's completely off limits!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Goldilocks doesn't need to be tucked in by you of all people. Stay out of her bed and out of her skirt!"

"There's more to me than just that"

"Really? Cause about all the girls on your campus have failed to see it. Or maybe she's just really special to you cause she's off limits or a challenge to you. Don't fuck this up for me Eric. I don't make friends easily, if you fuck her over I will stomp all over your red corvette with my red Louboutins, and then show dad what YOU were doing at the party on HIS car!"

"Or maybe I just like her, ever think of that?"

"Eric, you don't like anyone. Not for more than 20 minutes. You never want a repeat performance, and you think all girls are clingy. Geez, what do you think is gonna happen when you try and fuck her?"

"I haven't done anything to her! Back off!" Eric stormed out

* * *

Eric was speeding down the road towards the airport. His dad's latest request was to the heiress from Oklahoma to some polo game at some rich country club. He didn't want to go but his father insisted on it. The good thing out of it was that she wanted Eric to make her ex jealous, which he obliged. At the end of the match, they apparently got back together. And Eric would no longer have to pretend to court her. She'd been so grateful she said she would talk to her father about the merger. Crises averted. Now all Eric had to do was get to the airport and get on the plane. He had enough complications already.

* * *

Sookie was in her Gran's house. Gran was recovering still at the hospital and doing physical therapy. Sookie had visited her every day when she got back. She still hadn't heard back from Jason yet. Sookie went upstairs to take a shower. She undressed in her room and wrapped a towel around herself. She picked up her phone and started texting with Pam who was having a great time in Stockholm. Sookie picked up the coke bottle Pam brought back from Bermuda that was filled with pink sand. She took a pick and sent it to Pam to prove to her that she really did bring it back and that she really did like it.

She put the coke bottle in the sink, and turned the water on for the shower. She turned around to close the bathroom door when she saw him standing there. She clutched the towel around her closer.

"What the hell are you doing here? Gran told you never to come back here" Sookie said

"My Sookie, you're all grown up" Her great uncle said

"Get out of my house!"

"And still no hair down there" he looked down to the area where the towel didn't cover.

Sookie screamed and grabbed the coke bottle from the sink and threw it at him. He ducked and she grabbed whatever she could and threw it at him. He raised his hands to block what she was throwing.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sookie screamed as she slammed the door shut. She locked it quickly and then grabbed her phone.

"Oh my sweet Sookie. I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to check up on you to see if you were ok being that my sister is in the hospital. Can't have a minor living here without adult supervision"

"I'm calling the police!" Sookie yelled

"Alright, I'll go for now. But you'll hear from me real soon Sookie"

Sookie was on her knees crying. She looked at her phone and called the only person she could.

* * *

So thanks everyone for taking the time to read. I'm feeling better now. Comic Con is now over! Thanks to all that spent time writing your reviews. I'm not sure if you want me to reply to your reviews, if anything mesg me if you want a response. Yeah I kinda just left it there didn't I?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to everyone who reads this.

* * *

Eric was hanging out in the business class lounge when his phone started ringing. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Miss me already?" he answered

Sookie was crying on the other end, and whatever she was saying wasn't making any sense to him.

"What's wrong? I can't understand what you're saying"

"He was here! He saw me, he got in somehow" Sookie screamed frantically

"Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

"No. I'm scared Eric, I don't feel safe here. He snuck up on me when I was going to shower. He saw me naked." she sobbed out

"I'm coming, tell me the address"

"I don't want you to fly back from Sweden"

"I haven't left yet. I'm still here. Give me your address. I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again"

Eric ran out of the lounge and headed for his car. He called Pam.

"Are you on the plane yet?" Pam asked

"That fucker broke into her house and tried to do something to her!"

"Who?"

"That pervy uncle of hers"

"No shit? Is she alright? Did he-"

"She says he didn't, but she was crying on the phone. I swear if I see him there I'm gonna break his neck"

"Leave some for the rest of us"

"I'm serious Pam. I can't believe that fucker had the nerve to do that! I'm heading over there now. I'm missing my flight, I'll try to get on another one"

"I'm gonna call her to see if she's alright"

"Tell her I'll be there soon"

* * *

Eric's knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the steering wheel. He was speeding down the highway again. He was driving so fast that the other cars next to him appeared to be blobs of color. He followed the GPS on his phone and turned into the town of Bon Temps. He didn't slow down until he hit the gravel road leading to Sookie's house. It was murder on his car. He switched gears and drove slower. He finally pulled into the driveway. Eric ran out of the car and towards the faded yellow farmhouse. The door was open. He walked inside and closed the door.

"Sookie! Sookie where are you?" Eric yelled.

He looked around the house for a second and headed upstairs. He looked on the floor and saw a bottle of shampoo and a coke bottle filled with pink sand.

"Sookie! It's Eric! Where are you?"

Sookie heard Eric's voice and crawled over to the door.

"Eric? Is it really you?" Sookie asked

"Yes, open the door" Eric stood next to the bathroom door

"Is he gone?"

"There's no one here"

Eric heard the door unlock and open slowly. Sookie opened the door slightly and looked to see if it really was him.

"Just me" Eric smiled

The door swung open and Sookie jumped into his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She held onto him tightly

"I'm here, and nothing's going to happen to you" Eric hugged her tighter.

He noticed her towel was too small and that it was starting to shift off.

"He saw me, his eyes were on me. He saw parts of me. It was like I was 5 all over again"

"He won't come near you. I promise you."

"Thanks for the phone Eric. But the battery life sucks on it!"

Eric just laughed and Sookie pulled away slowly.

"I'm going to get dressed" Sookie said as she walked towards her room.

The towel fell, Sookie screamed and ran into her room. Eric didn't say anything but just enjoyed the view.  
She stopped dead in her tracks. Naked she stood there frozen, with the door wide open. She hugged her arms to cover her chest and Eric followed her into her room. Her clothes were scattered all over the room, and it looked like someone had gone through all her underwear as it was neatly laid out on her bed.

"I'm going to be sick" Sookie turned around and saw Eric

"Did a tornado hit your room?" Eric asked

"He was in here, and he touched everything. He touched my underwear!"

"We're getting out of here"

Eric lifted her up and carried down the stairs to the living room. He pulled an old afghan off the couch and covered her with it.

"I'm going to get whatever's left inside your bag and I'm going to take you to my apartment in Shreveport ok?"

Sookie nodded and Eric went up the stairs. Sookie pulled the old afghan around herself. She looked at her Gran's living room and wondered if she would ever feel safe in that house again.

Eric was inside Sookie's room and picked up the duffle bag. He noticed the peek a boo bra on top. He went back downstairs and saw her balled up on the couch.

"Do you want to get dressed?"

Sookie nodded and Eric put her duffle bag next to her and walked into the hallway near the door.

"Tell me when you're done"

Sookie got dressed quickly. She put on a white eyelet sundress that was buried at the bottom of her bag. She zipped up her duffle bag and looked around her Gran's living room. She noticed that one of the pictures was missing onthe mantle. She walked over and saw that someone had taken a picture of her when she was a child. She raised her hand to cover her mouth. He had taken it. Tears started to swell into her eyes and she quickly grabbed her duffel bag and ran out the living room. She saw Eric standing there looking out the door.

"Let's go" Sookie said

"You got everything?" Eric asked

"My phone's upstairs"

"I'll get it, wait for me by the car"

Eric went up the stairs and looked for her hello kitty phone. He went into her room and saw all her clothes all over the place. Though the site of her underwear neatly laid out on her bed was somewhat disturbing. He grabbed all the clothes and threw them into the hamper. He then pulled her blanket and used it to ball up her underwear. He smiled a little when he saw her my little pony sheets. He looked around her room for her phone. He saw a bunch of white note cards sticking out of a drawer and he pulled one out. He realized it was all the note cards from all the things he sent her. And she had kept them all. He smiled, and put it back in the drawer. He walked over to the bathroom and saw her hello kitty phone on the floor. He picked it up and headed downstairs.

The drive back to Eric's apartment had been relatively quiet. Sookie looked out the window the entire time. Eric really didn't know what to say to her. They pulled up into the indoor garage and took the elevator up to his floor. He carried her bag and opened the door to his apartment and let her in.

"I just got this place, I haven't really unpacked anything" Eric said

Sookie walked into his large apartment and was amazed.

"This place is bigger than my dorm room!" Sookie said as she looked around.

She saw several boxes labeled Pam. And then she saw more boxes piled all over. The couch was still covered in plastic, the TV was still in the box, there were no appliances in the kitchen, even the fridge had plastic wrap on it.  
Sookie walked over to the fridge and opened it. Inside it was fully stocked with beer and nothing else. She walked into the bed room and saw a giant bed. It had to be big for Eric to fit on it. The sheets were white, the pillows were so big and fluffy, and the blanket looked like a giant fluffy marshmallow.

"Does Goldilocks want to try out my bed?" Eric asked from behind

Before Sookie could respond, Eric lifted her up and dropped her onto the bed. She squealed when he dropped her. She bounced and sank in, the blankets and sheets engulfing her. Sookie tried to sit up in the massive bed.

"You live here? By yourself?" Sookie asked

"Yeah, I mean I haven't really been here. But it has a great view and a pool"

"A pool?"

Sookie tried to get out of the bed, but kept on being sucked back in. Eric pulled her out and she fell right into him. He held onto her and his hand ran down her arm and rested on her hip. He could feel his jeans getting tighter, an uncomfortable feeling of restraint. And he knew if she was that close to him, he wouldn't be able to keep her from noticing.

"You want to use the pool?" Eric asked

"Yes!" Sookie jumped up and down

Eric just watched her as she jumped and danced her way over to her duffel bag and reach into look for her bikini.

"I can finally work on my tan!"

* * *

Pam was at a cafe in Stockholm enjoying the view of tall, blonde guys walking by. She leaned back into her seat and picked up her phone. She called Eric.

"Hej" Eric said

"Why aren't you in Sweden yet?" Pam asked

"Sookie needed a few things, she's still trying to find her brother"

"What are you two doing? Playing house?"

"I like playing doctor better"

"She's off limits Eric"

"She's been tanning herself by the pool all week. Then she insists on cleaning the apartment for some reason"

"Stop treating her like a maid!"

"I'm not! She's doing it all on her own. She never listens to me!"

"Good! Listening to you is the last thing she needs to do."

"I told her she could stay here all summer if she wanted. I think she's gonna stay"

"Good for her, hands off Eric! I mean it! You better get your ass to Stockholm already"

"Awe, you miss me?"

"You wish. I don't trust you with her. I'm not about to spend a whole year at that school if she hates me!"

"You're breaking my heart"

"If you had one!"

"You should talk!"

"Call me when you get a flight. Gotta go bye!" Pam hung up the phone as a tall blonde walked up to her table in the cafe.

"Hej" the tall blonde said as he leaned over on her table

"Hej" Pam responded back

* * *

Sookie walked back into the apartment in her cherry print bikini. She had a towel wrapped around herself and threw the keys on the table. She walked into the bedroom to head into the shower, but stopped when she saw Eric walk out with a towel drying his hair and nothing else. Her face flushed red and her mouth dropped open. She stared at Eric's naked body, watching the water drip off his muscles. Sookie felt a warmness inside her building.

Eric stopped drying his hair with the towel and then looked over at her, staring. He turned and started walking towards her.

"Looking's free, but everything else will cost you" Eric grinned

Sookie was so flustered that she pushed past him and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She needed a cold shower after that, a very cold shower.

Sookie stepped into the shower, feeling the cold water on her body. Eric knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Hey, I have to go to Nola and talk to my dad about something. I'll be back later ok?"

"Ok"

Sookie ran out of clean clothes, and hadn't had time to go downstairs to do laundry. So she looked in Eric's drawers for a shirt. Apparently all he ever wore were v-neck shirts. She put one on and crawled into his spacious bed. They had been taking turns sleeping in the bed and couch. Since it was already so late, and Eric wasn't back yet, Sookie figured he wasn't coming back and slept in the bed.

She was sleeping, when she suddenly heard something. She jerked up in bed and looked around. Her rate was racing. She got out of bed quietly and looked around the room for something that could be used as a weapon. She wished at that moment Eric played baseball and had a bat instead of football equipment. She looked around and ended up grabbing his football helmet.

She walked quietly into the living room and saw that the balcony door was open and the wind was blowing hard. She turned the light on and saw that it knocked over some smaller boxes. She walked over to the balcony door and closed it and locked it. She told herself she was being paranoid for no reason. She turned off the light and went back to bed. She put the football helmet on the nightstand next to her and tried to go back to sleep.

She wished Eric was there with her. She had gotten used to him being there. She felt safe with him there. When said he would make sure nothing happened to her, she believed him. She reached over and touched his football helmet and then pulled the covers over her. They had a faint scent of him. She buried herself into the pillow and started to fall asleep.

Eric walked back into the apartment. He closed the door quietly and walked into the bedroom. He took off his clothes and climbed into bed. He was tired from the drive there and back and just wanted to sleep. His dad had worn him down again and he just wanted sleep. He noticed Sookie was in bed but was too tired to get up and go to the couch.

In the morning, Eric was sleeping right behind Sookie with his arm around her waist. Her body pushed up against his giant frame and settled in. The two slept peacefully for hours. It wasn't until something kept poking at Sookie that she finally woke up. She lifted her head and looked around. She felt a heavy arm across her body and looked back to see Eric sleeping.

"Eric?"

Eric was still deep in sleep. Sookie moved her body away from him, but he pulled her back with his arm. He moved closer to her and nuzzled the back of her neck. She felt his hot breath on her skin. And she felt something poking her again.

"Eric!"

"Too early" Eric mumbled

"You're poking me"

"It has a mind of its own."

Sookie squirmed under his grip and he loosened it enough for her to move away. Eric opened his eyes to look around and closed them to go back to sleep.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"I was out of clean clothes" Sookie felt slightly embarrassed

"You can always go commando"

"Not with you around"

"Hmmm, you smell like me," Eric moved closer to her, "I like it"

"I used your shampoo and soap"

"You use my toothbrush too?"

"No, I had my own"

"Sookie, why is my helmet on the nightstand?"

"I heard something last night, and I went out into the living room to check. It was just the wind, the balcony was open"

"And you thought my helmet would be the best thing to fight off someone"

"You didn't have anything else, besides it keeps your head from being split open"

Eric let out a laugh and pulled Sookie closer, inhaling her scent. The fact that she smelled like him, was a bit of a turn on. It was like him marking his territory. He started kissing the back of her neck and his fingers drew circles on her stomach.

"I'm hungry" Eric said between kisses

"You don't have any food here, since you refuse to go shopping."

"That's cause I'm going to Sweden"

"Then you should go"

"But I'm hungry"

Eric turned Sookie over onto her back and leaned over her. His blonde hair fell down and framed around Sookie's face. He leaned down to kiss her when she covered his mouth with her hand and stopped him.

"You have morning breath!" Sookie said

Eric laughed and Sookie moved her hand.

"I thought you girls found that to be romantic getting a morning kiss" Eric said

"Not when you have morning breath" Sookie said

Eric got up and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Sookie reached for her phone. She saw that it was no longer morning but well into the afternoon. Sookie put her phone down and pushed the blanket down. She was going to get out of bed. She reached her arms up into the air and stretched them out. Eric walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. He crawled back into bed and climbed on top of Sookie, pushing her back down onto the bed. Merely inches away from her face he smiled.

"Now who has morning breath?" Eric asked

Sookie covered her mouth and Eric laughed. He leaned down and kissed her neck slowly. His hand moved down to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and slowly started moving it up.

"My shirt looks great on you. But it would look better on my floor"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Yeah I kinda just left it there again. Don't hate me!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to everyone that reads this. We're gonna release a tension slightly.

* * *

Eric's hands pushed the shirt up further, till it exposed her breasts. The cool air and Eric's warm breathe on them made her shudder. Sookie let out a small moan as she felt his lips on her nipple. His other hand was cupping her other breast, and between his fingers he felt it harden, much like Little Eric, who was by no means little.

Sookie's breaths became shorter and shorter. Eric made his way down to her stomach and to the black lacy fabric she was wearing as an excuse for underwear.

"I like these," Eric ran his fingers along the edge of the fabric, "but it looks better on my floor" And in one quick motion, her black lacy panties were on the floor. Eric obviously had lots of practice with that. He looked down and saw there was no golden patch between her legs. In fact there was no hair at all.

"You are full or surprises today" Eric said as he softly kissed her mound

Sookie gasped and all the air left her lungs. She was staring at the ceiling when she felt his mouth kissing her thighs and slowly spread them apart. She almost jumped when she felt his hot tongue licking her folds, but his arms held her legs firmly in place. His tongue moved in and out, up and down, and around and around as he felt her thighs shake. Sookie tried to grab onto anything, she knocked his helmet off the nightstand, the other pillow off the bed, before finally grabbing a fist full of the bed sheet. Her back arched as his tongue pushed further in and licked her furiously.

Sookie looked down and saw his blonde hair between her legs. She could feel something inside her ready to explode. Eric's eyes met hers and she closed her eyes.

"Look at me" Eric said

Sookie opened her eyes and with her other hand pushed his head back down.

"Don't stop!" Sookie's fingers were entwined his blonde hair as she felt herself being pushed over the edge.

Eric pushed one of this thick fingers inside her. He could feel how aroused and wet she was. His tongue worked over her clit and he felt her thighs squeeze his head and tighten around him like a vice. She had been gripping onto the sheet so hard she made finger marks into her hand. Her entire body tightened, and she clamped down onto where Eric's tongue was still working. She screamed out his name and then everything was peaceful and calm. Her body relaxed and her thighs released their hold on Eric's head. Eric could taste that she had finished, slowly swirling his tongue around.

Sookie was breathing hard as she let go of his hair and stared at the ceiling. She was slowly coming down. It was a new experience for her and she didn't quite register everything that happened.

Eric kneeled up and looked at her. He pulled her shirt down and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and tasted herself on him.

"Wanna go to IHOP?" Eric asked

"Ok..." Sookie answered in a daze.

* * *

Sookie had done the laundry and was folding up her clothes and the towels. She took the pile of towels and placed them into the closet. She stepped back to close the closet and turned around when Eric snuck up behind her and pushed up against the door. His hands cupped her face and he leaned in for a kiss. She loved the way he kissed. Sometimes they were soft gentle kisses, sometimes they were passionate I'm going to drown in the ocean kisses.

Her phone rang and she moved to get it.

"Let it go to voicemail" Eric said as he pulled her back.

"My lips aren't going anywhere" Sookie said as she answered the phone, "hello"

"Sookie, it's me Jason"

"Jason! Where have you been? You gave Gran a total heart attack when you left like that!" she pushed Eric off her.

"Sorry Sookie, I kinda had to go, be my own man, and all that stuff"

"Jason, you need to come back, Gran's in the hospital. She's better now, she's got to do some physical therapy, but she's ok."

"I'm still in basic training, I can't leave yet"

"Jason, please come back, when I was at the hospital with Gran, he showed up"

"I'll kill him! Did he touch you?"

"No! But he got into the house somehow, he snuck up on me when I was going to take a shower. Nothing happened, but I've never been that scared before in my life. Please come back Jason"

"I have another month there. I can't leave, they won't let me leave"

"Will you come back after that? If anything happens to Gran, you have to be here, otherwise he'll come and try, and try-"

"I won't let him touch you! I'll be back then. I'll make sure of it"

"Ok"

"And when did you get a cell phone?"

"it's a long story"

"I got time, or until this roll of quarters run out"

* * *

Sookie was deep asleep when she felt an arm turn her over onto her back. She was half awake when hands were moving her shirt up and running down her sides. She shivered at the touch. She was still dreaming when suddenly she was feeling something telling her to wake up. Her breathing was getting labored, and her thighs squeezed tightly around the head between them. Her eyes finally fluttered open and she looked down and saw a blonde between her legs, working very hard to wake her up. Before she could even say anything, she felt his tongue lick her and a suck on her mound and she released. Gasping for air she looked up at the ceiling.

"Good morning" Eric smiled

"It's good" Sookie gasped out

"I'd kiss you but you have morning breath"

"Ok" Sookie said still in a daze

Eric pulled her shirt down and covered her up and went to the bathroom. Sookie heard the water from the shower being turned on. She finally sat up after getting her breathing under control. Eric had been surprising her like this every morning this week, ever since he crawled into bed with her that night. His football helmet sat on the nightstand staring at them as well. Sookie got out of bed and took off her shirt and walked into the bathroom. She tossed it on the floor and then pulled the shower curtain aside. Eric looked over at her as she stepped into the shower with him. Sookie felt the warm water bounce off him. He turned around and pulled her towards him. She looked up at him and felt him poking her leg again.

"Down boy"

"It has a mind of its own"

"Does it now?" Sookie reached down and her fingers wrapped around his gracious plenty.

Eric was caught off guard by her boldness and let out a gasp. Slowly she started to stroke him.

"You better stop, when he comes out to play he doesn't stop till he's done"

"You mean when I'm done"

"You're making this really hard, difficult for me right now"

"I know"

Eric reached down and grabbed onto her hand to stop.

"You have to stop"

"My hand is on your dick, and you want me to stop. Are you sure you're not gay?"

"It's kinda slippery in the shower and you're pretty much accident prone. I kinda want to be able to play next season"

Sookie release his gracious plenty and lightly hit him on his chest.

"You make me sound like a magnet for accidents!"

"Well you are" Eric responded

Sookie grabbed the shampoo and squirted it at him. Eric just grabbed her and lifted her up and put her right into the water of the shower head. Sookie screamed and Eric loosened his grip on her. She turned around and before she could push the water out of her eyes, she felt Eric's lips on hers, devouring her. She felt his large hands caressing her body.

Somewhere during this, the soap came into their hands and they caressed and grabbed each other's body. Eric paid special attention to her breasts, making sure they were clean and well taken care of.  
Sookie couldn't take anymore of his teasing as his large hands were relentless on her body. She pushed him off her and grabbed a towel and walked out. Eric watched her as she left the bathroom. He reached for the shampoo and realized it was empty. He sighed and threw it out. He looked down at himself.

"Down boy, she left"

* * *

Sookie pushed the shopping cart down the aisle. She saw the shampoo bottle on the top shelf, and stood on her toes and tried to reach it, but it was still out of her reach. She jumped a few times to reach it.

"Need help there?"

Sookie looked up and saw a guy in jeans and a t shirt standing next to her, smiling at her. Then again it could have been the pink sundress she was wearing, giving him a great view of her girls.

"You know this is a guy's shampoo right?" he asked

"Yeah I know"

"Are you a guy?"

"Do I look like a guy?"

"You could be a very convincing guy pretending to be a girl"

"I'm really a girl"

"Prove it"

"Ugh! Creep!" Sookie pushed her cart away

The guy followed her and got in front of her cart.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, clearly you are girl"

Sookie abandoned the shopping cart and walked away from him. He continued to follow her. She saw Eric walk into the aisle and reach over and pick up the shampoo off the shelf effortlessly. He saw Sookie walk towards him and the guy following her, trying to talk to her. She just saw Eric and walked up to him and reached up and kissed him. Eric kissed her back and reached down to give her a little squeeze.

"I'm a girl right?" Sookie asked

"Yes," Eric kissed her again, "Very much so"

The guy saw Sookie with Eric and turned and walked away. Eric held the shampoo bottle in his hand and threw it down the aisle into the shopping cart. The guy walking away flinched as he thought Eric was going to hit him with it.  
Sookie giggled and wrapped her arms around Eric.

"Show off"

"Is there a reason you abandoned the cart?"

"That guy was totally creeping on me"

"It seems like a lot of guys do that to you. Why is that?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I use your shampoo. The smell must confuse them"

"Smells good on you" Eric leaned down to kiss her

"What took you so long? Run into some desperate girls?"

"No, I didn't know what type of milk you wanted"

"What do you mean? Milk is milk"

"Have you seen the milk aisle?"

"There's an aisle?"

"Yeah, whole milk, skim milk, 2% milk, organic, goat milk, sheep's milk, booby milk-"

"Eric!"

"There's a lot of milk"

Sookie pushed the shopping cart to the next aisle and it was filled with eggs. Chicken, duck, and ostrich eggs. Sookie reached over and touched the giant ostrich egg. Eric took out his phone.

"Pick it up and hold it next to your head. I wanna show Pam how big this thing is" Eric said

Sookie picked up the giant egg and put it next to her head for scale. Eric took the picture, then walked over to her and got into the picture himself. They started making goofy faces as he snapped pics on his phone.

"Put it here" Eric moved Sookie's hands which were holding the egg between her breasts, "Now it looks like you have 3 boobs"

"Why would anyone want 3 boobs?"

"You've never seen that movie?"

"Guys and boobs. Here you have the third boob" Sookie handed it to Eric.

"If I had a single boob like this you'd all be disturbed"

"Very much so"

Sookie walked off to look at the other eggs. Eric put the egg back down. Eric texted Pam a picture of him and Sookie with that giant egg. Sookie went to get the milk and Eric went and got a giant box of condoms and threw them into the shopping cart. He took a picture of them with his phone and sent it to Pam. He knew he'd get a reaction out of her. He counted the seconds. Sookie came back and put the milk into the cart wonder why Eric was smirking so much. His phone rang. Sookie looked at him funny, because his ringtone was the theme song to banana's in pajamas.

"Hey sis, how you doing?" Eric started

Sookie wondered what they were talking about, Eric seemed to be laughing the whole time. Then Eric was handing his phone to her.

"Talk to her, she's convinced I've corrupted you" Eric said

She took his phone and spoke to Pam.

"What did he do to you?" Pam asked

"What? Nothing, we're shopping for food."

"Really? Is that why there's a giant box of condoms in the cart?"

"What? Where?" Sookie looked into the cart

"Sookie, he sent me a pic of it"

"He also sent a pic of me holding a giant ostrich egg too, but it's not in the cart either. Relax, your brother's been really nice to me. He slept on the couch this whole time. Well we've been rotating, cause I feel bad making him sleep on the couch all the time. So I sleep on the couch every other day. And before you even ask, yes my hymen is very much intact."

"Really?"

"Eric came and got me at my gran's house when my creepy uncle was there. He carried me out of there. You may think he's the biggest manwhore ever, but he's been really nice to me, and-"

"Don't you even say it Sookie! Do NOT fall for his crap. Don't you get all doe eyed and decide to fall for his dumbass, cause it is dumb, that's why he's on a football scholarship."

"Pam, your brother has done more for me than my own brother has. That's saying a lot. I would never come between you two."

"Alright, but you've been warned. I'm not picking you off the floor when you realize what a jerk he is"

"Why are you so mad at him?"

"Put him back on"

Sookie handed the phone back to Eric. Eric spoke to Pam for a few more minutes, and started speaking Swedish to her. Sookie didn't understand anything he was saying, but it was pretty hot. Eric hung up and put the phone in his back pocket.

"Do that again" Sookie said

"What?"

"Speak whatever language that was. Your voice sounds really sexy"

Eric grinned and started kissing her, saying a few words of Swedish to her between kisses. Sookie found him irresistible and her hands were all over him. She couldn't get enough of him. And she didn't care that everyone at the supermarket was staring at them.

* * *

So I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger. I'm going out of town next week, so I'm going to post everything I have before I go. Is that ok with everyone?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for reading!

* * *

Eric was kissing Sookie as he pushed open the door to his apartment. He kicked it closed as he pushed her inside. They left the groceries in the car, they weren't able to keep their hands off each other since the supermarket. Eric was pushing her towards his room, but just decided to carry her there. He put her on the bed and leaned down to kiss her. Her hands reached up and pushed his blonde hair back, and then grabbed a fist full of it to keep it from falling into his face.

"I didn't know you were into hair pulling" Eric said

"Only yours"

Eric kissed her and his body pressed against hers. His hand reached to her shoulder and started pushing off the strap to her dress. Sookie's purse was between them so she pushed it and it fell onto the floor. She could feel Eric's leg between her legs. She could feel him poking her hip. She reached down and started tugging on the bottom of his shirt. She fumbled with the fabric trying to pull it up. Eric got off her for a second and took his shirt off and threw it onto the floor. He leaned back down to kiss her and she could feel hot his skin was.

"Your turn" Eric said as he found the zipper to her dress. He slowly pulled the zipper down.

He kissed her neck and slowly made his way down, pulling the dress down. Sookie let out a slight moan as she felt his lips on her skin. Just then her phone went off as she got a text message.

"Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done!" her phone yelled out. It was Peter from Family Guy singing it out loud.

Eric paused for a second and looked up at her.

"I got a text message" Sookie sheepishly said

Eric chuckled and went back to removing her dress.

"Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done!" her phone yelled out again

Eric ignored it and pulled the dress down to her waist, where he continued a trail of kisses down.

"Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done!" her phone went off again

Eric tried to ignore it, but it was a pretty annoying text ringtone.

"Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done! Ding fries are done!"

"Ring ring hookah! Ring ring hookah!" it was Lafayette's voice coming from her phone.

Eric stopped and got off her.

"I'll turn off my phone" Sookie got up and dug her phone out of her bag, with half her dress on.

"Who is blowing up your phone, and why is there a guy calling you a hooker?" Eric asked

Sookie looked at all the texts she just got and sat down on the bed. She put her phone on vibrate.

"Sorry about that. That was Lafayette, he insisted that he get his own ringtone" Sookie said

"And you're ok with him calling you a hooker?"

"He calls Tara one too, it's how he shows he cares"

Her phone went off again, vibrating and Eric glanced down to see what it was.

_Happy Birthday Sookie! Now call a mother fucker back already hookah!_ It was from Lafayette

"It's your birthday?" Eric asked

Sookie quickly covered up her phone.

"Yeah, it is"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"There's really nothing to say. I mean, there's really nothing I want to celebrate. Gran's in the hospital, Jason's run off, you're going to Sweden-"

"Sookie it's your birthday, you should go and celebrate it regardless. You made it through an entire year. You survived it. You should be proud."

"Yay, I'm a survivor." Sookie said sarcastically

"Call your friends, you should go out and celebrate. And tomorrow I'll take you somewhere nice, where they let you throw peanut shells on the floor"

"I'm not some redneck hick you know"

"Are you saying you're too classy for a place like that?"

Sookie's phone was vibrating again, and almost fell off the nightstand. She reached over and looked at it.

_Hookah, who are you doing that you're not answering? Better be mr tall blonde and big all over_ - Lafayette

"Oh my god!" Sookie called Lafayette

"Hookah are you done fucking that blonde yet? Cause we gots to celebrate. I got everyone down there tonight"

"Lafayette you shouldn't have. You really didn't have too"

"I'm making you a special birthday burger, extra bacon and extra meat cause apparently that's what you've been eating today"

"Lafayette! I have not been doing that!"

"You ain't got to lie. We ain't here to judge. We just want to celebrate your day. Now get your skinny white ass down to Merlotte's already"

"I'm in Shreveport right now"

"What are you doing there?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later"

"It involve and Mr tall, big and blonde?"

"Maybe"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes!"

"Well ain't no point in crying about it. He ain't going no where, but your burger gonna get cold. Now get down here. Tara's waiting for you too."

"Alright"

"That's right!"

Sookie hung up and looked up at Eric who was putting his shirt back on.

"Drive me to Bon Temps?" Sookie asked

"Sure thing birthday girl" Eric walked over and kissed her gently on the lips.

He lifted her up back onto the bed and crouched down. He lifted the skirt of her dress up. Sookie looked up to see what he was doing. He lifted her legs up onto his shoulders as his head settled between them. He moved the fabric aside and Sookie let out gasp when she felt his warm tongue inside her.

* * *

The drive to Merlotte's was quiet. Sookie sat there looking out the window with her hands in her lap. Eric was shifting gears and he reached over and put his hand on her knee. Sookie kept her legs closed and Eric sensed the tension in her legs.

"Something wrong?" Eric asked

"No, I just don't want you to do that thing where you make my legs like jello before I have to go see everyone"

"That thing I do? You mean when you're screaming out my name and pushing my head down there?"

"Eric!"

"I thought you liked it when your legs turn into jello and you go into a haze. You become so agreeable then"

"Eric, what are we doing?"

"We're going to some place called Merlotte's for your birthday"

"No, I mean, what are we doing? What is this?"

"It's whatever you want it to be"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's always been up to you, what you want to do, what you want it to be"

"You make it sound like a prison sentence. Is that how you feel?"

"Are we talking about our feelings now?"

"What the hell Eric! One minute you're trying to get my dress off, then you're shoving your head between my legs, and now you're just being a jerk!"

"So I'm a jerk now. I liked you better when your legs were jello"

Sookie looked away and out the window. Eric didn't say anything else to her as they drove. He pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's and took the keys out of the ignition. He turned and looked at Sookie.

"I like you Sookie, I don't know what's going to happen, or where this is going. I like spending time with you, but I can't give you a definition of what this is"

"So you like me. I like you too, but I've never been with a guy. I've never been a date or anything. I don't know what it is I'm suppose to do"

"You don't have to do anything. Let's just see where this goes." Eric reaches over and caresses her cheek.

"I'm trusting you" Sookie said

"I know" Eric leans in and kisses her

"We should go in" Sookie said breaking the kiss

"It's your birthday" Eric said

They both got out of the car and started walking towards Merlotte's. Eric reached his hand behind him, and left his hand open for Sookie to take. She reached for it and he held her hand in his. Her hand looked so small in his giant hand. She followed him into the restaurant. They walked in and the place was filled with people. They looked around. The local towns people saw Sookie and waved to her and wished her a happy birthday.

Lafayette who was in the kitchen saw Sookie, and came out and hugged her.

"Bout time you showed up hookah" Lafayette said as he hugged her, "I can see what kept you" Lafayette was eyeing Eric.

"He drove me here" Sookie said

"I'm sure he was driving it good for you"

"Lafayette!"

"Hey Tara! Get over here!" Lafayette yelled

"Sook where you been?" Tafa came from the back and hugged Sookie

"Shreveport" Sookie answered

Eric's phone rang and he looked at it. He didn't answer it.

"Well cmon, we got something special planned for you" Tara said

Eric reached over and grabbed onto Sookie's waist and pulled her closer.

"I have to go. Call me when you want me to pick you up."

"You're not staying? Are my friends scaring you off?"

"I have to take care of something. Call me when you're done ok?"

"Ok"

"Happy Birthday" Eric then quickly left, without kissing her goodbye.

* * *

Sookie spent the night talking with her friends, answering all her birthday texts and eating her birthday burger and fries that Lafayette made. Amelia sent her a video wishing her a happy birthday since she was in Hawaii.

"Haven't seen you around town Sook. Is there a reason you're in Shreveport with Pam's brother?" Tara asked

"Am I missing out on girl talk here?" Lafayette said as he sat down into the booth, sitting across from Sookie

"Um, Gran's been in the hospital and I didn't want to be in the house alone" Sookie said

"Wait, you've staying at Gran's all alone?" Tara asked

"And you didn't invite us over for a sleepover? And I thought we was friends" Lafayette said

"It wasn't like that. My great uncle showed up. He saw me"

"The fuck? How did he get into the house?" Tara asked

"Who is this uncle?" Lafayette asked

"It's some freaky pervy child molesting uncle that her Gran banned from the house. The nerve of him showing up. Why didn't you call us Sook? You know we'd be there to kick his sorry ass"

"Hold up, you mean to tell us that he broke into your house and you didn't tell us? What's wrong with you? I may dress and look a little different, but believe me I can kick any guy's ass!"

"I didn't want you to worry, besides you've got Tara staying with you, and your place is small enough as it is. I could barely fit in there"

"Is she trying to say I live in a wooden hut?" Lafayette asked looking at Tara

"More like a tee pee. Sook you know we would have made room for you."

"I know, but Eric's got an apartment in Shreveport, and he's going to Sweden for the summer so it's better this way"

"Who do you know in Shreveport?" Tara asked

"No one really"

"So now are we gonna have a sleep over at your new apartment then?"

* * *

Eric was was in his car driving. He called Pam and put her on speaker.

"Tell me you're on a plane already" Pam said

"Not yet. Did you know today is Sookie's birthday?"

"No wonder she didn't add me on facebook."

"What are you gonna get her sis?"

"Hmmm, I wonder. What are you going to get her? Besides a scorching case of herpes?"

* * *

Sookie was sleeping in Eric's giant warm bed. Eric was sleeping behind her with his arm over her waist. Sookie started to stirr in her sleep. She was having a dream. She was running through a field of tall grass. She was was a kid again, and Jason was running along side her.

"Last one to the lake is a monkey's uncle!" Jason yelled

"Cmon Sook!" Tara was chasing after Jason

Sookie was running after them. Jason and Tara jumped into the lake and Sookie jumped in after them. They started splashing each other and laughing. But then the laughing stopped, and Sookie was standing in the lake by herself. She looked around. She walked out of the lake and looked around.

"Jason! Tara!" Sookie yelled out

It started snowing. Sookie walked around calling out to Jason and Tara. But she heard nothing. She noticed she was walking on the frozen lake again. But this time she wasn't a child.

"Where are you guys?"

The ice beneath her feet started to crack. In an instant she fell into the icy water. She was struggling in the water, trying to swim up, gasping for air. She started kicking in bed and struggling. She started to toss and turn. Eric woke up, and saw her going crazy in the bed. He got up and tried to wake her. He grabbed onto her arms and tried to wake her.

"Sookie, wake up!"

Sookie was still gasping for air. The ice has froze over the opening and she was trapped under it. Hitting the ice she felt herself run out of air. A hand broke through the ice and reached down and grabbed her and pulled her out. She looked up at her would be savior. It was Eric.

"Wake up!" Eric shook her

Sookie's eyes flew open and she opened her mouth gasping for air. She looked up at saw Eric.

"Eric..." She threw her arms around him and held onto him.

"It's alright, it was just a dream"

"I was trapped, I was drowning..."

"It's ok, it's ok" Eric said as he stroked her hair.

Sookie felt safe with Eric. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to calm down. She could hear his heart beating and with her chest pressed tightly against his, her heart started to slow down. Sookie started to breathe normally, and as inhaled, Eric's scent surrounded her.

Sookie pulled away and saw a cupcake with a candle sitting next to Eric's helmet on the nightstand.

"What's this?" Sookie reached over and picked it up

"Since we didn't get to celebrate last night, I figure we might do it today. What you don't like cupcakes?"

"I love it. Do I get to make a wish?"

"Lemme get a lighter" Eric reached over to his night stand and opened the drawer. He reached inside and pushed around the sea of condoms he had in there. He found a lighter and lit the candle.

"I hope you don't expect me to sing"

"What football players can't sing?"

"Make your wish!"

Sookie closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted. She blew out the candle.

"I hope you didn't wish for world peace"

Sookie laughed and took the candle out. She peeled off the wrapper on the cupcake and took a bite.

"Want some?" Sookie offered him the cupcake

Eric took a bite. The doorbell rang and Eric got up and went to answer it. Sookie put the cupcake down and went to see who was at the door. It was a man dressed as a giant teddy bear standing there. Eric just looked at Sookie and pointed at her. The giant teddy bear walked over and started singing Happy Birthday to her. Sookie stood there in shock. She looked at Eric who gave her an expression that clearly said he was confused as well. When the bear was done singing it handed her a box and went on his way. Eric closed the door and locked it.

"Who was that from?" Eric asked

"What it wasn't from you?" Sookie aid as she opened the box.

Inside was an envelope. She opened the envelope and it was a ticket to go to Sweden. She looked inside the envelope and saw a note.

_See you soon - Pam_

"I'm not taking this" Sookie said as she walked past Eric and walked into the room.

"What is it?" Eric followed her

"Like you don't know. It's too much"

"Is it a car?" Eric asked

"No! Look" Sookie handed him the envelope and grabbed her phone

"Wow, she beat me to it."

Sookie called Pam.

"Happy Birthday" Pam said

"Pam, I can't accept this" Sookie started

"It's your birthday, and after the crazy year you've head, you deserve it. Come to Sweden, you'd love it here. All these Vikings walking around, ripe for the picking"

"I don't speak Swedish"

"You don't have to, they all understand. Just let the girls do the talking"

"You are too much"

"What else are you going to do? Stay in Eric's apartment all summer?"

"He does have a pool"

"Just pack a bag, get on the plane and I'll meet you here. No more arguing. These international fees are killing me. See you soon!"

"Pam! Pam!"

Pam hung up already. Sookie let a small smile escape her lips. She turned around and saw Eric standing there waiting for a response.

"Looks like I'm going to Sweden"

"Yes!" Eric picked her up and spun her around, "You'll love it there"

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have about 1 more chapter I have to post before I head out of town. You should google Family Guy Peter burger king and you too can hear the annoying ring tone. Yay! She's going to Sweden! what? Did you think she wouldn't go?


	9. Chapter 9

AN:Thanks to all that read this, and put this story on their alerts. Thank you for taking the time to read.

* * *

Sookie held onto Eric's hand as he lead her through the airport in Gothenburg. They got through customs and were heading out. Sookie looked around at the huge airport and and all the tall blondes that were walking around. Eric lead her outside and into the car rental area. She looked around in awe.

Eric got the keys to the car and looked at Sookie. She seemed to be in awe of everything she saw. He took her hand and lead her to the car.

"Do you guys drive on the right side of the road here?" she asked

"Yes, but everything's in Swedish"

"Does Ikea make cars?"

Eric just laughed and opened the door for Sookie to get in. He closed the door when she was inside and got inside the car. He started the car and started to drive. Sookie looked out the window.

"Are we meeting Pam?"

"Soon, I want to show my family's old house in the country. It's so remote that it doesn't even have electricity or running water"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's great for the summer"

"Then how do you shower?"

"Just swim it off in the lake. Pam hates it there. She went once and wanted to leave after a few hours."

"Sounds like her"

"Yeah, we used to come here with my mom. But now it's just me."

"Thanks for sharing that with me then."

"I should call Pam. That place has spotty reception"

Eric called Pam and put her on speaker phone.

"What?" Pam answered angrily

"Did I wake you?" Eric asked

"I drank too much last night. Are you here yet?"

"Yeah, I'm here with Sookie, say hi Sookie" Eric said

"Hi Pam!" Sookie said

"Figured you'd be on the same flight as her. Fine I'll get out of bed" Pam mumbled something in Swedish, and then there was a male voice who replied in Swedish.

Eric just laughed.

"Pam, stay in bed, sounds like your friend wants you to stay as well."

"He's not my friend"

"Well, we'll be in Stockholm in a few days"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Gothenburg"

"What the hell are you doing there? You're not taking her to that shack are you?"

"It's not a shack, it's a house"

"With no electricity, running water, or toilet paper! It's a death sentence. Why are you taking Sookie there? Are you trying to make her hate me?"

"I couldn't get on the same flight as her, so I switched hers to go here instead."

"I didn't want to fly alone, I've never been on a plane" Sookie added

"Fine, fine, have fun camping. Eric, remember what I said. And Sookie his ass is dumb, very dumb."

"Love you too sis!" Eric hung up on her.

Eric parked the car and lead Sookie down a path down towards the house. The house was near the lake. Eric lead her inside and her their bags down.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Eric asked

"Sure!"

* * *

The sun was setting, and Eric and Sookie were sitting on a blanket near the lake watching the sky. They spent the day swimming in the lake. Sookie leaned back and looked up. She inhaled deeply. Eric leaned onto his side and looked at Sookie.

"I still can't believe I'm really here" Sookie said

"You are here. And you should enjoy it"

"You really like it here don't you?"

"It's one of the last places I remember being happy. Pam doesn't remember, or maybe she doesn't want to"

"What was she like? Your mom?"

"Beautiful, I mean Pam looks like her, smart, funny, caring, kind, she used to sing me this Swedish lullaby before I went to sleep. She told me I had to protect Pam cause she was my younger sister, and that's what older brothers do. She kept us all together. And then she was gone"

Sookie reached over and held onto his hand. Eric squeezed it gently and then got up and jumped into the lake.

"Eric! What are you doing? The water must be freezing cold by now"

"It is!"

"Get out of there! If you get sick and die Pam will kill me!"

Eric got out of the water and walked towards Sookie.

"Oh no!" Sookie backed away

Eric grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Eric! Put me down!"

"As you wish" Eric dropped her into the cold water.

Sookie screamed. She jumped in the water and hit Eric on the chest.

"It's freaking cold!"

"Awe, here let me warm you up" Eric pulled her closer and pressed her firmly against him. He leaned down to kiss her and her arms reached up to his neck. Sookie felt something swim past her leg in the water. She jumped.

"Something's in the water!" Sookie screamed out as she latched onto Eric

"There's fish here"

"Are you sure it's fish?"

"You're such a girl"

"I AM a girl!"

Sookie felt it swim past her again and jumped again. This time she tried to climb onto his back.

"Sookie! Stop that!" Eric lost his balance and fall into the water.

"Eric?"

Eric jumped out of the water to scare her, but he grabbed her and took her with him back into the water. Sookie broke free and stood in the water, wiping the water from her eyes. Eric popped out of the water holding a fish in his hands.

"Are you scaring Sookie? Stop it, she doesn't like that" Eric said talking to the fish

Sookie just glared at him, starring daggers at him.

"She's not from around here fishy, you have to be nice to her. Apparently there are no fish in the south where she's from"

"You can sleep outside then with the fish!"

"You made her angry fishy. You best leave before she fries you up for dinner" Eric put the fish back in the water and let it swim off. He looked back at Sookie who was walking back to the blanket on the floor. He walked out of the water and wrapped his arms around Sookie's waist.

"Ew! You touched a fish!" Sookie pulled away

"I sent the big bad fish away so it wouldn't bother you anymore"

"My hero. Still doesn't change the fact that you have fish on your hands"

Eric walked up to her without saying anything, and just kissed her, hard, passionately and held her close. He could feel her falter and hold onto his shoulders. He gently lowered her onto the blanket. Sookie could feel his hands running down her sides and push under the fabric of her bikini.

"Eric..."

Eric stopped and looked at her. He looked into her eyes and scanned them for an answer. Her hands reached up into his hair and pushed back the wet hair. Eric kissed her gently this time. No interruptions, no distractions, no one around for miles or kilometers. His hand reached behind her neck and pulled at the strings of her bikini. Then it slid down behind her back and pulled the strings, and pulled the fabric off her body. Eric trailed kisses down to her breasts, paying close attention to both. His hands reached down and pulled down her bikini bottom. Sookie felt her body ache for his touch. His kisses trailed down to her stomach and then his head rested between her legs as he lifted her legs to rest on his shoulder.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed out when she felt his hot tongue inside her.

Sookie looked up at the sky when she saw fireflies. She looked around and saw they were all out flying around them. She felt Eric's tongue exploring the folds of her flesh and before she could even inhale, her whole body tightened and release as she screamed out Eric's name again.

Eric was really good and efficient at what he did. Before it took a while for Sookie to squeeze her thighs around his head and scream out his name. Now it took a few minutes.

Eric started kissing her body, making his way up to her neck. He looked at her again and she looked into his eyes and smiled still in her daze.

"If you want me to stop-"

"I don't" Sookie pulled him down for a kiss. Her hands reached down to his swim trunks and started to push them down. He reached down and pushed them down and kicked them off. He positioned himself between her legs and cupped her face in his hands.

"Tell me if you want me to stop. This will hurt a little"

Sookie just nodded and bit her bottom lip. Eric could feel her body trembling.

"Hey, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He rubbed her arms.

"I want to, I just, I just want to be good at it"

"Sookie, relax. Trust me" Eric said it more as a statement then a question. He kissed her, his lips against hers, his tongue sliding over hers. Sookie felt the heat from his body as he pressed against her. Eric slowly pushed himself inside her. Sookie's eyes opened as she felt him enter her. Her body tensed up. She felt how big he was and it was starting to hurt. Her hands rested on his shoulders, but moved down to his chest. She pushed him slightly. Eric stopped.

"Sookie..." Eric gasped out, "Relax, I don't want to hurt you"

Eric's brows pushed together as he pushed further in and felt the barrier separating them. Sookie could see the strain in his face. He was having a hard time containing himself. Normally he would just barrel through the girl, not caring if she was ready or not, but Sookie had to slow down. Eric kissed her on her face gently, then on her lips.

"I trust you" Sookie said

Eric kissed her softly and pushed himself further inside her. Sookie felt all the air leave her chest, she felt him inside her and a sharp pain. Her fingers dug into Eric's shoulders. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped. She felt Eric's warm lips kiss her eyes and his thumb wipe away the tear.

"Look at me"

Sookie opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Tell me if it hurts you"

Sookie nodded.

"Breathe Sookie"

Eric's hand gripped onto her hip and moved slowly. He couldn't believe how incredibly tight she was, had it been any other girl he would have plowed into her, fucking her into oblivion. He barely maintained his self control and kept his hand on her hip, digging into her soft flesh as he moved in and out of her. Sookie held onto Eric, her hands gripping onto him for dear life. She could feel something inside her ready to explode. She rocked her hips with his and her nails dug deep into his shoulders and back.

"Eric...Eric..."

Eric was moving at a fevered pace. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her, even though he was already inside her. This may also be the first time he would finish before a girl. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. His other hand reached down, where he hooked her leg onto his arm and pushed deeper into her. Her back arched and she lifted her other leg and wrapped it around Eric's waist. Eric let go of her leg and she wrapped it around his waist. He slid his arms under her back and held her closer. He buried himself her her neck and hair, kissing her neck.

Sookie let out a few small moans, progressively getting loud and louder. She wasn't sure what her body was doing anymore, and she honestly didn't care. Sookie's breath hitched, and every thing in her body screamed out, along with her own voice.

Eric felt her clench around him and then release. He took that as his cue to finish. He wasn't able to contain himself much longer. He released Sookie's back and propped himself up on his elbows. Sookie could feel his arms shaking, she slid her hands down his sides.

Eric said a few words in Swedish and then pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her. Sookie felt something wet and warm on her leg. Eric pushed himself off her and was breathing heavy. The sweat formed on his forehead. Sookie just looked up at him in a daze trying to catch her own breath.

"Wow" she said

"Wow is right" Eric laid next to her on the blanket.

They both laid there staring at the sky. Sookie put her hand over her heart to feel how fast it was beating. She looked over at Eric. He pushed his hair back and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It looked like he was in a daze of his own.

"Um, it it always like this?" Sookie asked

"I fucking hope so"

He looked over at her and took her hand into his and kissed the back of her hand.

"That was incredible, you are incredible Sookie"

"You say that to all the girls"

"No, just you, because it's true. You're amazing."

Eric moved closer to her and leaned onto his side. With his other hand, this thumb ran over her lips and then cupped her cheek.

"You are amazing"

Eric kissed her, and a chill ran down her spine. She shivered and Eric noticed.

"Cold?" Eric asked

"A little"

"Cmon, let's go inside" Eric got up and extended his arm out to her.

Sookie reached for it and he pulled her up. Eric picked up his swim trunks, and Sookie picked up her bikini. She noticed the gooey stain on her leg. She realized in the heat of things they hadn't used protection.

"EW!"

Eric looked at her.

"What?" he asked her

"There's more of you on me! Ew!" Sookie went towards the lake to wash it off her.

* * *

Sookie woke up on a pile of blankets. She looked around and saw that she was lying next to the fireplace and Eric was behind her sleeping with his arm across her waist. She settled back against Eric and felt safe with him. She remembered what happened last. How Eric and her had finally done it. And then again inside the house, and again on the pile of blankets in front of the fireplace, and then again before they fell asleep. Eric was insatiable. She was surprised he was able to keep going. She reached down and placed her hand on top of his, which was resting on her stomach. Something shiny caught her eye and she lifted her head to look at it. It was a torn condom wrapper. She looked around and saw there were several scattered around. She thought back to last night's conversation with Eric.

"Eric, we didn't use anything!" Sookie started to panic

"I know! I know! But we're using something now."

"Eric, I just had sex with you, and we didn't use anything!"

"You obviously don't have anything, I don't have anything"

"What the hell Eric?"

"I get tested like a lot, I'm clean, you're clean, so just calm down"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one that can get pregnant"

"Do you want to get the morning after pill then? Will that put your mind at ease?"

"Yes"

"OK, we'll get it in the morning then"

Sookie propped herself up on her elbow and felt a soreness in her body. She moved her body and realized where it was coming from. She didn't realize how big Eric was until now. Her body had been accommodating to Eric, but apparently not accommodating enough. She leaned back down into the pile of blankets and went back to sleep.

Sookie awoke hours later to find herself alone. She rolled over and reached for Eric but he wasn't there. She sat up and still felt sore. She looked around and wondered where he went.

"Eric? Eric?" Sookie got up and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her naked body. She walked around the house looking for Eric. Did he leave her here alone? Wasn't that how he did things? He screwed the girl and then ran off, not wanting a repeat performance. Was that what happened? Did she just become one in a line of many for him? No, he wouldn't have. She was being silly she told herself. She wasn't being rational. Eric wouldn't just abandon her in a foreign country with no way home. She went outside and looked up and saw the car was gone. Fear started to take over her body. He really did leave. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't fall apart here. She dropped the blanket and walked into the lake. The water was cold, but she quickly washed the sweat off her body and ran back to the blanket and went inside the house. She looked for her bag to find some clothes. She dried herself off with the blanket and dropped it onto the floor. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bra. It was the peek-a-boo bra. A lot of good that would do her now. She reached in to find another one. She didn't know why she packed the peek-a-boo bra in the first place. The more she thought about it the more angry she got.

Just then the door opened and Eric walked through holding a large paper bag. Sookie was startled, screamed and threw the bra at Eric. Eric removed it off his head and looked at it.

"Were you planning on wearing it or just throwing it at me?" Eric asked

"You scared me!" Sookie grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it.

"We really need to work on your self defense tactics. Beating up a would be attacker with a bra doesn't really work." Eric closed the door behind him and put the bag on the counter.

"I thought you left" Sookie said

"I went to get breakfast, or lunch. And I went to the pharmacy to get you your pill. And some super absorbency tampons" Eric threw the box at Sookie. She reached to catch it and the blanket fell.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled as she reached for the blanket to cover herself up

"Did I get you the wrong kind?" Eric said as he took lunch out of the bag

"No, you could have told me, so I wouldn't be wondering where you went"

Eric looked over at Sookie. He took the box of tampons out of her hand and put it on the counter. He then started pulling at the blanket around Sookie.

"Why are you hiding yourself for? It's not like I haven't seen all of you, up close and very personal" Eric leaned down to nibble on her neck.

"Why do you bother to wear clothes" Sookie asked as she started pulling at his shirt.

* * *

Clothes thrown all over the room, Sookie and Eric laid on the pile of blankets. Sookie rested her head on Eric's chest while they were both breathing hard.

"Is it always like this?" She asked

"Only with you"

Sookie raised her head and smiled. She leaned to kiss him, but stopped. She pulled back. She felt how sore her body was even more and her face showed a pained expression.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked

"I'm a little sore"

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Ok a lot sore"

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

"I'm sure she'll be ok. I'm just hungry" Sookie got up and walked over to the counter in the kitchen. Eric looked up at her and saw something on her hip.

"What's that?" he asked

Sookie picked up a sandwich and looked at him.

"It looks like a sandwich"

"No, on your hip" Eric got up and walked over to her. He turned her around and saw she had two bruises one on each hip and smaller ones on her thighs. Sookie looked down and gasped. Eric's fingers gently grazed her hip and touched the bruise. He moved his hand and realized the bruise was the size of his hand. He placed it over her hip and realized he did this to her. He looked up at her and pulled his hand away.

Sookie grabbed onto his hand to keep him from leaving.

"It doesn't hurt"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I did that to you. I didn't mean to, I mean I don't hurt girls"

"You break their hearts all the time Eric. You call them desperate"

"I mean physically. I don't do this, I don't' want to do this"

"Hey, I know you didn't do this on purpose, it was just an accident."

"You have bruises on your body, that I put there"

Sookie could tell Eric was feeling incredibly guilty. Sure he was a man whore and slept with countless women, but physically hurting one seemed to have struck a nerve with him.

"You also made me incredible sore too, I don't hear you apologizing over that"

"I offered to kiss it and make it feel better"

"After you kiss it, you try to hurt it with little Eric"

"It's not little. And do I really hurt it?"

"No, you're just a little big"

"I know"

Sookie pushed Eric back a little

"And far too cocky!" Sookie added

* * *

Ok. Do not get on me for the fact that these horny teenagers did not use protection. Clearly you should be using something, but I'm not here to lecture or anything, please use your brain. This fic is rated M so there shouldn't be any kids reading this in the first place! *ahem bad parenting if they are* I have one more chapter left before I leave. And there you will have it all.

Also I've been reading the comments and such. I will just say this. I didn't know what I was doing when I wrote the first chapter, this thing since has taken a life of its own. If you're wondering, this is loosely based on some guy I was seeing a while ago. I never got closure but in a way writing all this stuff out is just me getting it out and over with. Yes the stuff Eric says is stuff I had to deal with. I could not make this stuff up. Maybe i'll get closure, maybe i won't, either way it does make for great snarky amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for reading. This will be the last chapt you get from me for a while, since i'm going out of town. perhaps I'll be inspired when i get back.

* * *

Eric led Sookie down the hallway in the train. He found their suite, and opened the door for her. She walked in and sat down looking out the window. Eric put their bags in the overhead compartment above. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him.

"It's really beautiful here" Sookie said

"It is" Eric said gazing at her

Sookie looked at her reflection in the window. For a moment she thought she looked different, but she didn't. She wondered if she was a "woman" because she had finally given her virginity to Eric. She thought she would look different, maybe more grown up. But then she glanced back at Eric. Nope. Nothing about him was adult or close to being a grown up.

The train started to move and Sookie sat up more looking at the scenery moving by, almost like an excited child. The door opened and a man wearing a funny hat walked in. Eric handed him the tickets and said a few words in Swedish to him. The man left and the door closed. Eric got up and looked outside the door. Hanging on the doorknob was a do not disturb sign. He closed the door and locked it. He sat next to Sookie and pulled her back into him. She signed and looked out the window.

"Do we have to leave?" Sookie asked

"Yes, we have to meet Pam remember? She's waiting for you. Besides I'm not sure how much trouble she's getting herself in right now"

"She's not getting herself in trouble, she's just having fun"

"She has too much fun these days"

"Awe, and I thought you liked fun"

"Are you saying you didn't have fun with me the past couple of days?"

"Is that all we did? Just have fun? Is that what this is to you? Fun?" Sookie pulled away from Eric's embrace

"I have fun with you. Is that so bad?"

Sookie looked at him as if he were a stranger. Fun? That's all she was to him? Fun? It took everything she had in her not to slap him right there. She moved to sit across from him in the train suite.

"Alright, fun may have been the wrong word to use. I don't know how to say this right. Look, you know I like you, but I don't know what you want me to say"

"No witty comeback? There's a first"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what this is!"

"I already told you, it's whatever you want it to be. The ball's always been in your court"

"What the hell Eric! Why can't you just say how you feel?"

"Are we back to this whole feelings thing again?"

"Oh my god! I let you fuck me!" Sookie got up and slapped him across the face, "I can't believe you!"

Eric got up and grabbed her, holding onto her wrists. There was a forcefulness to his embrace. Sookie felt scared.

"Stop it Eric!"

"Don't do that!"

"Afraid I'll mess up your pretty face? That you won't be able to pick up any other girls?" Sookie was angry and she wasn't about to back down.

Eric held her closer and his grip on her wrists tightened. Sookie winced in pain.

"Stop it Eric, you're hurting me! Don't touch me!"

Eric let her go and sat back down. He ran his fingers through his hair. Sookie held onto her wrists and took a few steps away from him.

"You're fucking stubborn you know that?" Eric said as he looked out the window

"And you're a jerk! And now I'm going to have bruises cause of you!"

"What do you want? You want a title or something?"

"I don't want anything from you." Sookie walked up to him, "I just wanted you"

Eric reached out to her, but she moved away and walked out of the suite. Eric watched her leave and then buried his face into his hands. He had blown it. He leaned back looked up at the ceiling. What was he going to do now?

Sookie walked around the train for a bit, and then returned back to the suite. She found Eric laid out across the seats asleep. She sat in the seat across from him and watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed slowly. She was tempted to go over there and take his shirt off. She looked out the window instead.

Her hands played with the fabric of her sundress. She was mad at Eric, but at the same time she wasn't. He did make it clear before any of this that he didn't know what it was, or where it was going. He did tell her that he did like her and he couldn't promise her anything. And after this conversation, he made it clear that she was the one in control. She was the one in control of things, of whatever this was. She liked that.

She watched Eric sleep, his shift moved up exposing his abs. Since she was in control of whatever this psuedo relationship was, she decided to have some fun. Eric wasn't going to be the only one having fun.

She reached over to his shirt and started to lifted it up exposing more of his skin. She reached down to the button of his jeans and unfastened it. She pulled the zipper down. She pulled his jeans down slightly. She got on top of him, straddling him. She was able to get her knee to fit between him and the back of the seats, but her other leg had to prop herself for balance. And slowly started grinding up against him. She could feel little Eric react to her, but it took a few for Eric to wake up. She could feel little Eric spring forth and say hello. Her hands reached under his shirt and began to tweek nipples. Eric woke abruptly and looked up to see Sookie on top of him.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Eric said as he rubbed his eyes

"Having some fun" she answered as she began grinding into him harder

"Sookie, stop"

"Why? You said I could make this whatever I wanted. That the ball was in my court"

"Sookie..." Eric sat up and held her close. Sookie gasped as she wasn't expecting him to react so fast. He turned, and leaned against the back of the seat. He lifted her other leg and placed it it next to him on the seat. His hands reached to her back and held her closer. He inhaled her scent and began kissing her collarbone and neck. He made his way down to her breasts and wetly kissed them. Sookie could feel the heat building up in her body. Her hand reached down under her skirt and found little Eric. She moved the fabric and felt how hard he was. She lifted herself up and placed his head at her entrance. Eric felt her fingers guiding him to her warm, wet entrance. Sookie slowly lowered herself onto him. She let out a gasp as her eyes were wide open and she was trying to adjust to his size. Her body trembled as she held onto Eric. Eric could feel her surrounding him and it was incredibly hard for him not to loose control. She felt like a vice around him.

He reached up behind her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. She responded by kissing him back. And slowly, Sookie started to move. Eric hand's gripped onto her hips and started moving along with them. He started to move with her, thrusting up into her as she came down onto him. Eric could feel Sookie's legs tighten around him.

"Eric..." Sookie moaned out

Eric's hand slid under her dress and made it's way down to her ass. He grabbed it and looked up at Sookie. She closed her eyes and could feel herself about to be pushed off the cliff. Eric felt her moving faster and faster and then felt her entire body tighten. She slowed down, and was in a daze. Eric kissed her.

"My turn" Eric said as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around him, and she held onto his neck as he stood up.

"Eric"!

"I won't drop you" His hands were firmly on her ass cheeks as he thrusted in and out of her. Eric then pushed her up against the door and continued to move in and out of her. He kissed her neck as he felt her body tighten against his again.

"Eric...Eric..." her nails dug into his back

Eric lost control and Sookie felt something warm inside her. Breathing heavily, Eric stopped moving and looked hat her. She pushed his blonde hair aside and saw that he was sweating.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Eric asked

* * *

Pam was waiting at the train station. She walked back and forth wondering where they were. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked back and forth. She caught the eye of a young man nearby who was smiling and winking at her. She smiled back.

"Pam!" Sookie yelled

"Sookie! About time you got here!" Pam hugged Sookie. She looked and saw Eric standing there holding their bags.

"Bout time you showed up" Pam said to Eric

"Trains are slow you know that" Eric said, "And they have small seats"

"That's what you get for being so tall" Pam said

"You had an ok trip Sookie?" Pam asked

"Yeah, great, I got to pee outdoors and swim in a lake cause there was no shower. And then I got to bleed all over"

"What?"

"I started bleeding, and it was totally awkward trying to get tampons in the pharmacy in Swedish"

"You mean my brother didn't help you?"

"He did, which made it all more awkward, let's go please"

"Let's go" Pam said

Pam drove them back to the apartment she had rented for the summer. It was a cozy apartment with 3 rooms on the 3rd floor. Eric carried the bags up and put them down in the living room. He laid out across the couch. Pam just eyed him and walked Sookie to her room.

"This one is your room, it's a bit small, all these rooms are a bit small actually" Pam started

"It's ok, as long as it has running water"

"I have no idea why my brother took you there."

"I don't know either. Running outside to pee when it's cold outside isn't exactly my idea of a good time. I can see why you didn't want to go"

"Did he try anything on you?"

"What?"

"You two seem to be getting along well"

"He did come get me after the whole creepy uncle thing. I mean, he's only tried to be nice"

That was a slight lie. It wasn't entirely a lie either. Sookie didn't want to lie to Pam, but at the same time she knew not to tell Pam anything either. After all she didn't exactly know what her and Eric were doing, and there was no point in telling Pam and watching her get all upset over it.

"My brother doesn't do nice."

"He's nice to you"

"That's cause we're related. It's not by choice"

"A lot of things aren't by choice" Sookie muttered

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm in serious need of a shower, with hot water"

"Towels in the closet, I'm going to downstairs to the cafe to get us some food" Pam said as she headed out. She passed Eric on the couch, and kicked his foot.

"Hey, I'm going out for food, you want anything?"

"Yeah, get me something, the usual" Eric said not moving

Pam grabbed her keys and left the apartment. Eric heard the shower starting and got up. Sookie stepped into the hot shower and let the water drip off her. She hadn't had a hot shower in days. She did like spending time with Eric by the lake, but that led to other things, and she really did need to shower. She grabbed the body wash and started to wash herself when she felt a pair of hands from behind her starting to massage her shoulders. She turned around and it was Eric.

"Get out of here!"

"I'm trying to save water"

"Get out before Pam gets back"

"Don't use this, you'll smell like my sister, and that'll totally screw me up"

"Eric!"

"Sookie!"

"Get out!"

"I'll be quick!" Eric playfully pushed her aside and grabbed the soap and started lathering himself up.

"You are so asking for it!"

* * *

Pam returned carrying tea and some snacks. She placed them in the kitchen and saw that Eric wasn't on the couch. The shower was still going, so Pam walked down the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Hey, you done in there yet?" Pam yelled through the door

There was no answer. Pam knocked on the door again

"What are you doing in there!"

The shower stopped and the door opened. Eric was standing there in a towel looking at her.

"Do you need the bathroom?" He asked

"Where the hell is Sookie?"

"In her room"

Eric walked past Pam into his room and started drying himself off. Pam opened the door to Sookie's room. Sookie was standing there in a towel drying herself off and jumped when Pam opened the door.

"Pam! Don't you knock?" Sookie screamed

"That has got to be the fastest shower known to mankind"

"Well your brother was very insistent that he needed the shower. I didn't want to be having a conversation with him naked"

"Point taken," Pam looked down and saw the bruises on Sookie's thighs and some on her back, "What the hell happened to you?"

"What?"

Pam walked up to her and touched the bruise on her back.

"What are you doing? And stop that!"

"Where did you get this bruise from?"

"What another one?" Sookie asked

"What do you mean another one?"

"I must have gotten in trying to go outside to pee late at night. Or when I fell into the lake"

"Eric let you fall into the lake?"

"He's the one that threw me in there in the first place"

Pam cocked an eyebrow.

"Well there's food outside if you want" Pam walked out and passed Eric's room. She saw him reach for a shirt and noticed little red marks on his shoulders. She squinted her eyes and saw they were little crescent shaped marks.

"What the hell happened to you?" Pam asked

"What?"

"Your shoulder, did you get mauled by a cat again?"

Eric looked back at his shoulder and shrugged it off.

"Must have been that girl I hooked up with before I came here." Eric said as he put his shirt on.

"When did you have time for that?"

"I make time" Eric said as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Pam stood there and thought about it for a second. But she didn't believe it. After all, Sookie was a good girl, well in the boy department. She told her that her hymen was very much intact and that she wouldn't come between her and Eric. She's also sporting some bruises on her body. Course she was a klutz and accident prone, so Pam sighed and let it go. She knew Eric wouldn't be that stupid. Well he was a dumbass, but he promised he wouldn't fuck Sookie. She would hold him to it.

* * *

Eric, Pam and Sookie were in a bar drinking a few beers. A group of blonde Swedish guys were smiling in their direction and Eric got annoyed and went to get another beer. One of the Swedish guys walked over to Pam and Sookie.

"Hej" he said

"Hej" Pam smiled back

Sookie drank her beer and smiled. She didn't know what Pam and the other guy were saying to each other.

"Sookie, this is Micke, he'd like to sit next to you" Pam said

"Hi Micke," Sookie smiled. She was getting pretty buzzed. She couldn't understand anything he was saying, but she knew one thing, he was pretty hot. He reached over and touched her hand. She smiled.

"Micke has more friends. Cute ones" Pam said

"Really?" Sookie answered

"He wants you to meet them" Pam said

"But I like this one, can I keep him, just for the night?" Sookie said

"If you want" Pam raised her eyebrow.

Pam said some more Swedish to Micke and he waved his friends away. Micke then returned his attention to Sookie.

"How am I suppose to talk to him?" Sookie asked

"Please, you're lucky that you don't have to talk to him. Just let the girls do the talking" Pam said

Eric came back and set his beer down.

"Someone's been busy" Eric said as he sat down

"Eric, meet Micke, Sookie's new friend" Pam said

"Awe, he has no friends for you?"

"I'm getting bored with blondes, I need some variety"

"We're only in Sweden for the summer, make it count"

Sookie reached over and grabbed Eric's beer from the table and took a gulp of it.

"You could have just asked" Eric said

"I was thirsty" Sookie whined

Eric looked over at Pam.

"She's your friend." Eric said

"I wanna dance!" Sookie got up to dance but stumbled down. Micke caught her before she fell down.

"Ok, you're done" Eric said as he got up

"But I wanna dance" Sookie said

"You're done for the night. You're a lightweight tonight" Eric said as he took her from Micke.

"Oh cmon Eric" Pam said

"She's drunk, and she's not going to remember who punched her v-card in the morning" Eric said

"At least she gets it punched" Pam said

"Hey I can hear you! Stop talking about my v-card!" Sookie yelled

"Drunk Sookie is very unattractive right now" Eric covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

Sookie looked up at him angry.

"You try to be good, I'll drop her off and head back, or maybe not" Eric smiled at the blonde sitting by the bar. Pam turned to see the blonde and rolled her eyes.

"Make sure you put her on her stomach at least" Pam said

"She'll live. Let's go Sookie" Eric lifted her up and carried her out

* * *

Eric carried Sookie into the apartment. She was squirming in his arms.

"Stop that" Eric commanded

"You never let me have any fun"

"You've had enough fun for today. You're a huge lightweight tonight"

"You ate all the sandwiches"

"Sorry about that"

"Micke said he would bring me some"

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah I think, Pam didn't tell me much about him"

"Then how do you know he'll bring you sandwiches?"

"A girl knows"

Eric carried her into her room and put her on the bed. Sookie giggled as he took her shoes off. She kicked her feet around and accidentally kicked Eric in the face.

"What the fuck Sookie?" Eric yelled

"Sorry!"

Eric rubbed his face where she kicked him.

"Now I'm going to get athlete's foot on my face!"

"Awe, does that mean the blonde by the bar won't want to play with you?"

"Are you jealous?"

"You wish. Are you jealous?"

"Of what? Some guy named Micke? Really?"

"Why can't you just admit you were jealous? I know you're really bad at this feelings things, but-"

Eric just stopped her by kissing her. Sookie responded by pulling him down onto the bed.

"My beer does taste good on your lips" Eric said

"Stop talking"

* * *

And that's all she wrote, for now. I hope you're all amused. Be back in a week or so. And to answer your questions. Yes there are plot holes in this, I really didn't want to write about Sookie going back to gran's house to get her passport. We all know she did that to go to Sweden. Also, for the morning after pill, yes it makes you bleed. It kinda makes your period happen that day. I feel weird answering that, but this is a rated M fic and kids should NOT be reading this. Also, yeah they prob had to get a rx for it, but for this fic, we're just gonna let it happen. ok?

Thoughts and feelings from the peanut gallery?


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Did you miss me? Here's a short chapter. Hope you are amused, briefly. I'm back, but not recharged. Give me a few. I've noticed that FF keeps screwing up my formatting and sometimes doesn't upload my word doc. WTF is up with that? Is it just me?

* * *

Sookie was asleep in her bed, when she felt a warm breathe on the back of her neck. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she felt an arm across her waist and a firm body pressed up behind her. She turned her head and saw it was Eric. She had a pounding headache and she reached up to touch her head. She had definitely drank too much last night. But she usually didn't get such terrible hangovers and just closed her eyes and hoped it would go away. It didn't. Eric could feel her moving and woke up.

"What's wrong sleepy head?" he asked

"My head hurts"

"You were pretty drunk last night"

"Make it stop"

"I'll make you something" Eric said as he got out of bed.

He looked around the room for this clothes and put them on as he walked into the kitchen. Sookie pulled the covers over her head. Eric was mixing random things together in a blender. Pam walked into the apartment with her sunglasses on.

"And where have you been all night young lady?" Eric asked

"Just out with some friends. Is Sookie still alive?" Pam asked

"I put her on her side"

"What are you making?"

"Secret recipe of Vikings"

"Oh god, not that again. What the hell happened to your face?"

"Your _friend_, kicked me in the face last night. The face!"

"Well what were you trying to do to MY friend last night"

"I was trying to put her in bed, when she kicked me in the face with her foot"

"And just how were you trying to put her in bed?"

"I had a hot blonde waiting for me at the bar! The fact that I had athlete's foot on my face wasn't on the agenda sis!"

"Oh well, at least one of us had fun last night" Pam said as she walked down the hall to Sookie's room. Pam knocked and opened the door.

"You alive Sookie?" Pam asked

"Ugh, go away" Sookie said from beneath the covers.

Pam looked around the room, and saw her clothes were scattered about.

"Sookie, what the hell happened last night?" Pam asked

"I don't know, my head hurts"

"Why are your clothes all over the floor?"

Sookie lifted the covers to look at the floor, squinting her eyes and then back down at her very naked body.

"Oh my god! What happened last night? Why am I naked?" Sookie asked

"You tell me" Pam said as she raised an eyebrow

Eric walked by the room as he was heading to the bathroom to shower. With nothing but a towel on he stopped briefly in the doorway.

"You kicked me in the face Sookie. You gave me athlete's foot on my face!" Eric yelled

"Stop yelling!" Sookie screamed out as she covered her ears

"Eric, why are her clothes on the floor?" Pam asked

"Hell if I know. I think she said something about being hot, and she started to take her clothes off."

"Did you help her?" Pam asked

"She kicked me in the face! The face!" Eric pointed at his face

"Alright, I get it, your precious face, the face that gets all these girls to spread their legs for you. Get in the shower already, we're not giving a free show here" Pam said

Eric went into the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower. Pam stood there with her arms crossed, looking down at Sookie.

"Is your hymen still intact?" Pam asked

"What?"

"Should I check for you?"

"What the hell Pam? My head is pounding"

"Seems like that's not the only thing that got a pounding"

"Pam!" Sookie blushed red, "Why would you even say that?"

"Look Sookie, Eric is a dumbass. He doesn't do the whole girlfriend thing, so don't go pining after him like some stupid school girl. He'll punch your card and stomp it on the ground for the next guy to find it."

"Why are you being so harsh?"

"Because it needs to be said. Don't fall for his crap. He'll fuck you and leave you. And I like having him drive me around when I'm stuck at that boarding school"

"I thought you weren't going back?"

"Well apparently daddy thought otherwise. I'm stuck there another year."

"Why are you so angry at Eric?"

"Shower's free. I have to go now. Johan is waiting for me" Pam walked out of the room leaving Sookie very confused.

* * *

Sookie and Eric were at another cafe eating lunch. Sookie drank her soda and Eric's soda to rinse out the taste of whatever his hangover remedy was. It tasted worse than battery acid, but it did work. Her headache went away and she was a functioning member of society.

Eric looked over at Sookie who had devoured her sandwich. She was wiping her mouth with a napkin when she caught him staring at her.

"What?"

"Do you want another sandwich?"

"Considering you ate all of them yesterday, yes I think I will" she snatched the sandwich in his hands and started to eat it.

Eric just laughed and went to get another sandwich. He came back with another sandwich and saw that Sookie finished his sandwich. He sat down and waved the sandwich in front of her.

"Sookie want another one?"

"What do I look like to you?"

"Someone who clearly likes sandwiches"

Eric looked over and saw Micke and his friends coming into the cafe. He reached over and turned Sookie's head to face him. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Wanna get out of here?" Eric asked

"Ok" Sookie responded breatheless

Eric took Sookie's hand and led her out, she didn't even notice Micke and his friends standing inside. Eric stopped outside the cafe and turned around. Sookie stood there wondering why he stopped so suddenly. He didn't say anything, but he just kissed her again and again. Her arms wrapped around him and she felt herself want to kick her heel up in the back like in the movies. Here she was with Eric in Sweden kissing in the street, it felt like a movie.  
Eric laced his fingers with hers and led her down the street.

"You want to be all cultured and shit?" he asked

"What?"

"I mean do you want to go to a museum? Look at art and act like a snob?"

"Not when you put it that way"

"Cmon it'll be good for you, get culture and learn about other cultures outside of you loud americans"

"Oh now I'm a loud american"

"You were quite loud last night"

Sookie's face flushed a bright red. She tried to cover her embarrassment with her other free hand.

"Not that I'm complaining. I like having directions. Don't worry it's nothing the neighbors haven't heard before"

"Eric!"

"Drunk Sookie is more fun to have around. You're more limber"

Sookie pulled her hand away and hit Eric's arm.

"You can be such an ass sometimes!"

"I know, but that's why you like me"

* * *

Sookie had bought postcards and souvenirs for everyone back home, this is after Eric took her to the museum, the wax museum, the candle factory and Ikea. Yes, she did play into the stereotypical touristy thing to do. She set her bag in her room and walked out into the kitchen. Eric was lying on the couch.

"I wonder where Pam is" Sookie said

"She's probably out with some guy she found. She'll come back when she's good and ready"

"And when's that?"

"When she's good and ready, I wouldn't worry about her."

"Eric she's your sister"

"You don't need to remind me who I'm related to. She does what she wants when she wants. She'll be like this for another week or so, then she'll calm down"

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

Eric's expression changed as he got up quickly and picked Sookie up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Eric! Put me down!"

"I'm sure we can think of a few things we can do"

* * *

I'm going to fast forward this summer trip in Sweden. Clearly we can see how the rest of their summer is going. Don't hate me. We want conflict! Drama! Issues! Crying! Screaming! Throwing of things! Cause it's nice to see them getting along and all, but we want Drama don't we?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I hope you are all amused.

* * *

Eric was drinking orange juice in the kitchen, wearing only his jeans. Sookie came out wearing his t shirt. Sookie stood there watching him, admiring his body. She still couldn't believe that she got to do depraved things to that body. Eric put the glass down and smiled at her.

"That shirt does look good on you" Eric walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I know" Sookie answered

"Aren't we getting cocky"

"I get it from you"

Sookie pulled away and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Eric walked over to the couch. He started to stretch his arms out and Sookie watched as all the muscles in his back moved. She set down her glass. She walked towards Eric.

"So what do you want to do today?"

Sookie didn't say anything, but instead started walking faster towards him. Then she just jumped onto him.

"Piggy bag ride!"

Eric felt Sookie's arms around his neck and her legs around him. He grabbed onto her legs and regained his balance.

"A little warning next time?"

"What? Gave you plenty of warning there"

"Well, what would you like to do today?" Eric said as he walked around the living room with her

"What else do you do here besides eat and drink and party?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No"

"There's an amusement park here"

"Is it like adventureland?"

"What is with you Americans and adventureland?"

"What?"

"This is a real amusement park, where the rides aren't held together by duct tape and bubble gum"

"So let's go"

"Hold onto the Northman express!" Eric carried her down the hall

* * *

Eric and Sookie walked around the amusement park. It was pretty big. Sookie stood there looking around while Eric took her hand and led her around.

"This doesn't look like the place that has deep fried butter" Sookie said

"Why would anyone eat that?" Eric asked

"Why not?"

"I'll never get you southerners"

Eric took her hand and led her towards the rides.

"Which one do you want to get on?" Eric asked

"One that doesn't make me throw up"

"You'll be fine!"

Eric pulled her towards one of the crazy rides. It spun them around, turned them upside down and zipped all over. Sookie got onto the ride and surprisingly didn't throw up. She reached over and squeezed his hand as the ride started descending, and he held onto her hand as they both walked out. Eric shook his head for a bit trying to walk straight. Sookie just laughed. They made their way to the next ride. About 5 rides later, the two were walking around holding hands.

"Oh a photo booth! I've always wanted to try those!" Sookie exclaimed

"Why does every girl out there like these things?" Eric asked

"What's there not to like, you get to make goofy faces in a booth"

"We could do so much more than that"

"Is that all you think of?"

"With you? Yes"

Sookie pushed him slightly and got inside the booth. Eric stood outside, firmly showing that he was not getting into that tiny booth. He heard a familiar laugh and saw Pam walking around with a very tall blonde. Eric then quickly got into the booth.

"Hey!" Sookie cried out, "There's not enough room for the both of us on this thing!"

"Well then just sit here," Eric lifted her onto his lap and nuzzed her neck

"Stop that!" Sookie put a coin into the slot and the flashes started going off

Eric took the time to tickle her and she tried to grope him, making for interesting pictures.

"Ok, seriously, can we take a pic where you're hand isn't on my boob?" Sookie asked

"What's the fun in that?" Eric pulled her down for a kiss. He reached over and put a coin into the machine. The flashes started going off, but neither one of them noticed. Sookie pulled away feeling breathless. She could feel her hormonal urges taking over. Eric reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, other people are waiting!" Pam yelled from outside the booth

Sookie and Eric both looked at each other and pulled away slightly. Sookie grabbed the photos that came out of the machine and left the machine out the other side of the booth. Eric quickly followed.

Pam pushed the curtain aside and saw there was no one there.

Eric and Sookie were walking away from the photo booth quickly. Sookie took this opportunity to take Eric on the ferris wheel as he was following her blindly. He realized where he was once he stepped inside the basket.

"You know, I really hate these things"

"Why?"

"Cause you go round in this thing at such a slow pace, its like taking a band aid off one hair at a time"

"Gross Eric"

"If I spit from here I can hit that guy"

"I'm sure he appreciates that. Did we really just run from Pam?"

"No, you ran from Pam, I just followed"

"Right, followed me onto this giant ferris wheel that you claim to hate"

"I was distracted following a blonde" Eric leaned over and kissed her again.

"Seems like I'm distracting you again"

* * *

A week passed and Pam calmed down in her ways. She was done with the guys for now, and started spending more time with Eric and Sookie. They went to cafes and clubs together and had a great time. But with Pam there it meant Sookie wouldn't wake up with Eric behind her holding her in bed. But Eric would find a way to sneak into her room and find his way to her bed. He'd also gotten creative with different ways to wake her in the morning or in the middle of the night to alert of his presence. Sookie would find a blonde resting between her legs waking her up, her thighs shaking and her fingers entwined in his hair. She had to bite her bottom lip from getting too loud and waking Pam.

"You know I hate it when you do that"

"Should I stop waking you up then?"

"Not if your sister's right next to us" Sookie said in a hushed whisper

"I thought you liked my tongue. You said it did great work. You didn't complain all the other times, in fact you were very vocal about it. You keep shoving my head down there. You told me not to stop-"

"Is that the same mouth you kiss Pam with?"

"It's the same mouth I eat you with"

Sookie just shoved his head back down. He chuckled and went back to work between her legs. Sookie's head went back into the pillow and her back arched up.

"Eric..." Sookie whispered out

Eric looked up and could taste how wet and ready she was.

"My turn" Eric pulled himself up onto the bed

Sookie gasped as she felt Eric enter her, slowly. It was agonizing the way he was teasing her. She reached down and squeezed his perfect ass. Eric moved faster and buried himself in her neck, inhaling her scent. Sookie hands reached up to his shoulders and she dug her fingernails into them. Her breathes became shorter and shorter. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming out his name. Eric lifted his head and his lips came crashing down on hers. He muffled her screams with his lips and felt her contract around him. Gasping for air she released her grip on his shoulders.

"Want some water?" Eric asked

Sookie just nodded. Eric pushed himself off her and got out of bed. Sookie lay there staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Eric disposed of the condom in the trash can in her room and then pulled on a pair of jeans. He went to

the kitchen and filled 2 glasses with water. He started drinking his glass as he walked down the hallway into Sookie's room. Sookie turned her head and watched him walk in, watching his muscles move slowly as he approached her. She still couldn't believe how beautiful he was. She sat up as he handed her the glass.

"Thanks" Sookie said as she took a sip.

Eric opened her window and climbed back into her bed. He nuzzled her neck and she set the glass down. He laid down in the bed next to her and she laid down and pulled the covers over her. She gazed into his eyes.

"You're beautiful" Sookie said honestly

Eric just looked at her blankly.

"I know"

"Cocky as ever!"

"That's why you like me"

"Your eyes are really blue"

"How blue? Blue enough to make you do naughty things like the dirty girl you are?"

"Not that blue" She turned around and turned off the light.

Eric moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. He also took this opportunity to fondle her breasts. His large hand cupped her breast as his other hand pushed her hair back exposing her ear. His finger lightly traced along the shell of her ear. Sookie could feel his eyes on her and turned her head. She looked up at him, the moonlight illuminating his face. She reached over and touched his cheek, and in moment Eric's lips were crashing down on hers.

* * *

"Let's have a toast!" Pam said as she raised her glass

"You just want to drink" Sookie said

"Maybe, but I'd like to toast you. For coming to Sweden with us, for staying with us, for putting up with us." Pam said

"I'm surprised you're not sick of us yet" Eric added

"You two aren't that bad, well most of the time" Sookie said with a smile

"Do you really have to go?" Pam whined

"Yes, I have to see my brother before he gets shipped off" Sookie said

"I'm sure we can find something to amuse ourselves with for 3 weeks" Eric said

"Or someone" Pam added

Sookie's smile disappeared for a moment. Eric saw her face change for a moment, and he reached under the table to her hand and squeezed it lightly. She turned her head to him and smiled. But it wasn't a genuine smile.

* * *

Sookie was closing her suitcase when Eric walked into the room.

"You ready to go back?" Eric asked

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"I'll be back with Pam in 3 weeks"

"I know. You two here alone, doing god knows what with god knows who"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Sookie walked past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Sookie"

"Have fun," Sookie pulled away from him "But try not to stick your face into everything you see"

* * *

Sookie was at the airport waiting for her luggage to appear on the belt. She saw it and went to grab it. She dragged her suitcase and saw Jason standing there waiting for her. He was flirting with a girl. Sookie rolled her eyes, some things never change.

"Jason!" Sookie yelled out

"Sookie!" Jason ran up to her and hugged her, "It's been so long!"

"I missed you big brother. Basic training help you figure things out?"

"A little, cmon let's get out of here. Airports always smell funny"

Sookie was in Gran's kitchen, taking biscuits out of the oven. Jason walked over and took one from the tray.

"Jason, these are for dinner"

"I know, I'm hungry"

"I swear, sometimes I think the only reason you want me here is so I can cook for you"

"But you're so good at it"

"That's the best you can do?"

"Oh cmon Sook"

"Jason, have you seen Gran?"

"Yeah, I saw her when I got back, and then once a week. She said she didn't want me fussing over her. She seems to be getting better."

"Does she know.."

"I told her, well sorta, I didn't tell everything. I didn't want her to get all worked up and worried. She said that she wanted me to have guardianship over you if anything happened. But I'm being shipped out in a month"

"When will you be back?"

"6 months"

"What? What about Thanksgiving? What about Christmas?"

"I'll be back for Valentines Day"

"Jason, please."

"Look, nothing's gonna happen. Gran's gonna get better, she'll be here, you won't have to worry about our creepy uncle. And you'll be at school most of the time anyways. You don't have to worry ok?"

"Jason, you weren't here. His eyes were on me, it was like i was 5 again"

"Nothing's gonna happen to you. Gran wants me to sign some papers so it'll all be legal"

"I feel better knowing that"

"You gonna fry up that chicken or not?"

* * *

Tara and Amelia were in the dorm room talking to each other about what happened over the summer. Sookie walked into the room smiling.

"Hey!" Sookie yelled out as she jumped onto the bed next to them

"Hey Sook!" Tara said as she hugged her

"How was your summer?" Amelia hugged her as well

"It was great!" Sookie exclaimed

"You're glowing. Why are you glowing?" Tara asked

"What? No" Sookie said

"I had a great time in Cali over the summer, if you're wondering" Amelia said

"Where were you this summer? You showed up for your birthday and then you were gone. Thought we were gonna have a slumber party" Tara said

"Oh yeah about that. I sorta went away for the summer" Sookie said as she got up and went to her suitcase

"Away where? And with who, I know there's a who involved" Tara said

"I went to Sweden with Pam and Eric" Sookie admitted

"I knew it!" Tara yelled out triumphantly

"Scandalous! Tell us all the details!" Amelia said

"There's nothing to tell"

"Bullshit! You go to some foreign country with Mr Tall Blonde Viking and you expect us to believe nothing happened?" Tara asked

"His sister was there too!" Sookie answered back

"Wow, a threeway? I never expected that from you" Amelia said

"Oh my god! That DID NOT happen!" Sookie yelled

"Then what did happen? Cause we all know something happened" Tara said

"I know, just look at her legs, just so relaxed and free, it's like they've been very accommodating" Amelia added

"Amelia!" Sookie yelled

"We're just teasing, now cmon spill!" Tara said

"You know whatever I was going to tell you is just going to have to wait till later"

"Tease!" Tara said as she threw the pillow at her

"Slut" Amelia said as she threw the other pillow at Sookie

* * *

AN: I hope you were all amused. As a side note, I jumped around and started writing different parts of the story, yes it has an ending! *gasp* you mean there's some form of direction now? Not just endless talking? Now I just have to fill in the gaps. Yes there will be drama! Cause we all like a little drama right? And fried chicken!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks to everyone to takes the time to read. This chapt is definitely not for kids! Potty mouth!

* * *

Sookie was sitting in her room studying when she got a text. Her eyes lit up when she heard the ring tone. It was Eric. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her phone.

E: _Back __in __Shreveport.__ Dropping __Pam__ off. __You__ free?_

_S:__Maybe_

_E: __You __don__'__t __want __to __see __me?__:(_

_S: __I __have __to __study_

_E: __You __can __study __me_

_S: __Been __there __done __that_

_E: __Harsh.__Be __there __in __15._

Sookie knew against her better judgment not to go out and see him. Pam went to take a shower and Sookie snuck out to see Eric who was standing next to his corvette.

"You know I like it when you wear the uniform" Eric said

"It's the same uniform Pam wears, doesn't that creep you out a little?"

"No because you're the one I want wearing it" Eric pulled her closer

"Eager aren't we?"

"I haven't seen you, tasted you, for 3 weeks"

"I'm sure you kept yourself busy somehow"

"Pam took me shopping, a lot of shopping"

"Poor baby"

"I know. She's got 2 suitcases full of shoes"

"Just two?"

"Too many. I missed you" Eric started kissing her

Sookie found herself pressed up against his car, his hands traveling down to the hem of her skirt.

"Eric, I'm not doing it in your tiny car"

Eric stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"Fine we won't do it in the car, better?"

"Not really"

* * *

Sookie was climbing in through the window and fell onto her bed. Tara and Amelia were watching her.

"And just where have you been young lady?" Tara asked

"Gallivanting about at all hours of the night I might add. This is not a brothel Sookie where you can come and go as you please!" Amelia added

"What the hell?" Sookie said as she got up from the bed

"Damn that is some serious sex hair you got going on Sook" Tara said

Sookie reached up into her hair. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. It looked like Eric ravaged her in every sense of the word. Her hair looked like a bird's nest minus the bird. She wondered how she managed that considering she wasn't even rolling around, just holding onto him while on the hood of his car. Well, his fingers did get into her hair during sex. She pushed the thought out of her head. She fixed her dress and tried to flatten her hair down. She noticed there was a small red mark on her left breast. Did he give her a hickey on her boob? She pulled her dress up to cover it.

"We want details" Amelia said

"Start talking!" Tara added

Sookie, Tara and Amelia were sitting on her bed talking. Sookie had changed into her pajamas, and put her hair into a bun on the top of her head. Amelia and Tara were eating from the same bag of potato chips as Sookie told them all the dirty details about Eric.

"So tell us again what exactly is under all those clothes" Amelia asked

"Amelia, I'm not going to talk about his stuff like that" Sookie said

"Stuff? I mean his body, he plays football right? Does he have those muscles that do that V thing?" Amelia asked

"Yes, and he's a real blonde" Sookie answered

"Our little Sookie, all grown up, now she's a woman. I'm so proud of her" Tara said

"Are you on birth control?" Amelia asked

"No, I guess I should be"

"You should be, but don't stop using protection" Tara added

"You can come see my woman doctor. She put me on the shot. But I gained weight which sucked. So now I'm on the patch" Amelia said

"Patch?"

"It's this patch you put on below your waist, each week you put on a new patch and then one week you bleed. Better than popping a pill everyday, cause I'd seriously forget." Amelia said

"Ok, um, I have to ask you both something, I feel really weird asking this..." Sookie started

"Ask away" Tara said

"Eric likes to go down there a lot, and I mean A LOT-" Sookie started to say

"Is he any good at it?" Amelia asked

"Yes, very good, sometimes I don't remember my own name"

"Damn" Tara said

"But I don't know how to return the favor" Sookie said

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean this whole time you've been going at it like its the end of the world, and you've never once?" Tara asked

"No, I feel kinda selfish not doing it back to him" Sookie said

"Wait, how big did you say he was again?" Amelia asked

"I'm not giving you an exact measurement"

"But you said he was well endowed, you may not be able to get all of him"

"Amateur," Tara looked at Amelia and then turned back to Sookie, "Take notes Sookie, it's about to get real"

* * *

Pam was walking through the mall with Sookie when they stopped at the costume shop.

"Is it really time for Halloween?" Pam asked

"Looks like it, are we going to that college party?" Sookie asked

"How did you know about that?" Pam asked

"Amelia told us, she's going with Trey"

"And you thought you'd all tag along?"

"You didn't say anything, and I haven't heard from Eric. A girl can't wait around forever"

"My brother's been quite busy. He has scouts coming to see him now. He's a bit wound up"

Sookie couldn't agree more, but she couldn't say anything. Eric had been wound up, and every time she saw him he would show her how wound up he was. He'd show her on the kitchen counter, the couch, the balcony, hallway to his room, in the parking lot, the hood of his car, and that one time in his car when her shoe left an imprint on the ceiling of the car.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween? Slutty cop? Slutty po po?" Pam asked

"Since when did costumes get so slutty? What happened to the candy?" Sookie asked

"Candy's over rated. Everyone's on blow now, or is it oxycotten?"

"Are you and Eric going to have matching costumes?"

"Eric doesn't do Halloween. I mean he'll do a slutty cop or spongebob, but he doesn't dress up on Halloween"

"How come?"

"He thinks its a waste of time, but I think its because he can never find a costume in his size. The last costume he wore was when he was 10. Our father was too busy to take us trick or treating, so our nanny did. I think that was the year after our mom died."

Sookie didn't know how to respond. Pam said it plainly as if it were some random fact as she looked at the costumes on the rack. Pam pulled out a costume and put it up against Sookie.

"This one suits you"

Sookie looked down at the costume. It was a slutty Alice in Wonderland costume.

"I'm not wearing that!" Sookie pushed the costume away

"You're blonde, go with it"

"So are you"

"Yeah, but you do have that whole virginal innocent look going on"

Sookie turned back to the rack to look at costumes. She could feel her face flush red. Pam picked out a slutty navy girl costume.

"Too easy, I don't want drunk sea men on me all night" Pam said as she put it back.

Suddenly Sookie's phone started ringing. Pam raised an eyebrow at the ringtone.

_Come __here __rude __boy, __boy_  
_Can __you __get __it __up_  
_Come __here __rude__ boy, __boy_  
_Is __you __big __enough_  
_Take __it, __take __it_, _Baby, __baby_  
_Take __it,__ take __it_  
_Love __me,__love __me_

Sookie dug into her bag to find her phone, but she couldn't find it. This was not the time for her phone to play hide and seek with her.

_I __like __the __way __you __touch __me __there_  
_I __like __the __way __you __pull __my __hair_  
_Babe, __if __I __don't __feel __it __I __ain't __faking_  
_No, __no_

_I __like __when __you __tell __me __kiss __it __there_  
_I __like __when __you __tell __me __move __it __there_

_So __giddy __up_  
_Time __to __giddy __up_  
_You __say __you're __a __rude __boy_  
_Show __me __what __you __got __now_

Sookie found her phone and answered it, feeling flustered and a bright shade of pink.

"Hi!"

"Where you thinking of me?" Eric asked

"No!"

"You sound agitated, do you need something to help you relax? My tongue is willing to help you"

"I have to call you back!" Sookie hung up quickly

"Who was that?' Pam asked

"No one" Sookie looked down at her phone and saw that Eric changed his picture on her phone. She stared at the picture for a good minute. It was Eric shirtless in bed, he was smiling and she could see the top of a blonde's head resting against his chest. It was her head! He must have taken the picture when she fell asleep. Sookie quickly put the phone back into her bag and looked at the costumes on the rack.

"Interesting ring tone for a no one" Pam said

* * *

Eric was walking out of the locker room after practice. He walked towards his car. He got a text and checked his phone. It was from Sookie.

S: _With __Pam __costume __shopping_

_E: __What __are __you __getting?_

_S:__ Not __sure __what __to __be __for __Halloween __yet_

_E: __Hope __its __something __sexy_

_S:__ You __mean __slutty_

_E: __Something __that __will __look __good __on __my __floor_

Eric scrolled through the pictures of Sookie he had in his phone. He smiled at the ones he had taken of her sleeping naked on him.

"Damn Northman!" Quinn said from behind him

Eric turned around and saw that it was Quinn.

"You're hitting that?"

Eric didn't answer and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Does that mean you're done with her?"

"She's mine, so back off" Eric said flatly

"Whoa, since when did you ever stick around for round 2 with a girl? Isn't that the girl from the party?"

"She's mine" Eric said as he got into the car and drove off

"Don't get pussy whipped! Coach doesn't need that right now!"

* * *

The Halloween party was in full force. Pam arrived with Sookie to the loud party, Pam was wearing a sexy referee costume. Sookie was the blue fairy from Pinocchio. Amelia was with Tray somewhere in the party. Tara was dressed as a killer bee, rather a sexy bee costume holding a machine gun. Tara looked pretty intimidating as it was, the toy machine gun added to it.

"Hello ladies" Quinn appeared before them

Quinn was wearing khaki shorts and a shirt with a bad blonde wig and a spike or sorts sticking out of his chest with blood.

"What the hell are you suppose to be?" Pam asked

"Steve Irwin. What too soon?" Quinn asked

"More like tasteless" Sookie said as she walked off to get beers

"That was a personal foul" Pam said to Quinn

Sookie walked over to the keg and poured herself and Pam beer. She took a sip and was stopped by a very big and tall wolf. The wolf took its head off. It was Alcide.

"Hi" Alcide said as he took the cup from her hands and drank half of it

"Your welcome" Sookie answered

"Nice costume. You find Pinocchio yet? Make him into a real boy? Or you just gonna walk around giving everyone wood?"

"This conversation is so over" Sookie rolled her eyes and started to walk away

"Lucky you're not wearing red" Alcide yelled

Pam turned and saw Sookie walking towards her.

"The guys here are total losers. I swear if I hear the same lame line about Pinocchio and wood I'm just gonna go home, alone" Sookie said

"Oh cmon now, what did you expect wearing that costume? You were better off with the Alice costume"

"Yeah right and everyone would want to find my bunny hole"

"I always thought college guys were more mature, or better at things. Turns out they just drink more beer than the ones in high school"

"I'm not going home with anyone here. I might as well just leave"

"Don't leave so soon Sookie. Maybe you'll find Pinocchio"

"I'm so leaving" Sookie handed Pam her cup and started to walk out of the party.

Bill showed up, dressed as a Dracula with the fake fangs that kept falling out of his mouth. He moved his cape around and slithered next to Sookie.

"Good evening" Bill said

"Keep your plastic fangs to yourself" Sookie said as she walked down the steps

"Why don't you like me?"

"I do not have time for this"

Bill grabbed onto her arm to stop her. She turned and hit him with her fairy wand repeatedly.

"Let go of me!" Sookie cried out

She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her towards a firm body. She saw Bill fall to the ground, a sight she was getting used to seeing.

"Bill, we really should stop meeting like this, again" Eric said with a smile

Sookie looked up at her would be savior. Eric had saved her from Bill previously and this was becoming a routine it seemed. Eric was dressed all in black, black jeans, black boots, a black tank, and a fitted black leather jacket that made him look even more desirable than he already was.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you?" Eric asked

"Must be the fairy dust" Sookie replied

Bill saw that they were occupied with each other and got up quickly and ran back inside the party.

"Speaking of fairy dust," Eric reached into jacket pocket and threw glitter into the air on top of Sookie

"What the hell?"

"I'm a glittering vampire" Eric leaned closer to her

Sookie laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm gonna go in and find Pam. You're not leaving are you?" Eric asked

"The guys here are total creepers. I keep hearing the same wood line"

"What wood line?"

"Are you going to make me say it?"

"What? I don't get it. What are you dressed up as?"

"I'm the blue fairy from Pinocchio. The one that makes him a real boy"

"Will you make me a real boy? The same way I made you a woman?"

"Eric!," Sookie pushed him away, "You didn't make me anything"

"What do you mean? I made you scream out my name, several times actually"

"Go find Pam!"

Eric chuckled to himself and bent down and kissed Sookie on her cheek. He walked into the party and looked for Pam. Sookie picked up her wand off the ground. Eric looked around for Pam and found her getting herself another beer.

"Nice costume" Eric said

"Thanks. What are you suppose to be?"

Eric reached into his jacket again and then threw glitter up in the air at her.

"What the fuck Eric? Now there's glitter in my beer" Pam said as she tried to shake the glitter out of hair

"I'm a glittering vampire"

"Where are your fangs?"

"The rubber ones I got keep falling out. Besides you barely saw their fangs in that movie anyways"

"Don't tell me you saw that movie"

"No. Anyways I'm going to take Sookie home, that creeper's been bothering her again"

"What is it with that creeper guy? Doesn't he get the hint?"

"You gonna be ok? Should I come back for you?"

"No, I'm fine, I'll call if anything, now take your glittery self elsewhere"

"Love you too sis"

"Don't throw anymore glitter on me"

Eric laughed and walked off. He found Sookie outside sitting on his red corvette. His eyes flashed with anger. He walked over to her and pushed her knees apart. Sookie didn't gasp this time, she just looked up, waiting for his next move. His large hands ran up her thighs to her hips and then pulled her towards him. She wrapped her legs around him. His hands found their way to her ass. He squeezed it firmly before lifting her off the car. He turned and she put her legs back on the ground. Eric's hands remained firmly squeezing her ass.

"What did I say about sitting on my car?" Eric asked

"You didn't have a problem fucking me on it" Sookie answered back

"Is that the same mouth you kiss your grandmother with?"

"It's the same mouth I blow you with"

Eric's mouth dropped open for a second before he thought of a witty comeback.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sookie asked innocently as her hand reached down to the bulge in his pants.

"Sookie..."

Sookie unzipped his jeans and reached in. Eric grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I think little Eric wants to come out and play"

"Car, now!" Eric let go of her hand and zipped himself back up. He got into the driver's seat and started the car. Eric shifted gears and start speeding back to his apartment in Shreveport. Sookie unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over and started kissing Eric's neck.

"Sookie, put your seat belt back on" Eric said while he slowed down

"But then I can't do this" Sookie unzipped his jeans again and reached in.

Eric shifted in his seat when she pulled out his already hard member.

"Looks like little Eric wants to play" Sookie leaned down and took him into her warm mouth.

Eric gripped onto the steering wheel as he felt Sookie's mouth descend on him. The car started to slow down and Eric was concentrating to stay in the lane. Her fairy wings were getting in the way and he had to move them out of the way.

"Sookie, stop...I..."

The car started to swerve, and the car in the next lane honked at Eric. Eric tried to get his bearings again but Sookie's mouth wouldn't let him. Eric's breathing changed as Sookie's hand wrapped around the shaft and began moving up and down. Eric saw a truck approaching and realized they would have a great view of Sookie's head in his lap as he was driving in his car. He had to speed up, he wasn't going to let anyone get a free show of Sookie.

"Sookie, I can't shift, you're in the way" Eric managed to say

Sookie moved over and Eric shifted gears. He started speeding down the freeway. It was getting harder and harder for him to drive, as all the blood was leaving his foot and going elsewhere. He could see the exit for Shreveport, he cut across 4 lanes of traffic and knew it would be a few minutes before they would reach his apartment. Sookie was relentless in teasing him, she would speed up and then slow down, torturing him as he drove. Eric's knuckles were turning white as he gripped onto the steering wheel. His entire body stiffened. It took whatever semblance of self control he had left to slam on the brakes when he reached the parking lot. Sookie hummed and that was all it took for Eric. Sookie felt the warm liquid enter her mouth and as Tara and Amelia had both explained to her, you either swallow it right away or it turned into a cottage cheesy consistency. So she swallowed. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She lifted her head and felt Eric's hand in her hair. He was breathing heavily. She moved to sit up back into her seat and watched Eric leaned back in his seat.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked

"That was, a first"

"You mean you've never gotten head in your car?"

"No, because I'd end up crashing it"

"But you didn't. I wanted you to remember that"

"Oh, I'll remember it. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"A girl never reveals her secrets"

"What else you got hiding in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"When I get you up into my apartment I'll make you show me all your secrets. No I'm just going to fuck you through the mattress"

"What a dirty mouth! And you kiss Pam with that mouth?"

"Same mouth that's gonna make you scream tonight"

Eric reached out and his hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her closer as he kissed her.

* * *

AN: Hope you're amused. If you're wondering, Sookie's ringtone for Eric is Rude boy by Rihanna. No angst yet...


	14. Chapter 14

AN: As always thanks for reading. And in honor of 11/11/11 I present another chapter.

* * *

Sookie was sleeping when she felt fingertips grazing along her side. She could feel Eric behind her holding her close. Eric let his fingers run along Sookie's body but stopped when he felt something on her butt cheek. His fingers traced the outline. It was too big to be a band aid. He moved and lifted the sheet up and saw there was a patch of sorts on. He knew it looked familiar he had seen it before. He started to peel off the corner of it. Sookie woke up when she felt his fingers poking and prodding on her butt cheek. She turned around.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked

"Trying to get this giant band aid off you" Eric replied

"Stop that!" Sookie pushed his hand away and quickly moved and turned around so she was facing him. She turned back to see if the patch was still on her.

"So it's not a giant band aid?"

"No, it's a..." Sookie stopped herself from finishing.

She remembered what Tara had said to her. Even if she was on birth control, she still had to use protection. The patch only prevented pregnancy not STD's. Tara also told her that the second a guy finds out a girl is on birth control, condoms go out the door. That wouldn't be a problem if they were monogamous but that was something her and Eric had to discuss. And the last time she asked him what it was, she ended up slapping him in the face on the train in Sweden.

"Finish your sentence" Eric said

Sookie debated for a second if she should tell him. But all she could hear was Amelia's voice running through her head.

_"Think of the shower sex! You can have sexy wherever now and not have to worry about condoms!" Amelia said_

_"That's if they're ONLY screwing each other and no one else. No Sookie, you can't tell him. Condoms forever!" Tara said_

"Sookie?" Eric asked

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something"

"I've seen it before, it's a..."

Sookie could see the gears in Eric's head working overtime trying to figure out where he had seen it before. Sookie sighed and decided she should just tell him. There was no point in hiding it from him. She had been nothing but honest with him since she started seeing Eric. Was she seeing Eric or was she just screwing him?

"It's the patch, you know the birth control patch?"

"That's where I've seen it from! So you're on it now? Does that mean.."

"No Eric, you still have to use condoms"

"Can we have shower sex?"

"Maybe"

* * *

Pam woke up hungover and in a strange room. She looked around and saw the guy next to her. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Her costume was still on but disheveled. She saw car keys on the table so she took them and walked outside. She didn't know where she was. She hit the button on the keychain and waited to see which car it opened. It turned out to be a honda civic. She wasn't picky and got into the car. She started the engine and started driving.

She turned the gps on her phone to see where she was. She was in Shreveport apparently. She didn't remember how she got there, but she knew Eric was nearby. She drove to his apartment. She didn't want to talk to whoever the guy from last night was, and figured Eric would drive her back. She also hoped that she could take a hot shower at his place. She drove into the parking lot and noticed Eric parked like a total asshole, taking up 2 spaces and crooked. She headed up into the building. She walked down the hallway to his apartment and saw glitter all over the floor. She reached his door and knocked, but there was no answer. She reached into her bag and pulled out the spare key Eric gave her. She opened the door and went inside. She heard the shower. She looked down at the floor and saw more glitter. How much glitter did Eric have in his jacket? She looked at the living room, the chair was turned over and there was more glitter. His jacket and shoes were thrown about. She headed to the bedroom and saw a fairy wand on the floor. She saw the bed was empty. The blankets were on the floor. The rest of Eric's clothes were on the floor. She saw white platform heels on the floor.

Eric never brought a girl home, especially to his apartment. He said he never wanted them to know where he lived. He always screwed them at their place and left. Pam could hear voices from the shower. One was distinctively female. She turned to head towards the bathroom. She saw a piece of glittery fabric on the floor. It looked familiar. She looked up and saw where the fabric came from. It was torn from part of a costume. A blue fairy costume. It couldn't be. She had suspected but she never thought they would actually have done it. He had promised her. Sookie even told her that she wouldn't come between them. And yet they were both lying to her.  
Pam reached for the bathroom doorknob. She heard laughter from inside. She went to the kitchen and filled a pot with cold water. She was beyond angry. She went to the bathroom and opened the door. She pulled the shower curtain aside.

Eric and Sookie both looked over and saw Pam standing there.

"You fucking slut!" Pam yelled out as she threw the water at both of them.

"Fuck!" Eric yelled out as the cold water hit him. Sookie just shrieked out.

"Both of you!" Pam said as she dropped the pot and walked out of the bathroom.

Eric grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist as he got out of the shower and went after Pam. Sookie turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.  
Eric followed Pam into the living room, where she proceeded to throw his shoes at him. Eric ducked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eric asked

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? How could you? You knew she was my friend!"

"I didn't plan it. It just happened"

"Oh, like you just happened to fall between her legs?"

"It's not like that"

"Oh really, it looked a lot like that in the shower. Can't you just keep it in your pants just once? Do you have to screw every girl you see?"

"I like her"

"Oh wow. You like her. You like a lot of girls and you end up screwing them all over! You promised me!"

"I didn't know it was going to happen. It just happened, what do you want me to say?"

"You've fucked every female friend I've ever had, to the point where I can't have any. Now when I finally get one you had to fuck her. You had to prove your point again."

"What point? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't care about anyone but yourself! You don't care what happens to me!"

"I talked to dad so you could stay in the states and not be shipped off to Sweden. I wanted to keep you here. Don't fucking say I don't care about what happens to you!"

"You just wanted to fuck her!"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this"

"You just can't talk in general. That's your problem."

"My problem is you screaming at me in my apartment!"

"Claire Warner"

"What? Who?"

"She was my best friend till I was 14. That is until you fucked her and she never talked to me again. Then there was Diane, and you fucked her. Felicia didn't really last that long, neither did Tammie. Do you even remember them? Course not. It's just a game to you."

Eric couldn't respond. She was mad, and she had a right to be. Eric had screwed over her friends to the point where they wouldn't talk to Pam anymore. His actions isolated her. But he was young and didn't know any better. Hell he still didn't know any better.

"How long Eric?"

Eric looked up at her, he hated admitting anything to her.

"HOW LONG ERIC?" Pam yelled

"A couple of months"

"You've been lying to me for a couple of months? When did you fuck her?"

"Sweden"

"That's why you brought her to Goethenberg."

"Pam, I don't expect you to understand"

"What that you've turned my friend into your fuck buddy?"

"It's not like that"

"Then what exactly is it? You don't do relationships. You run before the condom's even off. Congrats bro, you managed to turn my once virginal southern belle friend into a fuck buddy. You both disgust me."

Pam walked to the door of his apartment to leave. She stopped and turned her head.

"Oh yeah, I fucked Godric" Pam said as she walked through the door leaving it open.

Eric looked up in horror. Pam and Godric? That could explain his departure to New York. Sookie was wearing one of his shirts and peaked out the door of his bedroom.

"Is she gone?" Sookie asked

"Yeah, thanks for leaving me here with her" Eric said

Sookie walked out of his room and stood next to him in the living room.

"So how bad is it?" Sookie asked

"She's pretty mad. But she'll get over it"

"We did both lie to her, I wouldn't blame her"

"Don't let her tantrums get to you"

* * *

It had been a week since Pam had walked in on Sookie and Eric. Pam decided neither one of them was worthy of her time. She ignored Sookie in the dorms and in class. Not that Pam went to class. Tara and Amelia could feel the icicles forming in the hallways as they walked past each other. Sookie figured Pam would be mad and let it blow over. But she was wrong. Pam knew how to hold a grudge. Sookie was starting to feel guilty that Eric cost her, her friendship with Pam.

Sookie was in her room when she saw another giant barrel of sweet tea. She knew it was Eric and smiled. She looked at the card.

_It's not sweet tea - E_

Sookie wondered what that meant. She looked at the barrel and pushed it. The top half of the barrel fell over. It revealed inside was a vase filled with exotic flowers. She bent down to smell the flowers and saw there was something shiny under the flowers. She reached down and picked up the small figurine. It was a crystal figurine of the blue fairy from Pinocchio, which was sprinkled with glitter. Sookie smiled. She'd always remember Halloween, not the same way Eric would.

"He sent flowers, that means he's done with you" Pam said from the doorway

Sookie turned around and saw Pam standing there.

"Hi Pam"

"That's his kiss off, the flowers. Surprised it lasted this long. Was it fun for you? Fucking my brother and lying to me?"

"That's not what happened Pam. Just let me explain"

"What? How he fell between your legs? How you both lied to me? How you said you wouldn't come between my brother and me?"

"I haven't done anything! Why are you so damn mad at him?"

"Because everything he fucks turns to shit."

"Pam, he's your brother"

"That you're fucking! Hope he was worth it. If he wasn't fucking you, would he even give you the time of day? From your backwater hick town in the middle of no where that southern belle act would never work on him. Maybe because you were a virgin that he wanted to get in there and see what it was like."

"Pam, why are you being so mean?"

"Cause you're a gold digging whore in a sundress. You probably made up that whole story about your pervy uncle just so you could get my brother between your legs. You're no better than he is"  
Sookie could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. She wouldn't let her talk to her like this. She wouldn't let anyone treat her like this.

"You don't know shit! You're just a spoiled brat!"

"Better a brat than a slut like you"

"I don't go slutting it up with every guy I find at a party or at the bonfires. I just fuck your brother, which by the way he's damn good at!"

"Ew. Did not need to know that"

"Stop acting like I stole your shoes!"

"You just stole my brother instead!"

"Get out of my room!"

"Bitch!"

"Since I'm still your friend I'm going to ignore that. When you're doing being a brat I'll still be here, because that's what friends do"

"Whatever"

Pam left, leaving the door to Sookie's room open. Sookie wiped the tears in her eyes. Pam knew how to be cruel. She knew what to say and how to say it to make it hurt. Sookie looked at the blue fairy figurine and smiled. She picked up her phone and texted Eric.

_E:When can I see you?_

_S: Miss me already?_

_E: Had a run with your sister. She's still angry_

_S: Figured as much_

_E: She was really mean, god she can be such a biatch at times_

_S: I know. Want some ice cream?_

* * *

Eric picked Sookie up in his red corvette. Pam looked out the window and saw his car and looked away. She was mad at him still. She saw that he texted her

_E: You know they say ice cream helps_

_P: WHORE_

_E: Takes one to know one_

_P: SLUT_

_E: first i'm charging for it now i'm giving it away?_

_P: I hate you for lying to me_

* * *

Eric took Sookie to a 1950's diner. They walked in and sat at the counter. Eric ordered a burger, fries and a milkshake. Sookie ordered a bacon cheese burger and a milkshake. Eric took the cherry off her milkshake and ate the cherry and then put the stem into his mouth. Sookie looked at him curiously. He took the stem out and it was tied into a knot.

"Show off!" Sookie said

Eric laughed and took a fry and looked around for the ketchup. The waitress came up to him and set out a small saucer and squirted the ketchup onto it but made a smilie face with it. The waitress smiled and walked away. Sookie looked at Eric who said nothing and dipped his fry into the ketchup.

"What?"

"Don't you what me. It's like I'm not even here"

"I can't help that people are just attracted to my awesomeness"

Sookie rolled her eyes and drank her milkshake.

"I got your flowers. And the figurine"

"Well the figurine came with flowers. And all the free glitter you want"

"Ugh, no more glitter, I think there's still glitter in parts of me"

"Which parts? I'll help you look for it"

"Is that all we do? Sometimes I wonder if we weren't just doing it if we'd even be talking"

"What's bothering you? Is it Pam?"

"She can be really mean at times. She said a lot of mean stuff, stuff that should never be said out loud"

"Don't let it get to you. She'll get over it. She always does"

"What does that mean?"

"She gets mad, throws some things around, yells, screams and then calms down. Do you want me to help you forget about her for a while?"

The waitress came back and refilled his water and drew another smilie face with the mustard on another small saucer. Eric didn't acknowledge her and Sookie looked annoyed. She looked at the waitress and then at the rest of the female staff, who were all eye fucking the hell out of Eric. She looked and saw some of the female customers were eye jumping Eric shamelessly. Eric seemed not to notice or care and was interested in his fries. Sookie wondered what she was doing with Eric. Clearly he could have his pick of any of the girls here. Sookie got fed up with all the females mentally undressing Eric that she just reached over grabbed his face and pulled him for a kiss. Eric put the fry he was about to eat down and kissed her back. Sookie kissed him hard, to prove a point to all the women in the restaurant, to back off he was hers. All the females who were staring at Eric went back to their usual business.

"Check please!" Eric called out once Sookie released his face

* * *

AN: I said no angst yet! But there is drama! Who doesn't like a little drama here and there? Besides Pam's not blind! It was bound to happen. Now it's time to move things along! and for today 11/11/11 let's all make a wish, no not world peace. let's wish that eric and sookie end up together in the books! omg is it may yet? lol!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for reading and putting it on your alerts. I hope you're amused. I know some of you have asked about their ages. I'm screwing up the timeline a bit. In the first chapt I made Sookie 16 and Tara 17. We're just gonna say they were 15 and they turned 16. She met Eric when he was 18 and he's now 19. We're just gonna go with it now ok? Don't sue me!

* * *

Eric was stroking Sookie's long blonde hair as they lay in bed together. She was resting her head on his chest as he held her close. She could hear his hear beating through his chest. It could almost be mistaken for cuddling. Eric started to get into the habit of holding her close after sex. Maybe he did like snuggling.

"Is it always like this? With you?" Sookie asked

"Only with you"

"You say that to all the girls" Sookie said playfully

"No, just you"

"Does that mean I'm the best you've never had?"

"I wouldn't go that far. Clearly I'm the best you've ever had"

Sookie pushed Eric away and got out of the bed. Eric sat up and wondered why Sookie abruptly left. She picked up her bra and panties off the floor and put them on. Eric got up and walked over to her. He lifted her chin to look at her.

"Hey" Eric said

Sookie didn't say anything but she pulled away. Eric reached and pulled her back. Her back was against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, you're all sweaty" Sookie tried to get out of his grasp

"Are you mad?"

"No, it'll pass, like gas"

Sookie really didn't want to think about the countless number of girls he had been with. Or how she rated against them. Clearly she had no experience and right now it showed. It was stupid of her to say out loud and her ego was severely deflated, meanwhile his was the size of Texas and would reach the west coast at any time.

Eric kissed her neck in hopes she'd stop being mad.

"You're cute when you're mad" Eric said

"Just like your sister" Sookie broke free and walked into the bathroom.

Eric went back to bed and just laid there. He stared at the ceiling wondering what to do. He had his sister mad at him, and now apparently Sookie. There was too much estrogen in his life today. He picked up the pillow next to him and covered face with it. It smelled like Sookie. He smiled.  
Sookie walked back into the room and picked up his shirt that was tossed onto the floor. She put it on and looked over at Eric hiding under the pillow. She really couldn't stay mad at him for long, not with that body. Not with those strong, callous hands that would roam all over her body. Not with the tongue that would lick every part of her body. The mouth that was kiss and suck on her skin. Sookie shook her head, she was becoming one those horny teenagers that thought nothing but sex all the time. But it was hard with Eric. She became so drawn to him, so attracted to him, that she'd forget everything else in the world, but him. She'd turned into a wanton slut. He'd be the end of her.

She climbed into bed. Eric could feel the weight of the bed shift and realized it was her. She straddled him and pulled the pillow away. Her hands ran up and down his chest as she started to grind against him.

"You're over dressed" Eric said

"Put your clothes on and get out" Sookie said

"If you want it that way"

"Why do you want to cuddle instead?"

Eric grabbed onto her and flipped her onto the bed. He was on top of her and his hand was already under the shirt. His fingers pulled at the flimsy fabric she wore for panties. They were on the floor in an instant and his head was buried between her thighs. Her body shook when his tongue made contact with the wet folds of her flesh. Eric stopped and lifted his head up.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Eric asked

Sookie pushed his head back down.

"Are you not in a cuddling mood? Should I put my clothes on and get out?"

"Yes, you can get out when I'm done"

"It's my room, why don't you get out?"

Sookie pushed his head back down and Eric laughed to himself.

* * *

Tara and Amelia were packing their bags when Sookie walked in.

"Have a good turkey day both of you" Sookie said

"You too, you sure you don't want to come with me to New York?" Amelia asked

"I don't want to be a third wheel" Sookie hugged Amelia.

Amelia was going to New York with Tray again. The pair had been inseparable since they met and they were always together.

"You're always welcome" Amelia said

"You can always spend it with Lafayette and me. We're gonna be swimming in turkey" Tara said

"You tell Lafayette that I miss him. I'll be home for Christmas, Gran will be back home by then" Sookie said

"Well you have fun with mr tall blonde Ikea" Tara said

"Oh Christmas! Will Mr Blonde Ikea be naked under your tree?" Amelia asked

"Amelia!" Sookie yelled

"What? It was just a question" Amelia pouted

"I'll see you in a week!" Sookie said as she picked up her bag.

"Alright, stay safe" Tara hugged Sookie

"See you soon! Later!" Amelia hugged Sookie and went out the door with Tara.

Sookie picked up her bag and looked out the window. She saw Pam walk up to Eric and then get into the car with him. Sookie looked at her phone and saw a text from Eric.

_ Dropping Miss Daisy off at the airport. Be back soon_

* * *

Eric was driving Pam to the airport. She sat there in silence. Eric was somewhat glad that she agreed to see him. Perhaps talking was later on the agenda.

"You can always stay and eat deep fried turkey" Eric said

"Ew."

"I heard it's pretty good, a southern thing"

"I'll have to say no"

"Suit yourself. You're missing out"

"Rather be on the beach somewhere than listening to your incessant dribble on how great southern food is."

"You'd really rather spend turkey day alone?"

"I won't be alone, I'll have rodeo drive to keep my company."

"Some things never change"

"Neither do you"

"How long are you going to stay mad at her?"

"As long as it takes. Tell me you didn't do it in the car. Tell me I'm not sitting on Sookie spunk"

"No Pam, we didn't do it IN the car" that was a half lie, they did, and there was a shoe print to prove it. But it wasn't exactly where Pam was sitting.

"You know she's like your only friend here"

"Was"

"Whatever, don't push her away"

"Same way you pushed yourself between her legs?"

"I don't care what you say to me, but don't be ripping it into her every chance you get"

"Awe, so protective of your southern belle"

"Yeah she's mine, so back off! You wanna be mad, fine, be at me then!"

"Did she cry to you? Typical"

"No, she didn't, she didn't tell me what you said, but she honestly believes you're gonna stop being a bitch and come around"

"You must have hit her head on the headboard too hard when you were fucking her"

"Actually she was fucking me, we like to switch it up"

"Ew. Gross"

"Stop being such a brat. I really like your friend. That's NOT going to change. You can either keep being a bitch about it, or just accept it and move on."

"The same way she's going to accept it when you bored and move on?"

"Pam"

"Oh wow Eric, you can admit that you like her. Wow Eric, telling me to stop being a bitch when you clearly haven't told dad about her. You can fuck her for months but can't show her to anyone?"

"I don't care what dad says, besides he's too damn busy to notice anything. The only person I care about is you, and how YOU feel"

"You have a funny way of showing it"

* * *

Sookie was in Gran's house making thanksgiving dinner, on a smaller scale. She had made all the sides and looked outside at Eric who was staring at the turkey fryer. She put the biscuits into the oven and walked outside.

"Eric what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure"

It was funny to see a 6'4" blonde football player staring at a turkey fryer utterly confused. Sookie laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Done in by a turkey fryer"

"I've never actually used these before"

"It's awesome, you can deep fry anything"

"Anything?"

"Anything. Now move over, I gotta dunk the bird in so I can see Gran"

Sookie looked at the temperature of the oil and picked up the turkey breast and placed it into the bucket with holes. She used the hook it came with and slowly submerged it into the oil in the fryer. It bubbled a bit, and she took the hook off and put the lid on. She set the timer and looked over at Eric who was quite amused.

"Do all southern girls know how to do that?"

"Yes, too bad football players don't"

* * *

"Gran!" Sookie said as she jumped and hugged her.

"Sookie! It's so good to see you!" Gran hugged her back

Gran sat on her hospital bed hugging her only granddaughter.

"I missed you" Sookie said

"Now, I hope you didn't go make a big fuss over me."

"I made you all the fixings of a thanksgiving dinner"

"Why did you go through all that trouble for Sookie? You have better things to do than to fuss over an old lady like me"

"I had to come see you. You can't be alone on Thanksgiving. I'm sure Jason is having turkey wherever he is"

"Who's your friend Sookie?"

Sookie turned and saw that Gran's eyes were fixed on Eric who was standing there holding the picnic basket filled with the food she had made for

Gran. It was strange that Eric resembled a male version of red riding hood, minus the red.

"Oh, Gran, this is Eric, he's my friend. Eric this is my Gran" Sookie said uncomfortably

"Nice to meet you Sookie's Gran" Eric said

"Nice to meet you too Eric. I don't think Eric goes to your school Sookie" Gran said

"He's the brother of my friend Pam."

"Well it's good to have friends. I'm happy you came to see me Sookie. Are you ok staying at the house alone? I heard that Bartlett came by."

Sookie looked down and tried to push the thought out of her mind.

"Sookie? Did he-?" Gran started

"No! He didn't touch me. I threw him out. Then Eric showed up"

"I see" Gran looked over at Eric

"I made you some green beans and corn pudding Gran. It's not as good as yours but still good" Sookie tried to change the subject and took the basket from Eric.

Eric saw that her hands were shaking and held onto them to keep them from shaking. Sookie looked up and smiled. She let go and turned around.

"I even got the fryer out and fried up some turkey" Sookie said

"You shouldn't have gone to all that trouble" Gran said

"I wanted to Gran"

Sookie pulled the tray out connected to Gran's bed and began setting out the containers of food on it. She took out the silverware and set it out for Gran.

"I hope you're not going to watch me sit here and eat all this" Gran said

"I made some extra for Eric and me. Eat up" Sookie said

"Where's your sister Eric?" Gran asked

"She's in California right now" Eric answered

"Is that where your family is?" Gran asked

"No, my father is away on business."

"And where do you go to school Eric?"

"LSU"

"Nothing like state. I take it you play some form of sport"

"Yes, I play football"

Gran glanced over to Sookie and gave her an approving look.

"Good for you, for both of you"

Gran didn't say anything else and started eating. Sookie set the basket on the floor and looked over at Eric. She smiled and he smiled back.

"I think you forgot something in the corn pudding"

"Did I?"

"I can taste you left out something. Eric, would you mind giving us some privacy, it's a secret recipe."

"Of course" Eric walked out of the room.

"I followed your recipe to the letter Gran."

"Sookie, I may be old, but I'm not blind. A boy that good looking comes with trouble. Don't you Gran me. He goes to college, LSU, and plays football. He's older than you"

"Not by much"

"How much?"

"Like 3 years. But he acts like he's 15 most of the time"

"And what about the rest of the time?"

"Gran it's not like that. I'm not that type of girl. You know that"

"I know I'm not with the times, but I know boys. And I know not that much has changed. Goodness Sookie, that boy looks like he should be on a romance novel"

"Gran! You know better than to judge someone by they way they look!"

"He looks mighty fine. If I were your age I know what I'd be doing"

"Gran!"

"Oh let an old woman have some fun. All I get to see are old nurses and doctors. What I meant to say, was that you have great taste. How did you manage to snag him?"

"It's not like that Gran, we're just friends"

"Pfft, you can lie to yourself, you can lie to him, but you most certainly are not going to lie to me. I see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. The fact that he's spending thanksgiving with you says a lot."

"He doesn't really celebrate it. Except playing football. His family's from Sweden, they don't really celebrate turkey day."

"So his father is a business man, and his sister is in California. What about his mother?"

"She died when he was a kid, he doesn't really talk about her. His sister, Pam, doesn't remember her since she was so young."

"That's so sad."

Sookie said nothing and took out a slice of pumpkin pie and set it out on the tray.

"Sookie, are you at least using protection?"

Sookie turned red and was completely mortified. She was glad that Eric wasn't in the room as Gran had asked all these questions about him.

"Gran, this is completely embarrassing!"

"Well, I never had this talk with Jason, and look how he turned out"

"Gran, please, we don't have to talk about this right now"

"Sookie, I want you to be safe, I want to know you're being responsible."

"Gran, I am, and trust me when I say this, Eric and I, we're not boyfriend/girlfriend. We're just friends."

"His loss. Now why doesn't he want to date you?"

"Maybe I don't want to date him"

Gran just laughed and started eating her pumpkin pie.

"Oh you two. It's better than those soap operas that are on during the day. Fine, you're just friends. You can lie to yourself all you want Sookie, but everyone around you knows the truth. What are you afraid of?"

"Gran, his sister didn't want us together. So we tried not to. But it happened. And she found out. And she's so mad at us. She's so mad at me. I was her only friend at school, and when she found out, she said so many mean things to me. I don't know what to do" Sookie said as she started to cry  
Gran reached over to Sookie and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh Sookie, don't cry. If she's really your friend, she'll come around, but you can't let her dictate how to live your life. It's your life, it's his life."

"I know Gran, she hates me, and she feels like I betrayed her"

"Did you?"

"A boy like that comes with trouble"

"Oh Sookie," Gran stroked her hair, "They always do"

* * *

Eric was driving Sookie home. Sookie didn't say anything during the car ride. Eric finally reached over and held onto her hand as he drove. Sookie turned and smiled.

"Thanks for taking me to see Gran" Sookie

"I'd drive you anywhere"

"Sorry Pam's not with you for turkey day"

"Pam never spends turkey day with me. We don't really do turkey"

"We still have turkey left if you want it"

"I have a game later, can't be loading up on turkey and falling asleep"

"Oh yeah, I forget. Sorry"

"Don't be sorry. You're welcome to come and watch."

"Yeah, I just need to grab a sweater. My Gran really seems to like you"

"I could tell. I swear I thought I saw her eye humping me"

"Eric!"

"What? I'm just saying, I think she was, not that she actually was"

"I'm sure all the nurses and an orderly was eye humping you too. A boy like you comes with trouble"

"Only the good kind"

* * *

So I hope you're amused. Looks like everyone is eye humping Eric.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Hello wonderful people that take the time to read this! I hope you will be amused. Thanks for your alerts and reviews, it makes me want to keep posting!_

* * *

Sookie was studying, something she had neglected to do since she and Eric were spending a lot of time together. She wasn't going to get in any of the schools of her choice if she didn't attempt to study. She had been able to keep her grades good, but they could be better, and Eric was far more interesting than books, formulas and numbers.

Tara walked in.

"Sookie, you'll never believe what Lafayette did"

"What?"  
"He went to some party and was hitting on the straightest guy there. Course the guy didn't know what was going on. Imagine his surprise when he realized it, and his friends all laughed"

"What happened to Lafayette?"

"He laughed too, then he went and picked up some other guy"

Amelia walked into the room holding a tub of popcorn.

"Christmas break is 3 weeks away! I can't wait!" Amelia said as she sat down on the bed.

"Me neither!" Tara said

"Me too, Gran's being released by then, too bad Jason won't be back" Sookie said

"Does Gran know about Eric?" Tara asked

"Sorta, we went to see her on Turkey Day, and she asked so many questions about him. And Eric says he thinks he saw Gran eye humping him" Sookie said

"There's a pulse in Gran after all" Tara said

"Well what did she say about him?" Amelia asked

"She asked if we were dating, and she tried to have the sex talk with me. It was so embarrassing"

"No way!" Tara said

"Well? What did you say?" Amelia asked

"I sorta told the truth. I told her we weren't dating, which was true, cause we're not" Sookie said

"You're just doing it like it's the end of the world" Tara said

"Tara!" Sookie said

"Well it's true. He won't even talk about if you're even in a relationship, or your feelings. Typical of a guy" Tara said

"Maybe you just need to nudge him a little" Amelia said

"Last time I tried to nudge him, I ended up slapping him" Sookie said

"What did he say that time? Something along the lines of I don't know what this is, let's just go with it, see where it leads or some guy bs?" Tara said

"Something like that. He said it's whatever I want it to be" Sookie said

"There's a start. So tell him what you want it to be." Amelia said as she munched on the popcorn

"You can't keep screwing him if you don't know what this is. What if he just wants you as a fuck buddy? Can you be ok with that? Wouldn't you rather him tell you upfront what this is?" Tara said

"I do, but out last conversation turned out badly. I don't know. I mean this is just going to be awkward" Sookie said

"It's only awkward if you let it be. Talk to him. One of you has to be an adult about this, and clearly it's not you" Tara said

"Well its obviously not him" Sookie added

"Sookie, it's going to eat you up inside if you don't talk to him about it." Amelia said

"I know" Sookie said

"So you better do it. Cause if you don't you may just end up a notch on his very long bedpost."

Sookie knew her friends were telling her the truth. Eric and her hadn't defined what it was they were doing, just that they were doing each other.

"There is barely any butter in this thing" Tara said

"I poured a ton of butter in here" Amelia answered

"You gotta just soak the entire tub in the butter and then put the popcorn in"

"Fine, next time YOU can make the popcorn then"

"Fine, and it'll have butter!"

* * *

Eric was outside waiting for Sookie, leaning on his red corvette. Sookie came running out and jumped into his arms. Pam looked out the window and saw the pair kissing. She rolled her eyes. She watched as Eric lifted her up and spun her around. He seemed happy.

"Where we going?" Sookie asked

"It's a surprise"

"Gimme a hint!"

"No, though you should bring a thicker jacket or coat. It's going to be cold where we're going"

"Ok, I'll grab another sweater" Sookie headed back to her dorm room

Sookie went into her closet and pulled out an old corduroy jacket she had. It was the thickest jacket she had. It was a lavender color, in peacoat style. She wore it over her sweater and closed the closet door. She turned and saw Pam standing in her doorway.

"Pam" Sookie said cordially

"That jacket is hideous. Did you find it at the good will?"

"No it was at church thrift store"

"That's rich. Oh wait, you're not, but my brother is."

"Your brother is a lot of things, you should try talking to him"

Pam just laughed

"That's good, you obviously don't know him at all"

"I know him well enough"

"Just cause he fucks you doesn't mean he'll keep you around"

"Well he has kept me around, and you'll just have to accept it"

"You need to accept the fact there's an expiration date stamped on you. Your southern belle act can only amuse him for so long"

"It's not an act"

"Right, then ask yourself this. Has he told you how he feels? Has he introduced you to his friends? To my dad? Thought so." Pam smirked and left.

Sookie tried to shake the sense of worry out of her. She closed her dorm room door and locked it. She headed downstairs and saw Eric waiting for her still. She walked outside and then tripped and fell onto the ground. Eric rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked

"Yeah. I'm clumsy today" Sookie said as she was patting the dust off her jacket

"This is the thickest jacket you have?" Eric asked

"Yeah, but I got a sweater under here"

"Is that enough? That jacket has seen better days"

"I'm sorry if my jacket is such an embarrassment to you! But it's all I have!"

"Whoa, calm down. I was just concerned that you'd be cold. That's all."

"Sorry, I had a run in with Pam"

Eric pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Don't let her get to you. She's mad at me"

"She has a funny way of showing it"

"Cmon, we'll be late"

* * *

Eric parked his car in the parking lot of a stadium. Sookie was confused as she looked around.

"Where are we?" Sookie asked

"Parking lot. It's where people park cars. What do they teach you in school?"

"Not to go home with boys like you"

"I see you took those lessons to heart"

Sookie pushed Eric lightly. She got out of the car and he took her hand in his.

"This way" Eric started leading her towards the the crowd of people.

Sookie looked around she saw a lot of families waiting on line. She looked around some more and saw a giant tent. A circus tent.

"We're at the circus?" Sookie screamed

"Yes, I remember you saying something about how you've never been to the circus"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remembered that"

"There's more to me than just my good looks you know"

Sookie jumped up and hugged Eric.

"I'm finally at the circus!"

Sookie had never been to the circus. She was suppose to go when she was a child with her parents and Jason. But they never did since her parents died in a car crash. Jason and her were sent to live with Gran shortly after. The circus never came to Bon Temps so they never went. Sookie was surprised that Eric remember that from a random conversation they had.

"Cmon, you don't want to miss the show do you?" Eric said taking her hand

Eric managed to get them great seats, really close to the action. Sookie sat there totally entranced and excited.

"First time at a circus pic!" Eric said as he used his phone to take a picture of Sookie

"Eric, I wasn't ready"

"Alright, take two" he pointed the phone camera at her, but she just grabbed his phone and leaned over into him and took a picture of both of them.

She looked at phone and saw the picture. The two of them smiling. Then she saw the man in the background selling cotton candy. He was carrying a huge tray filled with cotton candy in various colors and had on a cotton candy hat.

"Cotton candy!" Sookie exclaimed

Eric turned around and saw the man. He got up and got Sookie cotton candy, in a pastel blue color. The man also gave him a felt wizard that. Apparently if you bought cotton candy you got one of those silly hats. Eric returned triumphantly with Sookie's cotton candy.

"Here, and you get a free hat too" Eric said

"Thanks SO much Eric!" Sookie took the cotton candy from Eric and bit into it.

Eric watched her and smiled. He put the hat on her head and tried to take another picture of her.

"You want some?" Sookie offered

"Oh, I'll get some later" Eric said

Sookie's face flushed pink. She went back to her cotton candy.

"It's almost the same blue as my eyes wouldn't' you say?" Eric purred

"Almost" Sookie answered

The lights went out and the show started.

* * *

"That was amazing! All the acrobats! The clowns, the animals! The confetti!" Sookie exclaimed like a child.

"I'm glad you had fun, but no more sugar for you"

"Awe..."

Eric was holding Sookie's hand as they walked out of the tent. She held onto his arm and leaned against him as they walked. The wind blew and Sookie shivered. Eric stopped and turned to her. He didn't say anything to her as he took off his jacket and put it around her.

"Eric" Sookie started to say

"You're shivering. The car's not that far" Eric said as he led her through the parking lot

"Thanks Eric, for tonight, for everything" Sookie said as they reached the car

"You can thank me all you want tonight"

* * *

Sookie was coming back from class as she opened the door to her room. She saw a snowman, complete with top hat, carrot nose, coal for eyes, and twigs for arms and glittery sparkly snow body wearing a gorgeous cranberry colored coat. Sookie walked over to the snowman which was clearly made of Styrofoam. She took the cranberry coat off the snowman and tried it on. It fit her perfectly. And it felt incredibly warm. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how beautiful it was. She looked at the snowman and taped to where the snowman's crotch would be was a note card. She opened it and read the inside.

_I want my jacket back - E_

Sookie looked over at Eric's jacket that was hanging off her chair. She picked it up and held it close to her chest. She inhaled his scent off the jacket. She saw herself in the mirrow and saw how incredible silly she looked hugging his jacket. She put it back down on her chair and turned back at the snowman.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sookie asked the snowman

* * *

_Were you amused? I've realized damn how did this thing reach 16 chapters? Will anyone read this if it reaches an obscene amount of chapters? Will I alienate you all? I hope not. I stated previously that this is based on a guy I was seeing, the stuff Eric says isn't made up, the stuff he does isn't made up, well most of it. Some of it is made up for your amusement._

_If you're wondering I didn't get to go to the circus until I was an adult. So yeah, that part wasn't made up._

_And yes, I really do hope book sookie and book eric end up together at the end. Otherwise I think it would be devastating, we've been reading and watching them get together slowly, why take that away? That's my 2 pennies._


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you all for reading. Thanks for your comments and reviews. I'd respond to all of them if you want. I usually respond to ones that have ? marks. I hope you're amused.

* * *

Tara and Amelia were laughing hysterically in the room. They were wearing their PJ's and eating popcorn out of the tub that Tara made. It had an obscene amount of butter. Sookie walked into the room and closed the door.

"Hey Sook, where you been?" Tara asked

"Out, with Eric" Sookie answered as she took off the cranberry coat Eric had given her.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, Eric that is" Amelia said

"Where'd you go?" Tara asked

"He took me to see the big Christmas tree in Nola. He tried to take me ice skating. Key word tried" Sookie answered

"What happened?" Amelia asked

"I can't skate, and I kept falling. After a while my ass was all wet from the ice" Sookie said

"Awe. That's a nice coat Sookie. I've seen it on the runways" Amelia said

"What? What runway?" Sookie asked

"Nevermind, Eric has really good taste" Amelia said

"Hey, tonight's our last night together before Christmas break. We should exchange presents" Tara said

"Great idea!" Amelia exclaimed as she went into her closet to take out two presents wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a giant bow ribbon. One was red, and one was blue.

Tara pulled out from under her bed two boxes wrapped in silly wrapping paper with jellybeans on it. There was a tape on bow, one was green and one was red.

Sookie opened the drawer to her desk. She took out two small gift bags with tissue paper inside. One bag was silver and the other was gold.

The three girls sat down on the bed and exchanged presents. Each girl with two presents in front of her picked up one and tore into it.

Amelia opened the present from Sookie. It was a pair of vintage earrings with a purple amethyst stone and gold braiding.

"Sookie they're beautiful! Thank you!" Amelia hugged Sookie and she immediately started to put them on.

Tara opened her present from Amelia. She tore off the wrapping and opened the box. It was a pair of gold knuckles. Gold plated with some crystals in it. And on the side it was engraved with Tara's name.

"Oh Amelia, you know me so well. I'm gonna wear these all the time!" Tara hugged Amelia

Sookie opened her present from Tara. After the jellybean wrapping paper was on the floor she opened the box and saw inside was a lovely white scarf, a white winter hat and earmuffs that looked like cupcakes.

"I love these! Thank you Tara!" Sookie hugged Tara

"They go great with your new coat" Tara added

Amelia opened her present from Tara. It was furry white hat. It had cat ears on top, with pink ears and two long dangling pom poms.

"This is SO CUTE Tara!" Amelia squealed and put it on

"Meow!" Tara added

Tara opened her present from Sookie. She pushed past the tissue paper and saw it was a silver cigarette case with a giant T on it. She opened it and inside was some nicorette gum.

"Now I can be all classy with a case" Tara said

"Yup, and there's nicorette gum in there when you want to quit" Sookie said

"I ain't a quitter Sook, but thank you!" Tara hugged her

Sookie opened her present from Amelia. It was a pair of black leather gloves. Sookie's hands ran over the leather and it was soft. They were longer than normal gloves and had 3 gold turn locks at the wrist.

"It's beautiful!" Sookie said as she hugged Amelia

"And functional!" Amelia added

"Thank you, both of you. For being the best friends anyone could have" Sookie said

"Awe, group hug!" Tara said

The three girls hugged and giggled.

"I'm really gonna miss you girls" Amelia said

"No you won't. You have Tray. We're just a distant memory" Tara joked

"This is gonna be a great year!" Amelia said

* * *

Tara and Lafayette were loading his car with Tara's bags when Sookie appeared dragged her giant bag down the stairs. Lafayette walked over to help Sookie with her bag.

"Same number 35 I see" Lafayette said

"Yeah" Sookie answered

"You gonna tell me every dirty detail about him. Tara said he got them V muscles going on" Lafayette said

"Yeah" Sookie said

"Look at you, all agreeable, looks like #35 is good for you after all."

Eric pulled up in his red corvette and got out of the car. He saw Sookie standing there wearing the cranberry coat he had gotten her. She was also wearing black leather gloves, a white scarf and strange earmuffs that looked like cupcakes. She smiled and he smiled back at her.

Pam walked out carrying a bag, ignoring Sookie and towards Eric's car. Sookie watched as Pam got into the car not saying a word to Eric. Eric walked over to Sookie, while Lafayette threw her bag into his car.

"Nice earmuffs" Eric said

"Thanks, they were a Christmas present" Sookie said

Lafayette didn't say anything but leaned on his car and watched the two. He was also eye fucking the hell out of Eric as well.

"Gotta drop Pam off at the airport," Eric ran his finger along her jawline, "I'll be over soon"

"Take your time, Gran won't be back till tomorrow"

"Don't I always take my time?" Eric whispered in her ear

Sookie's arms wrapped around him as his fingers found themselves in her hair. Eric leaned in, and as his lips lightly grazed hers, a loud horn startled both of them. Eric stopped and realized it was Pam honking from the car.

"Ignore her" Eric said as he kissed her.

Sookie held onto him as she felt his lips on hers, as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Lafayette glanced down at his watch and then back at the two still kissing. Pam honked the horn again.

"Wear the uniform tonight" Eric whispered in her ear

"Maybe"

Eric kissed her goodbye.

"See you soon" Eric said as he walked to the car

Sookie watched him and smiled, she turned around and saw Lafayette standing there.

"You gonna tell me every damn detail" Lafayette said

* * *

Eric started driving towards the airport. Pam didn't say anything to him.

"Where you going this time Miss Daisy?" Eric asked

"Hawaii"

"They don't have christmas trees there"

"They have surfers and palm trees"

"You'd really rather be alone on Christmas?"

"Yes, it's quite nice. I don't have to listen to you dribble on about Goldilocks and southern food. And I can go shopping"

"Well I'm going to be alone on Christmas in my apartment. I even got that sad charlie brown tree"

"What, Goldilocks didn't invite you over to eat your porridge and sleep in your bed?"

"She did, but her Gran just got released from the hospital, figure they should have some time together"

"Awe, it's so sugar coated, I'm going to vomit"

"Wouldn't be the first time"

"And where's dad in all this?"

"Business"

'Figures"

Eric stopped at the airport and Pam got out of the car. Eric took her bag and handed it back to her.

"You can always stay" Eric said

"You can always stop being a manwhore" Pam answered back

"Stay mad then. Merry Christmas sis"

Eric got back into the car and drove off. Pam picked up her bag and walked into the airport. She made it through security and was walking to the lounge. She set her bag down and opened a bottle of sparkling water. She took a sip and set it down.

Part of her wanted to stay with Eric, they had always been there for each other. But the other part of her was still mad at him. Mad at him for lying to her, for betraying her, for just being his usual selfish self. She rubbed her temple and sighed. She wasn't going to think about this anymore.  
She opened her bag to find her ipod but instead, found a small box. She took it out and looked at the small box. She opened it and inside were a pair of earrings. They looked vintage, with a sparkling amethyst crystal. She looked at the design and could tell they were clearly Swedish. She looked inside for a card.

_These were mom's._

Pam's fingers ran over the earrings and she closed the box. She pushed it back into her bag and took another sip of her sparkling water. She didn't want to think about it. Part of her wanted to thank Eric, but then part of her didn't want to talk to Eric, or talk about mom in general. Her memory of her mother was faded to the point where she couldn't remember anything about the woman. She couldn't' remember anything about her. And perhaps that's the part that hurt her the most. Eric had all these memories of her, and she couldn't remember anything, not even her laugh or her voice.

* * *

Sookie felt something poking her as she slept. She started to move but Eric's arm pulled her closer.

"Too early" Eric mumbled

Sookie smiled as she felt Eric's breath on her neck. She remembered to the events of last night. After Eric dropped off Pam, he came to her house in Bon Temps, picked her up, took her back to his apartment where he proceeded to ravage her. He seemed very appreciative of her wearing the school uniform, especially the plaid skirt. He was even more appreciative when she wore the peek a boo bra. So much so the neighbors were probably going to move after what they heard last night.

Sookie's phone started ringing. It was an old fashioned phone ringing ringtone. Sookie's eyes shot open.

"Gran!" Sookie scrambled to sit up and grab the phone, "Hi Gran!"

"Sookie, I came back to the house and you weren't here. I'm just wondering where you are"

"Gran, I didn't think you were going to be back till this afternoon"

Eric sat up and saw Sookie was on the phone. He started kissing her neck to distract her.

"It's noon Sookie, they dropped me off a bit early. I was hoping to have lunch with you.

Sookie tried to keep her composure as his hand slid down between her thighs and lightly grazed the golden patch of curls. She had to bite her bottom lip from making any sounds.

"Sorry Gran, I went with Eric to see the tree in Nola. I hope you don't mind"

"So you're with Eric again? Is he spending Christmas with his sister?"

Eric's hands pulled Sookie further down on the bed, till she fell back. She could feel his hands probing. She felt his lips kissing their way down.

"No, she went to Hawaii" Sookie said as she contained herself.

"Well there's no reason he should be alone on Christmas, why don't you invite him over?"

"Ok"

Sookie felt Eric's hot tongue lick the folds of her. It was becoming unbearable.

"Well, don't be much longer. And show me pictures of the tree" Grain said

"Sure"

"See you soon"

"Bye Gran"

Sookie hung up the phone, and made sure she hit the end call before she could breathe again. Eric's head was nestled nicely between her legs again.

"Eric...stop...we have to go" Sookie managed to say

"I must not be doing a good job if you can still talk" Eric said lifting his head up

"Gran's home, she's expecting me"

"At least let me finish breakfast"

* * *

Eric was in the shower when Sookie started picking up her clothes from the floor. She reached into her bag for a comb. Everytime she had sex with Eric, it showed. She combed through her hair and put her hair into pigtails so it would look less like sexy bedhead. The last thing she wanted Gran to know was she was in fact having sex with Eric. A lot of sex.

Eric walked out of the shower with a towel around his neck.

"You can put your stuff in the drawer you know."

Sookie turned and looked at him surprised.

"Nice hair," Eric reached over and touched her hair, "They're like handle bars"

Sookie pushed his hand away.

"What the hell Eric!"

"What? There's just something about pigtails and that school girl skirt of yours," Eric said as he pulled her closer, "It just makes me want to rip your clothes off"

"Eric! We have to go!"

"Party pooper. Here, leave that skirt here" Eric took the plaid skirt from her pile and pulled the bottom drawer of his dresser out. He put it in.

"You're giving me a drawer?"

"Yeah, so you can put things like that skirt, and that bra of yours"

"Thanks, I think"

"You can have the top drawer on the left too"

"You're giving me 2 drawers?"

"It's not really a drawer, more like half a drawer"

Sookie pulled open the smaller drawer on the left. Inside was a toothbrush. Sookie smiled. She closed the drawer and turned around and saw Eric toweling off and getting dressed. Now she was eye humping him. She shook her head and started to get dressed. Eric turned as he pulled his jeans on and watched Sookie as she pulled her sweater over head. He watched as she put her skirt on and zipped it up the back. She sat down on the bed and pulled on her thigh high stockings. Eric stood there mesmerized. She looked around for her knee high boots. She found one under the bed and slipped it on. Eric immediately walked over and stopped her. She looked up confused. Eric wanted to be the one that zipped it up. Something about it drove him crazy. He held her boot in place and zipped it up slowly. His hand traveled up past her knee and then under her skirt.

"Eric..."

He picked up the other boot and slipped it onto her foot. He pulled the zipper up and let his hand travel past her knee and then under her skirt. He leaned down and kissed her.

"My gran wanted to invite you over for Christmas" Sookie said

"You're not making eggnog are you?" Eric asked

"No"

"Are you frying up more turkey?"

"Not sure"

"You're really not selling it to me. Unless you're going to be under the tree naked for me"

"No Eric, my Gran will hear us"

"Can you just make more turkey so she can fall asleep?"

"Please try to behave a little Eric."

"Party Pooper Sookie is no fun"

* * *

Eric was driving Sookie back to her house. Eric rested his hand on her thigh.

"So, are you coming over for Christmas?" Sookie asked

"Yeah, when is it like in a few days?"

"Two days"

"Ok, I'll be there"

"Great. I'll tell Gran"

Eric pulled up to Sookie's house.

"See you 2 days?" Sookie asked

"Yeah, you inviting anyone else?" Eric asked

"Not sure, we usually like to have a quiet holiday"

"You are no where near quiet, did you forget about last night?"

"Eric!"

Eric just smirked to himself. He leaned over and kissed her. Sookie kissed him back and after a few minutes she had to push him off slightly.

"I'm never going to leave at this rate"

"Then don't"

Sookie kissed him on the cheek and then opened the door and got out of the car. She stepped into a huge puddle and jumped up when she realized the cold water somehow seeped into her boot. She hopped around cursing to herself.

Eric got out of the car and watched her for a minute before walking over to her and picking her up. He carried her to her porch and set her down.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked

"Yeah," Sookie looked down at her boot and saw the sole had completely cracked and the water got in that way, "I have to get these fixed that's all"

"Is that your shoe dance?"

"No"

"I thought every girl has a shoe dance"

"Does Pam have one?"

"She'd kill me if I told you what it was"

"Awe. Do you have a shoe dance?"

"I don't dance"

"Not even when you're drunk?"

"I don't dance"

"Now who's a party pooper?"

* * *

"Tara please behave yourself. That goes double for you Lafayette!" Sookie said

"I am the least of your worries" Tara said as she took the biscuits out from the oven

"I is always well behaved" Lafayette said as he took the honey out of the cupboard

"Last time you were eye humping him" Sookie said as she frosted the red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting.

"Has you seen him?" Lafayette asked, "That boy is a big, tall, lollipop that I just want to lick from top to bottom"

"Lafayette!" Sookie yelled out

"You sure he ain't got no brother?"

"He's got a sister, who's still mad at me" Sookie said

"Is she still mad at you? For what? Some girls can hold grudges forever. She'll just wrinkle faster. God don't like ugly" Tara said

"What are you kids talking about now?" Gran said as she appeared from the pantry holding a can of condensed milk

"Just telling Sookie that beauty fades but stupid is forever" Tara said

"And God don't like ugly" Lafayette added

"What's all this about?" Gran asked

"Nothing," Sookie turned and glared at both Tara and Lafayette, "They're just being silly"

"This isn't about Eric's sister is it?" Gran asked

"No course not" Sookie said as she went back to her cake

"Gran, you've seen Eric, now you'd agree that he's a fine specimen" Lafayette said

"He is mighty fine on the eyes" Gran said

"If he were a tall glass of water, I'd gulp him down to the last drop" Lafayette said

"Too bad he doesn't play for your team" Tara said

"A boy can dream can't he?" Lafayette said

"He had every nurse, orderly, attendant in my wing talking, tongues wagging and eyes popping." Gran said

"Lord have mercy!" Lafayette said

"That boy is trouble" Gran added

"Stop it!" Sookied turned around holding the spatula in her hand, "Stop talking about him like he's a piece of meat!"

"Now is that because he's your piece of meat?" Tara asked

"A juicy porterhouse steak" Lafayette added, "with a side of buttery mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans"

"I hate you all!" Sookie said as she put the spatula down and stormed out of the kitchen.

Tara and Lafayette both laughed and Gran chuckled a little to herself.

"Which one of us is checking up on her?" Tara asked

The three stood there and threw their hands for a impromptu game of rock paper scissor. Lafayette lost.

"Go check on your steak" Tara said

"Aiite, I got this" Lafayette said as he walked into the living room where he found Sookie squeezing crazy glue into her cracked sole.

"Hookah, what is you doing?"

"Trying to fix my shoe"

"They have elves that do that now."

"It happened yesterday, I don't have time to go into town, and all the shops are probably closed"

"Then it can wait, besides that glue ain't fixing your shoe. That shoe is done. Just let the shoe gnomes have it already"

"Are you here to check up on me?"

"No, I came cause I cared"

"You lost didn't you?"

"Aiite, you got me. Now what is bothering you Sook?"

"Nothing."

"It ain't nothing if you're just loosing your shit while we just talking about how handsome your man is"

"He's not my man"

"Then what is he? Some random hook up? Your fuck buddy?"

"I don't know. I don't want to know"

"Yes you do. It's gonna drive you crazy otherwise. Have you talked to him?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of the answer might be"

"So you'd rather be in the dark and ignorant instead?

"Yeah, I know it sounds bad, but the sex is really good, and I don't want it to end"

"Slut, I always knew you had it in you"

"Lafayette! I'm not that kind of girl"

"You just proved you is. You all grown up now. And grown ups talk. Just ask him how he feels."

"Ok fine"

"Besides you'd want to know if someone else was eating your steak right?"

"What?"

"Your steak analogy wasn't that great" Tara said as she walked into the living room

"I don't see you doing any better" Lafayette said

"Its like when you go to the store. And you see all these sandwiches lined up. They're all waiting in their plastic cases, some wrapped in plastic wrap, others in waxed paper. Now clearly, you've taken the Ikea sandwich and placed it in your basket. This is going to be your sandwich. Now you want to make sure that your sandwich stays in the container. You don't want some random bitch coming in and taking a bite out of your sandwich, cause you don't want no half eaten sandwich"

"You need to find out if someone else is biting into your sandwich." Lafayette

"That sandwich came dented. It was half eaten when I got it" Sookie said dryly

"Damn, you still want that sandwich?" Tara asked

"Well apparently its a good sandwich cause everyone's trying to get a piece of it" Sookie said

"Find out if that sandwich has been staying in the container while you're not around" Tara said

Sookie heard a car pull into the driveway. She got up and looked out the window. She smiled and ran to get her cranberry coat and put it on and ran outside.

"Looks like the sandwich delivery is here" Lafayette said

Tara and Lafayette looked at each other and then at Sookie running out the door in just her socks. Eric got out of the car and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. He held onto her thighs, as she kissed him. Tara and Lafayette looked out the window.

"Looks like someone's taking a big bite out of that sandwich" Tara said

"Friends my ass. Don't look like how friends greet each other" Lafayette said

* * *

Eric put Sookie down.

"Is that how you greet all your friends?" Eric asked

"Just ones in corvettes" Sookie answered back

"I have something for you" Eric said as he went into the car to get it

"Eric, you really didn't have to, I mean you've given me so much already"

"It's Christmas" Eric came back with a huge box with a ribbon on it, "Open it"

Sookie hesitantly pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside was a pair of black suede boots with leather trimming. Sookie looked at the heel which was easily 3 inches. She reached in and touched the suede.

"They're beautiful" Sookie said

"And they'll keep your feet warm"

"You're too much you know that right?"

"Try them on"

* * *

"Sookie is playing Cinderella out there now" Lafayette said looking out the window

"Wouldn't be the first time" Tara said

The two watched as Eric put the boot on Sookie's foot and slowly pulled the zipper up. Eric reached for the other boot, when Sookie's foot rested right onto his crotch. He looked down at her foot and then back up at her. Slowly she started to massage the area with her foot.

"Unless you're gonna let me fuck you in the car, you better move your foot"

"Tease"

"You should talk"

* * *

"What's going on outside?" Gran asked as she walked into the living room

"We're just watching Days of our Sookie" Lafayette said

"Anything good happening?" Gran asked

"Not really" Tara said, "These two are completely confused"

* * *

Sookie stood up and realized she was a bit taller and closer to Eric.

"I'm taller" Sookie said

"Yeah, I won't get that crick in my neck when I have to look down at you"

Sookie playfully hit Eric's arm.

"Are you going to let me into the lion's den?" Eric asked

"You ready for it?" Sookie asked

"I should warn you, I'm part Viking"

"That won't do you much good here" Sookie jumped onto his back.

Eric grabbed onto her legs and her arms reached around his neck.

"A little warning next time" Eric said

"Mush! Mush!" Sookie commanded

* * *

Pam was lying on the beach in Hawaii, staring out at the water. The beach was somewhat empty considering everyone was celebrating Christmas. She sighed and picked up her phone. She wanted to call Eric, but stopped herself. She was mad at Eric, she wanted to stay mad at him. She always could, she would stay mad and make him suffer. She always did, but now it was pointless. He had replaced her with her friend of all people. And it seemed like all the other parts of her life had replaced her. Her father no longer spoke to her, acknowledged her existence. She could do whatever she wanted, but who would notice? No one.

She knew if she let it go, she wouldn't have anything left. She knew if she stopped being mad at Eric, that there wouldn't be anything left of him to hold onto to. She sighed. Her phone lit up and saw there was a text from Eric.

_Merry Christmas wherever you are._

Pam ignored his text. She leaned back onto her chair and listened to the ocean. She cleared her mind and tried to think of her. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find one memory of her mother. Not one.

She picked up her phone and texted Eric.

_I'm heading back, I need to talk to you_

_Ok, tell me when you get to the airport_

_I'm not bringing you anything_

* * *

Gran was clearing the dishes from the table. Tara, Lafayette, Sookie and Eric sat there completely stuffed and unable to move.

"This is worse than thanksgiving" Tara said

"Thanksgiving we was working remember? At least we was moving. This is food coma central" Lafayette

"I don't think I've ever eaten that much in my life." Eric said

"Pfft. You haven't gotten to the dessert yet. Gran makes a mean pie" Sookie said

Eric rested his hands on his stomach and reached over and placed his hand over Sookies. She smiled as she laced her fingers into his. Lafayette and Tara looked at each other and then back at the two.

"So Eric, you like sandwiches?" Tara asked

Eric looked over at Tara confused.

"Yeah, I guess" Eric answered

"Do you share sandwiches?" Tara asked

"Not really, I mean I'll share it with Pam, but she doesn't like sandwiches"

"Do you let anyone eat your sandwich?"

"Tara!" Sookie yelled

"I mean if you really did like your sandwich, I'd think you'd want to make sure no one else is trying to eat it" Tara said

"Sandwich's gotta stay in the container" Lafayette

"No one wants a dented, half eaten sandwich with the mayo all over the place" Tara said

"Tara!" Sookie yelled

Tara and Sookie just stared at each other for a minute. Lafayette looked at the two girls and leaned back into his chair.

"Too much estrogen up in here." Lafayette said as he got up and went to the kitchen

"I don't get it, what's the sandwich?" Eric asked

* * *

The snow started coming down hard. It buried Eric's red corvette. Gran came out with hot chocolates with marshmallows on a tray.

"Looks like we're all snowed in. Here's some hot coco for you kids" Gran said as she set the tray down.

"Thanks gran" Sookie said

"Tara, Lafayette, you take Jason's old room. Looks like you're stuck on the couch Eric. Sookie, you behave yourself. I'm getting too old for this, I'm going to bed." Gran said

"So much for making snowmen" Lafayette said

"What about snow women?" Tara asked

"You can make an entire snow family if you want. Don't get any ice into the house. Nite all" Gran said as she left the room.

"Nite Gran" Sookie said

* * *

Outside Gran's house stood a snow family or sorts with a snow dog. Eric had to make his snowman extra tall. Tara made her snow woman, and Lafayette made his snowman extra happy.

It was midnight when Eric got up from the small couch into the kitchen to get some water. He drank the water and set the glass into the sink. When he turned around Sookie was standing there wearing his shirt. She walked to him quietly across the kitchen floor and her arms reached around his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss. She felt his lips devour hers as he held her closer. His hands reached down to her thighs and he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. Eric's fingers explored her inner folds. He felt that she was ready and he lifted her up onto the counter. With his lips still on hers he pulled her closer. He felt her hands pulling at his jeans and unzipping.

Sookie held onto him, her fingers digging into his back. She could feel him inside her, she could feel him straining to hold on. She could feel the sweat building on his body. His lips still on hers as she tried not to make a sound as everything in her body shuddered and released. Eric wasn't done with her yet. His hands reached down to her hips and pulled her closer and deeper. His kisses became fevered. Sookie wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him. Sookie felt him shake. She looked up and saw him staring at her, breathing heavily.

"Merry Christmas" Sookie whispered

Eric smiled. He was just ambushed in the kitchen by her. They probably just had sex on the counter where her Gran makes breakfast. Eric was making a mental note to himself about breakfast tomorrow.

Sookie just couldn't get enough of him. Even though she just had him inside her she wanted him again. She'd always want him and there was nothing she could do or say that would ever change it. She could feel herself drowning into him, and she gladly welcomed it.

"Merry Christmas Sookie" Eric whispered as he kissed her softly

* * *

The smell of pancakes filled the house. Eric's oversized body hung over the couch as he slept. Sookie came downstairs dressed in his shirt and pajama shorts and fuzzy slippers. She could smell the pancakes from the kitchen. Tara and Lafayette were in the bathroom chatting it up. Sookie looked over at

Eric sleeping, and leaned down and kissed him. His hand reached up and entangled itself into her hair.

"Wake up sleepy head" Sookie said

"I'm awake" Eric said as he sat up

"Gran's making pancakes"

"Hmm pancakes"

"I got you something," Sookie placed the small box in his hands. It was a plain box with a red ribbon tied around it into a bow.

"Don't open it now, pancke time!" Sookie said as she started to get up

Eric grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back down.

"Thank you" Eric said

"I trust you Eric, and whatever happens, I know you won't hurt me. Not on purpose."

"Sookie...I..." Eric started and stopped. He wasn't sure what he should say

"I know Eric. I know." Sookie kissed him on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Eric picked up Pam from the airport. She walked up to Eric and took her sunglasses off.

"How was Christmas?" Pam asked

"Great, I got eye fucked by a grandma, a black drag queen in training, and somewhere in there was an angry black girl yelling at me about sandwiches"

"So I didn't miss anything"

"Not really"

"Good, we need to talk" Pam said as she walked out the airport.

* * *

I hope you were amused. And if you're wondering, yes I did get boots as a present. Isn't it great that Gran is back? Do you want pics of the girls' presents? Sookie's gloves? Pam's mom's earrings? I would also like to tell you that, that is ALL I have written for now. Who's up for a juicy porterhouse steak?


	18. Chapter 18

AN: As always thank you for reading.

* * *

Sookie was pulling on a pink v neck sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror. A pink sweater over a pair of jeans and the boots Eric got her. She smiled and looked over at her phone. He hadn't texted her since he left to pick up Pam at the airport. She wondered what happened to him, but didn't want to be the girl that texted a guy obsessively.

"Sookie! Tara's here!" Gran yelled from downstairs

Sookie put the white scarf around her neck and pulled on the cranberry coat from Eric and headed downstairs.

"Have fun tonight. And happy new year!" Gran said

"Thanks gran, happy new year, you can still come" Sookie said

"I'm an old lady, I need my rest." Gran said

* * *

Tara drove Sookie down to Merlotte's for their New Year Party. Lafayette was working hard in the kitchen. The party was in full swing when they arrived. Sookie looked at her phone and still nothing from Eric. She decided to just text him something short.

_Happy New Year_

Sookie put her phone back into her pocket and went to join the party. As the minutes counted down to midnight Sookie looked around as couples paired up, she stood there alone. As the confetti was thrown, the balloons tossed around, the streamers exploding, Sookie wished Eric was there. He wasn't. Where was he? What was he doing that he couldn't be around for her?

Sookie watched as couples kissed and hugged as she stood there alone. Even Tara hugged and kissed Lafayette on the cheek. Sookie felt her phone vibrate and looked at it. It was Eric. He had sent her a picture of himself, he was making a kissy face. Sookie laughed.

_Happy New Year. Can't be there to kiss you in person._

Sookie held the phone closer to her chest and smiled.

* * *

Sookie walked into her dorm room. Tara was still downstairs talking to Lafayette. Amelia hadn't returned yet and she put her bag down on the floor and laid down on the bed. She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

The door creaked open, Sookie lifted herself up on her elbows. Pam stood there. She didn't say anything but threw a small container at Sookie. Sookie caught it and looked at it. It was a can of Spam flavored macadamia nuts. Confused, Sookie looked up and Pam was gone. Sookie got up from the bed and looked out her door. Pam was already in her room.

Sookie looked out the window and saw his red corvette. She looked at her phone, nothing. She put her coat back on and went outside. She walked past Tara and Lafayette towards the red corvette.

"She getting her sandwich?" Lafayette asked

"Maybe she's just denting it a little" Tara answered

Eric was resting his head on the steering wheel. Sookie wanted answers on where he had been. She walked over to his car and opened the passenger side door and got in. Eric turned his head and saw it was Sookie.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sookie asked

Eric lifted his head up from the steering wheel and leaned back into his seat. He rubbed his eyes. Sookie watched him, waiting for an answer. She saw that he had dark circles under his eyes. He let out a sigh before turning to her. He looked tired. His eyes didn't sparkle, in fact they seemed grey and faded.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked

"Yeah, I'm just really tired, it's been a draining week with Pam. If she weren't family I would have killed her by now"

"What happened?"

"She wanted to talk"

"About?"

"Family stuff. She got her answers."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talking is the last thing I want to do right now"

"Are things good with her?"

"Sorta. She wanted to talk about mom, non-stop for a week. I don't know what else she wants from me. My brain is fried"

"I didn't hear from you, I thought something happened"

"Yeah, well I'm here and drained. All I want to do is go home and sleep"

Sookie wanted to tell him she missed him, but it didn't seem like the time. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk"

"I don't want to talk" Eric snapped at her

Sookie pulled back, she withdrew her hand.

"I was worried about you" Sookie said

"Pam needed me, and when it comes down to it, I'll always be there for her, for as long as she needs me. Don't ask me to choose"

"I'll see you" Sookie said as she got out of the car

Sookie walked back to her dorm room with her head held high, she would not walk back looking defeated.

Eric started the car and drove back. He was mentally and physically drained. Pam had has so many questions about their mother his brain hurt. He remembered all that he could but she wanted more. She wanted every detail about her. It was like Pam was trying to re-create her in her mind. She wanted to know everything about her and wouldn't stop. She became possessed. Eric remember his mother, but as a child, he couldn't remember every detail about her. And it was draining. Pam would suddenly start crying, crying over the fact that she couldn't remember her. Eric spent the week trying to console her. Trying to calm her down. Trying to make her understand that she was a child and it was understandable if she didn't remember her.  
Eric went back to his apartment and crawled into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Sookie hadn't heard from Eric in a week, after their last conversation she decided to leave it alone. She wasn't going to text him. She was not going to be those crazy obsessive girls. She had to study for the new semester. The fact that she wasn't spending all her time with Eric meant that she could be studying and working on her grades.

She was studying and keeping up with classes now. She sat in her room with her books when her phone went off. She heard the ringtone and knew it was Eric. She picked up the phone saw his text.

_E: Wanna make smores?_

_S: Not really_

_E: Don't you like chocolate?_

_S: I don't like you_

_E: Can I make it up to you then?_

_S: Maybe_

_E: I'll be there by 8_

_S: I said maybe_

Sookie's maybe turned into a yes as she found herself walking towards Eric's car wearing the coat he got her along with the boots. She was covered up in her scarf, gloves and earmuffs. She even wore jeans cause she didn't want to give Eric anything to distract her with. She got into the car and he smiled at her. She saw that he looked better, he had slept and his eyes were a fierce blue that made her wish she was wearing a skirt.

She noticed he was wearing a knit hat. She reached over and pulled it off his head.

"Are we Coldplay now?" Sookie asked

"It's cold outside"

"But we're inside"

"Not for long."

"Where you taking me?"

"You'll see" Eric started the car and started driving away from the school.

"Really? Do I have a choice?"

"Are you mad?"

"Not mad, mad would mean that I would have to care. I'm just annoyed"

"Ok, what are you annoyed at?"

"If you think some lame attempt at making smores is going to make up for the fact that you've been ignoring me and blew me off the last time I saw you, you've got another thing coming."

"I told you, Pam needed me"

"Yeah I got that part, course you didn't have to be a dick about it. I was trying to be nice, like oh how are you? That and the fact that you looked like shit, I asked oh are you ok, only to get my head bitten off!

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Pam needed me, you can't expect me to choose between you and her. It's like me asking you to choose between me and your brother"

"Have you met my brother?"

"No, but I've met your Gran who likes to eye hump me. Don't act like she doesn't"

"And I've never met any of your friends. Why is that? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No!"

"That you're banging some high school girl? What the hell are we doing? What the hell am I doing with you?"

"There's no doing right now. Right now you're just yelling at me!"

"You totally blew me off!"

"I didn't mean to! Don't be mad"

"Why don't you let your friends meet me?"

"Do you want to meet them? I mean you've met some of them already."

"So? What you think I'll embarrass you?"

"No, more like they'll embarrass me. Besides they're worse than me. A lot worse. You don't really want to meet them"

"Don't you think that should be my choice?"

"Coach is on us this month, not sure if I can get away to see you."

"But you always do"

"Yeah I always do, that should tell you something"

Sookie didn't say anything and looked out the window. Eric kept driving until he reached an open field. He stopped the car and got out. Sookie was confused and followed him.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet my friends"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to meet them. So let's go"

"Eric wait!" Sookie ran a few steps to keep up with him, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, let's go, we're gonna be late"

Eric walked with Sookie through the open field until they reached a large log cabin. There was still some snow on the ground nearby. Sookie held onto Eric's hand and squeezed it as he lead her to the back of the cabin.

There stood Alcide and a few other guys standing around a large barrel drinking beers.

"Bout time you showed up" Alcide said as she walked up to Eric, "I see you brought the blue fair"

"Alcide, Sookie, Sookie, Alcide" Eric said

"We've met" Sookie said

"Informally. Did you find Pinocchio?"

"Did you find little red riding hood yet?"

"Yes, several of them"

"Alright, let's get this thing started!" Eric yelled out

The guys started dragging christmas trees from a pile and set them into the large metal barrel.

"Time to light them up!" Alcide said

Sookie stood there watching them. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening. The guys all took out a matchbook. They lit the match, set the rest of the matchbook on fire and then tossed it into the barrel. The christmas trees flamed up instantly and the smell of pine filled the air. The guys stepped back a bit and watched it burn. After a few minutes, the fire started to die down. So they went and dragged more Christmas trees from the pile and tossed them into the fire.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Sookie asked

"It's a tradition, Alcide's been doing it for years. So now we do it." Eric responded as he threw another tree into the fire

"Can you believe people just leave these trees out for the garbage man to take? All these trees who fulfilled their christmas destiny just set out next to the trash. Figure we could give them a better send off" Alcide

Sookie just shook her head and stepped back from the fire. The guys kept throwing trees into the barrel watching it light up. The flames lit up the backyard where they were standing and Sookie watched.

"Are you guys going to do this all night?" Sookie asked

"Until all the trees are gone" Eric said handing her a beer

"You guys are silly" Sookie said

"We're guys, what do you expect? And here" Eric took out of his pocket a bag of jumbo marshmallows.

Sookie smiled as she held onto the bag. Eric took out a bar of chocolate from his other pocket.

"Where's the graham cracker?" Sookie asked

"Hey!" Eric yelled to the guys, "Who's got the graham crackers?"

"Here!" Alcide tossed them to Eric

"Now you can make smores" Eric said

"With that?" Sookie asked Eric

"With these" Alcide said from behind her

Sookie turned around and saw Alcide standing there holding a giant wooden skewer. It had to be 3 feet and could be used as a stake for vampires.

"Where did you get that?" Eric asked

"Found it randomly, apparently you can make giant kabobs with this" Alcide said

"You'd need a massive grill"

"Think of the cows you'd need to fill it up"

Sookie took the wooden skewer and left the two talking about cooking large quantities of meat on a grill. Sookie put the marshmallow on the skewer and let it roast over the fire. Sookie felt Eric's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Having fun?" Eric asked

"Hmm Pine Solve marshmallows"

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"You're holding the marhsmellows, they'll come to you"

* * *

Eric was walking out of the shower when he saw Sookie wrapped in his blankets on the bed. He walked over to her and looked down.

"Is there a reason why you're wrapped like a burrito in my bed?"

"It's cold" Sookie whined

"The heat's already on, what are u wearing under there?" Eric said as he started unwrapping the blankets around her, "Move over"

Eric got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Sookie. She was wearing his shirt and shivering.

"You really are cold" Eric pulled her closer

"Well we were out there all night long" Sookie said

"You know the fastest way to warm you up is to get you naked"

"What? Not now Eric"

"The fastest way to warm you up is for skin to skin contact. Clothes just get in the way. Cmon," Eric pulled his shirt off her and held her close. He could feel her shivering and pulled the blanket around them.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Eric asked

"Yeah, your friends didn't completely embarrass you. You guys are just big fakers, all talk"

"Are we?"

"Yeah, you're just a bunch of boys burning stuff. You're not the dirty manwhore you pretend to be"

"Who said I was a manwhore?"

"Pam said you were."

"Don't believe everything she says"

"Hmm" Sookie stopped shivering, and laid her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beat, always calmed her. Feeling how warm he was, she felt safe and dozed off.

"Sookie?" Eric looked down and saw that she was asleep. Eric rested his chin on the top of her head and inhaled. She smelt like pine trees.

* * *

Sookie was walking back from the library to her dorm room. She opened the door and saw on her bed was a giant rice krispy square in the shape of a heart. She walked over to it and poked it.

Tara walked into the room and stopped when she saw the giant rice krispy heart.

"Is that a-" Tara started

"Yes" Sookie answered

"Can we eat it?" Tara askd

"I guess" Sookie answered

"What are you waiting for?" Tara asked as she approached it slowly.

"Nothing, go ahead" Sookie looked around for a card, but there wasn't one.

Tara broke a piece off and ate it. Sookie looked at her phone for a text. There wasn't one. She sighed. She walked outside to the hallway and saw the delivery men carry vases and vases of long stem roses to Pam's room. It reminded her of last year's Valentine's day. She went downstairs and went outside. She saw Amelia with Tray talking and looked away. She turned to in the opposite direction when she ran into someone. She looked up.

"Eric" Sookie said

"Hey, last couple of weeks have been crazy. Coach has been on my ass. Did you miss me?"

"Not really," Sookie

Eric pulled Sookie closer to him for a hug. He held her close. She responded by putting her arms around him.

"I missed you" Sookie said

"I know"

* * *

Sookie wouldn't see Eric for another few weeks. It gave her time to study and keep her grades up. Eric would text her at strange times. Coach really was working the team hard. He wanted to win and he wanted them to keep their grades up so they could play. Eric was doing double time on that.  
Sookie was glad that Eric texted that he wanted to meet up finally for a st patty's day party. Sookie wore the cranberry coat and the boots he got her with her green plaid skirt and black sweater. She looked out the window and saw Eric's corvette. She smiled and ran downstairs and outside. She got into the car and kissed him. She hadn't kissed him in weeks or touched him.

"Nice to see you too" Eric said

"It's been a while"

"I know, believe me I know"

"So we gonna drink green beer?"

"Do you really want to go to this party? Creepers might be there and we might get locked in a bathroom again"

"Oh god you remember that?"

"How could I? That's when YOU kissed me"

"I did not"

"You so did, and I was surprised that you used tongue on the first kiss too"

"I was drunk"

"Play it off however you want. We could go to the party, where you can run into your creeper Bill, or you can come back to my place, where I can show you just how long its been"

"Your place"

* * *

Sookie woke up alone in Eric's bed. She sat up wondering where he went. She saw that the bathroom empty and he wasn't taking a shower. She moved to get up and felt a soreness that was all too familiar. Eric hadn't seen her in a few weeks and had a lot of loss time to make up for. A lot. Sookie stumbled around when her feet touched the floor. She picked up Eric's shirt off the floor. She put it and and walked outside to the kitchen where she saw Eric making breakfast. She stopped dead in her tracks to fully absorb and understand what was happening. Eric was frying up bacon and making an omelet on the grill on his stove.

"Eric?" Sookie asked

Eric turned and smiled at her. He walked over to her and kissed her softly before going back to his omelet. He managed to flip it and turn it over and the put it on a plate that already had an orange already peeled. He put on 2 strips of bacon and handed her the plate.

"Thanks"

"You deserve it, after last night you must have worked up an appetite"

Sookie took the plate from him and he handed her a glass of orange juice. She set the plate and glass on the island and sat down on the tall chairs. Her legs were dangling down. Eric came by and dropped more bacon onto her plate. He sat next to her on the island with his own plate.

"I didn't know you could cook" Sookie said as she picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite of it

"I can make breakfast, I'm more than just a pretty face you know"

"You don't say. And here I thought you were just a dumb jock"

"I made sous vide-style salmon the other day"

"What? Did you just make that up?"

"No, just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist"

"Is that when you cook the fish in the dishwasher?"

"No, I tried that once, it doesn't really work that well. It's when you cook your food in plastic bags in the water for a while."

"So it's like those steamer bags?"

"Not exactly. You put the food in this water bath and the heat from the water cooks the food evenly, but it takes a while. It's easier for me, throw it in and come back later"

"You sound like an infommercial"

"Next up I'll be selling spray on hair, for you too can have flaxen blonde hair like me"

"But are you a real blonde?"

"You wanna check?" Eric said as he leaned closer to her

"Been there, done that. Not bad for an omelet"

"Would you like something else instead?"

"For future reference, I like my eggs the same way I like my men, broken"

"Am I broken? After last night, I'm surprised you're not"

"I think you're getting old and can't keep up with someone younger. I mean I thought you'd be able to keep up. You kinda just gave up after the 5th time last night"

"Do you see a complaint box here?"

"No, cause I your ego is taking up all the space here"

"And here I thought you were a sweet southern girl"

"Ain't nothing sweet on me"

"Oh yes there is" Eric reached over to the back of her head and pulled her close for a kiss.

* * *

"Where we going Eric?" Sookie asked as Eric drove

"It's a surprise, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Can't you give me a hint?"

"It's a birthday surprise. But you'll like it"

Eric drove to the airport.

"What are we doing here?" Sookie asked

"It's part of your surprise, don't worry I'll have you back in time for your birthday bbq thing"

"So we're leaving the country?" Sookie asked

"No, we're just going to another state, its faster if we fly"  
Sookie followed Eric into the airport and through security. She walked with him as they went to the gate. She looked up at where the flight was headed.

"We're going to Philly?" Sookie asked

"Yes, part of your birthday present is that you get to eat a greasy philly cheesesteak"

"You know I hate flying"

"Don't worry, I'm here, and I can do that thing, where you turn into jello remember?"

* * *

Sookie followed Eric out of the airport in Philadelphia. She got in the rental car and looked out the window at the city. Sookie had never left Bon Temps, except to go to Sweden with Eric, but she had never traveled the rest of the states. She looked out at the buildings and lights. Eric drove into a parking lot, a large parking lot. Sookie got out of the car and looked around. She was surrounded by 5 stadiums. She was amazed at the sheer size of it them, and then they were next to each other.

"What are we doing here?" Sookie asked

"We're going to that one," Eric pointed to the concert arena

"What are the others?"

"One's for baseball, one's for football, one's for hockey I think"

"Why are they next to each other?"

"No idea, not my city, cmon let's go"

Eric took Sookie's hand and led her into the venue known as the Spectrum. Sookie looked at the people walking in. She couldn't figure out what she was there for. Eric lead her towards the back near the loading dock.

"Bout time you showed up" said a stocky asian man opening the door

"Wasn't sure if you were gonna show" Eric said

"Eric, you look good," the asian man reached out to shake his hand

"I see being on the road has been good to you," Eric shook his hand and then patted the asian man on the stomach

"I ain't complaining, this the birthday girl?"

"Yeah, birthday girl, this is Chow, Chow this is birthday girl Sookie"

"Happy Birthday, you legal?" Chow asked

"No, she's 17" Eric said

"Alright, so music it is" Chow said as he moved to let them through the door

Eric took Sookie's hand and led her in. Sookie walked through the loading doc area and past into the backstage area. There were people pushing cases, and moving things around. Chow followed them and walked with them. Sookie could hear the crowd in the arena. She still didn't now what was going on.

"You guys can sit outside on the left of the stage. There's an area where people are watching from. And put these on so no one bothers you" Chow handed Eric two badges on lanyards.

"Thanks Chow" Eric said

"Don't mention it. And stay out of trouble this time" Chow said as he walked off

Eric put the laynard over Sookie's head and let the badge fall. He put his own on. Sookie picked it up in her hands and saw the band's name.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Sookie screamed out, she started jumping, "Am I really here to see them? Seriously?"

"Yes, stop jumping," Eric held Sookie's arms to keep her from jumping, "Stop drawing attention to yourself, you're gonna get kicked out like a desperate groupie"

"How, how did you know?"

"They've been you're most played on your playlist. I noticed things. Cmon let's get good seats"

Eric and Sookie ended up sitting on some touring cases for the band that were pushed to the side. They were on the left side of the stage before the gate that separated them from the general crowd. Excitement filled the air. Sookie turned to Eric.

"Thank you" Sookie said

"I'm glad you're happy" Eric said

The lights went out, and the crowd roared. Sookie screamed just as long and Eric waited for the show to start. The band took the stage and played the first chords of their song. Sookie took her phone out and took a pic of the guitarist that was closet to them, and then started singing along. Eric had never heard Sookie sing, and he cringed a bit as she starting screaming the lyrics out. It was not beautiful. In fact it sounded like a screeching cat dying.

* * *

AN: I moved time along. And no i really didn't have to make up most of this stuff as it was too ridiculous. the christmas tree burning was something i went to and attempted to make pine tree smores. Don't you like domestic Eric? And yes to the concert at the Spectrum. I was there for their last concert before they closed it down and tore it down. Any takers on which band was there? Any takers on which band Sookie & Eric are seeing? And no one better say brittany spears!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Yes I know, there was a gap between updates. I have the dreaded writer's block, in fact it's staring at me right now. Anyone got a sledgehammer? Anyways, thanks for reading and putting me on your alerts. I hope this chapt will answer some questions, well rather 1 question you all have been asking.

* * *

Sookie looked up as the confetti and balloons rained down on them. The band's encore was well into their 2nd song, it was a cover of a song they did a while back. Sooke screamed with her fiber of her being. She could feel her voice about to give but didn't care. It was an amazing night. And as the band played their last song, she felt Eric's arms around her as she leaned into him. The lead singer took a moment to talk to the crowd as the music played.

"Tonight, is the last night for the Spectrum. They're gonna close this place down, and we're glad that we got to share it with you tonight. Closing out the Spectrum, we love you Philly!"

The band played the final chords to their song, Sookie watched as them as they exited the stage. The lights went back on and Sookie turned around. She looked up at him, her hand reaching into his hair, shaking out the confetti, and smiling.

"Thank you, for everything"

Eric's hand caressed her cheek gently. Eric wanted to say something to her, but he found himself unable to. Sookie saw that there was something going on behind his eyes, as if he was struggling to say something. Sookie took pity on him, and just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard.

The crew started breaking down the set and the crowd started leaving. Chow came out and saw the two kissing.

"Break it up you two. Groupies go in the back" Chow said

Eric looked up at Chow for a good minute before both of them started laughing. Sookie was confused as she didn't get the inside joke between the two of them.

"You two better go before we start bringing the rigs down." Chow said

"Thanks Chow" Sookie said

"No problem sweatheart, and here, something from the band" Chow handed her a guitar pick  
Sookie's eyes widened as she saw the pick. The band's name was written on it but she recognized it as the guitar player was using them.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sookie said

"Your welcome, now get going, stuff's coming down, we gotta load the truck and head to the next city. Nice seeing you Eric. Stay out of trouble this time around" Chow said

"Thanks Chow" Eric shook Chow's hand and left with Sookie

The two were walking into the backstage area and heading out the door. Security was escorting a desperate groupie out the door. She broke free and tried to run back, but they grabbed her and stopped her.

"I just wanted to get my purse!" She screamed out

Security paid her no mind and took her outside and left her there. Eric put his arm around Sookie and walked with her out the door as they headed to their rental car.

"How do you know Chow?" Sookie asked

"I met him a while ago in high school. He could barely speak english when I met him and I still had that swedish accent and was freakishly tall. Since we were both outsiders we ended up being friends. I lost my accent, he spoke better english. He was a theater geek, when we graduated he got a gig being a roadie. He's been traveling a lot with different bands. I remembered he was on tour with your favorite band so I called him."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, after Philly they were headed to Canada so I had to catch them. I looked at their tour and they weren't heading to Nola"

"Thanks Eric, it meant a lot to me"

"I like doing things for you, as long as you're happy"

"I am"

* * *

Jason flipped the burgers and hot dogs on the grill as the people walked into their backyard for Sookie's birthday. Jason was good at a few things, grilling meat over a fire was one of them. He had a 6th sense on when the meat was done and always knew when to take it off without over cooking.

Tara and Lafayette showed up with Sookie's birthday cake, a home made 7 up pound cake. Tara put the cake in the kitchen where Gran was busy making coleslaw. Sookie was getting dressed in her room when her phone went off. Eric texted her. She picked up the phone and looked at it.

_Be there in 2, bringing Pam, don't freak out_

Sookie ignored it and went downstairs. And there pulling up to her beat up drive way was a red corvette. Eric got out and smiled. Sookie smiled and ran into his arms. He lifted her up and swung her around. Pam got out of the car and was holding a bunch of balloons.

"Happy birthday" Pam said dryly as she handed the balloons to Sookie.

"Um, thanks" Sookie said as she looked at the balloons, "Is that a sheep?"

"Maybe, I asked for animals, since you live on an old farm" Pam said

"Yeah but it's not a working farm"

"Pity. Well, Happy birthday, you're almost legal. Now I have to get to the airport" Pam said as she got in the car

"Thanks, you're welcome to stay" Sookie said

Pam laughed and put on her sunglasses. Eric leaned down towards Sookie.

"I'll be back soon" Eric smiled and kissed her

"Ok"

* * *

Sookie was at her birthday bbq, eating up burgers and enjoying the company of her friends. She noticed it was getting later, and Eric hadn't returned yet. Soon Gran came out with her birthday cake with candles on it. Everyone started singing and clapping for her. She smiled and looked around at all her friends, and yet Eric was no where in sight.

The stars twinkled, the fireflies came out, and Sookie sat there in her backyard with her friends. She smiled and laughed. She looked up at the sky. It was almost the same as it was a year ago in Sweden.

"What you thinking about?" Tara asked as she sat next to her

"Not much, just looking at the sky. So much has happened in a year. I still can't believe it"

"I take it things are good with you and Eric"

"Yeah, he took me to Philly to see my favorite band, and got us backstage too! It as amazing!"

"Backstage? Is he a groupie?"

"No! His friend was a roadie for the band"

"It's good that you're happy Sook, no one deserves it more than you. Did you and Eric finally talk?"

"Sorta, not really"

"Sook"

"I know, but right now, things are ok, and I'm happy"

"Alright, but it's going to come back at some point"

"I know, but right now, I'm happy"

"Where is Eric?"

"Dropping his sister off at the airport"

"Where's the airport? Texas?"

"Maybe. Maybe he doesn't want Gran eye humping him"

"Then you need to sit Gran down and have a talk with her about the birds and the bees then. Can't have her staring at your sandwich like that"

* * *

Sookie climbed into her bed after taking a shower and brushing her teeth. She changed into her pajamas, a pink cotton chemise slip and looked up at her ceiling. She had a great birthday. Gran was back. Jason was back till the fall. She had the entire summer free to do whatever she wanted with all her friends. Swimming, tanning, laying out in the sun and just time with her friends. Life was good.

She fell asleep when she heard Eric text her. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her phone.

_Let me in?_

Sookie sat up and looked out her window, she saw his corvette outside. She quietly got out of bed and walked down the stairs. She opened the door and went outside. She saw Eric sitting on the swing. His long legs stretched out before him. He turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Sookie..."

"Eric, it's late. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Pam's flight got delayed so I stayed with her"

"Oh"

"That's what she wants me to tell people. What really happened is that she had a major freak out when we got to the airport."

"Over what?"

"I'm not sure, she flipped out. Took me forever to calm her down"

"Is she ok?" Sookie said as she sat down next to him on the swing

"Yeah, I don't know how much more of it I can take. She needs help."

"You're a good brother. You look out for her"

"I missed your brithday bbq, I know it meant a lot to you"

"It did, but I'm glad you're here now" Sookie kissed him

Eric kissed her back, his hand reached to the bottom of her pink slip and worked its way up. Sookie let out a slight moan as she felt his fingers reach into her inner folds.

"Eric, we can't.."

"Why not?"

"This swing is old, and it'll break with you on it"

"Invite me, we already it on the kitchen counter. Are you saying I'm not worthy enough to see your room?"

"You have to be quiet, Gran and Jason are sleeping"

"I'm not the one that has to worry about being quiet"

Sookie lightly hit Eric's shoulder. He chuckled to himself, as she took his hand and led him up the stairs to her room. It was 2nd time he was seeing her room, the first was when her skeevy uncle showed up. He watched her sit down on her bed, as the moonlight reflected off her skin. He looked over to the night stand next to her bed and saw the pictures of them from the photobooth from Sweden last summer. She kept them.  
Sookie reached out to him, and he walked to the end of her bed. He kneeled down in front of her. He took her face into his hands and kissed her lips softly.

"Happy Birthday"

* * *

Sookie laid out in her front yard in her bikini putting on her sunglasses. She loved the way the sun warmed her skin. She loved laying out in the sun. Tara sat down next to her.

"Enjoying the sun?" Tara asked

"I love the sun" Sookie answered

"Didn't Gran yell at you for not using any sunscreen? Frying up faster than a fritter in oil!" Tara said

"Gran went to the market."

"How come you didn't go to Sweden this summer with your blonde viking?"

"I didn't feel right going with him. Him and his sister have some things they need to work out. And Gran would never let me. Last summer I could cause Gran was in the hospital"

"I guess you can see how this long distance thing works"

"He's coming back in a month."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's cutting it short there. Plus he calls me every day, even though they're like 8 hours ahead or something"

"Is the sandwich staying in the container?"

"I think it is, but I'm not sure. Either way, its my sandwich"

* * *

Eric sat with Pam at a cafe in Sweden. He was drinking his tea and touching the rim of the saucer the cup sat on.

"Do you love her?" Pam asked

Eric put the cup down onto its saucer and looked at Pam confused.

"Who?"

"Sookie. Do you love her?"

"Wouldn't you rather talk about mom?" Eric said

"I'm done talking about mom. I'm good with the mom thing. It's good to be here."

"Is your head back on straight now?"

"Yeah, stop trying to change the subject. What's the deal with you and her?"

"There's no deal"

"My bullshit meter is going off. Why can't you just admit anything?"

"I like her ok, I like her a lot"

"But? There's always a but with you"

"No but, I like her, what else do you want me to say?"

"It's been like a year right? Is it just a year of fucking or what?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"If you're not going to talk to me about it, who else are you going to talk to? Obviously not her, cause you can't even talk to her about your damn feelings"

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know if you were happy"

"I am ok"

"Are you fucking other people?"

"What? No! What the hell Pam!"

"Just wondering if my manewhore brother can be monogamous. Apparently the southern belle is growing on you. Soon you'll be pussy whipped and I'll never see you again"

"That's not going to happen. Besides she doesn't want to control me, she doesn't care half the time"

"She doesn't know that's what you mean. How long have you been not fucking other people?"

"Why do you want to know? She doesn't even ask me"

"Maybe that's because she doesn't want to rock the boat. If it ain't broke don't fix it, maybe she's so infatuated with you that she doesn't care. She doesn't care that you're fucking her and other girls. Maybe she looks the other way"

"I'm not fucking anyone else! I haven't since..." Eric stopped himself and glared at Pam, "I know what you're trying to do"

"Since when? Since last year when you ravaged her in the forest next to the outhouse? A year of my brother being domesticated. Too bad I didn't get to enjoy it more. Pity"

"You done?"

"No, she's a nice girl. You scare her off with dad or your friends yet?"

"She's already met my friends, took her to the annual christmas tree burning, and who cares about dad?"

"Wait, you took her to your male only let's burn shit and pee in the snow tradition?"

"Yeah, and we made smores"

"You've got it so bad and you don't even know it, or you probably won't admit it. This is much more fun"

"Pam!"

"You love her. And it scares you shitless" Pam leaned back into her seat and drank her cup of tea.

* * *

Oh, are you amused? Happy Turkey day! And the correct answer for the last concert at the spectrum is in fact Pearl Jam. winner winner of a chicken dinner is **bldskr** for getting it right! And **vamplover669** you get a turkey dinner! lol!

I should say that the writer's block is coming from the fact that i'm writing about a failed psuedo relationship or whatever you call it and I'm reaching a point where all the conversations and little things that I had with this person is reaching a personal level and I feel as if I don't want to re-live it and yet I want to get it all out and find some warped sense of closure. I'm not sure what's going to happen. Do I just write about the intimate moments we shared or what? Do I just let it all out and say screw it? Do I show all the asshole things he did to the world?

I know you all want more E/S hell I do too. Time to press fast forward again...


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hope everyone had a good holiday! Yes I'm back, did you miss me? Thanks again for reading! Now let's get onto it!

* * *

Sookie was getting ready for bed when she received a text on her phone. She picked up her phone. It was from Pam. It was a picture of Eric sleeping. Written across his forehead in black eyeliner was her name. Sookie.  
Sookie burst out laughing. Then there was a video that Pam sent. Sookie played it on her phone. It was Eric sleeping and Pam putting shaving cream on Eric's hand and then tickling his nose with her hair. Eric swatted the air for a bit before finally hitting myself on the face and covering his face with shaving cream. He woke up when he felt the cool foam on his face.

"PAM!" Eric jumped up and chased after Pam, "I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Sookie laughed. It was good that they were getting along again. She put her phone down and looked over at the strip of photos from the fair in Sweden.

* * *

Eric was driving to Sookie's house. And he felt strange, he felt nervous. Nervous to go see Sookie. What had happened to him? Pam was just screwing with his mind and apparently it got to him. He would never admit how he felt to Sookie, he'd rather wear pink spandex. And here he was, nervous.

He pulled up to her driveway in his red corvette and got out of the car. He saw Sookie's Gran standing there leaning against the door, eye humping him. Eric felt uncomfortable and walked to the porch.

"Hi Sookie's Gran" Eric said

"Hello Eric. Sookie will be down in a minute"

Sookie came running down the stairs, holding her sandals in her hands. She wore a yellow sundress with a white cardigan and stopped next to her Gran.

"See you later Gran" she kissed her Gran on the cheek and ran out barefoot and jumped into Eric. Eric took a step back and caught her in his arms. Sookie wanted to wrap her legs around Eric, but she knew with her Gran watching it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Sookie! I did not raise you to be that kind of girl. Put your shoes on! You're not a monkey and he's not a jungle gym for you to climb!" Gran yelled from the doorway

Sookie blushed pink and let go of Eric. She slipped her sandals on her feet and looked up at Eric, who was busy staring at her cleavage.

"I missed you" Sookie said

"I know, it's hard not to, I mean, afterall its me" Eric smiled

"I take it back, I miss Pam"

"Ouch! I didn't know you played for the other team"

Sookie smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. Eric's hands rested on her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Good heavens! Sookie! This is not good for my blood pressure!" Gran said as she walked back into the house.

"We should go, before your Gran comes back to hose you down" Eric said

"I think she wants to hose you down" Sookie answered back

"Cmon" Eric said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to his car. They both got into the car and Sookie took her cardigan off.

"Where we going?" Sookie asked

"I haven't seen you in a month. I don't care where we go, I only care about what we do"

"Wow, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. You're such a romantic"

"Put your seatbelt on" Eric started driving

Sookie turned over to him, she reached over to his jeans, and unzipped.

"Sookie, you really shouldn't-"

"Are you saying no to me? Are you saying NO after a month in Sweden?"

"I didn't say that, I just can't drive and have you do that at the same time. Insurance doesn't cover head in the car"

"Then drive carefully then" Sookie reached into his jeans and pulled out his already hard member. Her mouth descended upon it, and Eric let out a growl. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"You're going to be the death of me" Eric managed to say

Sookie enjoyed the kind of power she had over him. She could feel his fingers in her hair. She heard his breathing become shorter and shorter. Eric was having a hard time staying in his lane. He had a harder time keeping his foot on the gas as all the blood was leaving his legs and going elsewhere.

"Sookie, I can't drive" Eric gasped out

"Awe, poor baby, let me drive then"

"No way!"

"Ok," Sookie's mouth went back to work and Eric was desperately trying to think clearly and drive in a straight line.

Sookie could tell Eric was close to finishing so she slowed down, and tortured him slowly as he drove.

"We're almost there, almost there" Eric said

Sookie took that as her cue to stop teasing him. Eric felt her tongue working and he slammed on the breaks.

"Fuck!" Eric roared as he pushed himself back into his seat. Sookie swallowed and slowly lifted her head up. Eric was breathing hard trying to catch his breath. Sookie sat back into her seat and looked around. Eric had made it into the parking lot of his apartment complex. But not to a spot, just into the parking lot.

"Are you ok Eric?" Sookie asked

"When you do that, it makes me want to rip your clothes off and fuck you every way possible," he reached over to her and kissed her, "and then some"

"Eric, can we go inside?"

"Like inside you?"

"Eric!"

* * *

Eric pulled up to the dance club in Monroe. He looked over and saw how excited Sookie was.

"You know I don't dance" Eric said

"It'll be fun, besides Lafayette is DJing tonight. I said I would come and see him"

"Alright, let's go, but I do not dance"

"Whatever"

Eric and Sookie made their way into the dance club, apparently girls only had to be 18 to get in, and flashing some cleavage on Sookie's part made them believe she was 18. That and the fact that Lafayette put her on the list along with Eric. They walked into the loud club, music blaring, lights flashing, and it was just a dizzy experience. Sookie looked around and saw Lafayette up on a balcony and tried to get over to him. Lafayette waved to her. Eric just followed.

"Sook, you made it!" Lafayette hugged her

"Course I did!" Sookie said

"Here," Lafayette put a neon yellow bracelet on Sookie, "Bartender will give you free drinks all night long, tell her I sent you! And here's one for your Viking" Lafayette handed her another neon yellow bracelet.

"Thanks!" Sookie hugged Lafayette and turned to Eric. She put the bracelet on him.

"I don't dance" Eric said

Sookie kissed him lightly on the lips and then led him back down to the bar. The bartender a brunette with glow sticks in her hair and in her corset. She saw the bracelets and asked what they wanted.  
A few hours later, and several free drinks later, Sookie was dancing by herself while Eric watched. She was attracting the attention of several guys. Eric felt didn't like that they were getting a free show and walked towards her on the dance floor. She reached out to him and he pulled her towards him. She felt his lips on hers and his hands holding her close.

"I'm thirsty" Sookie said

"I know"

A few more drinks later, the two were talking about random things at the bar. Random things that made no sense, and clearly they were both drunk. And at some point, things were said, things that didn't make sense or if they did, they were both too drunk to remember. This is what we call a changeover. Where your brain shuts off, and the drunk version of you comes out. And usually whatever underlying emotion you're holding onto comes out too. Apparently Eric and Sookie were happy, but mix that with a few too many drinks and a few too many leers from men, eye fucking from girls, and tempers flared, it came to an all out argument. An argument in which neither one of them would remember. Drunk Sookie took over, yelling, screaming, arguing with him over something, and then the changeover occurred.

Eric's expression showed he was visibly hurt. Without saying anything to her, he just walked away from her. Sookie held her head and came to her wits momentarily and wondered what just happened. She looked around and fear took over. She couldn't find him. The bartender looked over at her.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked

"Yeah," Sookie looked bewildered

"Your friend left, you should go after him"

Sookie looked around and realized Eric wasn't anywhere in sight. She ran out of the club and looked around. She ran to the parking lot. Panic took over. She ran and saw that there was no red corvette. She looked around, scanning the area, nothing. No sign of him. She walked towards the street and looked. Nothing.

She started to cry. It was actually happening. It wasn't some nightmare that she would wake up from. She took her phone out and tried calling him and it just rang and rang and went to voicemail. She left a voicemail of gibberish as she started to fall apart. He had actually left her there, in Monroe, with no way of getting home. She didn't know anyone, she didn't know where exactly Monroe was. She couldn't take a train or bus or cab at this rate. She texted him. Her text made no sense at this point, as she was still drunk and crying. She didn't know what to do. He actually left her there. He got in his car and drove off without her. She didn't understand why. Then again she didn't remember what they said to each other. She stood outside in the cold, hoping that he'd come back. She cried for an hour outside. She couldn't call anyone, Gran would kill her, Tara had no car, Amelia was in New York, Jason wasn't even in the country. She tried to calm herself down. She wiped her face and tried to make herself look presentable. She looked at her phone and realized he wasn't going to call or text her back. She put her phone back in her bag and went back into the club.

"Where'd your friend go?" the bartender asked

"He's gone"

The bartender poured her a glass of water. Sookie gulped it down and then walked back to the balcony where Lafayette was.

"What's wrong Sook? You been crying?" Lafayette asked while he was still spinning his records

"Eric left"

"What you mean he left? Like he had to go do something or he just ditched you here without a ride home?"

"The second one"

"What the hell is that shit about? I will bust his ass!"

"It's ok Lafayette, can you give me a lift back?"

"Of course, I don't get off till 2 though. You'll have to wait a bit ok?"

"It's ok, thanks Lafayette"

"I know I don't look it, but I will beat the crap out of him, tall or not, nobody treats my Sookie like that. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"I don't know, we were arguing about something, I don't remember"

"It doesn't fucking matter, he should not have left you here with no way back, he brought you here, he's suppose to bring you back. That is straight up asshole right there"

"I know," Sookie sounded defeated and she just walked to the bathroom to clean herself up.

* * *

"What do you mean he just left you there?" Tara fumed

"I mean he just left, and I don't know why. I'm just mad and angry, and hurt that he'd do that."

"Let's go slash his tires. He can afford it"

"Let's not, I don't want to talk to him or see him. I just want my stuff back"

"Did he even call to see if you were alive? If you even made it back?"

"No"

"Please tell me you're done with him. Cause there's no excuse for that. NONE. Even if he came back groveling"

"He won't. His ego is the size of Texas. I just want my stuff back. I don't want to see him."

"Fine. We will go get your stuff from his apartment and that's it."

"That's it"

* * *

Sookie found herself on a bus to Shreveport by herself against her better judgement. She knew Tara would make a scene, and Lafayette really would try to fight Eric. Sookie just wanted it to be drama free. She just wanted it to be over. Maybe part of her felt like she was holding her breath the entire time she was with Eric. Maybe it was because she didn't know what she was doing with Eric, that they never defined anything. Maybe because she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. But it didn't matter now. She wanted her stuff back. All those things she left there, she didn't want him to have it, she didn't want him to have any part of her. She didn't want the next girl to have it.  
She walked to this apartment complex and went inside the building. It was strange walking there by herself. All the times she was there, Eric was with her, and they were always smiling, laughing, or trying to rip each other's clothes off. They were happy. Key word were.

She took the elevator to his floor and took a deep breath in. She exhaled when the doors opened. She walked to his door. She stood there for a minute. She realized that in her rash decision to go to Shreveport by herself she didn't know if he was in there or not. Or if he was alone.

"Oh hell, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this" She rang his doorbell and then knocked on the door, "you can do this, you can do this"

The door opened, it was Eric standing there holding a bowl of cereal, wearing only his jeans. Sookie had to avert her eyes up and not stare at his chest.

"I want my stuff back" Sookie said sternly

Eric didn't say anything and moved aside. Sookie walked into the apartment and walked to the bedroom. She pulled open the top drawer on the left and saw it was a toothbrush and hair ties. She wondered if she really came all the way to Shreveport for that. She sighed. She kneeled down and opened the bottom drawer and saw all her other stuff there. The skirt she wanted back. The peek a boo bra she wanted back. She started stuffing it into her bag. She could feel him standing behind her. She stood up and her head hit the cereal bowl he was holding. Her head knocked it out of his hands and the milk spilled over onto her. Eric caught the bowl but Sookie was covered in wet soggy cereal and milk.

"What the hell Eric!" Sookie screamed as she turned around

"You are accident prone" Eric put the bowel down and went to get a towel for her.

He put the towel around her neck and started wiping her face and head. His hands cupping her face, Eric kissed her, and Sookie kissed him back. She realized what she was doing and pushed him away.

"No! You fucking left me there to die!"

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"You left me there! I had no way of getting back! You just left!"

"Your friend Lafayette was there. He obviously drove you back"

"You didn't know that! I didn't know that! You just got up and left me there! You didn't fucking care how I got home, or if I was even alive!"

"Your friend was there! I knew you were going to be ok! Do you even know what we argued about? Do you even know what you said to me?"

"You left me there! I don't care what we argued about, I don't even remember! How could you!"

"Do you know what you said? You ripped me a new one"

"Too bad I can't remember it so I can enjoy it! You just got into your car and drove off, not caring what happened to me. I was alone in the parking lot for an hour, freaking out. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"I didn't just get in my car and drive off, I don't even know how I got to the car or how I even drove in the first place. And none of your texts made any sense to me."

"You didn't even care what happened to me!"

"You fucking yelled at me for 30 minutes at the club I didn't want to go to. You ripped me a new one. You pretty much blamed me for every bad thing that EVER happened to you! You said everything was MY fault!"

"I was drunk! I don't even remember what I said to you! But seriously? That's why you left me there, cause we argued and you knew I was drunk and you just left me there! You didn't fucking care!"

"What do you want me to say?"

Sookie stopped yelling and just looked at him. He wasn't going to say it. She knew he wasn't. It wasn't in him. She realized that no matter how intimate they were, how well they knew each other, this part of Eric was barricaded behind walls. She stopped yelling. She stopped being angry. She was just sad and defeated.

"I wanted you to say that you care, but it's obvious that you don't. It's obvious that I care more about you than you do. You're much better at this than I am," Sookie looked down at the ground and grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment. She ran to the elevator and pressed the button wiping her tears with her hands. The elevator was taking forever. She couldn't bear to be there anymore. She turned to find the stairs when she felt a pair of arms from behind her. They wrapped around her and held her close. She felt his skin pressed upon hers. She froze.

"Don't go" he whispered into her ear

"Why?"

"Cause I'll miss you"

"Yeah right, you didn't miss me in Monroe"

"I always miss you" He nuzzled her neck and he could feel her body relax

"No, you can't have me again."

"Then I'll take what I can get. Don't go. Please"

Sookie dropped her bag. She felt Eric's arms loosen around her. She turned around and looked up at him.

"I mean it, you can't have me."

"But you can have me"

"Been there done that"

"Just let it go" Eric leaned down and kissed her neck

"No"

"Then stay mad at me. Just stay" Eric held her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"No"

"Please" he kissed her again

"No"

"I do care, let me show you" Eric kissed her again, and this time Sookie kissed him back.

She knew against her better judgment than to stay and not leave. She knew against her better judgement to forgive him for what he had done to her. But in her heart, she couldn't stay mad at him forever. She was already falling for him, falling hard, and he knew it. She had given her heart to a guy that ditched her at a parking lot in Monroe. She had become one of those girls. She was his, and he knew it. Make up sex was always different. It was always a toss up, whether it was going to be soft and gently or just angry sex mixed in with make up sex. For Sookie it was mostly angry sex. Angry sex as she pushed him down, refusing to allow him to touch her. Angry sex that made him grab her hips and thrust hard into her. Angry sex that made him pull her hair back and pound into her hard as she held onto the sheets.

* * *

Sookie stared at Eric's ceiling as she lay in bed. Eric rolled onto his side facing her. His finger grazed her ribs and then up to the side of her breast, and then played with her nipple. Sookie looked over at him.

"You hungry? I could make you something?" Eric asked

"I should get going, Gran doesn't know I'm here" Sookie said as she sat up onto the bed

"I'll drive you back"

"Oh no, I'm not getting into any car with you. I don't exactly what to walk home from here, or the side of the road"

"I won't leave you"

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. I'm not going to be made a fool out of again." Sookie said as she pulled her clothes back on

Eric got out of bed and walked over to her. He held onto her shoulders.

"I know what I did hurt you, and I won't do it again."

"You can't say it can you? Maybe Pam was right. You suck at communication. You'd make a great politician though" Sookie grabbed her bag off the floor and walked out the bedroom. Eric followed her, naked in all his glory, and grabbed onto her arm.

"Don't go"

"I have to. I trusted you. I can't be here"

"We'll go wherever you want, don't leave here angry"

"Too late for that"

"So what was that in there then?" Eric pointed to the bedroom

"That was angry sex, not to be confused with make up sex. Cause clearly that's not what we had. And in order to have make up sex, one actually has to apologize, something you obviously can't do or won't do"

"I don't beg"

"I don't want to be that girl, the girl that looks the other way, the girl that's half brain dead. I won't be her."

"Then don't. Let me make it up to you"

"There's not enough time in the world for that"

"There's always time for you"

Eric was pressed up against her in an instant. She felt the door behind her and his firm body pressed against her chest.

"Let me make it up to you, I promise you, I won't do it again. You can even spank me if you want"

"This isn't make up sex"

* * *

AN: Yeah, I didn't push fast forward, I figure if we're gonna do this, then we're gonna do this. It only gets worse before it gets better. Letting all the dirty laundry out. Questions, comments are all welcome. Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: A couple of you felt very strongly about the last chapt, what happened, their reactions to Eric abandoning Sookie at the club. Yea that was pretty messed up. Everyone knows what Glögg is right?

Thank you for all your reviews and comments. And as always thanks for reading.

* * *

Sookie lay on her side, she felt Eric rolling onto his side behind her. His arm wrapped around her and she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. She hugged her pillow and she felt his finger lightly graze along the outside shell of her ear. She stared out into space as she felt Eric draw little circles on her stomach. She felt him lightly kiss her back. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. She rolled over and faced Eric. She looked into his eyes. She tried to find something, anything in there for her to hold onto.

Her fingers reached out and lightly grazed his jawline and then over his soft lips. Her fingers touched his eyebrow and slowly traced his cheekbone. He was beautiful. There was no denying it. And now she realized HE was the pretty one in this pseudo relationship or whatever it was. Of course he would be the pretty one, something she had to accept. People would look at them and wonder why was he even with her. After all look at him, he could do so much better. Sookie mentally sighed. She couldn't fight with herself anymore. Go big or go home. Go home, her mind kept telling her. Go home, get out of his bed, get out of his apartment, and get out of Shreveport. Her mind was yelling, screaming at her to leave. But her heart was his.

She held onto his gaze searching for something. Anything. Her thumb lightly ran over his lips and she closed the distance between them. She kissed him and felt his arms wrap around her. She felt him turn her onto her back, and kiss her neck slowly making his way down. She reached down and grabbed his blonde hair to stop him from going further.

"Stop, please, my girl bits really can't handle anymore"

"Did I give you too much of a tongue lashing?"

"Get up here"

Eric was showing her how sorry he was, even if he couldn't say it. He paid a lot of attention to her girl parts, a bit too much. She couldn't handle anymore of his tongue on her girly bits, it was driving her insane. She felt him push inside her, and her eyes widened. She held onto him and her back arched up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung onto him, she wanted to feel closer to him. Eric noticed a change in her, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her closer, tighter to him.

"Eric...Eric..." Sookie gasped out

She felt herself go, she let herself go. She released her tight grip on him and Eric slowed down. He loosened his grip on her, and let her gently onto the bed. He pushed her hair out of her face and watched her as her breathing became a normal pace.

"What?" She asked him

"Are you done?" he asked

"Are you?"

"Not even close"

* * *

"What do you mean you're still with him?" Tara yelled at Sookie

"I'm still with him" Sookie answered back as she drank her soda.

"Are you brain dead or just retarded?" Tara said as she wiped the counter of the bar at Merlotte's.

"Tara!"

"He left you there, alone, with no ride back. Why would you stay with someone like that? He obviously doesn't care about you. He made that very clear. What the hell happened?"

Sookie sighed and looked down at the wooden panels at the bar. Her fingers traced the outside of the coaster her soda sat on.

"Don't tell me you had sex with him" Tara said

"Fine I won't"

"Sookie, I care about you, I'm worried about you"

"Don't be. He spent all week being nice to me. Taking me to the mall, to the movies, watching chick flicks, watching me as I tried on shoes, he's trying ok?"

"He's groveling, I'll give him that. Did he even say he was sorry?"

"Oh, he didn't have to say it" Sookie smiled from ear to ear.

Tara looked at her and then threw her hands up in the air.

* * *

Eric pulled into the driveway as Sookie was putting her shoes on. Gran noticed Sookie wasn't her usual excited self. She was usually singing or humming to herself when Eric was coming to get her. She'd put on several dresses and she'd hear her upstairs running about. But this time Sookie was quiet. Too quiet. Sookie stood up and picked up her bag.

"Sookie? Something wrong?" Gran asked

"No, everything's fine" Sookie answered

"You don't seem fine, did you two have a fight?"

"No, you don't have to worry about me Gran, I'm ok"

"But you're not happy. Last time you ran down the stairs with no shoes on and practically tried to climb him. Now you're putting on your sneakers and walking out. What happened? Did he do something to you?"

"No Gran, it's not him. It's me." Sookie kissed her Gran on the cheek and walked out.

Gran watched as Sookie walked over to Eric and there was a second or two of them just staring at each other, before Eric walked up to her and hugged her. Gran knew there was something wrong, there was sadness in her, but she couldn't figure out from what.

* * *

Eric drove off while Sookie looked out the window. Eric reached over and placed his hand on her knee.

"Pam brought us back some Glögg" Eric said as she squeezed her knee lightly

"What the hell is that?"

"You'd like it, you guys have eggnog, we have Glögg"

"Ugh, I hate eggnog, always makes me want to throw up"

"Just try it ok?"

"Ok, where we going?"

"You want a milkshake?"

"Not that diner where the waitress was practically trying to mount you. I swear it was like I wasn't even there"

"Ok, no diner then"

"I didn't say that. I just don't want her trying to mount you while I'm trying to eat my bacon cheeseburger. You screaming 'help me oh help me' while I'm trying to eat. It's very distracting"

Eric just laughed.

"Help me, I'm just a helpless football player at LSU. I'm blonde everywhere." Sookie imitated a damsel in distress.

"You know you do have a future in acting"

"Right, I might as well be a foot model"

"You know they make good money, plus you have high arches, those are always in demand"

"How do you know?"

* * *

Sookie was twirling around Eric's apartment holding a glass of Glögg. Eric was watching her from the couch. She stopped spinning and sat next to him.

"This stuff is pretty good" Sookie said

"Yeah, apparently it's a bit strong for you"

"Not! I'm fine"

"Why are you wearing sneakers?" Eric asked as he looked down at her feet.

Sookie was wearing her red converse low tops. She had a good reason for wearing them. And this is when Drunk Sookie came out. Drunk Sookie got up twirled a bit.

"Cause, I wanted comfy shoes to walk in when you ditch me on the side of the road. I might have to run too. Gotta be prepared"

Eric got up and walked towards her. He took the glass out of her hands. He leaned down merely inches away from her face.

"You're cut off"

"You're no fun. You used to be fun. What happened to you" Sookie said as she walked towards him

Eric turned around and just glared at her.

"Oh, it's your angry face. Not to be confused with your constipated face" Sookie just mimicked his face.

"You're drunk"

"So? Not the first time. I thought you liked Drunk Sookie. You said she was more fun."

"Drunk Sookie is really unattractive right now"

"Screw you then! Oh wait I did, "Sookie laughs a little to herself, "Then there's Eric's sex face. You know you do that thing with your mouth right before-"

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

"YOU! You're what's wrong! And you don't even know it!" Sookie threw her arms around in the air.

"Sookie, please," Eric walked up to her and lifted her chin to look into her eyes

"I don't feel good" Sookie said as she fell down.

Eric caught her before she hit the floor, and rushed her to the bathroom. Sookie saw the toliet and her head went in and she proceeded to throw up. Eric pulled her blonde hair back and held it for her while she continued to vomit. His hand started rubbing her back as she threw up her bacon cheeseburger, and fries, and onion rings. Eric lifted her up and tried to splash her face with water, but Sookie was gone. He carried her back to his room and put her on the bed. He took her shoes off and took her clothes off. He put one of his shirts on her and pulled the blanket over her. He put a trash basket next to her and then rolled her onto her side facing it. He went back to the bathroom, flushed the toilet and cleaned up.

* * *

Sookie started to move in the bed. She opened her eyes slowly and quickly shut them. The brightness of the room was blinding her and she pulled the sheets over her head.

"Sookie?" Eric asked

"Why is the room spinning?"

"Drink this"

"No more drinking"

"It's the hangover remedy I made in Sweden. I put a straw in it for you"

Sookie moved the sheets down and covered her eyes with her hands. The room was blinding. Eric moved the glass down and moved the straw to her mouth. She took a few long gulps and then it was gone. Eric took the straw out of her mouth and pulled the sheet over her head. He went to the kitchen to wash out the glass and came back into the room. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her back slowly.

"You ok now?"

"What the hell was in that stuff last night?"

"It's Glögg, it's just goodness in a bottle. I know you can't handle it now."

"Ugh, why is the room still spinning? My eyes are closed and it's still spinning"

"Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"Not really, I remember parts, the waitress eye fucking you, and you giving me that stuff to drink, and then I was dancing, and then..." Sookie was trying to remember, but she only got bits and pieces. But she did remember making an offering to the porcelain god. She remembered throwing up as it was the worst feeling her body experienced. She remembered Eric was there holding her hair back. Now she was mortified. She didn't want him to see her like that. Ever. Hell she wouldn't want anyone to see her like that.

"Oh my god. I must have been so attractive last night throwing up" Sookie said as she hid under the sheets

"Not that bad. I mean you made it to the bathroom. Plus I held your hair back so you don't have vomit in your hair"

"Oh god. This is just embarrassing"

"Why? Is this the first time you've thrown up?"

"Yes, and you got to witness it, oh god! Let me die now"

"It's not that bad, so you threw up, it happens"

"To you?"

"No, I can handle my booze, lightweight, oh cmon don't worry about it" Eric leaned down and hugged her from behind, "I've seen you without make up, I've seen you without clothes on, I've seen you very, very intimately, and now I've seen you throw up. You're still pretty"

"How can you say that?"

"Even though you smell like vomit right now, I'd still do you"

"That's so romantic"

"If you showered it would help, a lot"

"Is that all you think about?"

"With you? Yes, all the time" Eric moved closer to her and tickled her, and she squirmed and got out of bed.

"Ok, I'm showering" Sookie walked to the bathroom

* * *

Sookie walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. Her wet hair was flowing freely onto her back. She saw that the shirt she wore was gone and she looked for another shirt. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"You smell like me" Eric said as he nuzzled her neck

"Stop it Eric"

"Cmon, I made breakfast, er, lunch" Eric took her hand and led her to the kitchen where he made her deformed looking pancakes.

Sookie smiled a little at how hideous his pancakes looked. She never realized how hard it must have been to make them round like circles, but she just laughed internally. But there was at least bacon. Sookie sat down on the seat next to the counter. She looked over at Eric who was eating his deformed pancakes happily. She smiled to herself and started to eat. He was trying, in his own weird little way he was trying.

"Do you want some syrup?" Eric asked

"Sure"

Eric got up and went to the fridge and took out the syrup. He opened it for her and she poured it on her pancakes but she spilled some onto her leg.

"Oh crap" Sookie put the bottle down on the counter and reached for a napkin.

"Let me" Eric said grabbing her hand.

Eric walked around the counter and crouched down onto his toes, just at the right level of her legs. His head moved quickly as well as his tongue as he licked it off her leg. His hands on her thighs were slowly massaging them open. Sookie already knew what was going to happen. She pushed her plate of pancakes to the side.

* * *

Amelia walked into the dorm room and looked around. She was excited that this would be their last year in the room. She set down her bag by her bed.

"Amelia!" Tara screamed out

Amelia turned around and the two girls hugged each other.

"How was New York?" Tara asked

"Great! How was your summer?"

"Wasn't that bad. Worked a lot but got to spend a lot of quality time with my cousin"

"How is Lafayette?"

"He's trying to be a DJ at night, and a line order cook during the day, and somewhere in there he's also doing road work. He's working hard that's for sure"

"Have you seen Sookie yet?"

"I saw a few times during the summer, she's been otherwise occupied with mr tall blonde and asshole"

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, his dumbass left Sookie alone in Monroe, with no ride home, with no way of getting home. If Lafayette wasn't there she'd be stranded there."

"Why would he do that?"

"No idea, and after that she took him back, I mean that girl must be brain dead"

"Did they even talk?"

"Doesn't look like it. She was all messed up after he did that to her. But she took him back, and spent the rest of the summer with him. But something's off. She's not the same. When you see her you'll know"

"We gotta help her"

"Don't I know it"

* * *

Sookie leaned against Eric's corvette wearing his football jersey. Pam glared at her.

"Feels like we've had this conversation before" Pam said

"Him and his precious car" Sookie stood up and got off the car, "What is taking him so long?"

"He always takes that long. After the game he likes to take long showers with the other guys, slowly, exploring each other's bodies"

"Pam, this is your brother"

"I know, I'd rather him be gay"

Quinn was carrying his gear out and walked into the parking lot where he saw the two girls. He saw Sookie walking around the car. He started to imagine her the way she was in Eric's picture he had on the phone. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi" Quinn said to Sookie

Sookie looked up from where she was looking at. She was daydreaming and Quinn startled her.

"Hi" Sookie responded

"Still here"

"Waiting for Eric, he takes forever"

"He likes to shave his legs"

"Didn't you try to help him?"

Quinn's gaze lowered and rested on her breasts.

"Hey! I'm up here!" Sookie yelled, "If you haven't noticed I'm wearing his number"

"You're wearing it, doesn't mean you're keeping it on"

"Fuck off juice head. She's underage unless you're into that kind of shit" Pam yelled

"Apparently Eric is. You are definitely Eric's sister" Quinn yelled at her

"I can kick your ass just the same" Pam yelled

"When you get tired of the barbie twins, give me a call" Quinn said as he invaded Sookie's personal space.

Before Sookie could respond, a hand appeared on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn turned around and Sookie backed away.

"Quinn, seriously," Eric said

"Just saying hi" Quinn said

"She's mine"

"Whatever" Quinn said as he walked off, "If she was really yours, you wouldn't make her wait like that for you. Just saying."

* * *

Sookie was sitting in her dorm room filling out applications and forms for college. She written about a dozen essays on random things, some personal essays some not so. She applied to all the local state schools and LSU for obvious reasons. She wanted to be near Eric. And she couldn't get any closer to him if they went to the same school. She applied to a few northern states and to the University of Hawaii. If she got in on a full scholarship she'd go to Hawaii no questions asked. She sealed the envelopes and heard her phone go off. She looked over and saw it was Eric. She saw that Eric sent her a picture. She laughed.

* * *

Sookie lay in Eric's bed on her side. She felt him behind her, his arm around her waist holding her close. She stared out into space. Eric kissed her bare shoulder and sensed something wrong. She seemed elsewhere.

"Sookie?" Eric asked as his fingers grazed along her arm

"Hmm?" Sookie responded

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Are we ok?"

"No, we're not"

Eric stopped and turned her onto her back to make her look at him. His eyes filled with concerned, he held onto her shoulders.

"Tell me what to do" Eric said

"There's nothing to do"

"Sookie..."

"I used to feel safe with you," Sookie reached up and her fingers ran along his jawline, "that day when you came to get me at the house, after he showed up. You made me feel safe, I believed you."

Eric smiled and grabbed her hand that was lingering on his face and kissed it.

"But I don't feel it anymore," Sookie took her hand away, "I don't feel safe with you anymore"

Eric looked at her with an unreadable expression. He knew he screwed up, he knew he hurt her, he knew all this, but to hear her say it, he realized things wouldn't be the same with her. He had hit a wall. He couldn't say it to her. He could tell her he was sorry for hurting her, that he abandoned her that night, and that he was too much of a coward or asshole to call her to find out how she got back. He could never really tell her how he felt. It was that damn wall. He couldn't get over it, or around it. It was always there blocking him. Blocking him from everything and everyone. Hell, even Pam couldn't get through it. But at least he thought Sookie knew how he felt. She had let him off the hook at Christmas when she told him that she knew.

But here she was telling him that he had failed her in not so many words. Eric kissed her hard, pushing her into the pillow. It was forceful. Sookie tried to push him off. He felt her hands on his chest, trying to push him. He stopped and got off her and walked out of the room. Sookie sat up on the bed wondering what just happened. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any stupid guy moments. She pulled the sheet around her and went outside.

She found Eric in the kitchen, trying to make grilled cheese. She walked closer to him. She noticed he used mayo on the outside of his sandwich. She watched him as he flipped his grilled cheese. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on his back. Eric froze for a second, feeling her warm body press up against his.

"Do you want one?" Eric asked

"Sure, but why do you make yours with mayo and not butter?"

"My mom used to make it with mayo. I guess it stuck"

"I've never had it with mayo before. You got any soup?"

"Yeah," Eric reached over to the cupboard, while Sookie kept her arms around him, and opened it and pulled out a can of tomato soup.

"You got any goldfish?" Sookie asked

"No" Eric said as he put the can on the counter

"Then how do you have grilled cheese and soup without them then?"

"You know I could make your grilled cheese with the iron instead"

"Ew, why would you do that?"

"I used to do that as a kid, since I wasn't allowed near the stove"

"You're quite resourceful aren't you?"

Eric turned around.

"Can you handle making soup?" Eric handed her the can

"I think I can handle it" Sookie took the can from him, "But goldfish would have been better"

Sookie watched Eric make another grilled cheese and smothered the mayo outside of the sandwich. She wondered what Eric was like as a kid, she could almost picture him trying to make grilled cheese with an iron and sharing it with Pam. Like Pam would ever eat that.

Eric handed Sookie her plate with grilled cheese. Sookie picked it up and realized it was incredibly greasy. She took a bite and realized the mayo made it even more salty and greasy.

"Oh my god, this is SO greasy!" Sookie said as she put it down, "No wonder you like it"

"I like a lot of things, like you" Eric looked at her

Sookie got up to get a napkin to wipe her hands. When she turned around Eric was standing right behind her.

"Things won't be the same between us will they?" Eric asked

"No"

"Can we try?"

"Now there's a we?"

"It's always been we, or us, or whatever."

"No there's just you"

"I can't change the past, I can't change what happened. I know I hurt you, and I know you're mad, but you have to know that I do care."

Eric pulled her towards him but she pressed her hand against his chest to stop him.

"Sookie, I just, I can't...I do care, I just...I'm..." Eric tried to say the words but they wouldn't' come out.

Sookie's hand rest on top of Eric's heart. She could feel it beating, starting to race as he stumbled with his words. She looked into his eyes and saw they were struggling, that he was still struggling. She sighed.

"I know Eric, I know. You big football player" She leaned into his chest and held onto him, "Don't ever do it again"

Eric held onto her and finally let go of that breath he was holding. He relaxed against her. And for a moment, Sookie felt safe again.

* * *

AN: Were you amused? Yeah I don't know when you're suppose to apply for college in high school, it's been ages for me and I can't remember, so I probably screwed that up, so don't hold it against me ok? The college stuff comes in later, really ok?

That brings up the mayo vs butter on the grilled cheese. don't go ew on me. i already had this debate with someone. but which one do you choose?


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Now that we have covered the great grilled cheese debate. let's moving this along now! thanks for reading and adding this story to your alerts. Also grats to **bldskr** winner of the chicken dinner, actually it was to name a character that shows up in this chapter. Guess who it is!

* * *

Sookie was taking notes in class when there was a knock on the door. The office secretary was there and whispered something to the teacher. They both looked over at Sookie.

"Sookie Stackhouse please go with the secretary to the office please"

Sookie picked up her things and walked out of the classroom. She could feel everyone staring at her. Once inside the office, they went into the headmaster's office. Sookie wondered what was going on.

"Have a seat Sookie" the Headmaster said

Sookie took a seat and noticed another woman standing there, dressed in a beige suit holding several papers in a folder. Her hair was almost a beige color that she could get lost in what she was wearing. Her hair loosely held up in a bun with a pencil the woman looked tired and overworked.

"I hate to be the one to inform you of this. Your Grandmother had a stroke."

Sookie gasped. Her eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"She was not found until days later by a neighbor. By then it was too late."

"No, it's not true" Sookie said as she felt the tears stream down her face

"I'm sorry Sookie, your grandmother has passed"

Sookie sat there and cried. Her Gran was gone. Her loving Gran had died, and had been dead for days until someone found her. She was alone when it happened, suffering. No one should ever have to go through that.  
The woman in the beige stood up and pulled her chair closer to Sookie.

"Sookie, I'm Deirdre. I'm a social worker. Because you are still a minor, and your grandmother was your legal guardian we have to talk about your guardianship. We see that your grandmother had signed documents stating that your brother Jason should have legal guardianship over you. But our files indicate that he's in the armed forces and we haven't been able to locate him. Do you know where your brother is?"

Sookie was crying and she didn't want to think about where she was going to be shuffled to. She had to tell Jason. She had to tell him that Gran was gone. It hurt her too much to think about it.

"Sookie, I know it's a difficult time now, but we need to find your brother" Deirdre said

"Deirdre, I think it be best if we give Sookie a few moments to clear her head a bit." the headmaster said

"Of course, " Deirdre said

Sookie got up and wiped her tears with her hands and walked out of the office. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with water and patted her face dry with a paper towel. Her face was red. She went to her room and sat down on her bed. She breathed in and out slowly trying to calm herself down. She picked up her phone and texted Eric.

_S: I need you, please come_

_E: Don't I always?_

_S: Seriously_

_E: What's wrong?_

_S: Gran died_

_E: I'm ditching class, be there as soon as I can_

Eric got up and left his boring lecture class. He headed to his car and saw there was some girl standing by his car. It was a brunette with blonde highlights, wearing jeans, and a LSU t-shirt about 3 sizes too small, and two arm fulls of bracelets that went up to her elbow.

"Do you mind, I'm in a rush" Eric said as he tried to get around her

"Hi, I'm in your European history class" she trucked her hair behind her hair, smiling

"Not interested"

"Oh, well, I was-"

"I really need to go, cause the girl I actually give a shit about needs me. And whatever you're selling I don't want. Try Quinn he'll hit anything that's female"

"Ugh, you don't have to be such an asshole about it"

"Actually I do"

The girl moved and Eric got into his car. He pulled out of the parking lot and started heading for Sookie. He called Pam, and then realized she was in class. He left her a voicemail.

* * *

Eric parked his car and ran into the dorm rooms. He went up the stairs and looked for Sookie's room. He burst through the door, scaring both Tara and Amelia who were sitting next to Sookie.

"Sookie..." Eric walked over to her laying on the bed crumpled up.

Tara and Amelia hesitantly moved away from him.

"Hey," Eric brushed her hair out of her face, "You there?"

Sookie gave him a half smile.

"You want some ice cream?" he asked her

She nodded. Eric picked her up off her bed and carried her out of her room, leaving a stunned Tara and Amelia.

"Where you taking her?" Tara yelled

Eric carried her out to his car. Sookie held onto Eric and felt his heart beat through his shirt. She always seemed to calm down when she felt it. Her arms held onto his neck as he carried her into his apartment. He set her gently onto his bed. She wouldn't let go of his neck.

"Sookie," Eric reached to her hands around his neck, "I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

Sookie let go and fell back onto the bed. Eric took her shoes off as she curled up onto the bed. He pulled the blanket over her. He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. He turned to go get her some ice cream when she grabbed onto his hand.

"Don't go"

Eric stopped and sat back down onto the bed. He held her hand and lightly ran this thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, maybe the bathroom"

Sookie let out a small laugh. She pulled him towards her. He got onto the bed behind her and held her close through the thick blanket. He felt her grip on his hand relax and looked up at her. She was finally asleep.

* * *

"Tara, Amelia, I know you're friends with Sookie but we need to find her, for her own safety of course. You know it's not allowed for students to go out at night especially this late at night" the headmaster said as he walked around their room

"Sookie's real upset, we tried to make her feel better, but this is her Gran. She's all torn up about it" Tara said

"She was crying and she just ran out" Amelia said, "We tried to go after her, but we thought she just needed time alone"

"Well it's very late, and we need to know where she would have gone before organizing a search party for her" the headmaster said

"We don't know where she is, she even left her cell phone here ok?" Tara said

"But you're not even worried for her safety, which means you know where she is, or who she's with" the headmaster said

"Don't try to bully us!" Tara yelled back

"My father makes a sizable donation to this school every year, and he won't appreciate the fact that you're threatening me! Or my roommates!" Amelia said

"Of course, but understand, legally the school has to be accountable for her safety. If she's gone missing or something's happened to her, we would be responsible" the headmaster said as he noticed the pictures of Sookie with Eric.

"Trying to cover your butts I see. I can see how concerned you are for Sookie" Tara said

"I'm sure she'll turn up by the morning" Amelia said, "And she'll be fine and you won't be legally responsible"

"Very well, if not, I'm holding you both responsible!" the headmaster fumed and left

Tara and Amelia looked at each other. They both nodded towards the door. They walked out of their room and headed down the hallway. They knocked on the door and waited for a response. They knocked again. Tara looked around to make sure no one saw them. The door opened.

"What?" Pam hissed

"We need to talk, now" Amelia said

Tara keeping a lookout pushed Amelia into the room and then quickly closed the door.

"Where did your brother take her?" Tara asked

"What are you talking about? Oh yes, sure come in why don't you?" Pam said

"Cut the crap, your brother flew in here and took Sookie, and now the headmaster is breathing down our necks" Tara said

"That headmaster is a prick. Eric took her to his apartment" Pam said

"Headmaster doesn't want to be legally responsible for her if anything happens to her" Tara said

"He's so concerned I see" Pam said

"If she doesn't' come back, we're in some serious shit." Amelia said

"Sometimes I wish I were an only child" Pam said picking up her phone and calling Eric, "Answer the phone, cmon now"

"What?" Eric answered

"Our prick of a headmaster wants to know where Sookie is, otherwise we're all in some serious shit cause the school is legally responsible for her well being. That and he's just being an all around asshole to all of us"

"I'll bring her back, but she's not ready right now"

"I figured that much, just bring her back for class ok?"

"OK"

"Don't fuck this up" Pam said as she hung up

Pam turned around and looked at Tara and Amelia.

"Well this has been fun girls, we should do it again, not really, but it's late and time for my beauty sleep" Pam said as she moved them towards the door.

"You could sleep forever like sleeping beauty and you'd still be ugly" Tara said as she walked out

* * *

Sookie woke up abruptly. She looked around and saw that Eric was sleeping behind her with his arm around her. She relaxed a bit, but then saw something on the nightstand next to her. She reached out and picked it up. It was a giant plastic goldfish container. She smiled and tried to open it. Inside were little goldfish. She closed it and turned around. Eric was still sleeping. She kissed him softly, and then more forceful before he responded. His hand reached up and tangled into her hair.

"Hey" Eric said

"Hey back" Sookie smiled

* * *

Tara and Amelia were sitting in class when they heard someone open the door and stumble into class. Everyone looked up. Sookie walked in, her clothes disheveled and her hair looking like a bird's nest.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Stackhouse, take your seat" the teacher commanded

Sookie sat down in her seat and Amelia leaned forward.

"Where have you been?" Amelia whispered

"I'll tell you later" Sookie whispered back

Amelia slid Sookie's phone to her and Sookie glanced down to look at the missed calls and texts.

The secretary came into the classroom again and the teacher looked over at Sookie.

"Sookie please go with the secretary to the headmaster's office again"

Sookie sighed and took her things and went to the headmaster's office again. She saw the same woman Deirdre except this time she was wearing a dark blue skirt suit instead.

"Sookie, I'm glad to see you're looking better, we were worried about you yesterday" the headmaster said

"I'm here" Sookie answered

"We need to discuss the whereabouts of your brother." Deidre said

"Jason's busy" Sookie said

"Well we need to talk to him. You're still a minor and if anything where to happen to you, if you got into an accident or needed medical attention or a proxy, these things have to be discussed"

Sookie was scrambling for her thoughts. Jason was still deployed and he wouldn't return until thanksgiving. She needed to buy a month's time. She was trying to think of something to say.

"I have a test tomorrow. Midterms. I'd like to study as I have several tests. Can we discuss this on the weekend instead? I'll be here all week under the supervision of the school of course. I don't want to loose my scholarship" Sookie said

"Well of course, I have to fill out paperwork and I've contacted the army to see where your brother is, if it is that he's still not in the country. But Sookie, please understand that if we cannot find your brother, the only other living relative you have is your great uncle."

Sookie cringed at the thought of that.

"No, we are not family. He doesn't not exist to me" Sookie said

"If you've had a falling out, then please try to understand, he is your only other living relative"

"NO! You try to understand, Gran made it perfectly clear that he was NOT to have any contact with me at all! He's a disgusting pervert and I will not be forced to live with him!" Sookie yelled and ran out of the office.

"Well that went smoothly" the headmaster said

"I hate working with kids" Diedre said

"You choose the wrong line of work then"

"Tell me about it"

"Well you should be very aware that Sookie is fraternizing with a young man, a man older than her"

"How much older?"

"Sookie is still underage, and this young man is in college, I believe he's junior at LSU. It's quite inappropriate. But our school does not dabble in the personal lives of our students, only the academics."

"Is this the part where you want me to do something? I've got enough paperwork to shift through right now"

"Well, I'd hope you do something with this information I have provided you"

* * *

Eric parked his car at the edge of the woods and looked over at Sookie.

"Why do you want to come here?" Eric asked

"It's the first place we met. Don't you remember?" Sookie said

"Yeah, I remember that, and Bill creeping on you"

"Ugh, don't remind me"

"He may be here, waiting to get another chance"

"Don't hurt him, too much" Sookie said as she got out of the car.

The two walked towards the giant bonfire. They could see everyone drinking, and talking and some walking into the woods. Eric held onto Sookie's hand as they walked towards Alcide.

"Damn, never thought I'd ever see you here again" Alcide said

"She wanted to come" Eric said

"Whipped already, coach won't like that" Alcide said

Eric ignored that, and leaned towards Sookie.

"Want a beer?" Eric aked

"Yes" Sookie answered

Eric left to get beers while Sookie warmed herself by the fire.

"You know, I've never seen him like this" Alcide said

"Getting beer?" Sookie asked

"No, happy."

Sookie looked up at Alcide.

"I mean it, he's pretty damn happy. That and I almost never see him these days anymore. But I guess that's because of you"

"Alcide! What the hell?"

Alcide turned and saw Debbie Pelt his girlfriend, fuming mad. Debbie had a jealous streak, and a possessive streak. That added with alcohol created a volatile Debbie waiting to explode.

"Debbie, stop yelling!" Alcide yelled back

"Why cause you're busy talking to this slut?" Debbie yelled

"God you're drunk already? Let's go" Alcide said as he tried to move her

"Why cause I caught you talking to your slut?" Debbie yelled

"That's Eric's girlfriend dumbass!"

"Eric doesn't have a girlfriend, he doesn't do girlfriends! Do you mean female friend?" Debbie said making the quotes in the air.

"Just shut up! Sorry Sookie" Alcide grabbed Debbie and dragged her away.

Sookie stood there with Debbie's words echoing in her head. Eric returned with their beers and she took a large gulp.

"Slow down there. We just got here" Eric said

"I need to talk to you about something. Seriously"

"Ok"

"Not here," Sookie took his hand and led him towards the woods

"I didn't know you wanted to do it in the woods, I have to say dirt and leaves aren't the greatest thing when you're-"

"Ew Eric! I didn't bring you here for that! Look, just put on your serious face"

Eric took a sip of his bear and felt hot around the collar.

"That social worker keeps coming. Because my idiot brother isn't around and I'm still a minor, she says, she says that I have to go, I have to go with him"

Eric processed what she said and then pulled her into his arms.

"I won't let them take you" Eric said as he stroked her hair

"I don't have a choice. Jason won't be back until Thanksgiving. I don't know how long I can keep putting her off. He won't be back for another month. I don't know what to do"

"It's ok Sookie, I won't let anything happen to you"

"I'm scared. I'm scared that they'll make me go live with him, and he'll, he'll-"

"Shh, I won't let him hurt you"

"He's my only living relative. And he planned her funeral. I have to see him if I want to say goodbye to Gran."

"I'll go with you"

"You don't have to"

"I hate funerals, it's always the same b.s. People pretending to care, going through the motions while you're just sitting there wondering. But you do it cause it's what you're suppose to do."

Sookie lifted her head up and looked up at Eric.

"It doesn't easier, it just goes faster each time you go through it" Eric said

"Thanks for saying you'll come. I hate funerals too. Everyone's just staring, feeling sorry for you when they're just there cause it's the polite thing to do. Or how they bring all that horrid food"

"They bring you food here?"

"Yeah, it's usually bad food too, food that I'd never eat, that you'd never eat, and you'd eat almost anything"

"Not anything, I wouldn't eat hair"

"Ok fine, you wouldn't eat hair"

"I have some standards you know"

"Eric, promise me something"

"Anything"

"If they make me go with him, find Jason, and come get me."

"They won't take you. I won't let them"

* * *

The class bell rang, and all the students ran out of the classroom. It was Friday. Sookie was heading towards her dorm room when she saw the headmaster with Diedre again. She stopped and went the other way. She went outside and saw Eric driving towards the school. She ran towards the car still in her school uniform.

"Tara, do you know where Sookie is?" the headmaster asked

"No, I just got out of class" Tara answered

"We need to talk to her, about her Gran's funeral." Diedre said

"I haven't seen her yet" Tara said

The headmaster walked around their room and Tara watched him. He looked out the window and saw a red corvette drive off.

"I have an idea where she might be" the headmaster said as he looked over at Diedre, "time for a field trip"

The two walked out of the room, and Tara grabbed her phone and called Sookie. It rang and rang and went to voicemail.

"Shit!" Tara cursed and then texted her instead.

_Headmaster prick and social worker looking for you. He saw Eric's car, they know!_

Sookie's phone went off again and the vibrating phone slide onto the floor of Eric's car. Sookie was otherwise occupied. Eric was concentrating hard on driving when he swerved into the other lane again. Sookie's mouth was working him again and his knuckles were turning white as he squeezed the steering wheel.

"Did you reach her?" Amelia asked

"No, she's not answering" Tara said

"Great, cmon let's go" Amelia

"You know I hate talking to her" Tara said as she followed Amelia

"I know, but she's our only option"

Amelia knocked on the door and again, and again, until it opened.

"Again? I'm really not interested in buying any girl scout cookies today" Pam said as she started to close the door.

"Sookie's in trouble" Tara said as she pushed the door

"That girl is so drawn to accidents" Pam said as she opened the door and let the girls in

"Thanks" Amelia said

"That social worker and headmaster asshole know where Sookie is. And they're going on a field trip" Tara said

"How do they know?" Pam asked

"Probably saw Sookie running to his car. They were looking for her after class and she just disappeared. And she's not answering her phone" Tara said

"They can't find Jason, and they're going to make her go with her skeevy uncle. The funeral is tomorrow" Amelia said

"Fuck," Pam grabbed her phone and called Eric. It went to voicemail. She hung up and texted him instead.

_Stop fucking and answer the phone. Some lame social worker and headmaster asshole are looking for Sookie, they know where she is and they're coming for her, like NOW_

Sookie was sitting at the counter in Eric's kitchen drinking her tomato soup in a giant Campbell's mug with her goldfish floating in them. Eric was taking stuff out of his fridge, in an attempt to make something for them to eat.

"Where did you find this giant mug bowl thing?" Sookie asked

"It's amazing the stuff you can find at Target" Eric answered

"Thanks, for the goldfish"

Eric turned around and smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better"

Eric's phone went off playing the Bananas in Pajamas theme song. He reached for it and answered it.

"What's up sis?" Eric asked

"What the fuck Eric? Why haven't you been answering your phone? Shit is going down, bad shit"

"What are you talking about? You just called"

"Why hasn't Sookie been answering her phone?"

"Sookie why haven't you been answering your phone? Pam wants to know"

Sookie looked around for phone. She dug into her bag and looked around for it.

"Eric, listen to me, that social worker and headmaster asshole are looking for Sookie. They know where you are. They want to take her to her skeevy uncle's"

"How the hell would he know where we were"

"You're listed as my emergency contact retard! That and the fact that you drive like an asshole. He has your address and he's coming, you better leave or hide or something!"

"Shit!" Eric looked over to where Sookie was sitting. She wasn't there, "Fuck! I gotta go Pam!" Eric looked for his keys but couldn't find them.

"Sookie! Sookie where are you?" Eric yelled as he looked around the apartment for her. He heard something outside in the hallway and opened the door.

He saw Sookie standing there arguing with the social worker. Next to her, was the headmaster and 2 police officers. He walked out of his apartment ready to rip everyone into shreds.

"Sookie, you're great uncle has been granted temporary guardianship over you. The funeral is tomorrow, so please come with me so I can drive you there" Diedre said

"What? NO! Get away from me!" Sookie backed away and felt Eric standing behind her.

Eric moved her behind him and stood in front of them.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?" Eric asked

"You are aware that Sookie is underage correct? And that you clearly are of age" the headmaster said

"Are you hitting on me? Cause I'm not interested" Eric said

"There are laws you know, what you're doing would be considered statutory rape" the headmaster said cooly

"Do you even know who my father is?"

"I am very aware of who your father is. I am also aware that your father won't be thrilled when you're thrown in jail for it"

"Don't threaten me"

"There is far too much testosterone in here! We're not here to start a fight, we're here to collect Sookie so she can attend her grandmother's funeral tomorrow. And because she is a minor she cannot be left alone. I will drive her to her uncle's house" Diedre said

"No! Do you even know what he did to me? What he wants to do to me? He's a pervert!" Sookie yelled

"Well then we'll file a formal complaint and an investigation will occur" Diedre said

"When does that happen?" Sookie asked

"The office is closed until Monday" Diedre said

"Monday? You expect me to spend the weekend with that pervert? NO! I won't go!"

"Sookie get inside" Eric said

"Oh enough of this, officers please" the headmaster spoke looking at them

The two police officers approached and Eric knocked one onto the ground, and then threw the other one down the hall.

"That's assault and battery right there! Shall we add more charges on?" the headmaster said

"There's really no need for this!" Diedre said

The two police officers got up and charged Eric. Eric who plays football. Eric threw a few punches out, one cop tried to jump on Eric's back only to get thrown off. The other police officer took out his taser.

"It's about time" the headmaster said

The other officer charged at Eric again, Eric grabbed him and threw him into the other officer. They got up and wiped the blood from their nose and mouths. Eric on the other hand looked unscathed.

"What is going on? Why does there need to be violence? This is ridiculous!" Diedre yelled out

"Get out of my apartment building" Eric said

"You know, they don't pay me enough for this crap!" Deidre walked up to Eric staring up at him, "I'm just trying to do my job here!"

"That's what everyone says" Eric said

Deidre sighed and then struck him on the nose with her palm and then again in his stomach and put her foot behind his and knocked him to the ground. Eric looked up and touched his nose that now had blood.

"I really hate resorting to violence" Deidre said

"I couldn't tell" Eric said as he was still on the floor

"Tase him" the headmaster said.

The police officer held his taser out and aimed it at Eric.

"NO! STOP!" Sookie ran over and covered Eric

"Will you come with us then?" Deidre asked

"Yes, just leave him alone" Sookie said

"Alright, pack it up boys, let's go" Deidre said

Sookie helped Eric up. He squinted his eyes as he hit his head pretty hard.

"You didn't have to do that." Eric said

"I couldn't let them hurt you because of me"

"It's just a taser, been through worse"

"You shouldn't have to. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. I'll be fine"

Eric grabbed onto her hand.

"Don't do this"

"Tomorrow's the funeral. It won't be that bad. I'll see you there?"

"Don't go"

"Remember what you promised"

Sookie gave him back his keys and Eric looked confused to why she had them.

"I left my phone in the car"

"Let's go" Deidre said

"Sookie, your bag is still in the apartment, I'll get it for you" Eric said

"Ok"

Eric ran back to the apartment and then came out with Sookie's bag. She took it and he hugged her.

"Remember what you promised" Sookie whispered

Sookie held onto Eric and slowly let go. Slowly she let go and felt Deidre's hand on her arm pulling her away. She held onto his hand as long as she could, before letting go. She kept looking at Eric as they led her down the hallway to the elevator. He could see her eyes fill with tears as she walked into the elevator. Eric yelled out in frustration and then punched the wall. He went back to his apartment and went out to the balcony. He watched as Sookie got into Deidre's car and drove off.

He went out to his car and looked for Sookie's phone. He saw the missed texts and calls. He called Pam.

"Sookie!" Pam said

"No, it's me"

"What are you doing with her phone?"

"They took her"

"What?"

"They took her, I couldn't stop them, they were going to tase me and she stopped them"

"It's only a taser"

"I told her that"

"Where they take her?"

"I don't know"

"Fuck"

* * *

Sookie looked out the window in Deidre's car. She hated the fact that she agreed to go with her to her pervert great uncle's house, but she couldn't live with herself if anything happened to Eric because of her. She would have to survive through the weekend. She heard a strange ringtone. She knew she had left her phone in Eric's car, so she went through her bag to look for it. Inside she found Eric's phone and a text from her phone. She smiled.

* * *

AN: Please don't get on me for not being "legally accurate" I have to move things along and the thing with Barlette to be addressed. She's still a minor. And those of you who asked Eric is 3 years older than her. She's 17, she turns 18 in May. Eric is 20 and we're not giving him a bday party. We're just gonna play that she needs a legal guardian until she turns 18 alright?

It's gotta get worse before it gets better! *evil laughter*


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Did you miss the drama? Do you want to know what happens? How will this all unfold? Read on and you shall see. I should also note that I don't know if I should be disturbed or amazed how you all know what the age of consent is in LA. But whatever, it's good info to know. And don't get on me for the technical details about computers and such. I don't watch enough Criminal Minds for this. and as always, thank you for reading and putting this story on your alerts.

* * *

Eric drove to an apartment building and saw Alcide with his truck. Quinn was sitting in the passenger side waiting. Eric got out of the car and walked over to the truck. Quinn got out and cracked his neck.

"You sure you want to do this?" Quinn asked

"I don't care, I have to find her" Eric said

"You do realize you will have to probably grovel, a lot. And you should let me and Quinn do the talking" Alcide said

"Fine, whatever, let's just get this over with" Eric said

"You know what? Just let me do the talking, I'm the least hated out of all of us" Quinn said as he knocked on the apartment door.

"Eric, just cool it for 10 minutes ok?" Alcide said

The door opened and a college girl wearing an oversized stars wars t shirt answered. Her long brown hair was disheveled, showing that she was previously occupied elsewhere.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Hi" Quinn said as he turned on his charm, "We're just some friends stopping by for a minute."

"Lorena! Who's at the door?" a male voice yelled out

"Some friends of yours?" she turned back to the apartment, "Some tall friends of yours"

"Nice shirt" Quinn said as his eyes started grazing down her body

"It's not mine, it's his" Lorena said

Bill walked towards door wearing Star Wars boxers. Eric's eyes widen in shock when he realized where he was. He glared at Alcide.

"Play nice" Alcide whispered

"Lorena, go back inside, I'll be there in a minute" Bill said

Lorena looked at the three guys standing at the door and then back at Bill. She turned and kissed Bill on the cheek and walked back into the apartment. Quinn tilted his head to get a better view of her walking away.

"Hey! Do you mind?" Bill said

"Sorry, reflex" Quinn said

"What do you want? Are you here to harass me where I live now?"

"No, we just need to talk to you for a minute" Quinn said

"So talk"

"We kinda need your help, since you're so good with computers and all" Quinn said

"Did you turn the monitor on this time? Did you remember to plug the power cord in this time?" Bill asked

"It's not for me, it's for-" Quinn started to say

"Sookie. She's in trouble" Eric said

"I'm not tech support" Bill said, "and I don't need your fist coming in contact with my face again"

"Look Bill, I know you and Eric aren't ever going to be friends, but she needs our help" Quinn said

"And when you say our you mean me, fine. I'll help you, but don't embarrass me in front of my girlfriend" Bill said as he stepped aside and let them into the apartment.

Bill sat down infront of his laptop. He pulled on a black t shirt. The three stood around his apartment. Alcide leaned in the doorway. Quinn sat on the table where Bill's laptop was, and Eric leaned in the other doorway leading down the hall.

"There's a couch you can sit on, "Bill said clearing his throat, "This is about Sookie and her pervy uncle right?"

Eric immediately dropped his relaxed stance and was heading towards Bill. Quinn got up and blocked him

"How do you know?" Eric asked

"I heard you guys talking in the woods" Bill answered

"Where you spying on us?" Eric asked

"Please get over yourself. I was there with Lorena" Bill said

"Yes, he was there with his girlfriend, dial it down a notch" Quinn said

Eric relaxed and Quinn let him go.

"So like social services took her and is putting her with her pervy uncle. And what do you want me to do?" Bill asked

"Tell us where uncle pervy lives is a start." Eric said

"That's easy. It's called google" Bill said typing into his computer, "And when google can't give you want you want, you go around a few places, and find it" Bill hit the last key and the address printed out in his printer.

"Wow" Alcide said

"Can you find her brother?"

"Isn't he in the army or something?" Bill asked

"Yeah, how did you know?" Eric asked

"I kinda looked into her file at social services. That place is a joke. They have the worst filing system ever, totally outdated and there's barely any security on their data base"

"Can you find him?" Eric asked

"No, the government is a bit better at protecting their info. I can't get into their system. But I can slow social services down a bit." Bill started typing away on his keyboard again.

"How much of her file did you see?" Eric asked

"Too much. There's a lot going on in there. Some stuff no one ever needs to see. I mean, it's none of my business"

Eric walked closer to Bill. Towering over him almost.

"Show me" Eric said

Bill suddenly got nervous and got up. Eric leaned down and scrolled through her file. It was a large file. He saw the corresponding notes and files and was shocked. He stood up and walked away.

"You're right, it's none of our business" Eric said

Bill went back to the laptop and typed on the keys some more. He changed her file around which stated that her brother Jason was enrolled at LSU part time and was working at some mom and pop shop that would have no digital records. Bill then created a student record for Jason at LSU. Bill then closed her file stating that her brother had guardianship of her and that was the end of that. Of course the social worker would notice this in the files and try to find Jason, but it would give them more time until Jason came back.

"I'm sending ms social worker on a wild goose chase. You know how the lines are at student services are, how rude they are, this will be fun"  
Eric picked up the paper from the printer and looked at the address.

* * *

Deidre walked with Sookie up the stairs to the old house by the river. She knocked on the door and waited. Bartlett appeared wearing an old hawaiian print shirt and khakis. He smiled when he saw Sookie standing there in her school girl uniform.

"Mr Hale, we spoke on the phone" Deidre said

"Yes, welcome Sookie, we have so much to catch up on" Bartlett said

"We have to go to Gran's funeral tomorrow" Sookie said uneasy

"Well, I'll leave you two then" Deidre said as she turned to leave

Sookie watched as Deidre got into her car and drive off. Bartlett stared at Sookie hungrily and she held her bag closer to herself.

"Come in"

Sookie stood there, frozen unable to move.

"You can stand out there all night if you want, but the gators might get you"

"I'll take my chances here then"

"Get in here!" he grabbed her arm and threw her inside.

Sookie held onto her bag and looked around where she was. Bartlett closed the door and slowly approached her.

"Get away from me!" Sookie screamed

"There's no need to scream. You used to be such a good girl, don't you remember?"

"Don't touch me!" Sookie screamed as she started to back away from him

"Let me show you to your room"

"I'd rather sleep outside"

"But I spent so much time on your room, so you'd like it. It's upstairs the 2nd door to your right. I'm going to finish my beer and I'll be right up" Bartlett walked closer to her.

Sookie freaked and ran up the stairs. She opened the door to "her room" and was shocked to see what was inside. It was pink with sparkles and unicorns. It had a white 4 post bed with pink ruffles and a giant canopy. There were several stuffed animals on the bed. The walls had heart wallpaper and posters of ponies and unicorns. There was a white dresser and on it was a kiddie perfume for 9 year olds she saw at the mall. She saw a white fluffy chair with a giant teddy bear on it. The room looked like it was for a little kid. On the nightstand she saw a picture of herself. She grabbed it and shoved it into her bag. She didn't want him to have it. She opened the drawers and saw all her underwear there. The ones he had stolen when he came to Gran's house. Sookie felt sick. She closed the drawer.

She heard a strange ringtone and dug Eric's phone out of her bag.

_E: I'm coming to get you_

_S: Hurry!_

She hid the phone back into her bag and went to the bathroom. When she came out she saw Bartlett was in the room sitting on the bed, stroking the stuffed unicorn in his lap.

"I bought this for you Sookie"

"I'm not 5, I'm 17" Sookie said

"You'll always be my sweet Sookie. Come, I've bought you new clothes"

Bartlett went to the closet and opened the door. Inside were children's clothes in the largest size he could find them in.

"None of those can fit me, I'm not a little kid"

"Just try them on. They'll fit. And then I can help you with your math homework"

"You know trig?"

"You said you hated fractions"

"That was years ago."

Sookie stood there wondering why he was trapped in the past. He didn't seem to comprehend that she wasn't 5 anymore. He had made the room for a kid and bought clothes for a kid. Clearly she knew he was a pedophile, but even then he kept seeing her as a 5 year old.

"I hit puberty when I was 13, I'm not even a virgin anymore"

"Sookie! Why would you say such a thing? You're my sweet Sookie"

"I'm not a virgin! I'm not your anything! In fact my older boyfriend is coming to get me and kick your sorry ass!"

"You're too young to have a boyfriend!"

"Yes I do! And he's big, and tall, and hung like a horse! And we fuck all the time! We even did it in Gran's house!"

"Stop it! When did he corrupt you? Answer me!" Bartlett grabbed her and shook her violently.

Sookie fought with him trying to break free, she would not be that little girl anymore. She would not be scared of him anymore. She'd fight him, every second, she wouldn't let him win again. She just had to fight him long enough until Eric found her. She finally kneed him in the groin and he grabbed her shirt, ripping it. He fell to the floor in pain.

"What happened to you? You were such a good little girl"

"I'm NOT a little girl! And I'm NOT anything to you!" Sookie kicked him

Bartlett yelled out in pain. Sookie grabbed the perfume bottle on the dresser and threw it at him.

"You took advantage of me! I trusted you! You're a pervert! No wonder Hadley left!" Sookie kicked him again and again.

Barlett grabbed her foot and pulled her to fall onto the floor. Sookie fell back and banged her head on the floor. Sookie reached to touch the back of her head. It hurt like hell when she fell back onto it.

"It's alright, even though someone else corrupted you, I'll still take care of you like we used to. Still no hair anywhere" Barlett said as he reached under her skirt and found black lacy panties instead of the white cotton ones he had imagined. He pulled the fabric aside and was horrified at what he saw. He pulled back and curled away from her.

Sookie sat up and wondered what just happened. She held her head and looked at her uncle who seemed upset.

"What happened to you my sweet Sookie? There's hair!"

"What the fuck? Yes there's hair! That's what happens when you fucking hit puberty! Oh and these!" Sookie said as she cupped her own breasts, "Does this upset you?"

Bartlett looked horrified for a moment. This wasn't the way he imagined her.

"You can shave it" Barlett said

"Fuck that. I have body hair, I have breasts, breasts that adult men look at, ogle and motorboat! I have sex, dirty, dirty sex with my big, tall Viking boyfriend! He's fucked me in every position known to mankind!"

Barlett covered his ears as Sookie yelled it at him.

"No! No! You're my sweet Sookie!"

"Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Sookie screamed

Bartlett looked up at her.

"I was never yours, and that little girl doesn't exist anymore because you touched her. And don't think for a second that I'm staying here with you. Gran ran you off years ago. You're never welcome at Gran's house"

Bartlett finally saw her, not as the 5 year old girl he molested but as a grown up girl standing over him, with a developed body and anger. There was so much anger in her.

"If I ever see you again, I swear I'll kill you myself"

Sookie picked up her bag and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She walked out of the house. She realized her shirt was ripped and she tried to cover herself as best as she could. She didn't know where she was so she took Eric's phone out and tried to call him. She had no reception. She sighed and started walking.

* * *

Eric was driving towards Bartlett's house. He followed the directions on the phone but there was no road leading to his house. He picked up Sookie's phone and looked at it. He hated the GPS on her phone. He got out of the car and started walking in the direction of the house.

Sookie couldn't see much as she walked towards the main road. Eric's phone was pretty useless. Her mind was still reeling in what just happened. She didn't know what had come over her when she yelled at Bartlett. But she felt better, she felt stronger, she felt vindicated. For once she didn't wait around for someone to save her. For once she took things into her own hands. And she had won. She finally stood her ground. She said no to him, she fought him, she wouldn't let him get away with what he had done. She was stronger. She felt the adrenaline still pumping through her.

Eric was still walking around in the dark. He hated the fact that he didnt' know where he was going. He couldnt' really see much as he walked. But what he hated the most was the fact that he couldn't get to Sookie fast enough. What if something happened to her? What if he didn't get there in time? He'd never forgive himself. He used her phone as a flashlight to see where he was going.

Sookie was still walking. She'd hope once she reached the main road, she'd be able to call Eric, and he'd come get her. She could have hot tomato soup with goldfish crackers in it, yes some hot soup would be great right now. And those greasy grilled cheese sandwiches. She'd even eat his deformed pancakes. He was the only person she knew that could possibly make deformed pancakes. Maybe she'd have to show him. She saw a faint light coming towards her. She stopped and quickly hid behind the trees. She could see someone walking with a phone. She wondered who would be walking towards Bartlett's house. She didn't make a sound as she saw the figure walk closer and closer. She saw the shoes, the jeans, the long legs, the long arms holding the phone.

"Eric?" Sookie said as she walked out of the trees

Eric stopped and turned to where the voice came from. He shined the line towards her. Sookie walked towards him.

"Sookie!" Eric scooped her up into his arms in two steps and held onto her

"I knew you'd come"

"I wouldn't leave you here"

Sookie held onto him. She could hear his heart beating through his chest.

"Are you ok? Did he-" Eric started to say

Sookie kissed him and started pulling on his shirt. The adrenaline was still in her.

"Sookie," Eric pushed her shoulders back, "Are you ok?"

"Yes" Sookie kissed him again

"Wait, wait" Eric stopped her again.

Sookie was eager and in control. She wanted him more than anything. After what she just went through, she deserved him, she wanted him. It was almost animistic. She was wired.

"Did something happen?" Eric asked

"Yeah, he saw my boobs, and the fact that I had pubic hair and freaked out. Then I kicked him, repeatedly. I also told him you were hung like a horse"

"You what?"

"And that we fucked in ever position imaginable"

"Why would you do that?"

"He totally freaked out on that. The whole I don't have a body of a 6 year old might have done it. After I kicked him a bunch of times I told him I'd kill him if I ever saw him again"

"You did all that?" Eric asked her amazed

"Yeah I did, and now I want you" Sookie pulled him down for a kiss

Eric kissed her back and held her closer. His hand reached up and felt her torn shirt. He stopped and looked down.

"What happened to your shirt? Did he do this to you? I'll kill him!" Eric said as he felt the torn fabric on her shirt.

"I pushed him, he ripped my shirt, I kicked him. Let's get out of here. Where is your car?"

"There's no road that's showing upon the gps"

"That's cause you have to use the road around the back. Where's your car?"

"I left it on the main road and walked here. I hate the gps on your phone"

"Well your phone has no reception here. Let's get out of here" Sookie took his hand and lead him towards the main road.

Eric followed her to the main road. They walked towards the car. Eric opened the door for her but he held onto his hand before she got in.

"Here," Eric pulled his shirt off over his hand and then handed it to her, "Put this on"

"What about you?"

"I'm always fine, you need it more"

Sookie took his shirt and put it over her torn one.

"Happy?"

"You want thai food?"

* * *

Eric was driving Sookie back with thai food take out to his apartment. Sookie was feeling more adventurous, but Eric wasn't let her out of her seatbelt.

"You're no fun" Sookie pouted

"Sookie, you got taken to your pervy uncle's house, I'm just glad I got you back"

"You don't act like it"

"It's been a crazy night. I thought something happened to you"

"Well it didn't. I didn't need you to come save me. Did I hurt your ego?"

"No, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I would have killed him"

"I would have too. It's like something in me went off. And I just got so angry, I couldn't explain it. I just kicked him, and it felt good. And I would have kept kicking him, but I knew you were coming, so I had to stop"

Eric didn't know what to say to her. There was no appropriate response for that. The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

Eric parked his car in the parking lot.

"You should have your shirt back" Sookie said

"I'm fine"

"Yeah right, you just wanna walk around topless"

"Better me than you"

Sookie then reached under her skirt and slid off her black lacey panties off and threw them at Eric.

"You can go topless, I'll go bottomless" Sookie said as she got out of the car

Eric picked up the take out food and got out of the car and chased after Sookie. He watched as she walked towards his building, the way her skirt would sway back and forth. And he knew there was nothing separating him from her. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get her into his apartment.  
They walked down the hallway where hours ago Eric fought with the police, and there was still some blood on the floor. Eric fished his keys out of his pocket, while Sookie decided to stand infront of the door blocking him. She started kissing his neck and her hands slid down his chest to his jeans where she started to stroke him through his jeans. Eric was trying to put the key into the lock when he felt her other hand unbutton his jeans and reach inside.

"Sookie..."

"Hmm?" Sookie said never stopping

Eric concentrated and turned the key and unlocked the door. He reached for the doorknob when he felt Sookie's hand squeeze harder around him.

"Fuck!" Eric pushed the door open and stopped Sookie's hand. He pushed her into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Sookie let go and walked over to the kitchen counter. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it. Eric set the take out on the counter and watched her. She leaned onto the counter, arching her back a bit, mostly for his benefit. Eric was behind her in an instant as his hands slid up and down her thighs.

"I did miss you" Eric whispered in her ear

"Then show me"

* * *

Sookie slept soundly on Eric's chest. She heard his heart beating. She woke up and looked around her. She felt his arm around her. She saw he was still sleeping. She moved and slipped out of his arms. She climbed up and straddled him. She wanted to have some fun with him. She reached down and found that he was already ready. The joys of morning wood. She stroked him a little. She moved a bit and moved him to her entrance. She slowly lowered herself onto him. She needed a minute to adjust to his size. Breathing in and out she started to move slowly. Her hands rested on his chest as she moved. She could see he was starting to wait up. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Eric started to wake up, he tried to move his hand to rub his eyes but realized he couldn't. He opened his eyes and suddenly jerked awake when he realized what was happening. He looked up and found Sookie riding him while holding his hands over her breasts.

"Sookie!" Eric called out

"Morning" Sookie smiled

"What...are...you...doing"

"Waking you up"

Eric's hand dropped and grabbed onto her hips. He started thrusting up to meet her and pulled her down harder. Her hands rested on his chest and her fingers flicked his nipple. Eric grunted at her touch and sat up and pulled her closer. He kissed her neck while his other hand grabbed onto her hair. Sookie's fingers curled up against his skin on his shoulders.

"Eric..."

Eric could feel her legs shake around him. She slowed down a bit. His hand released her hair and slid down to her neck, gently pulling her to look at him.

"Sookie?" Eric looked into her eyes to see where she was, she acknowledged him and he took this as his cue.

"My turn!" he flipped her onto her back back onto the bed

* * *

Sookie was changing in Eric's car. Amelia and Tara were standing outside trying to cover the windows. Sookie got into the black dress and put her shoes on. She opened the car door and got out.

"Honestly this is the dress you picked out for me?" Sookie asked

"Well, we couldn't exactly bring the black sparkly dress" Amelia said

"And the other black dress you have, so way too low cut" Tara said

The current dress Sookie wore wasn't that much better. It had thick straps on the shoulder and a sweetheart neckline that showed off her assets. The dress was too tight in all the right places, but totally inappropriate for a funeral.

"Did you bring me a sweater?" Sookie asked

"Sorry, be happy we remembered shoes" Amelia said

Sookie walked towards the grave site where the others had gathered. Eric got up and took his jacket off and covered her with it. She stood next to Eric when she caught a glimpse of her great uncle Bartlett walking with a cane and limp. Eric saw the bruises on his arms and face. He looked over at Sookie who ignored his presence all together.

Sookie was there for Gran. She looked at the coffin that was covered in flowers and hoped that Gran was somewhere happy and not suffering anymore. She wiped the budding tears from her eyes. Eric squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back.

* * *

After the service, and people started walking away, Sookie stood there and watched Gran get lowered into the ground. Eric held onto her hand and noticed Bartlett limp away.

"You ok Sookie?" Tara asked

"Yeah, thanks for coming" Sookie said as she hugged Tara, "You too Amelia, thanks for bringing the dress"

"We love you Sookie, don't forget that" Amelia said

"Are you coming back?" Tara asked

"I'll be back tomorrow" Sookie said

"Are you going with him?" Tara asked looked at Eric.

"Yeah, skeevy won't be bothering me" Sookie said

"Is that the old guy with the cane limping? Did you do that?" Tara asked

"Yeah I did" Sookie answered

"Good for you" Tara said

"Damn did you throw him down the stairs?" Amelia asked

"Should have" Sookie said

Eric watched the girls talk and noticed there was something different about Sookie. There was something dark in her.

* * *

Eric was driving Sookie back to his apartment. Sookie took her shoes off and propped them onto his dash.

"Put your feet down" Eric said

"Afraid I'll get foot prints in your car?" Sookie pressed her foot onto the glass and laughed

"What is with you and feet?"

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I had help"

"From?"

"You'll never believe me"

"Oh cmon"

"I didn't want to do it, but Alcide and Quinn convinced me. We asked your creeper Bill for help"

"Ew!"

"Yeah, I know, I had to play nice with him. How do you think I feel?"

"Wait, I still don't get how he got the address"

"Apparently Bill is this super computer geek that has more than just porn on his computer. He got into social services' files somehow, he found the address. Oh, and he has a girlfriend. Who's way too hot to be with him, so there's gotta be something wrong with her"

"Wait, he went through my file? Did YOU go through my file?"

"It was a pretty big file, we didn't really look through all of it, we just wanted to find your great uncle's address"

"What did you see?"

"Nothing really, social services keeps shitty files. Bill went in there and changed your file around, said your brother was back, and enrolled at LSU of all places. Bill figures it'll take that social worker a while to find out what's going on and by then your brother should be back"

"I want to see it"

"What?"

"I want to see my file"

"We'd have to go see Bill, isn't that the last thing on earth you want to do?"

"You saw what was in it didn't you? You saw what they wrote about me. It's not true. None of it is true!"

"I didn't read your file! I only saw part of it, and it's not important what it said, the only important thing was getting you back!"

Eric pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. He held her face in his hands and could feel the anger coming off her.

"I don't care what it said, I don't care what other people wrote, all I care about is here, and I don't know how else to to get that through your thick skull!"

Sookie smiled and leaned towards him to kiss him. Eric finally felt her relax.

"I swear, sometimes you scare the shit out of me" Eric said as he held her close

"You scared? Yeah right"

Eric started the car and started driving again.

"And put your feet down!"

* * *

Sookie was asleep already when Eric climbed into bed. She felt the bed shift from his weight and she rolled over and threw her leg and arm over him. She moved closer to him as he pulled the blanket over them. He wondered if she really was sleeping.

"I love you" Eric whispered.

He waited for a reaction. She was definitely sleeping. He kissed her on the cheek and let his thumb run over her cheek. He watched her sleep for a moment before falling asleep himself.

* * *

AN: and that's all she wrote! Well that's all I have for now. I hope you are amused. It always gets worse before it can get better. I'm trying to make longer chapters cause I don't want this thing to have an obscene amount of chapters at the end. I think I watch too much Criminal Minds now.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hello! I told you it had to get worse before it got better. Thank you for taking the time to read! I'm making the chapters a bit longer so I won't have an obscene amount of chapters.

* * *

"What are you gonna be for Halloween?" Amelia asked

"Not sure, I don't understand why everything has to be slutty this or that" Sookie said as she looked through the racks of costumes

"Halloween is the one day of the year where girls can dress up like sluts and not get called one. It's let your inner slut out day" Tara said

"So you're not going as the sexy cop then?" Amelia asked

"No, I should be a zombie or something" Tara said

"What are you going as Amelia?" Sookie asked

"Not sure, Tray wants to go as Tarzan or something, and he wants me to dress up like Jane" Amelia said

"So he can drag you back to his cave" Tara said

"What's Eric going as?" Amelia asked

"Not sure, last year he was a glittery vampire. He got glitter everywhere"

"Are you going to that party at I forget the name of the guy's house" Amelia asked

"Is that the same one as last year?" Tara asked

"I think so, Tray said he'd drive us" Amelia said

* * *

Tray was driving the girls to the Halloween party. He managed to convince Amelia to dress up as Jane, while he was dressed as Tarzan. Tara went full on out as a zombie bride, complete with tacky 1980's puffy sleeves wedding dress and veil with blood and guts hanging out of her. Sookie came as Dorothy, the skirt was a bit short but she didn't mind. She wore her red converse instead of the red glittery heels. She had already texted Eric that she would meet him at the party, and that she wasn't spending enough time with Tara and Amelia. Eric didn't mind, it gave him time to ream Quinn and Alcide.

Alcide was dressed as a priest. Quinn was dressed as Dr. Evil since he was already bald. Eric was dressed as Indiana Jones, complete with hat and whip. The three of them stood there drinking their beers.

"Are you wearing a dress?" Eric asked

"No, I'm a priest, it's suppose to be a robe or something" Alcdie said

"You sure it's not a dress? Looks like you have hips" Eric said

"It's not a dress, not everyone can get a catholic school girl like you. Some of us have to work at it" Alcide answered

"Where's that Deb chick?" Quinn asked

"She got all psycho on me. I had to kick her to the curb. I do not do crazy, and she was totally crazy" Alcide said

"But aren't the crazy ones the fun ones?" Eric asked

"They are, but after a while, there's only so much crazy you can deal with. I'm just glad it's over and I don't have to see her again." Alcide said

"Where's blondie?" Quinn asked

"She's coming with her friends, she should be here soon" Eric answered

"Look what just walked in" Quinn said staring

"My god, I don't know what they're dressed as, but damn, I want me a piece of that!" Alcide said

Eric turned around and saw three girls wearing the skimpiest, sluttiest costumes. He wasn't sure it was a costume. There was a brunette, a bottle blond as her roots were showing and a dirty blonde.

"I want the hot one" Quinn said

"Which one is that?" Alcide

"They're too hot for you and out of your league, just give up" Eric said turning back

"They're coming over, I want the real blonde" Quinn said

"I'm out on this" Eric said as he tried to leave, but Alcide stopped him

"Cmon, just be wingman for like 10 minutes" Alcide said

"You so owe me, I talked to Bill for you, the least you can do is be wingman" Quinn said

"Fine, let's get this over with, which one do I get?" Eric asked

"I get the real blonde, Alcide take the brunette, Eric you get the bleach blonde, she looks desperate" Quinn said

"Get her drunk so she passes out right?" Eric said

"Smile" Alcide said through his teeth as he turned Eric around

The three girls walked up to them. Eric didn't really look at them. Quinn and Alcide were eyeing their skimpy costumes greedily.

"Hi" Alcide smiled

"Hello, we are not from here" the dirty blond said with an accent

"Hot accent, sounds Russian" Quinn said

"It's not, it's Estonian" Eric said as he looked at the dirty blonde

"Yes, have you been to my country?"

"No, I knew a girl from there once" Eric answered

"I am Yvetta, this is Selah," motioning to the brunette nest to her, "and this is Ginger" she motioned to the bleach blond

"I'm not from Estonia, y'all. I'm actually from Texas" Ginger said

"We're part of a dance company that had a show in New Orleans, we heard there was a party" Selah said

Alcide and Quinn were almost tripping over themselves when they heard they were dancers.

"Ginger, would you like a beer?" Eric asked

"Sure" Ginger smiled

Eric left to get Ginger a beer. He hoped that Quinn and Alcide appreciated the fact that he was taking the grenade from the group. He figured all he had to do was get Ginger drunk and he could leave her.

"So where is Estonia?" Quinn asked

"In Europe" Yvetta answered

Selah and Yvetta then said something in a foreign language. Alcide and Quinn didn't quite follow. Eric came back with Ginger's beer.

"Thanks" Ginger took a sip

Yvetta turned around and took Eric's beer and took a sip.

"You could have just said you wanted one" Eric said

Yvetta said something in her language and Eric looked at her.

"Don't call me an asshole. You're the one that took MY beer out of MY hands" Eric said

Yvetta looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I speak Estonian bitch," Eric glared at her and then looked up at his two friends, "I'm out on this" Eric started to walk away

"Eric! Get back here!" Quinn yelled at him

* * *

Tray was trying to fix the flat tire on his car while the girls stood outside watching.

"Do you need help?" Sookie asked

"I'm ok, really, don't worry about it" Tray said

Sookie looked at her phone and saw she had 1 bar, and that barely got her anything. She tried to text Eric but it wouldn't go through. She sighed.

* * *

Eric was coming out of the bathroom when Yvetta was standing there. He tried to walk around her by she blocked him.

"I am sorry for calling you asshole" Yvetta said

"Whatever, you're Quinn's problem" Eric said as he walked around her, but she grabbed onto his arm.

"You are only person here that looks at my face when you talk to me. Your friends just keep staring at my chest"

"That's cause you're all out there. Cover the girls up a little."

"But it is Halloween. Do you not dress up in costume?"

"Yes, costume, not whatever it is that you're wearing," Eric sighed and took off his leather jacket and put it around Yvetta, "Here, maybe people will look at your face now"

"Thank you. So how do you know Estonian?"

"I knew this girl, a long time ago, I just learned all the bad words, curse words"

"Those are good to know. What is her name, maybe I know her"

"I can't remember her name. Anyways it was a long time ago"

"How long?"

"Like when I was 14. She lived sorta near me, she had a pool and this pool house with these stupid white christmas lights in it"

Yvetta looked up at him as her eyebrows pushed together. Eric caught her looking at him, and he started to back away.

"The girl you knew, did she throw a party and some idiot threw the patio furniture into the pool?"

"Yeah, and she came out and started cursing up a storm. I didn't know you had that many curses in Estonia"

"It is you! I always wondered what happened to you!"

Eric looked at her confused.

"It was MY party! It was my pool house! And you were the one that I took to the pool house and we had-"

"That was you!"

"Yes! You are still tall, but you have filled out, no longer skinny and scrawny" Yvetta reached out and stroked his broad chest

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Eric took her hands and stopped him, "You were the girl that I slept with?" Eric looked at her, trying to remember her.

"Yes, it is me. You gave you my virginity"

"Yeah, you took mine too. You just used me that night. After you were done you just left me there"

"We were young, and we didn't know what we were doing. Let me make it up to you"

Yvetta reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Eric's eyes were wide open as he tried to push her off. But he relaxed for a moment when he realized it was her. She tasted the same, she kissed the same, forceful and yet at the end she would pull back waiting for his lips to push back. And they did. She smelled the same. All those memories came flooding back to him. He was 14 again. He was that tall, scrawny, awkward kid again that didn't quite know what he was doing, that didn't quite fill out yet. He was that kid that followed the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen into the pool house. Except this time he'd show her. He'd learned things since then, he had moves and tricks that would make her regret ever leaving him there. He'd make her regret using him like that. Discarding him and gossiping to her friends about it afterwards. All these thoughts were running through his head, ways to get back at her, ways to make her regret what she had done, ways to make her scream out his name. He didn't even notice her hands were roaming all over his body, or that she was pushing him into an empty bedroom. He didn't notice her closing the door behind them, or the softness of the bed when the fell onto it.

Alcide saw what happened and walked up to the bedroom door and stopped. He knew it wasn't his place to say or do anything. Ginger turned out to be crazy and Selah was a snob, and Quinn had cut his losses and went to look for other girls at the party. Alcide was wondering what happened to Eric when he saw the two of them enter the bedroom.

"Alcide?" a voice said from behind him

Alcide turned around and there was Sookie standing there in her Dorothy costume. Her blonde hair was put into 2 loose braids. He couldn't believe that Eric would pass her up. But again it wasn't his place to judge.

"Have you seen Eric?" Sookie asked

Conflicted Alcide scratched the back of his head. He was Eric's friend, they played football together. Bro's before ho's right? But then Sookie had been really good for Eric. He seemed happy with her. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth or cover for her.

"Quinn asked him to be his wingman for these girls that walked in, who ended up to being crazy. Eric didn't want any of that, so he left"

Alcide lied. He knew it. He also knew that Eric would probably try to use his face as a punching bag if he told Sookie the truth. Bro's before ho's it was.

"Really? He just left?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to be here"

"Oh ok" Sookie looked down, "Can you drive me to his apartment then?"

"Sure, yes! Absolutely" Alcide said as she started to usher her down the hallway

* * *

Yvetta had straddled Eric, kissing his neck and face. A million thoughts were still racing through Eric's head. His hands roamed over her body, and it was in fact a dancer's body. He was still thinking of ways to make her wither and squirm under him, when it finally hit him. His thoughts all stopped and only a single one remained. Sookie. What was he doing? He spent all this time to make sure she was safe, to get her from her pervy uncle, and now he was doing this? With Yvetta a girl that had used him and discarded him. He pushed her off and sat up on the bed. He looked over at her. She was sexy as hell. But never wanted a repeat performance, granted he wanted to show that he could last for more than those awkward 5 minutes. But why would he even care? He didn't want her. He didn't care for her. He didn't fight 2 police officers with the threat of being tased for her.

Yvetta sat up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What wrong? Do you want to be on top?"

"No, I don't want anything"

"Do you want me to suck?"

"No, this was a mistake" Eric said as he got off the bed, grabbed his jacket and hat off the floor

"Are you gay?"

"No, I have a girl...friend"

"So? I won't tell her" Yvetta said as he approached him

"Real good talking to you, let's never do it again" Eric said as he tried to leave

"No talking, ok" Yvetta grabbed him by his pants and kissed him again.

* * *

Eric left the party and got in his car and started to drive. He drove all the way to her school and looked at her window. It was dark. He called her on the phone but there was no answer. He called Pam.

"What?" Pam answered

"Is Sookie with you?"

"No. She left the party with your friend"

"Which friend?"

"I don't know, she came looking for you, you weren't anywhere to be found, so she left"

"I'm at the dorms, but I don't see her"

"Where else would she go?"

Eric thought about it for a moment and realized where she went. He threw his phone in the car and started driving. Eric was speeding down the highway and caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror. He could see Yvetta's lipstick on his lips and face. He started wiping his mouth and face with his hand.

He parked his car and went into his apartment building. He walked down the hallway and he saw her sitting there infront of his door. She rested her head on her knees and was leaning against his door. She had probably been there for a few hours waiting for him. And he didn't deserve her. He walked towards her and bent down.

"Hey, time to catch that balloon ride" Eric said as he tried to wake her

She didn't wake up. Eric opened the door to his apartment and then lifted her up and carried her in. He closed the door with his foot, Sookie started to stir and wake up. She lifted her sleepy head and looked up at him. She squinted her eyes and there was something different about him.

"Eric?" Sookie said

"Yes?"

"You smell different"

Eric froze for a moment as he realized Yvetta's perfume was still on him. Sookie wondered why Eric was suddenly so tense. She looked at his neck and his shirt and she saw it. Lipstick that wasn't hers.

"Put me down, now"

Eric put her down and she pushed his head aside and examined his neck and shirt. She could smell the perfume on him. She let go in disgust and walked away from him.

"Tell me Quinn was a drag queen" Sookie said with her back to him

"Quinn was Dr. Evil, cause you know he's bald" Eric said jokingly

"Cut the crap, you have about 5 seconds before I walk out that door"

"It was nothing"

"Nothing? Is that nothing on your neck? Is that nothing's cheap perfume on you?"

Eric looked at Sookie like a guilty kid caught eating the cake. He knew he was busted, and there was no real way out of it. He could lie to her or he could tell her the truth.

"I was Quinn's wingman ok, I was suppose to take the grenade while he hooked up with the blond one, but then the blond one was all interested in me"

"Wow really?" Sookie's voice was dripping with sarcasm

"I didn't realize she was into me. And then she turned out to be the girl I lost my virginity to when I was 14, small world right?"

"And you decided to take a trip down memory lane?"

"It wasn't like that. We just sorta hooked up. It didn't mean anything!"

Sookie just lunged at Eric. She hit him repeatedly and he used his arms to block her fists.

"I swear I will strangle you with my small girlish hands!"

"Sookie..."

"NO! I fucking trusted you!"

Sookie turned around as she felt her eyes swell with tears. She leaned onto the counter of the kitchen for support.

"Sookie please"

"NO! I let you get away with so much shit! You abandon me in Monroe and tell me I just have to let it go. And I had to. And you didn't care how it tore me up inside. You couldn't even say you were sorry for hurting me. And now this? What am I suppose to just let it go? Get over it?"

"It wasn't like that"

"Oh then what was it? You hooked up with some random girl at a party before I get there? God how many where there?"

"None, it's always been you, I haven't been with anyone since you, I swear it."

"Oh great, now I have to get an STD test. Hi doc, by the way my not boyfriend friend is a fucking man whore and probably exposed me to a ton of STD's so I need tests across the board to make sure that the infected cunt he stuck his dick in wasn't completely rancid!"

"It's not like we ever defined what this is! We never said what it was, we never said it was exclusive!"

"You want to fucking get off on a loophole technicality? Is that it? is that why you never wanted to talk about it? So you could have your options open?"

Eric regretted it after he said it. It set her off.

"You fucking cheated on me!"

"I didn't know what this was ok! And it's not like I planned it, it just happened! And I'm not actively looking for other girls! You've been the only one!"

"Till you met whats her face tonight!"

"It's not like I asked for her number, I'm not looking to find her"

"Oh wow, keeping your options open I see. You won't ever own up to the fact that you screwed this up. You'll never fucking apologize for anything. Yes, gravity was working against you and you just fell between her legs"

"I didn't fuck her!"

"But you wanted to, and you were going to, and you didn't give a shit if I found out because you have your loophole. Well fuck your loophole! Fuck all this! I don't need this shit! I don't need not knowing what the hell this is, while you're screwing someone else!"

"I didn't' fuck her! What part of that don't you understand?" Eric approached her

"Do NOT touch me!" Sookie backed away from him

"Sookie..."

"No, I trusted you. I loved you. And you fucking shit on it! On me! On everything!" Sookie looked into the sink and saw the giant campbell's mug bowl. She grabbed it and threw it onto the floor watching it smash into pieces.

"I do care about you. I just, I-"

"Oh cut the crap! I let you go at Christmas so you didn't have to say it, I let you go after you ditched me in Monroe. But you still can't say it can you? It's 3 words, 8 fucking letters! Is that too big for you football player? Too many syllables?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"No you're just an asshole that can't keep it in his pants. And what? Am I suppose to just forgive you? Just let it go as you put it? Cause I'm not gonna just let it go!"

"You're so damn stubborn!"

"Now I'm stubborn? Gee, how am I suppose to feel? The guy I've been screwing for the past year and half is screwing someone else, and tells me cause we never said what this was that its not his fault and I should just let it go again right? Cause obviously it's just me, no sane girl would ever feel betrayed or angry like this!"

"That's cause you're not sane!"

"I'll fucking show you sane!"

Sookie grabbed whatever dishes were in the sink and threw them onto the floor smashing all of them.

"No sane girl would ever put up with your shit. Your inability to talk about anything, your inability to fucking apologize when you've hurt the other person and own up to it! I must be crazy to have stayed this long. I hate you Eric Northman."

Eric wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hold her, and try to calm her down. He wanted to make her understand that Yvetta meant nothing to him. It was just a mistake, one that he would never repeat. He didn't even have sex with her!

"I let you fuck me, because I thought I was in love with you. Apparently you can only love that stupid car of yours."

Eric was gripping the counter with his hands. He knew if he let go he's probably hurt her, physically hurt her. He knew she was hurt, she was breaking, she was angry and anger was the only emotion she was going to let out.

"You are the most screwed up person I've ever met. And I thought I was screwed up." Sookie said as she looked right at him.

"You are, just as much as I am" Eric replied

"Enjoy your loophole, cause I am the best damned thing to ever walk out of your life!"

Sookie flung open the door to his apartment and walked out, leaving the door open. She walked down the hallway and took the stairs down.  
Eric let go of the counter and pounded his fists down onto it hard. He screwed up, big time. He knew it but he couldn't own up to it. It wasn't in him. He went out into the hallway to look for her. He took the stairs down and went outside to look for her. She wasn't anywhere in sight. He ran out the parking lot and looked down both sides of the street. She was gone. He took his phone out to call her. It went straight to voicemail. She turned her phone off.

"Shit!" Eric cursed

* * *

Tara and Amelia walked back into the door room. They saw Sookie sitting on her bed looking down. As they walked in, they felt the crunch of something under their shoes. They looked down and saw parts of the broken blue fairy figurine. They looked and saw the bulletin board next to Sookie's bed was torn down and the pictures were torn.

"Sookie? What happened?" Tara asked

Sookie looked up at the two with tears streaming down her face.

"He hooked up with another girl" Sookie said

"Shit, I'm sorry Sookie, you deserve better" Tara sat down next to her and hugged her

"Do you want us to beat him up? Cause we'll do it" Amelia said hugging her

"I just want this to stop cause it just fucking sucks" Sookie started to cry

Tara held her closer, while Amelia got the box of tissues and sat next to her.

"We're here for you" Amelia said

"Why does this hurt so much?" Sookie cried out

* * *

Sookie went to class the rest of the week, her body was on auto pilot. She sat in class took notes, studied and did everything she was suppose to. She tried not to attract any attention to herself. She had 3 weeks till Jason came back. Three long weeks till she could go home. And hopefully that social worker would finally be off her back.

Her phone had been turned off the entire time and she left it off. She didn't want to turn it on to see or hear from him. She didn't want to hear his excuses if he had any. She didn't want to hear it. Any of it.

And when Friday came around, Amelia ran off to see Tray, leaving her and Tara alone.

"Sookie are you ever going to turn your phone on?" Tara asked

"No, I don't want it"

"You can't keep avoiding it. You have to face it eventually. The first night you were crying your eyes out and now you're nothing, you're not even angry or sad or anything"

"I just feel numb now. I don't feel anything"

Tara sighed and picked up Sookie's phone. She turned it on. Sookie jumped up and ran to grab the phone out of her hands. Sookie looked at the phone and saw texts from Tara, Amelia, and Pam. None from him. She looked and saw all the missed calls. She had 93 from Eric alone. But he didn't leave a voicemail. She looked at her phone in the hello kitty case and remembered when Eric gave it to her. She could feel the tears swell in her eyes. And then like a dam it all came flooding out. Tara wrapped her arms around her and held onto her.

"It's ok Sook, just let it out"

* * *

Sookie lay in her bed crying. She had been a fool. A fool to think that she had been something special to him. She was a fool for thinking he cared about her, for believing that he wanted her. She felt the tears spilling out and she couldn't stop it. Every part of her hurt. It ached. And the pain wouldn't stop. Sookie lay there until exhaustion had taken over her.

When she awoke in the morning she saw that a new box of tissues was placed next to her. A grey blanket was placed on her keeping her warm. She looked around and saw that Tara and Amelia had gone to class already. She sat up looking around. She got up and decided a shower was in order. She took her things to the bathroom down the hall. She took the hottest shower she could, conditioned her hair twice before heading back to the room. She opened the door and a saw a large tin box sitting on her bed. She walked over to it and stared at it for a good minute. She knew who it was from. She wondered what was inside, at the same time she didn't want anything from him. She opened it. Inside was filled with folded up notes. She picked one up and saw it was a hand written note.

_I'm sorry._

She dropped it and picked up another one.

_I'm sorry._

She picked up another one and they all said the same thing. She opened up all the folded notes and they all said the same thing. She could feel the tears flooding her eyes. She couldn't forgive him, no matter how many notes he had written. She grabbed them and put them back into the tin and closed it. She then put it under her bed so she wouldn't have to look at it. He still couldn't say it.

Sookie stayed in bed for the next week. She had deleted him from her phone. She had deleted all the pictures of him, of them together. She had torn all the pictures she had of them together. She cried during the day while her roommates were in class. She silently cried at night while everyone slept, until exhaustion took over. Tara and Amelia hugged her while she cried, they brought her ice cream, food, water, and tried to cheer her up, but they knew deep down, that part of her was so inexplicable broken that it would take time before she would feel better.

"Sookie, let's go up to the roof, we can smoke up there" Tara suggested

"I don't smoke anymore" Sookie answered from under the covers

"Liar. You should go get some fresh air. Don't make me call Lafayette"

"Ok, I'm going" Sookie got out of bed and followed Tara to the roof.

Tara stood on the roof looking around. Sookie looked up at the sky. Tara lit up a cigarette and handed the pack to Sookie.

"When does it get better?" Sookie asked

"Eventually, when you let go"

There it was again, just let it go. Why was that the phrase everyone was saying? Eric told her she had to let it go. Now Tara was saying it to her. Why did she have to let it go? Why was it so damn important to everyone that she let it go?

"What if I can't let go?"

"Everyone lets go, eventually. And it'll be as if nothing happened at all"

"But it did happen, it happened to me! How can you just say let it go?"

"That's right Sookie, it did happen to you. He did this to you. Be angry."

"I fucking hate him for doing this to me! I hate him!"

"Then hate him, do whatever it is you have to do to get over this"

"I hate him so much, but I can't let him go. I can't..." and with that Sookie screamed, she screamed until she collapsed onto the ground.

"I can't let him go, because that means it didn't happen. That I didn't happen."

Tara hugged Sookie and held onto her tighter.

"I know it hurts, but it gets better, I promise. It takes time, and me and Amelia will be right here if you need us"  
Sookie just cried as Tara held onto her.

* * *

Sookie pulled onto the t-shirt and inhaled his scent. She had been wearing it every day for the past week. She hadn't gone to class and she didn't care. She pulled on a pair of jeans and her converse sneakers. She picked up her phone and headed upstairs to the roof. Amelia and Tara had tried to help her, but this had already become a routine for her.

She climbed up to the roof and stood there looking up at the stars. The coldness of fall had surrounded her but she felt nothing. She looked up at the stars, the same stars she saw when she was with him. The same stars that she gave her virginity to him. She would just stand there and stare up at the sky for hours on end. She put the earphones into her ear and played the most depressing music playlist she had.

_Am I still tough enough?_  
_Feels like I'm wearing down, down, down, down, down_  
_Is my viciousness_  
_Losing ground, ground, ground, ground ground?_  
_Am I taking too much_  
_Did I cross a line, line, line?_  
_I need my role in this_  
_Very clearly defined_

Pam was walking down the hallway when the door to Sookie's room was open. She walked inside and saw Tara and Amelia sitting there. She looked over at Sookie's bed and saw it was in total disarray. She also saw that the small bulletin board by her bed was torn down. She pushed the door open more.

"Where's Sookie?" Pam asked

"Roof" Tara said not looking up

"What's she doing up there?" Pam asked

"What she always does. What she's been doing for the past week" Tara

"And you aren't with her because?" Pam asked

"Because she don't want us there. She needs to do this by herself, she doesn't want either of us there, no thanks to YOUR brother"

Amelia picked up a blanket and handed it to Pam.

"She'll need this. All she wears is his shirt, all the time." Amelia said

Pam picked it up and headed towards the roof. She climbed up the ladder holding the grey blanket. It had seem better days. She pushed open the latch and saw Sookie standing there his t shirt standing there staring at the sky.

_I see you left a mark_  
_Up and down my skin_  
_I don't know where I end_  
_And where you begin_

"Sookie, it's freezing out here! What are you doing?" Pam yelled as she unraveled the blanket.

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you,_  
_Wait, they don't love you like I love you..._

Sookie said nothing, she didn't even move. Pam reached over to her to turn her around. Sookie face was pink and flushed. She looked at Pam confused. Pam put the blanket around her and pulled her earphones out.

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._  
_I can't hold on to me,_  
_Wonder what's wrong with me._

"What are you doing?" Pam asked

"Looking at the stars"

"It's freezing, at least put on a jacket"

"It's ok, I don't mind. Looks like you need this more" Sookie started to take the blanket off.

"No, you need it more, you're wearing a t-shirt!" Pam wrapped the blanket around her.

"I'm glad we're talking Pam"

"Sookie, you need to get a grip on yourself. You're seriously starting to worry us"

"Who's us?"

"Your roommates! Me! Cmon, snap out of it!"

"I'm ok Pam"

_I sold my soul just to hide the light._  
_And now I see what I really am,_  
_A thief a whore, and a liar._

Pam looked at Sookie, at her eyes and she could see something was lacking inside. She could see that something died inside her. And part of her broke inside to see her like this. Sookie no longer smiled, she no longer laughed. Instead is was empty, she lacked emotion, she lacked the desire to care or react.

_I'm numb to you, numb and deaf and blind._  
_You give me all but the reason why._  
_I reach but I feel only air at night._  
_Not you, not love, just nothing._

"Ok, I get that you need time, that you need to get over stuff, that you want everyone to leave you alone, and we will, but just do it inside."

"I like it out here, I get to look at the stars"

"What are you an astronomer now?"

"These are the same stars I saw in Sweden, the same stars I saw when I was happy. Sometimes I think if I stare at them hard enough, I'll be happy enough"

"Sookie please, you can't keep doing this, you'll get sick"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter, Sookie you're better than him, you're too good for him, everyone here knows it, but you!"

"How can you say that? You're his sister"

"He's my worthless brother! I've known him all my life! I know how worthless he is at times. And he's not worth it! He's not worth you being depressed and standing out here freezing staring at a bunch of lights in the sky!"

"He was worth it to me"

_Try to forget you,_  
_But without you I feel nothing._  
_Don't leave me here, by myself._  
_I can't breathe._

And then part of Pam started to cry. She couldn't believe how selfless and in love Sookie was with her brother, and how her brother couldn't return the same. She wondered how the hell they were even related. How could he do this to her? But she knew he was like this, he was against them getting together, because she knew he'd hurt her, and he did.

_By blood and by me, you walk like a thief,_  
_By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave_  
_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_  
_You're the only one that knows_  
_Tell me when you hear my silence_  
_There's a possibility I wouldn't know_  
_So tell me when my sigh is over_  
_You're the reason why I'm closed_

"He's not worth it, he's not worth anything. You're better off without him. You're better off never knowing him. And I'm sorry I dragged you into our lives"

"Why would you say that? You've been a great friend."

"I've been nothing but a bitch to you"

"I know, but you came around. Besides if I never met you, I would have never met him. And I would have never known what it felt like to be happy. He made me happy, even if it was just for a while. Nothing's forever"

"You're gonna make me cry, and this mascara isn't waterproof"

"Go back inside Pam, I'll be ok"

"No, you're the ONLY friend I have here. I can't just leave you here to freeze to death"

"I don't feel anything anymore. Not even the cold."

"What the hell are you listening to?" Pam asked as she looked at her iphone

"It's Lykke Li, I discovered her in Sweden"

"Oh my god, that song is on the twilight soundtrack. Stop that! I'm letting you listen to any songs dealing with glittering vampires, as your friend I have to stop you" Pam took her iphone and deleted the song.

"If listening to emo songs gets you through this, then fine. Do what you have to. But remember we're all here waiting for you"

"Thanks Pam"

* * *

Lafayette and Tara had driving Sookie to the airport to pick up Jason. Sookie had tried reaching Jason and hoped that her letter reached him in time. She told him what happened to Gran, what was happening with social services and Bartlett. She saw Jason walk through the gate carrying his bag.

"Jason!" Sookie ran towards him and hugged him

"Sookie!" Jason dropped his bag and hugged her back

"I'm so glad you're back Jason!"

"I am too, God I'm sorry what happened to Gran and to you. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier"

"Doesn't matter, you're back now"

* * *

Pam and Eric were walking through the airport. Eric was dropping Pam off and she was jet setting somewhere warm.

"You could stay and watch my play" Eric said

"Yeah right. Right now, I don't want anything to do with either of you. Not my mess, not my problem"

"Thanks a lot sis"

"Oh no, not my problem. You screwed up. She's all emo, I don't want to be around either of you"

"Whatever" Eric looked away

Pam was taking something out of her purse when she looked up she saw Sookie with Jason, crying and talking to him. She figured it must have been Jason by the army fatigues he was wearing. She watched them talk, how he hugged her and tried to tell her everything was going to be ok. She cried into his shoulder and he made the motion that he would beat the hell out of whatever was bothering her. He looked like he'd protect her from anything and kick anyone's ass that tried to hurt her. Pam looked back at Eric. She sighed. Even though he could be a total dumbass at times, he was still her brother. And even though he made stupid choices she'd still stand by him, even if it was his fault.

"Cmon on bro, let's get out of here. I'm sure we can get a stuffed turkey somewhere" Pam took his arm

"So you're staying?"

"Yeah, I can't abandon you, who knows what you're likely to do while I'm gone" Pam led him out of the airport and avoided running into Sookie and Jason.

"Thanks Pam"

* * *

Jason drove his pick up truck to Merlotte. Sookie stared out the window as she always did. The two walked into Merlotte's for their Turkey Day special. Lafayette was swimming in turkey and gravy in the kitchen. Tara was slicing up all the pies and getting them out to the customers.

Jason walked in with Sookie.

"Finally, the pretty people are here! I'm done looking at you ugly old white folk!" Lafayette yelled from the kitchen.

"Hush up, them white folk can hear you!" Tara yelled

Jason and Sookie looked around for the nearest empty table. There wasn't one since Merlotte's was full, so they sat at the bar. Tara poured Jason a beer and gave Sookie a soda. She went towards the window that looked into kitchen.

"The pretty people would some food, some messing around in there" Tara yelled

"Do you not see me working?" Lafayette said as he put a plate of biscuits out

Tara took the plate and set it infront of Jason and Sookie.

"Thanks Tara" Jason took a bite out of the biscuit and looked at the TV which was showing a football game. Sookie took a sip of her soda and looked up at the TV. It seemed no matter what, she couldn't escape Eric. There he was playing football on TV. She looked down at the paneling of the bar.

"You ok Sook?" Tara asked

"Yeah, I know it's wrong of me to say it, but I miss him. I miss his stupid dumb ass"

"You forgot cheating"

"I know, it doesn't get easier, it just gets routine"

"Sook, I know this is like your first real relationship or whatever, so yeah it's gonna stay with you. You'll always remember him as your first but he's not the last"

"I know. But right now, it still sucks"

Jason was too engrossed in the TV to hear a word Sookie or Tara said. He just watched the game. And the sports announcers were talking about #35 Eric. His picture appeared on the screen.

"Sookie, isn't that your boyfriend, I mean ex boyfriend?" Jason asked

"Yeah, sorta"

"You didn't tell me he played for LSU"

"I did, I told you and you wanted to play football with him. Don't you remember? It was at my birthday bbq?"

"Sorry Sook"

"Could you not point him out every time you see him on tv?"

"Oh sorry Sook, I'm brain's kinda fried right now. But you know I'll kick his ass if you want. They teach how to do that in the army you know"

Sookie just looked at her brother incredulously. How could the US government want him in their ranks? What were they thinking when they gave him a weapon? This is what was protecting the country? But at the same time she knew Jason meant well. He didn't always do the right thing, but he tried. He honestly did try and he'd fiercely protect her against Bartlett if he had to. Jason never backed down from a fight. That could explain why he had one too many punches to his head.

Jason cheered and jumped out of his seat. Sookie looked at him and then the TV. Apparently LSU was doing well in the game. She saw Eric's picture appear on the screen again and got up and went to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and splashed her face with water and looked in the mirror. She felt a sharp pain in her head. It was another migraine, and they were increasing since she came back to Bon Temps.

* * *

Sookie looked up at the ceiling. It was white with the panels. She felt the awkward feeling as the doctor was taking a sample from her. She ignored it and kept looking.

"Alright, that's it, you can push yourself up and then sit up, otherwise you'll fall" the female doctor said as she took her latex gloves off

Sookie held the paper dress in place as she shifted herself up and took her feet out of the stirrups. She sat up and looked at the doctor. Dr. Ludwig was a tiny old woman but she came highly recommended by Amelia.

"Now, other than the standard Pap smear, is there any other tests you'd like to run?" Dr. Ludwig asked

"Yes, I need an STD test, across the board, all of them"

"Is there a reason for this? Did you recently have unprotected sex?"

"The person I had sex with was not completely honest with me"

"I understand, not the first time I've heard it. The nurse outside will take your blood, but for AIDS/HIV you will have to come back in 6 months time"

"Ok, thank you doctor"

Sookie sat on a chair as the nurse took her blood. She looked away as she hated needles. But she had to know for her own sanity. She felt the needle leave her skin and a band aid being placed on. She glanced over and saw 3 vials of her blood. Three. Damn you Eric. This was costing her 3 vials of blood, a scraping of her uterus and her sanity.

She thanked the nurse and walked pass Dr Ludwig's office as she was filling out paperwork.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Dr Ludwig called out

"Yes doctor?"

"You asked for a referral before. I left it with the receptionist outside. Dr Crane is a colleague of mine. Perhaps she can help you with the migraines"

"Thank you doctor"

* * *

AN: The fight scene was easy to write cause it's all coming out, some of it. Some of it was too personal. But damn, it felt good to just let it out. Damn you and your stupid loophole! You're not getting off on a technicality!

Don't ask me what Eric did in the room with Yvetta. I don't know, because Eric swears he didn't screw her, but it's just his word and we know how much it's worth now. I have to say I do like this version of Eric, I really wanted to make him more assholey but he's growing on me like cancer.

Sookie's playlist consisted of Nine Inch Nails - Discipline (billy tsou's remix is amazing) yeah yeah yeah's - Maps, Evanescence - Farther Away and Lithium, Lykkie Li - Possibility. I didn't realize it was HER on the twilight soundtrack, thought I'd throw it in there.

It gets worse before it gets better. yeah I know I sent Sookie on an emotional roller coaster, Gran dying, Barlette trying to molest her again, Eric hooking up with some other girl. What else can happen? Oh there's more! You know there's more. You guys want to know what's in her file right? RIGHT?

Airing out dirty laundry is fun, as long as it's not yours.

*runs and hides*


	25. Chapter 25

AN: You're all wondering, what's in the file? What are the results of the test? Why is she getting headaches? What the hell is Eric doing this whole time? All will be answered...in due time... Thank you for reading and putting this on your alerts. I'm trying to make the chapters longer now.

* * *

Sookie went back to class, went back on auto pilot again. Tara and Amelia were trying to be supportive of her, but it just felt suffocating for her. She couldn't stand how they looked at her, she didn't' want their pity. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before she ever met Eric.

Pam had made herself scarce after the Thanksgiving break. She didn't want to be in the middle of them two. It was awkward and uncomfortable. And Sookie had to hold herself back when she was around Pam. She didn't want to know how Eric was doing, or anything about Eric. And Pam felt strange hanging out with Sookie after what Eric had done to her. She hadn't really spoke to Eric about it because he completely closed himself off.

Sookie was in her room packing for winter break. Jason was staying until June, in time for her birthday, her 18th birthday and all this would be behind her. No more social worker, no more skeevy uncle, no more people telling her what to do. Because at 18 you suddenly grew a brain and became an adult.

Sookie realized that the only bag she had was the one Eric gave her. She looked at the bag and opened her window. She picked it up and started to shove it out the window.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked

"Getting rid of junk" Sookie said

"Are you crazy?" Tara walked over to Sookie and pulled the bag back in, "You can throw it out after we drive to Bon Temps, cause you're not using garbage bags. We will not be those people. We may be from a small town, but we are not trash, and we do not use trash bags"

"Ok then" Sookie started to throw things into her bag

"Are you going to get your stuff back from his place?" Tara asked

"No, he can burn it for all I care. It's not worth going back there for it"

Sookie opened her closet door and saw the cranberry coat hanging there. And right below it was the pair of boots Eric had given her for christmas. She pulled the coat off the hanger and threw it on the bed. She wanted to throw it out, but at the same time it was cold and she needed a coat for winter. She didn't want anything from him. She didn't want any reminders of him.

"Do NOT throw out that coat, and do NOT throw out those boots Sookie" Tara said

"Why not?"

"Cause we have the same shoe size?"

"Tara!"

"Those are some really nice boots Sook"

"Fine, you can have them, I don't want to see them ok?"

"Thanks Sook!"

Sookie looked at the cranberry coat. She picked it up and ran her hands over the fabric. The last time she wore this, she was still happy. She reached into the pocket and inside was the giant goldfish container. She wanted to throw it out, but the goldfish was too damn cute. Funny how things can change in a matter of months.

* * *

Eric stood over his bed looking at his sheets. He knew the time had come. He pulled the blanket off the bed. He pulled the sheets off, he pulled the pillow covers off. He held her pillow and hugged it. He could still smell her on it. He dropped the pillow and went over to her drawer. He looked inside. He went and got a garbage bag and threw whatever was in the drawer into the bag. He opened the bottom drawer and threw all the things she left in there into the garbage bag. He closed it and dragged the bag out of his room. He stopped and realized he was about to erase her from his apartment. He opened the hallway closet and threw the bag in there and went back into his room. He grabbed the sheets and threw them into the hamper. He put on new sheets and picked up her pillow again. She was gone, and he had to accept that. He threw her pillow into the closet and closed it.

He went back to his room and sat on his bed. It didn't smell like her anymore. It was cold and empty. He sat on her side of the bed and remembered why she wanted that side. She said she didn't want to be facing the window. She'd rather be closer to the bathroom she said. She was always trying to find morning breath. He smiled as he remembered the last time she was here. He snapped out of it, he realized she wasn't coming back.

* * *

Sookie walked into the doctor's office. It was a wide open space with a large glass desk and white furniture. Sookie sat down on the chair facing the glass desk.

"Hello Sookie, I'm Dr Claudine Crane. I understand you're suffering migraines?"

"Yes"

"How long have you been experiencing them?"

"Off an on, but lately more since Thanksgiving"

"I see, and I was trying to get the rest of your medical history but seem to be having problems doing so. Is there any history of mental illness in your family?"

"Not that I know of"

"I was able to find some medical records for you. The car accident with your parents as a child. And your stay in a mental institution. You were there for 6 months?"

Sookie felt visible shaken and uncomfortable. That was a part of her life she never wanted to talk about. No one knew about it. Only her parents. Jason was young and was told she went to stay with a relative. Gran didn't even know what happened to her during those 6 months. 6 months she wished to forget and pretend didn't happen.

"I can see this is difficult for you to discuss. The file is rather archaic, and I believe you were misdiagnosed. It stated that you heard voices, but they thought it was a mental illness when it wasn't."

Sookie looked up at her confused.

"I've seen cases like these, especially in young children. They are misdiagnosed because they hear voices. They weren't crazy. They had the ability to hear into people's thoughts, a form of telepathy. But it doesn't last forever, the onslaught of puberty and hormones apparently causes the ability to become dormant."

Sookie got up from her seat.

"You're not a real doctor!"

"Oh I am, we could have you tested, go through the same tests you did when you were a child or we could find out the truth"

"What truth?"

"It's rare, but it does happen where a child's ability remains after puberty. I believe a traumatic event caused your ability to become dormant. As you put up shields around yourself you forced the ability into dormancy. However it seems that it's trying to become active again, perhaps you didn't allow it to mature as a child"

"Lady you're crazy! I'm here about migraines!"

"As a child you did hear voices didn't you? But they weren't from your head, they were the voices of people around you, you heard their thoughts"

"I'm leaving" Sookie grabbed her bag and started to head for the door.

"You're thinking about how crazy I am right now, how none of this is real. You're trying not to think about your stay at the mental institution. You're trying to block it out. And you're trying not to think about a tall blonde with blue eyes. You miss him"

"Shut up! Get out of my head!" Sookie turned around

"So now, do you believe me?"

* * *

Sookie was home at Gran's house with Jason. The tree was up and a few presents were under the tree. They decorated as best they could but it was still Gran's house and it felt empty without her.

"Everyone's going to the party at Merlotte's, cmon Sook" Jason said as he put on his coat.

"I'm really tired Jason. You go on without me."

"You sure? You've been acting all weird since you got back"

"It's just strange without her here"

"Yeah it is, that's why we should go surround ourselves with friends at Merlottes where they're having $1 beers"  
"Have fun Jason, Tara's coming over"

"Alright, have fun"

Jason left and drove off to Merlotte's. Tara showed up an hour later. She brought over burgers and fries from Merlotte's that Lafayette made for her.

"Thanks for coming Tara" Sookie said

"You look better"

"Thanks," Sookie said as she sat on the couch, "Sorry if I worried you guys"

"We figured you'd snap out of it eventually"

"Yeah, eventually. Anyways, I wanted your help on something"

"Shoot"

"The year's almost over and I need to just end this part of my life. He never gave me closure, so I have to find my own. I'm burning everything he ever gave me. And I need you to make sure I don't hold onto anything"

"Can we make smores after?"

"Yes, already have the jumbo marshmallows"

"Let's go!"

Outside Tara started a fire in an old barrel she found lying around. She got the fire blazing and was ready to make smores. Sookie came out with her LSU #35 bag of stuff. She opened it and took out the white note cards she had kept. Cards from the peaches, the sweet tea, the pies, the chocolate bunny. She had read them and kept them all. She threw them into the fire. Tara just watched her. She reached in and took out the velvet box that came with the chocolate bunny. She threw it in. She threw in the old tin box that her iphone came in. She took out a large tin and opened it. Sookie threw the lid in, she took a handful of the hand written notes inside and threw it into the fire. All the I'm Sorry notes she threw them in. She threw the tin and the remaining notes into the fire. She threw in all the torn pictures of them together. The pictures from the photo booth in Sweden. She threw the bag into the fire. She took out her iphone. She made the motion to throw it into the fire, when Tara grabbed it from her.

"What are you crazy? Do you know how much how much this phone is?"

"He gave it to me, I don't want it"

"Fine, trade it in, but don't be stupid Sook" Tara took the hello kitty case off and handed it back to Sookie. Sookie threw the plastic case into the fire.

"Feel better?"

"Not really, but I didn't want to keep holding onto that stuff"

Tara took a marshmallow out of the bag.

"We gonna make smores now or what?" Tara asked

"It was negative"

"What?"

"The tests from the woman doctor. The STD test, all of them, 3 vials of blood later, they were all negative. I can breathe now"

"Good, let's make smores already!"

* * *

Pam was walking down the hallway to her room when she opened the door and saw there were vases and vases of red roses filling her room. Pam looked around. She saw no card and then looked at her phone. She saw a text from Eric.

_E: Won't you be my valentine?_

Pam raised an eyebrow and responded to him.

_P: I have standards_

_E: Doubt it_

_P: Don't you have 8 dates again this year?_

_E: No, been busy scouts here and all. Can't be distracted_

_P: See you this weekend then_

* * *

Tara and Amelia had dragged Sookie out of the room and back the the bonfire party. She hadn't gone out since she got back from winter break. Tara and Amelia thought it would do her some good if she went out. Amelia disappeared with Trey. Tara kept Sookie company while they stood near the fire.

"Are you ok?" Tara asked

"Yeah, I haven't been to these in a while" Sookie said

"I'll go get us some beers" Tara went off to get beer from the cooler

Quinn and Alcide showed up. Sookie turned around, her heart skipped a beat when she saw them, it meant HE wasn't far behind. She started walking towards Tara. She tripped and fell onto the ground. She felt a pair of hands pull her up. Sookie looked up and saw violet eyes not blue ones. It was Quinn.

"Funny seeing you here" Quinn said

"Were you expecting someone else?" Sookie asked

"Not really, thought you and-"

"We're not"

"Oh ok, he didn't say-"

"I don't want to talk about him"

"Ok, sorry. Um, you want a beer?"

"Yes"

Quinn went to get the beers passing Tara who was talking to a guy. He came back and handed Sookie a beer. She opened it and downed it quickly.

"So what's up with you?" Quinn asked

"Nothing much, still in school. You?"

"I had my knee bend about 90 degrees the wrong direction in a game. I'm done. I get to ride out the rest of the year, but that's it. I will be an official college drop out"

"A lot of poeple are college drop outs. The guy who made facebook, bill gates, steve jobs"

"yeah, bet they were all on football scholarships"

"Sorry to hear that you lost your scholarship, but you'll be ok ketchup"

"Yeah, I guess"

Sookie and Quinn drank a few more beers before heading into the woods together. Sookie was by no means drunk, she was a bit tipsy. She went with Quinn into the woods knowing what would happen. Part of her wanted it to happen, because somewhere in her mind she thought if she could give herself to someone else, anyone else, that she could finally be over him. That something she had given him she could give to someone else, and not have to think about him. She wouldn't think about him anymore. She didn't think about him, when Quinn's hands were on her. She didn't think about him, when Quinn was inside her. And she didn't think of him, when Quinn was done after a few minutes. Sookie just pulled her clothes on while she heard Quinn ramble on about something.

"This has never happened to me before." Quinn insisted

"It's ok" Sookie walked out of the forest.

Sookie stood next to the fire and looked at the bright flames. She let someone else have her and she didn't think of him. She would never think of him again.

When she got back to the dorms, she went to the bathroom and with a pair of scissors she cut off her long blonde hair. She watched it fall into the sink. What was left was a short chin length bob. The long blonde hair that he loved to pull, to bury his face in, to inhale her scent from was gone.

* * *

Pam was sitting in Eric's car as he drove her to the game. She didn't say anything to him.

"Are you going to stay mad at me?" Eric asked

"That's the idea big brother"

"Is she-"

"She's alive and well and breathing. If you wanted an update on her why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Because she doesn't want to talk to me"

"How do you know that? Have you tired?"

Eric didn't answer. Pam looked out the window.

"I figured you were too much of a chicken shit to talk to her"

"She doesn't want to talk to me"

"I wonder why? You know you two have put me in this weird position. I was totally against you two hooking up in the first place, then you do, then you do this stupid asshole thing to her and now I'm stuck in the middle. Thanks a lot bro"

"I didn't know this was gonna happen. It's not like I purposely went after her!"

"Right you just magically fell between her legs, repeatedly"

"It wasn't like that. She wasn't a random hook up"

"Don't you say she was special or any of that crap"

"I know I blew it. You don't have to remind me every time you see me."

"Then why don't you try to fix it?"

"Because I can't! Don't you think I tried? She won't talk to me."

"Because you haven't tried. I never knew you to be such a coward Eric"

"I don't need this today! There are scouts here today to see me! I can only handle so much crap from you! Can't you just back off and be my sister for a few hours?"

"Fine! I'll be your supportive sister that always gets screwed over! Oh did my back get in the way of your knife? You've betrayed me so many times when you think with your dick than your brain. So fine, I'll be your sister, but don't fucking ask me anything about her again!"

"FINE!"

"We're going to the after party right?"

"No, I don't go to parties anymore. I have to focus"

Pam raised an eyebrow at his statement. This was a definite change in her brother.

* * *

Sookie sat there in outside in her seat with her cap and gown on. She hated the cheap polyester fabric they used for their graduation gowns. But it didn't matter. She didn't make valedictorian or even salutatorian. She graduated and honestly that's all that mattered. She was she cut her hair short, as the heat was getting to her. Her hair had grown to her mid neck. She was done with this place, done with that part of her life. She was done. She didn't hear the speeches. She completely zoned them out. But when she heard the cheer from her fellow students, jumping around her throwing their hats into the air, she stood up. It was finally over. As the hats rained down, she moved to find Jason.

Lafayette drove from Bon Temps with Jason to see her and Tara graduate. They took an obscene amount of pictures. Amelia's parents were there taking pictures. Sookie was posing for pictures when she saw Pam standing there. She walked over to her.

"Hey" Sookie said

"Hey, congrats, you made it" Pam smiled

"Thanks, I'm sorry you weren't able to"

"It's no big deal, seriously, I don't think I ever went to class. My dad is letting me transfer to another school to finish up."

"So you won't be here next year?"

"No, there's no real reason to stick around. He's not here if you're wondering"

"I'm not"

"You don't have to worry. He doesn't come around anymore. He won't bother you"

"Whatever, maybe we can keep in touch or something."

"Or something"

Sookie smiled and gave Pam a hug before walking off. Pam stood there knowing it would probably be the last time she'd ever see her again. Great going Eric. Pam walked off.

* * *

Sookie sat in her room at Gran's house. She was looking at the help wanted ads. Jason had gone out to work, part time for the road crew. He said it let him stay in shape and look at pretty girls.  
Sookie saw an ad for a foot model. She called the number and left an message. A minute later a woman named Georgina called her back.

"We're going to have a party night tonight at a club. Please note this job is for a foot model, and that nothing illegal will be occurring"

"Ok,"

Sookie wrote down the address and drove to the club in her Gran's old car. She didn't think anything of it as there were girls lining up outside the door. Sookie walked and stood on line. Georgina stood there looking over the girls, and dismissing a few of them. Then she made the rest of them take off their shoes to look at their feet. A few more were dismissed. Sookie stood there with her foot out wondering what else was going to happen.  
Georgina let the remaining girls inside. There another man came out. Ron who said he wanted to look at their feet and their ID's to make sure they were 18. This was a bizarre experience for Sookie. And after they had all made the cut Ron had to explain things to them.

"Yes you're all foot models, yes this is for a foot fetish party, yes this is legal, no there will be no sex of any kind here. The men coming here are very shy about their tastes, so this isn't like a strip club where they'll be coming in groups and hounding you. If at any time you feel uncomfortable say so. You are free to leave whenever you want. No one is making you stay. However, if you do anything illegal we will kick you out and call the police. Now the men coming here only care about your feet. They will ask you if you want a session, which is basically 10 minutes for $20. They will worship your feet for 10 minutes, it is your job to keep track of time. Some guys will want to tickle your feet, or kiss them or whatever. You set the limits, if you are uncomfortable at any time, tell them to stop and come find me or Georgina."

Sookie stood there wondering why she was there in the first place. Apparently being 18 meant she could do stupid things like this. Honestly she didn't know why she was here. She looked around and the girls were standing around. She saw a few men file in and look around. They were shy and old. Sookie was officially creeped out by what she had walked into. She sat down at the bar and a middle aged man came up to her and offered to buy her a drink.

"I'll have a ginger ale please" Sookie said

"What's your name?" he asked

"I'm..." Sookie realized she shouldn't use her real name, "Erica"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arthur. I'm an accountant"

"Nice to meet you"

"You have lovely high arches"

"Thanks"

"Can I, I mean, can we have a session?"

"Sure"

Sookie walked over to a booth that was empty and sat down. Arthur sat next to her and gently lifted her feet onto his lap. He slowly took her heels off and brought her feet to his face. He looked at them, examined them. He was only interested in her feet and the rest of her disappeared. Sookie felt weird as she started kissing the bottom of her feet and placing it on his face. This was definitely weird. Ten minutes later, Sookie told him his time was over. He gave her another $20 and he started to massage her feet.

Alright, it wasn't that bad. Sookie was getting paid $20 while some guy was massaging her feet. This went on for another 10 minutes. By the end of the night she had made $300. She walked back to her car and drove home. She looked at the pile of crumpled $20's in her purse. Men wanted her, men were willing to pay for her, for her time. She kinda liked this new found power. But the whole feet thing was weird and creeped her out. And she never went back.

* * *

Amelia called her the next day.

"Hey, what's up?" Sookie said

"Hey, I was able to find an apartment in New York for a decent amount. They just want a security deposit. It's like 1500"

"What?"  
"It's not so bad, my dad will cover it, but I think he may freak out when he finds out what I'm majoring in. I know he's totally against hit. So we just need enough rent money to last us the semester"

"Ames, where am I gonna get that kind of money?"

"You could go back to that foot thing, Erica!"

"Oh my god, I'm never telling you anything ever again!"

"You got paid $300 to get your feet massaged. I'm sure you can find something that pays well during the summer"

"I don't know why I agreed to be your roommate"

"Cause you love me, and because it's cheaper than living in the dorms"

* * *

Sookie drove to New Orleans and parked her car in the parking lot. She walked down a street that was filled with craft and fabric stores. She found the building and buzzed at the door. The door unlocked and she went to the 2nd floor and opened the large black door into a room with a green door. She waited and the door opened and a short fat older woman stood there to greet her.

"You must be Sookie"

"Yes, hello" Sookie extended her hand

"I'm Natalie," the woman shook her hand, "please come to the office"

Sookie walked in and saw she was in a corridor of sorts. She followed Natalie through one of the wooden doors and saw it was an office with tv's showing the different rooms. Natalie sat down in her chair and Sookie sat down on the couch that was there.

"So Sookie, are you 18?" Natalie asked

"Yes, I have my ID" Sookie showed it to her

"Ok, well you do understand what we do here right?"

"Yeah, you cater to people who have special tastes"

"And?"

"And you do it discreetly"

"And?"

"And there's absolutely NO sex involved here"

"Oh no, of course not! I wouldn't have agreed to come if there was!"

"Alright, have you ever worked in a dungeon before?"

"No, I did do a foot fetish thing before. It was so odd and weird"

"Alright, but you were able to handle it right?"

"Yes, game face, I worked the rest of the night and left."

"Ok, well since you're relatively new, we will train you for 3 days and see where it goes from there ok?"

"Ok"

"Now, you have to understand that the girls who work here, we don't pay per hour, it's more like a manicurist, where you get paid when the client comes in and sees you. There are 2 shifts, a day shift and a night shift. We ask that you try to work one of each each week. We're pretty flexible. It's $130 for half an hour and 250 for an hour."

"Ok"

"Relax, I know it sounds weird at first, but you get into the routine of it. Now. You have to pick out a name for yourself, and please don't use a stripper name like candy, or bunny. This will be the name you will go by and everyone will call you that here. Never call a girl by her real name infront of a client."

"Understood"

"So have you come up with a name yet?"

"Erica"

"Mistress Erica"

* * *

Sookie came back a few days later and talked to some of the girls there. Some of them were normal college girls. Some of them were just passing through. Some of them were really out of it and seemed strung out on something. And apparently no one was shy about nudity. In fact a lot of girls would sit around in their underwear or close to it. Some would just wear sweats.

Since Sookie was new, no one really bothered her. They were still feeling her out. Once a client walked in, the girls jumped up, clothes were being thrown, lashes glued, corsets cinched, and heels came out. Sookie tried to get dressed and not get trampled on. Since she was the new girl, she was last in the line to walk into the room and introduce herself to the client.

She didn't think much of it. She was in training and she entered a room where there was a mistress already in there with her client. Sookie was to come in and observe and assist if it was necessary. She was wearing a black corset and black mini. She wore black fishnet thigh highs and black heels.

The first guy was an old guy in sweats who wanted nipple torture. Sookie watched for a few minutes and then assisted in the nipple torture. After a few minutes she was dismissed and went back to the general holding area.  
Sookie sat there for a second before reality snapped back to her again. She just had the oddest experience ever. Natalie called her into the office and told her to go to the red room. Sookie got up and went to the room where she found a Mistress there with a leash and an old man crawling around like a dog. Sookie said nothing and the Mistress allowed her human dog to greet Sookie. She felt the man grovel at her feet and then whimper as his Mistress pulled him back.

Sookie only stayed for a few minutes and then was dismissed. She went back to the general holding area in shock. This was a day for seeing things.

Another hour and she was sent to the blue room, where inside was a man laying naked on a table getting his head shaved. The Mistress asked her to tickle his feet. Sookie took the giant feather and ticked his feet. Things were getting stranger and stranger. She was dismissed after a few minutes and went back to the holding area. Natalie called her again.

"They want you back in the room"

Sookie went back into the room where she found the same man now dressed in his armani suit. The mistress was talking to him, and he tipped her. He saw Sookie and smiled. He tipped her as well.

"I hope to see you soon" he said as his Mistress led him out

Sookie looked down at the bill in her hands. It was a fifty. She got tipped $50 for tickling a mans' feet. Not bad.

* * *

Next day Sookie went back and Natalie told her to go to the Medical room. Natalie told her to change into a nurse's uniform. Sookie changed quicly. She walked in and saw the mistress from yesterday dressed as a naughty nurse. She saw an old man with a santa beard naked sitting on the exam table. At this point she wanted to run, run screaming down the hallways. But no, she had to keep her game face. The Mistress was explaining to her about how to administer an enema. Sookie pretended to listen and was dismissed.

She walked back to the general area and changed back into her normal clothes. Natalie called her to go to the kitchen and fold towels. Sookie walked down the hallway to the last door and walked into the kitchen. She saw the towels in the dryer and started folding them. Another girl walked in and started to smoke near the window. The kitchen was the only area you were allowed to smoke and eat in.

"Hi" Sookie said

"Hi" the girl said as she sat on the counter near the window

"I'm new, I'm Erica"

"I'm Beatrice. I know it sounds so lame, but I guess it caters well cause I get the librarian and secretary fetish"

"Oh ok"

Sookie realized that she was in a world she didn't want to be in. She had been there 2 days and seen enough for a lifetime. And this was only training. She wondered why she was doing this to herself. Why was she exposing herself to this.

She knew she'd never make enough money waitressing at Merlott's like Tara. She'd make a good amount but she needed to make a lot of money before she went to New York. Jason only worked part time and he wasn't much help. Sookie knew men would pay for her time to do the most bizarre things.

She decided that working in a dungeon wasn't for her. She decided that since men were willing to spend money for her time, she'd find the most cost effective way of using it. She just had to make enough money for New York.  
Sookie drove back to New Orleans and this time she walked towards the club named Hooligans. It was daytime, and the lights weren't on. She walked in. If there was a time to wear her big girl pants this was it.

* * *

Sookie sat in the dressing room looking at herself in the mirror. What led her to do this? She looked at herself wondering if this really was the right thing. This had been an interesting summer.

"First night?" a girl said as she sat down at the mirror next to Sookie

"Yeah, does it show?" Sookie answered

"I was like that once, don't worry, once you do it, it'll be easy"

"I wish"

"You know what helps? I don't see a bunch of guys staring at me, I see a bunch of dollar signs"

Sookie laughed a bit.

"I'll do that"

"It helps to just not see them as people. But as giant dollar signs and atm's spitting out money for your time. If a man wants to give you his money, just make sure you make it rain"

"Make it rain?"

"When he throws all the bills on you, you know so it rains"

"Oh ok"

"You are a newbie. I'm Crystal"

"I'm Sookie"

"Is that your stage name?"

"No, that's my real name."

"So what's your stage name?'

"Erica"

"Ok Erica, have you picked your first song yet?"

"Not really, I don't know how to pole dance either. I'm just a disaster"

"Oh relax, it doesn't really matter if you can work the pole or not, most men don't care, they just want to stare, and that's all they get to do, is stare"

"how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Just see them as dollar signs and not care like that?"

"Honey, I live over in Hot Shot, we ain't got no money, no food, no clothes, no electricity. I got to feed my family. Take care of my parents, my brothers and sisters. If all I have to do is get on stage and shake my ass a little and men will give me their money, then hell I'll do it. It's survival"

"Oh, I'm just doing this cause I need money to go to New York"

"What's in New York? Boyfriend?"

"No school"

"And the boyfriend?"

"I don't have one. He hooked up with some other girl"

"Are you doing this to get back at him?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"I'm doing it cause I need money, and waitressing won't cut it. And because, because..."

"Because he cheated on you, you want to show him look at me, men are willing to pay for my time, men are willing to pay for me. I'm worth so much to these men. But you'll be chasing after that self worth from him forever. Cause what he did to you showed how much you weren't worth it to him. Don't get on the pole for that, don't carry that with you. You have to realize you're worth more than that. You're worth more than he is."

"Crystal, how do you know all this?"

"I've seen a lot of girls go through here. I've seen a lot. And if you just see them as dollar signs then you'll be ok."

* * *

Sookie stood behind the curtain nervous as it was almost her turn to take the stage. She had picked her song and was anxiously waiting. Crystal walked past her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Good luck Erica!" Crystal said

"Thanks" Sookie said

She heard the DJ announce her and she walked onto the stage. She couldn't see anything except the light pointing at her. She saw the pole and gabbed onto it and walked around it slowly. She heard the music and started to move her hips to the music.

_She, she ain't real,_  
_ She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_  
_ She is a stranger,_  
_ You and I have history,_  
_ Or don't you remember?_  
_ Sure, she's got it all,_  
_ But, baby, is that really what you want?_

It was now or never. Go big or go home.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_  
_ You made a fool out of you,_  
_ And, boy, she's bringing you down,_  
_ She made your heart melt,_  
_ But you're cold to the core,_  
_ Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

Sookie swung around the pole and arched her back, something she learned from Crystal. She could see the men just staring at her, hypnotized in a trance, watching her every move. She had power over them. And she didn't even take her clothes off yet.

* * *

Sookie walked off stage, huffing and puffing and gasping for air. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Crystal came up to her and smiled.

"You did it!"

"I did! I can't believe I did it!"

"Next time don't forget to pick up the dollars off the stage"

"Oh!" Sookie ran back out and saw the dollars on the stage. She bent down to pick them up.

* * *

Sookie spent 2-3 nights working at Hooligans for the rest of the summer. Some girls rotated between clubs. Sookie just stayed with Hooligans because she made good money there, especially on the weekends. She was able to make the money she needed for the security deposit for the apartment in New York and rent for the rest of the semester. She didn't feel right that Amelia's father was going to pay for all of it.

She felt an odd sense of power over these men who were willing to empty their wallets out for her. She only stage danced and never went onto the floor to give out lap dances, that was something she was never comfortable with.

"Sook, I mean Erica, you're up!" Crystal said coming backstage

"Thanks" Sookie heard her song play and walked onto the stage.

Things were getting routine for her. She knew how to work it, she knew what to do and how to do it. She had complete power over them when she was on stage and she did like it. Except this night was different. As she swung around the pole and pulled at her bikini top she saw a familiar face. A large, tall dark haired guy sitting nearby. Alcide. Sookie smiled. This would be fun. She tugged at the strings and the fabric fell. She looked up and saw Alcide's mouth drop wide open. His eyes were glued on her. Sookie walked over to one of her regulars who proceeded to make it rain for her. She collected all the bills and stuffed them into her purse. The song was over by the time she got up. One of the nice tricks they did at the club, speed up the song so they were all 2 minutes, making the lap dances 2 minutes long.

Sookie put her bikini top back on and walked off stage. She decided to pay Alcide a visit.

She walked onto the floor and most of her regulars were surprised and excited to see her walking the floor. They all tried to get her attention, but Sookie ignored them. She walked over to Alcide. She didn't say anything but just slipped right onto his lap.

"Hi" Sookie said as she made herself comfortable

"Hi" Alcide answered back as his entire body stiffened

"You know, I don't normally work the floor, but I will just for you"

"That's ok, I don't want to take up your time"

One of Alcide's friends came back from the bathroom and sat down at the table.

"Who's your friend?" Sookie asked

"That's Peter" Alcide answered

"Hi Peter, I'm Erica, do you think I should give Alcide here a lap dance?" Sookie asked as she played with Alcide's hair

"Hell yes! This is what you need! Screw that girlfriend of yours" Peter said

"I don't want one!" Alcide yelled

Peter took out a 20 and gave it to Sookie. She stood up and took her top off. Alcide gripped onto the armests on the chair. Sookie's thigh brushed up against between his legs.

"Relax, I won't hurt you" Sookie said as she put her hands on his shoulders

"What are you doing here? Does Eric know you're here?"

"No he doesn't, we're not together" Sookie leaned into him

"So you think doing this will make things better?"

"No, but I need the money" Sookie said as she pushed the girls into his face

"You can do other things"

"Oh believe me I've tried. I don't care what he thinks"

"He misses you"

"Oh you're a good friend Alcide. But he doesn't. He doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself" Sookie bent down and looked at him in the eyes

"He does, all he does now is train on the field. He doesn't do anything else, he's like possessed"

"It's good to have hobbies"

"I don't know what happened, but I know you were good for him. You have to believe that"

"I'd believe it if it came from him"

The song was over and Sookie stood up and put her bikini top back on.

"Will you talk to him?" Alcide asked

"Maybe, but he's never tried. Good luck with that girlfriend of yours" Sookie smiled and then walked off.

Sookie quit that night. She spent the rest of the summer waitressing at Merlotte's and tanning. The next week she got a call from Crystal.

"What's up Crystal?"

"There's some guy looking for you here. Specifically asking for you"

"Is he tall dark and handsome?"

"Well that's his friend, the guy who's asking for you is tall, blonde and hot"

"I'd never expect him to show up. Guess he did. Does he look mad?"

"Well I don't know, he seemed annoyed that you weren't here, and more annoyed at his friend for making him coming here"

"Good, he should stay annoyed then. Tell him Erica quit last week."

"That's it?"

"He knows where I am if he wants to find me. Obviously he doesn't want to find me. His loss. Though you should hustle him for more money. He's got it"

"Good to know"

* * *

Eric glared at Alcide as they stood in the strip club. He hated being there. He hated the fact that he had to even go there. He was pretty damn good looking and he didn't need to pay women to spend time with him. He felt places like these were just to prey upon men who had no self confidence.

"Are you sure it was her?" Eric asked

"Yes, it was definitely her"

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, cmon she uses Erica as a stage name. If that's not a jab at you then what is?"

"Then where is she?"

"Don't you know where she lives?"

"Yeah"

"Then why the hell aren't you there? Hell I'd be groveling right now. I don't know what happened and I don't want to know. All I know is that you've been a complete asshole since Halloween."

"Shut up Alcide"

"Whatever you did, it screwed her up. Look where we are, this is where girls with daddy issues are! And Sookie is better than that"

Eric didn't say anything.

"You don't deserve her"

"Don't I know it. I don't need a lecture from you. I'm just gonna call Quinn instead"

"Why would you do that? You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Quinn tapped that" Alcide said as he walked out

Eric walked out after Alcide and grabbed onto his shoulder to turn him around. They were standing in the parking lot alone.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Eric yelled

"Quinn, you know bald Quinn? He tapped that, he had her, Valentine's day, at the bonfires"

"Fuck!" Eric yelled, "How could he?"

"She wasn't yours anymore. She made that real clear"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Why? She wasn't yours! You HAD her, and for whatever reason you fucked it up"

"Fuck, fucking Yvetta!"

* * *

Eric drove up the familiar road that was murder on his car. He put it in park and looked up at the old farm house. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He knocked on it. The door opened.

"Must be my lucky day" Lafayette said as he fanned himself with a fan

"Is Sookie here?"

"Are you here to tell her the long list of other bitches you been hooking up with?"

"No, I just want to talk to her"

"Oh honey, that ship has sailed. She don't live here no more."

"Where is she?"

"She has left this fine state and gone up north for school. Them Yankee boys will be good for her. And that is all you're gonna get out of me"

"Did she leave a forwarding address? Can I leave a message with you?"

"Do I look like the post office? She gone. Just like you should before I call the police. And trust me I would love to see you handcuffed. Now get off my property!"

Eric sighed. He would not admit defeat or give up on her.

"Would I have ever had a chance?"

"Your window closed when you never called her. She would have eventually forgiven you had you actually apologized."

Eric turned and walked down the steps slowly.

"You know, her number hasn't changed" Lafayette said as he closed the door.

* * *

AN: *runs and hides* I know you all want to know what the hell is going on in Eric's head. Honestly I'd like to know too. I'm at a crossroads right now, debating if Eric should go and find her and they should talk, OR stick to the original run of the story. Hmmm...you gotta love drama right?


	26. Chapter 26

AN: It seems a bunch of you just did not like that last chapter. And apparently there's about 3 of you still reading this. *waves* thanks for reading still! I did say it was going to get worse before it got better right? Just a few points. I don't know who said it, but Sookie only slept with Quinn, not 2 other guys. Yes she !#$ Quinn. Also when Sookie was in the room with the doctor, the only telepath there was the doctor, who got a nice look into Sookie's already screwed up mind. I don't give into peer pressure, and the only thing I'd change from that last chapter would be the doctor scene with the telepathy.

I've known girls who have done completely destructive things to themselves. I've tried to help, we all have, but then they reach that point where they just fall and they hit rock bottom, and there's no where else to go. That's when they pick themselves up and drag themselves out. Sometimes we can help them sometimes we can't. Either way, I drew from their experiences, and if you're wondering, they're happy now. It's always gonna get worse before it gets better.

* * *

Sookie set down the frothy mug of beer on the table. There sat 5 college guys with there eyes all glued to the TV. There was a football game on. It was LSU vs Notre Dome. There could be a fire and they wouldn't notice.

"Do you need anything else?" Sookie asked

The guys didn't say anything. Sookie took that as her cue to make the rounds at the other tables. She had started working at the college bar to help with her scholarship that she had gotten to go to NYU. She didn't mind working at the bar, most of the people there were there to drink beer and watch the game. It made her job pretty easy.

She found it ironic that she was in a sports bar, First Down, and every week she'd see him on TV. She didn't get used to it, it just didn't bother her as much anymore. The semester started for her and she was doing great so far. Course books were expensive, the people were always in a rush, but the speed of New York kept her busy that she always had something to do.

Sookie went behind the bar to drop off dirty beer mugs. She heard a roar from the crowd watching the game and then a hush of silence. She looked at the crowd and their expressions. She looked over at the TV. She focused in on the number on the jersey of the player lying lifeless on the ground. It was #35. It was Eric, and he wasn't moving. She grabbed the remote and increased the volume on the tv.

"It appears number 35 took a massive hit, now in the replay we can see that he literally flipped over a few times before landing back onto the ground and then you can see he lands on his head. You could hear the bones breaking as he landed. He's unconscious right now, but let's all hope and pray for a speedy recovery for him. I hear there are some scouts here today watching him."

"Eric..." Sookie dropped the remote

Sookie felt a pain in her chest. It was like someone punched her and she couldn't breathe. This was Eric, cocky, overconfident, unbreakable Eric. He'd wake up from this and act as if nothing happened. He'd wake up and be as smug as ever. She didn't need to worry about him. She hadn't thought of him in months, maybe not months but long enough. She took her phone out of her back pocket and fumbled around and found Pam's number. She texted her.

_If you need anything let me know_

Sookie went back to her apartment. It was a small apartment but close enough to school and work. Amelia was at rehearsal. She managed to get a part in a play that was way off broadway. So far off it might as well have been in Brooklyn. Sookie kicked her shoes off and sat down on their futon couch. She picked up her text book and started to reach the chapter for her business class.  
Amelia walked in, humming happily.

"Hey Sookie, how was work?" Amelia asked

"Same old same old, pour beer, give them beer, take the empty glasses and repeat."

"Rehearsal was fun. This is my first play since I was 8 and I was a tree in the background"

"Well you've come a long way. You're not a tree anymore"

"You too. You look good. Maybe a change in scenery is all you needed"

"There are some things I still can't escape. I wish Tara was here."

"I miss her too. But damn when she got into Georgia Tech, you knew she was gonna go"

"I know. I think it's just good that we left Louisiana. I swear it felt like I was going to go crazy there."

"It's all behind you now"

"I know."

"Do you ever think about, you know, all the stuff-"

"No, I mean I did it, it happened, but it's not who I am. Hell that really was one crazy summer. I don't know what I was doing. But it's over, and it's a part of me."

Amelia sat down next to Sookie and hugged her.

"No one is judging you, and if anyone tries to make you feel bad, then screw them. It's not like they're so goddamn pious and perfect anyways. I'm glad you came to New York with me"

"Well I did come for school you know. NYU gave me a scholarship and I really couldn't say no to that. And the Stern Business school is suppose to be pretty damn good"

"And because I'm such a great roommate!"

"Of course. Have you heard from Tray?"

"No," Amelia said as she got up and went to the fridge to get something to drink

"Is something wrong?" Sookie asked

"No, I couldn't stay in Nola for him. I mean I came to New York every summer and every spring break. I had to come here to follow my dream, otherwise I'd always be left wondering. Do you want a soda?"

"No thanks"

* * *

Sookie came in for her shift the next day and the guys were watching the game again. She was making her rounds at the table when she noticed the sports announcers talking about Eric again. She was reading the closed captioning.

_Well it seems like number 35 is still in the hospital. He's got a few broken bones, and sadly he's in a coma. But the doctors say since he's so young he should recover from this. Today LSU is going to have a moment of prayer for him. We wish number 35, Eric Northman a speedy recovery and hope to see him on the field soon._

Sookie went to the back. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and looked for Pam's number. She called it, something she hadn't done in months. Pam didn't answer, so she left a mesg.

"Pam, I just heard about Eric, is he ok? I mean he's in a coma? Um, can I, um call me back"

Sookie couldn't believe it. Eric was in a coma. Was he a vegetable? Was he just stuck there lying on the bed trying to communicate with people but he just couldn't? Did his brain just shut off? She hadn't seen Eric in well over a year. Would she want to see him though? Her train of thought was broken when Pam started calling.

"Pam, are you ok?" Sookie asked

"Sookie, I'm fine, Eric's..." Pam's voice cracked as if she had been crying

"I heard, do you need anything?"

"They're moving him to New York to see some brain specialist. We're going tonight."

"Which hospital?"

"Saint Vincents"

"I know where that is, I can meet you there?"

"Could you bring me something to eat?"

"Of course, when will you be here?"

"By the morning. Sookie, it's really bad. He's broken a lot of bones, his back is broken. They're not sure if he'll even walk again" Pam sobbed out

"Pam, I'll be there as soon as I can ok? Just hold yourself together a bit longer"

* * *

Sookie rushed to the hospital, holding a bag of breakfast for Pam and a hot coffee. Sookie ran towards the nurse's station asking what room he was in. They pointed her in the right direction and she bolted towards the elevator. Her heart was racing not because she ran to the hospital, but because this would be the first time she would see him in over a year. Their last conversation was a fight in which she left in tears with her heart broken.

She walked into the room, where she saw Pam sitting next to him in a chair. She looked like she had been to hell and back. She hadn't slept in days and it showed. Her blonde hair was tangled and she didn't look like her fashionable self. Sookie's eyes looked over at Eric's lifeless body laying in the bed, with several tubes coming out of him connected to machines. He was covered in bandages and bruises. Her once strong, cocky, unbreakable Viking lay there helpless to the world. The same Viking that was willing to get tased for her, that punched Bill in the face, that carried her when she was drunk, was know laying there broken.

"Pam" Sookie reached out and touched her on the shoulder.

Pam jerked up. She was on edge and hadn't slept in days, and it showed.

"Sookie!" Pam got up and hugged her, "I'm so glad to see you"

"Pam, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Eric's the one that's being a vegetable right now"

"I brought you breakfast."

"Thanks, I haven't eaten in so long. I keep this up and I'll look thinner than Kate Moss, which wouldn't be a bad thing"

"Eat Pam. I just want to talk to him"

"They say they can hear you if you talk to them, but I think Eric's just laughing at everyone right now"

"Why do you say that?"

"He likes the dramatics of it"

Pam sat back down and started eating her breakfast wrap. Sookie moved closer to the bed. She reached out and held onto his hand. They were still big and callous. She rubbed the back of his hand and looked up at him. She wanted him to open his eyes, so she could look into his blue eyes again.

"Bet you didn't expect to hear from me again. Then again I didn't expect you to be in New York. You know I kinda picked NYU cause I wanted to get out of Louisiana. I wanted to get as far as I could from that state, from you. But no matter what I couldn't escape you. I work in a sports bar where they watch you play every week. Ironic. I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm not anything at you. I just want you to wake up. You're doing a number on Pam. I want you to wake up and be a cocky, smug, over confident bastard that you always are. Please wake up."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears as she held onto his hand. She was overwhelmed with emotions and memories of him. Her strong Viking was reduced to this. She had to be strong and not collapse under her own weight. It killed her inside to see him like this.

"I want you to wake up Eric. I want you to wake up because you're the only person I've been in love with. Because part of me still loves you, please Eric, just wake up. I met you when I was 15. I gave you my virginity when I was 16. You broke my heart when I was 17. And after all that, I still love you, you cocky bastard." Sookie wiped the tears that were streaming down her face and bent over and kissed Eric on the check.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Pam was sitting in the chair next to Eric when someone walked into the room. She looked up and recognized who it was. She got up and hugged him.

"Godric!"

"Hello Pam. I came as soon as I heard about Eric"

"It's good to see you. It'll be good for Eric to hear you"

Godric walked over to Eric and looked at him.

"How bad is it?"

"He broke a lot of bones, they're not sure if he'll walk again. And he's a damn vegetable that needs to wake up"

"Has your father been here?"

"He was once, when we were down at LSU, then he had Eric moved here, if he's been here it must have been when I've fallen asleep"

"Have you gone home yet? Have you slept in an actual bed since you got here Pam?"

"No, I want to be here when he wakes"

"Have you eaten?"

"Why? I'm skinner than Kate Moss right now. I wouldn't trade that for anything"

"You'll burn yourself out, and then you'll end up here in the next room. You should get some rest Pam. Just for a few hours. You can come back. I'll be here the whole time while you're gone. I'm sure Eric will be surprised to see me. For once he'll be speechless"

"Alright. But call me the second he wakes up"

"Of course. I'll stay all night"

"Thanks Godric" Pam walked out of the room.

Godric turned back to Eric who was lying there.

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances"

* * *

Sookie was working her shift at the sports bar when she received a call from Pam who sounded frantic.

"Pam? What's wrong?" Sookie asked she headed to the back where it wasn't as noisy

"Sookie, they're moving him again. My father is moving him to a clinic in Switzerland. I have to go with him. I'm sorry"

"Wait Pam! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"I'm sorry Sookie"

Sookie ran to the back office and grabbed her purse. She ran into the street and hailed a cab. She couldn't really afford a cab, but she had to see Eric before he was gone from her life again. She swiped her credit card in the cab and ran out. It cost her $17 to get to the hospital. She made minimum wage, but she didnt' care. She ran into the hospital and up the stairs and towards his room. Gasping for air, she raced down the hallway into his room.

And it was empty. The bed was empty. The chair was empty. He was gone.

"No, no, no, no..." Sookie walked slowly towards the empty bed

She touched the indent left in the bed. She picked up the pillow and hugged it. It still smelled like him. She closed her eyes and felt the tears fall.

"Wherever you are Eric, wake up"

* * *

Pam sat in the ambulance with Eric as they drove to the airport. She was drained physically and emotionally. She knew she was burning out soon, but she had to hold onto him, at least until they got to the plane. She could sleep on the plane. She held onto his hand and remembered their last conversation together.

"How many scouts do you have coming to see you?" Pam asked

"A lot actually, it's like every game there's a new one" Eric answered as they walked towards the stadium.

"But is it the one that counts?"

"Yeah, they should be here today. I just want to play ball, and get out from under his thumb."

"Dad always liked you better, you were always his golden boy"

"Dad doesn't care, he rather look at me cause I don't look like her. He doesn't hate you" Eric said as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Are we going to talk about our feelings now? This is so unlike you" Pam mocked

"Do I look like one of the girls?"

"You do have the cheekbones for it"

"You wish, I'm the pretty one here!"

"Fine you can be the pretty one," Eric hugged Pam and kissed her on her forehead, "I swear I'm going to play pro ball and we can both be free of him. He won't have any control over our lives anymore. And you can spend the rest of your life buying shoes"

"But it's more fun to spend his money."

"True"

"Are you going to go find her?"

"Maybe"

Pam pushed Eric, and he stepped back.

"What are you waiting for?" Pam asked

"I can only handle one thing at a time. And I don't know what to say to her, so much has happened"

"I know"

"But I don't know what to say to her"

"How about I'm sorry? Why is it so hard for you to say it?"

"Because like you said, I'm emotionally stunted"

"Now is not the time for that crap. What is it Eric? What is holding you back? What is it? It's me Eric, your sister. If you can't tell me, then you're more than emotionally stunted. You're fucked"

"Then I'm fucked"

"Not in the good way. I can't help you if you don't talk to me"

"I don't want to do this right now. Can we talk about it after the game?"

"Fine"

"Thanks sis"

"Good luck out there"

Eric smiled and walked toward the locker rooms. That was the last time Pam ever saw Eric awake. She squeezed his hand.

"We're still going to talk about it when you wake up" Pam said

* * *

AN: Shorter chapter cause I'm sneezy. Thanks to the 3 that are still reading this! *waves*


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I am less sneezy. Thanks for the well wishes. Thank you for reading and putting this story on your alerts

* * *

Sookie walked into her apartment. She picked up the mail downstairs was going through it as she closed the door. She stopped at a letter from Pam. She hadn't heard from Pam in months. She went with Eric to Switzerland but never answered her calls or texts. Sookie opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Sookie_  
_I'm sorry that everything was so abrupt and we left like that. My father arranged for Eric to stay at a state of the art clinic here in swiss miss land. He gets the best care and they poke and prod his brain once a week. If you haven't heard from me it means he still hasn't woken up. I stay at his bedside every day waiting for him to wake up. Part of me tired of waiting for him. But part of me can't give up hope. _  
_I heard what you said Sookie, how you were in love with him. Don't stop living your life, waiting around for him. I'm doing that for the both of us. _  
_Try to be happy._  
_Pam_

Sookie folded the letter back up. She put it back into the envelope when she noticed there was a picture inside. She picked it up and saw that it was part of the strip of pictures they took in the photo booth in Sweden. She remembered that day. They took 2 sets of pictures. One was them laughing and goofing off. The other was of them kissing. Eric took the one of them kissing, and it looked like he kept it as it was folded, and the edges torn. She looked at the back and saw Pam had written something.

_Found this inside his helmet_

Sookie let a small smile escape her lips. Even after all that time, he still kept her close to him. She wouldn't give up on Eric.

"Sookie, you back?" Amelia called out as she opened the door to the apartment

Sookie moved over as Amelia walked in.

"Sookie are you ok?" Amelia asked

"Yes," Sookie wiped the tears from her face, "I'm ok, I'm more than ok"

Sookie walked into her room and placed the faded picture on her nightstand. She moved and her foot kicked something. She bent down and saw her giant goldfish container on the floor. She picked it up and smiled. That goldfish container was too damn cute for its own good. It was one of the things she couldn't burn or throw away. She put it on her nightstand next to the pictures and walked out of her room.

* * *

Eric lay lifeless in his bed. Most of the tubes and machines were removed from him, and all that was left was an IV. Eric had healed physically, but he had not awakened still. His father had paid for the state of the art treatment, spared no expense and even paid for Pam to finish up her schooling in Switzerland. Pam came to see Eric every day after school, in hopes that he would wake up.

Eric lay there, sometimes dreaming, sometimes in deep sleep. Eric just never woke up. It was as if his mind had shut off.

Eric was running. Running through a forest, green with tall trees. The sun was shining brightly. It was summer, he could feel the warm breeze. He saw the old house in Sweden, the one where he spent summers with his mom. He ran towards it. He saw a blond woman standing there holding a picnic basket and setting it down on the ground. Her blue dress swayed in the wind. He saw her spread a blanket onto the ground and move the basket onto the blanket. Eric ran faster. He knew who it was.

"Mamma!" Eric cried out as he ran into her and held on tightly

"Eric, what's wrong?" his mother placed her arms around him

Eric opened his eyes and looked up. He was a kid again. His small frame was holding onto his mother for dear life. But it was her, she was warm and she still smelled the same. He'd forgotten her almost.

"Sit down Eric, tell me what's wrong"

Eric's mom sat down onto the blanket and Eric sat next to her holding onto her hand, afraid that if he let go she'd disappear.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

"I miss you"

"You're such a good boy. Are you hungry?"

Eric nodded, and his mother took out a sandwich for him. He looked at it strangely. It was shaped like an elephant.

"Oh, that's for your sister. She won't eat the crust," she reached into the basket and took out a grilled cheese sandwich with a mayo crusted outside..

"Thank you mamma" Eric took the grilled cheese and ate it.

He looked over at his mother who was looking at the lake.

"Mamma, where have you been?"

"I've always been here with you. Have you forgotten me?"

"No mamma, I miss you a lot. Pam doesn't remember you. I try to tell her about you, she looks just like you"

"Are you watching over her like a good big brother should?"

"I try, but she does what she wants"

"I know. She always gets her way, and that's because you let her. Don't spoil her too much Eric."

"I try not to, believe me"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mamma!"

"You are a handsome boy, I want to know if you are happy, is that so wrong?"

"I am happy that you are here"

"Yes, but I am your mother, and I want to know if my only son has a girlfriend now"

"No"

"Why not? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Mamma! No! I was seeing this girl"

"And?"

"I screwed it up. She hates me."

"Did you tell her you were sorry?"

"No..."

"Eric, what are you afraid of?"

Eric looked over at his mom. His mother's warm smile was still the same. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted her to just take him into her arms and tell him everything would be ok.

"Eric, who was the last person you told that you loved them?"

"You mamma"

"No, you told her, even if she was sleeping"

Eric was shocked that she knew, and before he could say anything, she picked up his hand and held it in hers.

"Eric, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but understand that I never left you. I never gave up on you. I always knew you'd grow up ok. I always knew that you'd watch over Pam."

Eric looked down at his hand in hers. He realized his hand was his adult hand and he was grown up Eric sitting next to her.

"I tried to watch over dad, but he closed himself down. He wouldn't talk about you anymore. He wouldn't talk to me."

"I know, he was grieving the only way he knew how. He built a wall around himself, it kept everything and everyone out, even you. And then you did the same."

"You were the last person I said I love you to. You were the last person, and you died"

"Eric, the next person that you tell them how you feel won't die on you. Stop being so afraid of letting anyone in. Stop being afraid, you were never afraid of anything"

"That was before you died mamma"

"Death is part of life. Dying is the easy part, living is the hardest thing to do."

"Mamma..."

"Eric, you have to live your life, you have to stop being afraid, and you have to wake up"

"Wake up?"

The sun was gone and the stars were out, it happened so quickly Eric didn't notice.

"My son, wake up. That girl found her way into your heart, and you broke hers. The least you can do is tell her you're sorry. I didn't bring you up not to apologize when you know you've done something wrong"

"Mamma..."

"Wake up Eric, wake up before it's too late"

"If I do, you won't be there"

"I am always with you Eric. Wake up"

"I'll miss you mamma" Eric hugged her tightly

"Give your dad a break, he's not the greatest dad out there, but he's all you have. You know he tries in his own way. Be good Eric. Mamma loves you"

"I love you mamma"

Eric opened his eyes. The bright lights blinded him temporarily. His eyes looked around the room. His fingers moved but his arm remained still. Eric tried saying something, but it came out like jibberish. What was happening to him?

Pam was walking into his room, part of her daily visits, holding her books when she saw he was awake. She dropped everything and rush over to him.

"Eric! You're awake!"

Eric looked at her, panic in his eyes. He lifted his head up and tried to say something.

"What's wrong Eric? Eric?," Pam turned and screamed for the nurse, "It's ok Eric, everything will be ok"

* * *

Sookie was sitting in her Ancient European History class looking around the lecture hall. Professor Edgington showed up wearing flip flops and sat on the giant desk in the middle. She looked over at the TA Talbot who seemed to be mad about something again. She took a few notes of the lecture and tried to find anything fascinating about ancient history but there wasn't much. An hour later she was heading out of the lecture hall with the rest of the students. She was outside when she realized she left her umbrella in the lecture hall. She sighed and went back to find it. She walked back into the lecture hall and saw the professor and Talbot arguing, loudly. She quickly looked for her umbrella and found it. She looked up and saw the professor grab Talbot and kiss him. She almost gasped out loud but covered her mouth and quickly ran out of the lecture hall.

* * *

Eric was sitting in his hospital bed. His hair had been cut short as they were poking and prodding his head. His speech skills were still slurred. Apparently there was a disconnect between his brain and his mouth.

Pam was there every day. They had created this way of communicating. Blink once for yes, blink twice for no. Course Pam always knew there was something else with Eric. She could tell by the way his eyes would look at her. Sometimes pained, sometimes desperate, sometimes happy.

"Did the nurse hurt you today? Cause you know I'll rip her hair out for you, since you're lacking in that department" Pam said

Eric blinked twice for no. He looked down at his hand and managed to move his fingers. Pam looked down saw his hand was bruised from something. Pam immediately yelled for the nurse who came running in.

"What the hell did you do to my brother? Why is he bruised? What kind of incompetent staff do you have working here? Do you need to be reminded who my father is? Get out of my sight!" Pam yelled at the nurse who ran out of the room almost in tears.

Pam turned back to her brother.

"You know, we're still gonna talk about it, even though you're brain is all screwed up and needs to be re-wired. Since you're awake I guess I should tell her"

Eric blinked twice for no, then started to shake his head for NO. Pam was surprised he was trying so hard.

"But don't you want to see her? I mean we are in swiss miss land, but I'm sure she'd like some marshmallows in her hot chocolate. She could put her hair in braids and blend right in here. She just needs a giant plus sign"

Eric shook his head and managed to say something.

"Nooo"

"Eric, she wants to know if you're awake, that you're not a goddamn vegetable being poked every week like a kabob. You owe her that."

Eric looked at Pam trying to tell her that he didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, completely helpless, unable to talk, unable to move. How could Sookie ever want him?

"You think she'll reject you. She won't, probably won't. Let's face it Eric, you did some pretty fucked up shit to her. But she still came to the hospital in New York. Yeah, she came to visit you while you were a vegetable. She said she still loved you, which is beyond me. But I guess that's the thing about her. Fine, I won't tell her, since you're a goddamn mute. What the hell is dad paying these people for?"

* * *

Sookie sat in an almost empty theatre with 5 other people watching Amelia's play. The play itself was pretty bad, as it made no sense. Sookie kept looking down at her program to figure out what was happening. She felt bad for Amelia, though she wanted to leave, but everyone would notice.  
Sookie was relieved when the play was over and the 5 audience members clapped. She met Amelia backstage as she got ready to leave.

"You were really good" Sookie said

"Thanks, too bad there were only 5 of you out there" Amelia said as she changed

"It'll get better, I mean people just don't know about it"

"Right. Well at least I got some experience out of it"

"I'm sure next time they'll be more people"

"Let's get out of here"

Amelia and Sookie went out for a drink at a bar. They walked in and took a few seats at the bar. Amelia ordered some drinks and headed to the bathroom. Sookie sat there when someone walked up next to her.

"Hi" the guy said

Sookie looked over and saw a guy leaning into her personal space.

"Not interested" Sookie replied

"Harsh"

"Bye"

Amelia came back and sat down, wondering who the guy was. The guy lingered for a minute, before leaving.

"Who was that?" Amelia asked

"Someone who was staring at my chest the entire time. So not interested"

"Are you ever going to give any guy a chance?"

"I do, to guys who aren't staring at my chest, who can carry an actual conversation, and aren't stupid dirty hipsters living off their parent's money pretending to be part of some obscure band."

"Those are some high standards there"

"Not that high. They have to be more than just male. And you know I hate hipsters. They just annoying the hell out of me"

"I know, I know. Aren't you glad we don't live in williamsburg?"

"I would have never moved in with you if you did"

* * *

Sookie was walking to class when Talbot stopped her.

"Miss Stackhouse is it?" Talbot asked

"Yes?"

"Might I have a word with you?"

"Ok"

"I'm not sure what you think you saw in the lecture hall last week-"

"I didn't see anything, I went to get my umbrella and then I left"

"Good that we're on the same page then"

"What you do with your life is your own business" Sookie said as she walked off

"That was easy"

* * *

Pam walked to the room where Eric had his physical therapy. She saw him doing tricks with his wheelchair and balance himself on one wheel. She raised in eyebrow at him.

"Is this what dad's money gets you? Should I get a pair of cymbals so you can bang on them like a monkey?" Pam asked

"Hi sis"

"I liked it better when you couldn't talk and just looked at me like a frightened kid with a saggy diaper"

"Are you gonna change me?"

"That's what the nurse is for"

"How was your session today?"

"Ok, I managed to drag my lifeless legs around"

"So you're just half a man"

"For now"

"They still zapping you?"

"Yeah, they say the muscles are there and they can work, just gonna take a while or some crap like that. You'd think the metal in my back would have helped"

"Oh that means you're gonna set off the metal detectors at the airport. That'll be fun watching them pat you down and touch your junk, you should feel thoroughly violated"

"One can only hope. I hope my junk does work"

"Really? You were a vegetable, then a brain damaged paperweight, and now a cripple and the only think you can think of is if your junk works?"

"Well yeah!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better bro"

* * *

Sookie was walking to work when she saw Talbot arguing with Prof Edgington again. This was starting to get awkward. She pretended not to see them, but the Professor stormed off and left Talbot standing there. Talbot was cursing in Greek. Sookie tried to avoid Talbot but he looked up and saw her.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Talbot said

"It's Sookie, and it's good to see you Talbot"

"No it's not, I look like shit now, and Russell just dumped me"

"Sorry to hear that. I'm really late for work, so I have to go"

"Ok"

Sookie sighed and knew she would regret this later. She turned back to Talbot.

"I'll buy you a beer Talbot, you look like you need it"

Talbot looked around the sports bar, trying not to touch anything. He sat down on the bar stool and Sookie poured him a beer and set it down infront of him.

"What is that?" Talbot asked

"It's a beer, you drink it"

"I don't drink beer. I'm Greek, we drink Orzo"

"Well we're fresh out of that today. Drink your beer" Sookie started to wipe down the bar.

"Russell dumped me. I feel so used. He said I was clingy. How can he say that I'm clingy?"

"You know desperation is really unattractive to a guy"

"I'm not desperate"

"Get yourself together Talbot! You used to walk into that lecture hall like you owned it. Now look at you, you're whiny, unattractive and hanging out in a sports bar"

"I never knew you were so feisty! And mean. I like that."

"I'm not mean, I'm just being honest. So what's the real reason Russell dumped you? It can't be because you were clingy"

"He wouldn't come to Greece with me, after he said he would. I wanted him to meet my family, and suddenly he didn't want to anymore"

"Do you know what made him change his mind?"

"I don't know. He just wouldn't talk to me anymore"

"What is with men and their inability to talk?"

"I don't know, Russell just completely shuts down."

"And you're suppose to be a mind reader, he'll never tell you he loves you or he's sorry for being an ass, and he'll never own up to the fact that that he totally screwed you over"

"Are you a mind reader?"

"No, I've been there, it sucks. And then you get over it somehow"

"It seems all so sad now"

"It does for now, but it gets better, or easier"

"Is this the part where you say some cheesy line about setting something free and if it comes back it's meant to be?"

"No"

"Good, that's what ugly people tell themselves when they get dumped"

"Talbot, you are a mean one"

"Takes one to know one"

* * *

Sookie spent the summer break in New York. She worked at the sport's bar and partied with Talbot and Amelia at night. She started to become the it party girl. Tara came up for a visit, along with Lafayette. Jason was still deployed but sent letters. Sookie was glad that she was in New York. She was always busy, always doing something. She was actually happy. Though every so often she'd look through her mail and hope for a letter from Pam. Even though so much had happened between her and Eric, she wanted to know if he was at least awake and living his life somewhere happy.

* * *

Pam was walking to the physical therapy wing to see her brother. He had made great improvements and was using a cane now. He couldn't walk very fast, but he was on his feet finally.

"Congratulate me" Pam said as she walked in

"For what? Finding the room?" Eric said as he tried to walk without a cane

"For graduating finally"

"Took you long enough"

"If I didn't have to deal with a brain damaged paperweight I think I would have graduated already"

"Congrats sis. What are your plans now?"

"I'm not really sure"

"You're not the only one"

"What do you mean? You're walking now, and when you get rid of that creepy old man cane, we can go home"

"Where's that?"

Pam was stunned for a moment. She looked at Eric and saw his confusion and desperation. Their lives had been turned upside down since his accident. Their lives were revolved around his recovery. And once he was well enough to leave, their future was unknown.

"Wherever it is, we'll be a bunch of traveling Gypsies, but with better shoes"

"You know, when I wasn't awake, and a vegetable as you say, I think I heard Godric"

"He came to see you in New York"

"Really? He look the same?"

"Yeah, he still looks like he's 15. It's kinda cute"

"Don't get any ideas"

"Been there and done that"

* * *

Sookie was getting off her shift at the sports bar she worked at. It was Halloween so the freaks were out in force. Her boss wanted everyone there working to wear a costume. Apparently slutty was the key word. All the waitresses wore a sexy whatever costume. Sexy apparently meant slutty as the costumes were cheaply made and barely covered anything. All the waitresses wore sexy snow white, sexy cinderella, sexy sleeping beauty, sexy referee, and sexy ghostbuster. Sookie was left with sexy red riding hood. The red corset she had to wear jacked up her girls to the point where she felt she was going to pop out. But she was grateful for the red cloak it came with. Long enough to cover her exposed body parts, as he went to her knee. She was walking down the street as she could see people walking around in their costumes.

She thought back to the Halloween she spent with Eric. She was the blue fairy and he was a glittering vampire. He threw glitter everywhere, and she smiled thinking about what a mess he had made. It was also the Halloween that Pam found out and hated them both. Then the last Halloween she spent with him he hooked up with another girl and broke her heart. She was glad that this Halloween was boring and completely uneventful.

It was 4:30 am when she walked back into her apartment. She kicked off her shoes and headed into her room. The faded picture of her and Eric was laying there on her nightstand. She'd look at it before she went to sleep and when she woke up. She'd never give up on Eric waking up.  
There was a knock on her door and she walked over to the door hesitantly. It was too late for trick or treaters. She looked through the peephole but couldn't see anything since Amelia insisted on hanging up that ridiculous Halloween sign that took up the entire door. Sookie reached for an umbrella that was nearby and slowly opened the door.

She dropped the umbrella when she saw who it was. She stood there frozen for a moment before her brain could register who it was.

"Is it, is it really you?" she asked as she reached out

* * *

AN: yeah I left it there. Don't hate me! *runs and hides* I should also let you know writing this has been therapeutic for me. After the fight scene I'm pretty much over it. so now let the fun begin! *evil laughter*


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Hello one and all. Hope you're all doing well. Thank you all for reading. And here's an early xmas present to you! Do I really have to wait till May for the new book? Argh, so far away! And here's the moment you've all been waiting for, who's behind the door? And I don't have anyone to beta this, so you'll have to excuse the mistakes!

* * *

Sookie reached out past her door. Her fingers made contact. It was him. He was real. Tears rimmed her eyes as she leaped into his arms. Her arms wrapped around him and held onto him tightly.

"Be real" Sookie whispered

"I am real"

Sookie looked up. Tears streaming down her face she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Hi Sookie" he smiled, showing his fangs

"Eric. When, when did you wake up? Why didn't Pam tell me?"

"Can we talk about this inside?"

"Yes, come in"

"Sookie, we're not moving"

Sookie still hand her arms around him holding onto him tightly.

"I'm afraid if I let go, you won't be real"

"I'm real Sookie," Eric lifted her up and carried her inside her apartment. He set her down and closed the door behind him.

Sookie watched him as he moved. She still couldn't believe it was him. He was wearing dark jeans, black boots, a black v neck and leather jacket.

"A vampire huh?" Sookie started

"I was short on time, I didn't really have a costume"

"Well it suits you. Wow, you're really pale. But I guess that's because you've been at that clinic this whole time"

"Yeah. Nice costume, you meet the big bad wolf yet?"

"No, just creepers at the bar I work at."

"Some things never change. You look good"

"Thanks. So what happened? Pam said she would call or write if you woke up"

"The Swiss have done great things there besides chocolate. When I woke up I couldn't walk, or even talk. It took months for me to be able to talk, then more physical therapy to walk again. They even put a metal rod in my back. Pam didn't want anyone to see me like that. When I was able to talk, I made her promise me not to tell anyone what happened"

"Eric, that was incredibly selfish of you! We were all worried."

"I didn't want you to see me like that"

"I just wanted to know if you were ok! I couldn't live with myself after all the mean things I said to you the last time we spoke. I didn't want to leave things like that. I didn't want that to be the last thing I ever said to you"

"But it wasn't. I heard you, at the hospital. I heard you, and there was nothing more that I wanted than to wake up, but I couldn't. It was like I was there but I couldn't move. I was trapped in my own body"

"I don't care what's happened between us in the past. I don't care about anything right now except you" Sookie ran into him again, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "Don't let me go"

"I won't. I came here to see you"

Sookie inhaled deeply, it was Eric. She looked up and saw him smiling down at her.

"These things look really good" Sookie touched one of his fangs

"Almost real right?" Eric smiled

"Yeah," Sookie touched his face and brought her other hand to his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss.

She had forgotten what it felt like to kiss him. The way his hands would hold her tighter and closer. The way one would find its way into her hair. The way his lips would devour hers. It had been too long. She clung to him.

Eric could feel how warm she was. Without hesitation, he pulled the cord holding her cloak up. It fell to the floor. He pulled at the strings of the corset, loosening them. Sookie was pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders. Eric struggled with the corset and finally it started to fall to the floor. Sookie didn't notice as she was being devoured by him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. He held onto her legs as he started walking towards the rooms.

"First one on the right" Sookie gasped out

Eric carried her to her room and set her down onto the bed. Sookie managed to pull his shirt off. Eric pulled her black booty shorts off in one swift motion. He took a moment to look at her for the first time in a long time. She sat up and reached for the button on his jeans. She undid it and then pulled the zipper down. Eric grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait," Eric said

"What for?"

"Don't you want to talk?"

"We can talk after. Since when were you a talker? You were always a do-er, a repeated do-er. You were really good at doing. "

"I don't want to hurt you"

"I haven't had decent sex since you. We can talk till the cows come home after"

"So there have been others"

"They don't count. They finished in under 2 minutes and I didn't. It doesn't count"

Eric laughed a bit, as Sookie pushed his jeans off his hips.

* * *

Eric and Sookie lay on her small bed looking up at the ceiling. She placed her hand over her heart to feel how fast it was racing. Eric reached over and took her hand and kissed the back of it. He leaned onto his side and saw the faded, torn picture on her nightstand.

"What's that?" Eric reached over to pick it up

"Pam said they found it in your helmet"

"Yeah, I thought they lost it"

"No, she sent it to me. It gave me hope"

"When did she send this?"

"Probably a year ago"

"And you kept it?"

"It gave me hope"

Eric looked at Sookie and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Are you going to take those things out?" Sookie asked

"Polygrip. It's gonna be a while"

"I missed you"

"I know. I missed you too"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I'm real, and I'm here. but I'm not really suppose to be out. I kinda snuck out to see you"

"From where?"

"This clinic where I do physical therapy. Pam doesn't know I'm here"

"Are we doing the whole sneaking around Pam thing again?"

"No, she's gonna kill me cause I wasn't suppose to leave."

"Well I have class all day tomorrow, so you gotta put your clothes on and get out." Sookie laughed a little as well as Eric.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to"

* * *

Sookie woke up in the morning and rolled over to see if he was still there. She saw the sun on his skin as he slept on his stomach and snored slightly. Sookie smiled, she was afraid she really was dreaming. Her fingers slid up and down his back and then she felt and saw it. She pulled the blanket further down and saw the scars on his back. She could see the faded incision scars of where they operated on him, where they went through to put ametal rod in his back. She pulled the blanket up and covered him.

She got up and felt a soreness in her body she hadn't experienced in a while. She saw the picture was back on the nightstand. Sookie got up and pulled a t shirt on. She walked out into the living room and saw her costume on the floor. She picked up the corset and looked at it. She quickly tossed it into her room. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She felt the hot water on her skin and exhaled. She looked down to find the soap and saw there was something on her hip. She saw there was a deep purple bruise on her hip and thigh. She looked at her other hip and saw the same thing. Eric had left his mark again. She had to hurry up as her class was going to start in 30 minutes.

She came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked back to her room and saw Eric getting up. And he was still beautiful. She decided that she was going to be late to class, or rather skip that class. She sat down on the bed next to him, as her fingers ran up his arm to his shoulder and then down his back.

"Did it hurt?" she asked her fingers stopping on the incision scars on his back.

"I don't remember, they did it when I was still a vegetable."

Sookie then launched herself at him, pushing him back into the bed. She straddled him and sat up.

"Whoa! This is definitely not good for my back" Eric said

"Sorry, I'll be gentle" Sookie said as she took the towel off and threw it across the room

* * *

Sookie came back from class excited to see Eric again. She felt like she was a high school girl again. She dropped her bag off on the counter and headed into the shower. She felt the hot water on her skin. She washed her hair and conditioned it twice. She used a body scrub. She shaved her legs. After she dried herself she applied lotion. She combed out her hair and wrapped a towel around herself. Eric said he would back tonight and she could feel the anticipation in her body.

Sookie looked at her closet and wondered what to wear. It had been ages since she had seen Eric, she wasn't sure what to wear anymore. She put on a red sundress and zipped herself up in the back. She managed to let her hair air dry so it had natural waves. She looked out the window and saw that it started raining.

Sookie made herself some tea and sat on the couch reading a book. She looked over at the clock. It was only 7pm. She looked outside and saw the storm was getting worse. She hoped Eric would be ok.

By 8pm Sookie finished the book and drank too much tea that she would be up all night long it seemed. She sighed. Maybe she should have gone to see Amelia's off off broadway play.

9pm Sookie decided that she was on the cusp of being stood up. She went to the fridge and took out leftover chinese take out food. She saw the flash of lightening enter her apartment and heard the crackle of thunder. The thunderstorm was pouring down hard on her windows. She walked over to the window and closed the curtains. She turned on the lamp and went back to heating up her left overs. She opened it and smelled it. She realized the take out had been there a while and threw it into the trash. Now it was raining and she had no food, but enough caffeine in her tea to keep her up all night. She sighed. She could always go to the corner deli to get something.

Then she realized she had all those cup o noodles and packets of ramen noodles. The life of a poor college student reduced to eating instant noodles. She opened the cupboard and picked one out. She would not feel sorry for herself. She would not allow herself to. So what if Eric Northman popped back into her life and then just stood her up? So what if she just let him into her apartment last night for sex? Why was she repeating the same pattern? She ripped the packet of instant noodles and they fell all over the floor.

"Great, just great"

Sookie just left it there, and went back into the living room. She turned on the stereo and played an old CD of hers. She danced along with the song. Her excitement for Eric turned into disappointment. But she couldn't let it get her down. She had been through this with Eric before. She danced along with the slow beat of the song.

There was a knock at her door. Probably because she was playing the stereo and they had paper thin walls. Probably the same annoying neighbor that complained about how her alarm in the morning woke her up in the morning when she had another hour before she had to be up. Sookie was in no mood for this. Good manners be damned. She flung open the door. She was ready to yell at her annoying neighbor. But she wasn't ready for what she saw.

Eric stood there, dripping wet. He had gotten caught in the storm and his entire 6'4" frame was drenched in water. His black v-neck clung to him. His dark wash demin jeans were heavy with water. His blonde hair matted down as water dripped off them.

"Eric, you must be freezing!" Sookie reached out and took his hand, "Come in here so you can dry off"

"It took me longer to get here, cause of the rain" Eric said as he walked into her apartment

"You didn't wear a jacket?" Sookie said as she went to the closet to get towels

"I was in a rush, I didn't realize I had left it behind. It doesn't matter" Eric said

Sookie wrapped the towel around Eric. She took the other towel and started to dry off his hair. Her hand touched his face and felt how cold he was.

"You're freezing. You need to get out of those wet clothes"

"You only had to ask" Eric grinned

Eric handed the towels back to Sookie. He pulled his shirt off, and Sookie could feel her body react. Eric started peeling his jeans off when Sookie went over to the oven and turned it on. She laid his shirt on the stove above it. She turned around and saw that Eric was standing there naked. She had seen him naked several times before. She walked over and took his wet jeans and laid them on the oven door.  
Eric was behind her when she stood up. She turned around and she could see the lust in his eyes. He pulled her closer.

"I missed you" Eric said as he kissed her

She held onto him, his skin was still damp from the rain and still cold. He lifted her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down onto the bed. He found the zipper to her dress quickly and it was on the floor before she could say anything. His lips were kissing hers, his hands roaming down. His kisses traveled down her neck, to her breasts, to her navel.

"I thought you wanted to talk" Sookie gasped out

"We can talk after" Eric said as he worked his way down

"Eric..." Sookie's thighs shook as Eric buried his head between them

Sookie grabbed onto his hair and her back arched up as his tongue swirled around and around. Eric looked up and smiled.

"My turn!" Eric climbed up onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs.

Slowly he entered her. Sookie gasped. Her fingers dug into his back. She could feel herself yielding to him. Eric's pace began to quicken in a frenzy. He buried his face into her neck inhaling her scent. She held onto Eric felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as she cried out his name. Her body went numb and she released her hold on Eric. Breathing heavily she gazed up to the ceiling. She felt Eric kissing her neck.  
Eric pushed himself off her and looked up at the ceiling. Sookie's breathing started to slow down as she looked over at him.

"Is this bad for your recovery?" She asked

"I don't know, and I don't care" Eric said as he leaned over and kissed her

"God that was amazing, more amazing than the last time"

"You say that to all the guys"

"Just you"

"Eric, how long will you be at the, what place are you at?"

"It's a clinic/rehab"

"What's it called?"

"Um, why do you want to know?"

"Well, I know you're not suppose to leave, I don't want you to get in trouble. I mean if it's far I'll take you back cause of the rain"

"Don't worry about it Sookie"

"Eric I haven't seen you in 2 years, and then yesterday you just show up at my door. I mean how am I suppose to not worry?"

"Is this the part where we talk? Cause we put it off twice already." Eric said as he pushed her blond hair behind her ear.

"I know, but when I'm around you, the last thing I want to do is talk."

"I know" Eric leaned down and kissed her

* * *

Sookie went into the sports bar for her shift. She made her usual rounds when Talbot walked in.

"Sookie, where have you been? I haven't seen you all week"

"I've been working, and at class"

"Really? This is me. And you're glowing, not the pregnancy glow, but the I just got laid several times glow. Who is it?"

"No one!" Sookie said as she put the dirty glasses into the bin

"Oh cmon now! Tell me he's not fat or bald"

Sookie didn't say anything but glared at him.

"He's bald isn't he? Awe"

"He's not bald!"

"So there is a he!"

"I'm not talking about this Talbot"

"Now you're turning into a man, not talking to me, I thought we were past this"

"Talbot, it's complicated"

"That's what desperate lonely people put on facebook when they don't want to put down single"

Sookie went to make a few more rounds around her tables to make sure all their beers were refilled and empty glasses were taken away. She knew Talbot wasn't going to let up about where she had been the past week. But she wasn't exactly ready to say it out loud yet. She hadn't really spoken to Eric about either. They were falling into their old routine, where they would see each other, and screw the hell out of each other and then never talk, even though they said they wanted to talk. Sookie felt as if she was 16 again.

"Sookie, talk to me" Talbot said

"Talbot, remember that guy I told you about?"

"Which one? There are so many"

"I'm not a slut"

"I never said you were. Have you been doing slutty things"

"Talbot, I'm not going to tell you then"

"You're not being fair."

"Fine, when I was 15 I met this college boy"

"The one with the red corvette?"

"Yes, and remember how he hurt himself and was in a coma?"

"Awe the poor vegetable"

"Well he woke up and came to see me"

"And that's why you're glowing. You are a little slut, and I'm proud of you, now tell me every dirty detail, or else I'm going to send Amelia on you"

* * *

Pam was ordering her skinny latte at a coffee shop when her phone rang.

"What?" Pam said into the phone

"Miss Northman? This is Vicky from the rehab clinic your brother is staying at"

Pam handed the barista the money and went to the side to wait for her drink.

"We seemed to have misplaced your brother"

"WHAT?"

"You're brother is missing, we don't know what happened, but he's not here anymore"

"What is my father paying you for? You can't keep track of one person? And he's not mobile enough to leave yet! Do you have monkeys working for you? Or retarded kids?"

"No, your brother must have slipped out during the security change"

"He's one guy. There's a staff of how many of you? Are you just that stupid that you can't keep track of anything? I"ll be there soon, and I want to talk to someone in charge!"

Pam took her latte and walked out the coffee shop. She looked down at her phone and looked for a number. She hailed a cab and got in.

* * *

Sookie was drying off from the shower when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over and looked through the peephole. Like clockwork, Eric showed up always at night. She opened the door and pulled his shirt and yanked him inside. She closed the door quickly and her lips were on his instantly. So much for talking.

Clothes were being thrown onto the floor. Sookie's towel fell as they made their way to the futon couch. Their lips devouring each other, their hands exploring each other, they were on the couch, bodies pressed up on each other. And then there was a loud banging on the door.

"Open up, I know you're in there!" Pam yelled

The both of them froze and looked at the door.

"Eric, get your ass out here! You're know you're not suppose to leave the clinic! Open the door you horny sluts! I know you're in there!"

"Shit" Eric hissed

A/N: Yes it was him, it HAD to be him. I mean seriously, if it wasn't him, I think I'd give up and start a riot. Seems like they've slipped into their old ways again. Can't teach an old dog new tricks, or can we? Don't worry more's coming. Thanks again for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Almost Christmas I know. And this is all she wrote! I figure you guys should have something to amuse yourselves over or something. Hope you are amused. Thanks again for reading! No beta reader so please excuse the grammar and other mistakes.

* * *

"If you don't open this door I'm just going to stay here and annoy you bitches!" Pam yelled

"You think she'll go away?" Sookie asked

"No, and now my dick wants to run and hide" Eric said as he got off her

Sookie sat up and looked around for her towel. She found it and wrapped it around herself. Eric picked up his jeans off the floor and put them on. He found his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Open up! I know you're in there!" Pam yelled

Sookie opened the door and Pam looked down.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Pam asked

"Actually yes, I just got out of the shower" Sookie answered

"Pity," Pam walked into the apartment and saw Eric sitting on the futon couch.

"Is there a reason why you left the clinic?" Pam asked

"You know why" Eric said as he got up, "I don't need a babysitter"

"No what you need is a reality check. You can't go running off whenever you feel like it. You're there for a reason!"

"Done lecturing me dad?" Eric said

"Let's go, NOW" Pam yelled

Eric picked up his jacket from the floor. Pam then turned to Sookie who was still standing there in a towel.

"And you, you're not suppose to do anything to strain his back" Pam said

"I'm not" Sookie answered

"Right, you're just playing poker" Pam said

Sookie walked past Pam and grabbed Eric's hand. She held it in hers, fingers running over his knuckles.

"Will you come back?" Sookie asked

"NO!" Pam yelled, "there will be no more nightly visits"

"Fine, then I'll just go to him" Sookie smiled

* * *

Sookie followed Pam and Eric as they walked into a tall building on the Upper East Side. It was completely white and surgical steel inside. The doorman waved to them as they walked into the elevator. There were no buttons. Eric took out a card from his back pocket and stuck it into the slot. The elevator began to move. The doors opened and they walked out. They were in a long white hallway. There were 2 doors. Eric walked to the door on the left side and stuck his card into the slot and the door opened. He walked in and Pam and Sookie followed.  
Sookie gasped at what she saw. It was white, steel and glass inside. The tables were glass, the chairs were steele and the couch was white. There was no TV. There was no kitchen. She looked around at the space and saw a bed in the glass room behind the couch. She looked over and saw the bathroom which had a huge tub but the walls were made of glass.

"Why is everything made of glass?" Sookie asked

"If Eric hurts himself or whatever, they can see where he is. All the time" Pam answered

"Oh, makes sense" Sookie said

"Yeah, so everyone can watch me take a dump" Eric said

"So where do you do your physical therapy?" Sookie asked

"Next door" Eric answered as he took his jacket off

"Eric was lucky in that his muscles were still able to work after the massive atrophy they experienced. He can walk, but he can't run"

"I'm not a gimp" Eric said as he went to the bedroom.

"Sookie, I'm going to say this once so you better listen" Pam started

"I'm going for a swim" Eric appeared in his swim trunks. He opened the door that was where a tv would have been. Sookie looked over and saw a massive pool in the next room.

"You're welcome to join me" Eric said

"I didn't bring a bathing suit" Sookie answered

"You don't need one" Eric said as he dived into the water and went for a swim

Pam grabbed onto Sookie's arm.

"Look, I get you two still have feelings or whatever for each other. But you need to understand that Eric's not the same. He's still trying to get back on his feet. He becomes completely more irresponsible when you're around. And I know you two are doing it like the world's going to end."

"What the hell Pam?"

"Eric needs to focus on himself, and he needs to figure out what he wants to do with his life."

"Eric's a big boy, and he's always focused on himself"

"No he's not. When he's with you, he probably doesn't care that he's hurting his back. And he probably doesn't care that he missed his window. He doesn't care about anything"

"We're going to work things out, and we're going to do it right this time"

"You know Eric's dream was to play pro ball, and he can't now. He missed his window. The scouts were there watching him. And when he went down, it was over. His window was gone. His dream was gone. Do you understand that? What it did to him?"

Sookie watched Eric as he swam in the pool.

"I still love him Pam"

"Some things never change. Look, just be honest with him. If you two are just gonna fuck each other like rabbits then fine. But don't give him something that's not there. Cause I swear I will tear you apart myself if you do. I spent the past 2 years of my life with him, waiting for him to wake up, watching him recover. If you two are going down that same road again I will kill you both myself"

"Pam, I love him. I don't think I've ever stopped"

"He's different now. Maybe you still think he's the same cause you're still in love with him, but he's changed. Wake up cause he did"

Pam looked over at Eric swimming. She yelled something in Swedish to him and left. Sookie walked over to the pool area and watched Eric swim.

"Eric?" Sookie called out to him

"What?" Eric said as he stopped by the end of the pool

"Can we talk?"

* * *

Sookie lay her head on Eric's chest as they were both sprawled out on his white couch naked. Sookie loved being this close to him. Hearing his heart beat always calmed her down. Her fingers reached up and played with his blond hair.

"What did you want to talk about?" Eric asked

"Are you ok? I mean, I don't want to hurt your back with all the stuff we've been doing" Sookie answered

"I'm fine, that's what my dad pays all these people for, to make sure I'm ok"

"Do you ever think about us?" Sookie said as she lay her head back on his chest.

"All the time," he kissed the top of her head, "It's one of the few things that kept me sane when I couldn't talk. That maybe one day I'd see you again. I never thought I'd be able to kiss you again, after what I did"

Sookie's body stiffened a bit. Eric felt it and and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, for being so dumb. I'm sorry Sookie"

And even though he finally said it, it didn't lift some magical weight off her shoulders. Words she would have loved to hear years ago, fell flat. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I would have done anything to change what I did. but I know I can't change it, and maybe it's better that I can't. I see what it did to Pam. She put her whole life on hold for me. I couldn't ask that of you" Eric said

"You never gave me a choice" Sookie said as she got off him and sat up on the couch

"I'm sorry. I was stupid, hell I am stupid. I'm college drop out stupid" Eric said as he sat up on the couch

"You're not stupid. You can still go back and finish"

"What's the point? I was on a football scholarship. If I don't play ball, then there's no real reason to go"

"You know there was more to you than just football."

"It's all I know. I spent my entire life playing ball, and now I can't even do that."

Sookie reached out and held onto his hand.

"There's always something more for you to do. You just have to find it."

"Don't baby me like Pam"

"I'm not. You can be anything you want Eric. This isn't like you"

"Maybe it's because I can't do anything else! I don't know how to"

"Ok, now you're being stupid"

"My body isn't the same. I can't run, I can't do all the things I used to. I can't even fuck you the right way!" Eric said as he got up the couch and walked a few steps away

"What the fuck Eric?" Sookie stood up

"It's not the same, I can tell you're not completely...satisfied"

"What? Are you my vagina now? I think I would know if I was satisfied or not. And not to inflate your ego to the size of Texas again, your dick works just fine. If it didn't I wouldn't be here for a repeat performance, trust me"

Eric turned around and walked to Sookie, leaning down towards her.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Maybe you were a nun in a past life. That could explain why you're such a manwhore in this one"

"I just want you" Eric kissed her softly, "Only you"

* * *

Sookie was packing up her bag in her apartment when Amelia came back.

"Sookie you here?" Amelia called out

"Yeah, in my room!" Sookie yelled out as she zipped up her bag

"Wish you would stay in New York for Christmas, you know its really beautiful here" Ameali said from her doorway

"I know, I did that last year. Besides Jason will be back, and I haven't seen Tara in months, and Lafayette too. You sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Is this about Tray?"

"No, this is about me. There's a couple of auditions I want to work on"

"You can run lines with us in Bon Temps you know"

"I know, maybe I'll fly down in a week, I just need to get my head together"

"Ok, you know you're always welcome"

"Thanks Sookie," Amelia walked into the room and her foot kicked something.

She bent down and saw the giant goldfish container. She picked it up and looked it. Sookie glanced over and saw the goldfish container.

"That's where it went" Sookie grabbed it from her and shoved it into her bag.

"So, how's Eric?"

Sookie froze for a second and then turned around to face Amelia.

"How?" Sookie asked

"Talbot, and you've been hiding it from me all this time!"

"It wasn't something that just comes up in conversation"

"Talbot said you were glowing, the kind of glowing that comes from screwing like animals"

"Talbot did not say that"

"He said it more eloquently than I did. But cmon, details, last thing anyone heard was that he was a vegetable"

"Well he's not, he's awake, and walking around"

"How long have you been screwing?"

"Halloween"

"You slut! No wonder you've been in such a good mood, and too busy to see me in any of my plays"

"Sorry about that"

"It's ok. Are you spending Christmas with him?"

"Maybe"

"You better tell me every detail! Kinda like the last time he spent Christmas with you, in the kitchen of all places!"

"Amelia!"

* * *

Sookie went to the sports bar to pick up her check when she saw Talbot there.

"Merry Christmas Talbot" Sookie said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Sookie, I was hoping to catch you before you left" Talbot took out a small box and handed it to her.

"You shouldn't have, really. I thought we agreed no presents"

"You agreed, I didn't. Besides it's something small, like a stocking stuffer as you Americans call it"

Sookie started to open it and inside was white lacy fabric. She didn't know what it was until she took it out. It was a pair of white lace cheeky panties.

"Oh my god!" Sookie quickly shoved it back into the box

"The matching bra is also inside. Wear it for Christmas and tell me all the details. Amelia said he had those V muscles"

Sookie blushed pink as she tried to close the box. Just then Eric showed up.

"Hey" Eric said looking at Sookie. He wondered why she was blushing.

Talbot was instantly taken with Eric. His eyes scanned up and down Eric's body. Eric felt his gaze, and started to feel uncomfortable.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked

"You asked me to meet you here, remember?" Eric said

Talbot was still intent on undressing Eric with his eyes.

"Yes, I did, sorry, just been busy with stuff. Oh um, Eric, this is Talbot. Talbot this is Eric"

"Hi" Eric said as he extended his hand

"Hello indeed," Talbot took Eric's hand, "Sookie you've been holding out on me, you didn't tell me he was gorgeous"

Eric pulled his hand away and was uncomfortable the way Talbot was eye fucking him, without mercy.

"Talbot, stop eye fucking him! He can see you!" Sookie said

"Christmas came early for you this year I see" Talbot said never taking his eyes off Eric

Sookie was getting fed up with people always eye fucking Eric. Some things never changed. Sookie stood in front of Eric.

"Hey, remember me?" Sookie waved her hand in front of Talbot

"Yes Sookie, I'm just enjoying the view" Talbot said

"He likes pussy, not dick, trust me I know"

"You're breaking my heart, if I had one" Talbot smirked

"Love you too, have fun in Greece, I'll see you when I get back ok?" Sookie said

"See you then" Talbot leaned over to hug her

"Thanks for the present too"

"I know he'll enjoy it. See you soon"

Sookie let go and took Eric's hand and led him out of the sports bar. Talbot kept his eyes on Eric as he walked out.

"What's in the box?" Eric asked

"Present from Talbot" Sookie pushed the box into Eric's hands

Eric opened it and took out the white lacy fabric and looked at it. Sookie grabbed it from him and shoved it back into the box.

"Don't wave it around!"

"I wasn't sure what it was"

"Yeah right"

"Why is Talbot giving you sexy lingerie"

"Cause he wants me to tell him all the dirty details"

"Of what?"

"Of me screwing you. And he wants to know if you do have those v muscles"

"Is that all he wants to know?"

"There's more, but I won't give you nightmares about it until later. Talbot really likes you"

"What gave it away? The fact that he was eye fucking me the second I walked in?"

"You do have that effect on people"

"Too bad I can't charge for it"

"Slut"

"Takes one to know one"

* * *

Pam was driving the rental car as Eric dosed off. Eric woke up when the car started driving on the gravel. Eric looked around and saw the old farmhouse. Eric remembered all the good memories he had there, with Sookie, rescuing her when her pervert great uncle showed up, spending turkey day with her, spending christmas with her, and the kitchen counter, spending her birthday bbq with her, the short time he was there and spending the night in her room.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Pam asked

"Yeah, you don't?" Eric asked

"I mean back in Louisiana. Your apartment isn't there anymore. All your stuff is in storage, so is your car. You have to go there and look at all your stuff and-"

"I know Pam, stop getting all dad on me" Eric said as he got out of the car

Eric walked up the steps to the door. He remembered the last time he was there, Lafayette answered the door and told him that she was gone. And that he wanted to see he looked like in handcuffs. Eric knocked on the door.

Sookie answered the door holding a spatula. She had to resist the urge to jump on Eric. She opened the door to let him and Pam in. She closed the door.

"Make yourself comfortable. Food's almost done" Sookie said as she walked back to the kitchen.

Eric reached out and grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. He kissed her and Pam just rolled her eyes and sat down in the living room. Sookie's arms wrapped around him and almost dropped the spatula. She held onto it and pulled away.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sookie asked

"I'm good," Eric said as he kissed her again

"Sookie, what are you doing out there?" Lafayette yelled from the kitchen

"Coming!" Sookie answered as she went back to the kitchen

Eric went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Pam.

"Eric, you know you have to go to storage eventually."

"I know"

"Have you decided about school yet?"

"No"

"You don't have to go back to LSU, you can go anywhere"

"What's the point?"

"Eric, it took me an extra year to graduate high school. It doesn't matter that it's going to take you another year, as long as you finish that's all that matters. Besides, dad's totally willing to foot the bill, wherever you go. I'd say somewhere uber expensive"

"I don't know, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore"

"You only had a semester left. You could finish it and be done. Then you can do whatever you want"

Pam looked over at Eric who was staring out into space.

"Eric! Eric!"

"What?"

"Are you even listening?"

"I don't know what I'm doing Pam. I want my fucking body back. I want to be able to run, and do stuff again. I don't want to be a damn gimp"

"You're not a gimp, now stop screwing her so you can get your body back. We know your junk still works. Don't make me give you horse tranquilizers if you don't behave"

Tara was taking the biscuits out of the oven so they wouldn't burn. Lafayette was stirring the corn pudding in the pot while Sookie was finishing up the icing on the red velvet cake.

"Sookie, was you sucking the face off your sandwich again?" Lafayette asked

"I was not sucking his face off" Sookie answered

"Hold up, since when did this happen?" Tara asked

"Hookah please, they been going at it every since he showed up on her doorstep" Lafayette answered

"What? Sookie, how could you not tell me? Wait wasn't he in a coma or something?" Tara asked

"He was, then he woke up, and he showed up at my door on Halloween" Sookie said

"Tell me you're not doing this again with him, after last time, I thought you were done with him. And how does Lafayette know about this and I don't?" Tara said

"Amelia told Lafayette, she probably couldn't reach you." Sookie said

"Are you going down the same path with him again? Cause honestly I can't deal with it, none of us can. Did you forget what he did to you? What you did to yourself?" Tara said

"I know and I remember! And I don't need you to remind me."

"Then why are you doing this to yourself again?"

"Because he's different, I'm different. I'm not that stupid 16 year old girl that fell in love with him!" Sookie yelled out

"Then what are you?" Tara asked

"Someone who's going to throw frosting at you if you don't shut the hell up and check up on that turkey!" Sookie said

"Gran would not appreciate that kind of language in her kitchen Sooks" Tara said

"Gran was also fond of eye fucking Eric too" Sookie said

"Hookah!" Lafayette laughed, "I do miss Gran"

"Me too. She made a mean pie" Tara said

Sookie missed Gran too. She put the spatula down and went into the living room without saying anything. Lafayette watched from the kitchen as Sookie went into the living room and grabbed Eric's hand and led him up the stairs. Pam wondered what was going on. Eric was following her to her room. Eric hadn't seen it since her birthday. Sookie slammed the door shut and pushed him onto the bed.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Eric asked as he sat up on the bed

Sookie got on top of him, straddling him, and started to kiss him.

"I can't think straight unless I get this out of my system. Or else I'll be thinking about this all throughout dinner" Sookie said as she reached down to his pants

"Sookie..." Eric groaned

* * *

Pam looked up as she heard the ceiling squeak and movement above her. Tara and Lafayette looked up when they heard the sound too.

"Hell with this, I'm going out for a smoke" Tara said as she went outside

"Wait for me" Lafayette followed

* * *

Sookie walked down the stairs and straightened out her clothes. Eric followed her down a few minutes later. She looked around and saw the house was empty. She looked outside the kitchen door and saw that Lafayette, Tara and Pam were standing around a fire making smores. Sookie noticed that it was the same barrel that she and Tara used to burn everything that Eric gave her.

"Hey, what are you doing out there?" Sookie yelled

"Well look who's done screwing the the tall blonde viking" Lafayette said

"We did not want to hear any sex sounds coming from either of you. When you're done we'll come back in" Tara said

"We're done, get back in here already" Sookie said

"If you try to mount my brother on the dining room table I'm leaving! I don't need to be emotionally scarred for life" Pam said

* * *

The group finally settled into the dining room and the table was set. Gran's seat was left empty and Sookie looked over at her empty seat.

"Lafayette you want to carve the turkey?" Sookie asked

"Just cause I do it at work all day don't meant I want to do it again here for free, you know I'm just messing with you. I'll do it" Lafayette said as she got up and started to carve up the turkey.

* * *

The group sat there, stuffed and entering a food coma. They sat there looking at what was left of the bird and the half empty sides.

"This is worse than thanksgiving" Tara said

"You say that every year" Lafayette said

"Well it is" Tara said

"We should go" Pam said

Eric looked over at her and sighed. He knew he couldn't stay, especially on that tiny couch.

"I kinda wish I still had that wheelchair, that way you can just wheel me out" Eric said

"Wheel me out while you're at it" Pam said

"You'll come back tomorrow?" Sookie asked

"Yeah, I'll be back" Eric leaned over and kissed her

"Ugh, gag" Pam said as she got up, "I'm going to the car. Night everyone. Oh and Merry Christmas and all that other crap"

Eric slowly got up and Sookie followed him as he walked towards the door.

"Do you want to take anything with you?" Sookie asked

"Yes," Eric pulled her closer and kissed her

"I meant foodwise" Sookie said

"I'm good on that. Do you want your present tonight or tomorrow?"

"What do you think?"

Eric smiled and took out a small velvet box out of his back pocket. Sookie's fingers touched the dark velvet outside and looked up at Eric. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Sookie?" Eric said

"You're my present, I'm just so glad that you woke up"

Eric smiled and put his arms around her. He leaned down and could smell her hair. His hand stroked her hair gently.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve you"

Sookie looked up. Eric leaned down and kissed her softly. The sound of Pam honking the horn in the car pulled the both of them back to reality.

"Open it" Eric said

Sookie let go of Eric and opened the velvet box. Inside was a charm bracelet. There was a yellow goldfish cracker charm, a peach charm, a slice of pie charm, hello kitty charm, a ferris wheel charm, a blue fairy charm, a smores charm, a shamrock charm, a football helmet charm, a cupcake charm, and a red crystal heart charm.

"It's beautiful Eric" Sookie said as she held it in her hands

"I'm glad you like it" Eric wrapped it around her wrist and closed the clasp.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sookie asked

"Always" Eric kissed her goodbye and left

* * *

Pam drove Eric to the storage facility. They walked down the row of storage units and stopped at number 227. Pam unlocked the door and pulled the door up. Inside was all of Eric's stuff. Eric walked in and looked around.

"The movers just took everything in your apartment and put it in here" Pam said

"Where's my car?"

"It's in the lot in the back. Same number. Not sure if it still runs"

Eric looked at his stuff, packed into boxes. His life fit into this storage unit. Everything he was in here. And he looked at it, wondering if it added up to anything. It was sad that everything fit into the storage unit. It was sad that his life was just a bunch of boxes neatly stacked on top of each other.

"Eric?" Pam said

Eric turned around and looked at her

"Are you ok?" Pam asked

"Yeah, just dusty in here"

* * *

Sookie was making a fresh pot of coffee when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and saw it was Eric and Pam. She opened the door still dressed in her pajamas.

"Merry Christmas" Sookie said

"Merry Christmas" Eric said as he walked in

"Yeah what he said" Pam said as she walked in

"There's coffee if you want some" Sookie said

"Yes!" Pam said as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup.

Eric glanced down and saw Sookie was wearing the charm bracelet he gave her. Sookie walked into the living room and went to get Eric's present. Eric followed her in and sat down on the couch. She sat down next to him and handed him his present.

"Hope you like it" Sookie said nervously

Eric reached out and held her hand. He turned her palm up and then covered her hand with his. She felt something fall into her hand. Eric slowly pulled his hands away. Sookie looked down and in her hand was a silver necklace. It was a heart with diamonds on the border. It hung delicately through the hoop of the heart on a silver chain.

"Eric, it's too much"

"You've always had it, I just never said it"

"Eric..."

"I couldn't say it that year, but I'm saying it now. I don't want another 2 years to go by and you not knowing it."

"I know Eric, I know"

Sookie leaned closer to him and kissed him. His hands reached up into her hair as she pushed him back onto the couch. Her legs moved and straddled him. Eric trailed kisses down to her jaw and neck. He pushed her hair back and then whispered in her ear.  
Sookie stopped and turned her head. He finally said it. Three words, eight letters, he finally said it.

"I love you too" Sookie said as she kissed Eric again.

"It's like watching animals on the discovery channel! You better not do it in front of me! " Pam said as she held her cup of coffee standing over the couch.

* * *

AN: So I don't know what Sookie got Eric as a present. Any suggestions? Anyone? yeah I know the last Christmas I kinda left that out too. But I'm at a lost at what she could get him. Also do you think they should talk already? Or keep doing it like the world's gonna end? lol!


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Hello to the 5 people still reading this! *waves* It being the holidays and all I wasn't able to write anymore, but here's some! I realize now that I completely forgot about Jason in the last chapt, but that's ok, it seems like no one missed him. Here's another chapt, it's a bit shorter but hey. Happy new Year! And as always thank you for reading!

* * *

Pam was driving Eric to meet Sookie at Merlotte's for their New Year's party.

"I think you're starting to like it down here. Backwater town in the middle of nowhere" Pam said

"They'll even let you throw peanuts on the floor" Eric said

"Really? I'm excited"

* * *

Sookie was inside Merlotte's. Tara was there busting on Lafayette who was working in the kitchen. The place was packed with people who were already drunk. Eric and Pam walked in and Sookie's face lit up. She ran to the two and hugged them both.

"I'm glad you both made it" Sookie said

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Eric said

"cheesy" Pam said as she walked off

"What's with her?" Sookie asked

"I told her she could throw peanuts on the floor"

"Why did you do that?"

"Gave her something to look forward to"

Sookie kissed Eric on his cheek and took his hand and led him in.

"How did you spend last new years eve?" Eric asked

"I spent it with Talbot in New York. It was this crazy party, Talbot really likes to party"

"Did you kiss him at midnight?"

"You know he's gay right?"

"Oh I know, the fact that he was eye fucking the hell out of me was a hint"

"No, I didn't kiss him at midnight. He was busy with someone else. Besides, you're here now, unless you plan on running out on me"

"I can't run. I could probably go at the same speed of old people when they try to walk with those walkers with the wheels on it"

"Eric, you'll get better, and you can run a marathon after"

"Doubt it"

"Eric, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Eric, it's me. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now"

Sookie held onto Eric's hand and and led him out back next to the garbage dumpsters.

"What are we doing out here?" Eric asked

"It's cold out here, and it smells. Whatever it is, you're going to say it and get it out, the faster you do it the faster we can go back inside"

"Sookie, you're being-"

"Out with it!"

"Stubborn"

"Faster you say what's bothering you the faster we can go back inside"

"I don't know what I'm doing"

"As opposed to?"

"I don't know what I'm doing with my life"

"Join the club"

"I don't know if I should go back to school, or what. I really don't know. I have to figure it out Sookie, on my own"

The last three words stung her. She looked at him and realized what he was saying. And she wouldn't do it again. She wouldn't go through it again. She wouldn't survive it again.

"I have to figure out who I am. I have to. And Pam's already put her life on hold for me, I can't ask the same thing from you. It's not fair"

"Stop being so high handed!"

"Please Sookie, just try to understand. You have school, you have direction, you have goals, you have a future. I'm just a compass spinning around with no idea which direction is what. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm not good for you"

Sookie's hand slapped him hard across the face. Eric stepped back. He turned back to her, rubbing his cheek. Her eyes were lined with tears.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sookie screamed

Eric knew she was hurt. He didn't answer. He couldn't even blink. And hell she slapped him pretty hard. He was sure his cheek was red from it.

"Answer me!" Sookie pushed him back, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I don't know" Eric answered

"Yes you do, you're a cocky, smug bastard! You're Eric fucking Northman!" Sookie grabbed onto his shirt, "You're MY Eric!"

"I'll always be your Eric"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to figure out who I am, what I'm doing. It's not fair to you"

"You never asked me"

"I can't ask you. I can't"

"But, you're everything to me. You've always been everything. I loved you since I was 16."

"You're not 16 anymore."

"No, I'm not"

"Then let me go"

"No. I won't. You can't get rid of me that easy! And I swear if you fucking say that stupid line about setting something free and it coming back to me I will knee you in the balls right now! That's what ugly desperate people say when they get dumped! And I am NOT ugly or desperate, and I am not getting dumped!"

So she quoted Talbot. Good old Talbot. He was blunt and honest and right now she was glad she was his friend. What else did Talbot say?

Eric just looked at her confused. His hands reached down to her fists holding onto his shirt.

"I am not your everything. I am just Eric."

"You're MY Eric. I lost you once, and I won't loose you again. I won't do it again. I won't."

"Why can't you let me go? Can't you see I'm no good for you?"

"Why can't you see the way I see you? Why can't you understand? You're not broken."

"I'm not the same"

"Neither am I. We grew up a little. It happens. Then you'll get white hair in your pubes, your eyes will turn grey instead of blue and everything turns leathery. And those abs that I love so much will turn into a giant keg."

"It'll never turn into a giant keg, it's me remember?"

Sookie let out a small laugh. Eric reached out and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry, guys can't handle it when a girl cries"

"You aren't most guys"

"I know."

"Then get your head out of your ass. You left once, you do it again and I won't be here."

"Technically you left, you stormed out of my apartment"

"Shut up. Why are you pushing me away for? You tell me you love me and then the next second you don't want me around. What the hell Eric?"

"How can I be everything to you? I don't even know who I am anymore"

"Because you are. Because you were my whole world, and when you left, you took everything with you. It took me a while to figure out who I was without you. I did it, and it sucked, and I'm not going to do it again. You're everything to me cause I love you, you big idiot. Now wake the fuck up!"

"I love you. You are everything to me, that's why I can't do this to you. I can't ask you to do this"

"I'm volunteering then"

"You are so stubborn"

"And you're being a chicken shit right about now. This is so unlike you."

"How can you love someone who doesn't even know who they are anymore?"

"Because I do. I love everything about you. Even the cocky smug arrogant bastard part of you, the I'm going to drive like an asshole part of you, the I can't admit when I'm wrong part of you, the I make terrible deformed pancakes part, or the stop using up all my shampoo part of you. Or the I speak sexy Swedish cause I'm a big tall viking part of you, or the look at me I'm so pretty and everyone in the room wants to eye fuck the hell out of me-"

Eric silenced her with a kiss. Her fists opened up on his chest and slowly wrapped around his neck.

"Don't ever do that again" Sookie said as she hit him lightly on the shoulder

"Kiss you?"

"No, scare me like that"

"I'm scared too"

"Then we can both be scared, together"

"Alright"

"Does that metal rod in your back ever get cold?"

"I don't know"

"Well I don't want to find out, let's go back inside, it's freezing out here"

Sookie held onto his hand and led him back inside. She squeezed his hand a little as they walked back into the crowd of people. They were watching the ball drop on TV. They crowd started to get really loud. They started to count down. Sookie felt Eric pull her back. She followed him as he quietly walked into the ladies room. Sookie was pulled into a bathroom stall and was pushed up against the door. She felt Eric's hands roaming under her sweater as his lips devoured hers.

"Eric what are you doing?"

"Starting the new year right"

"Eric, this isn't good for your back"

"I know, starting in the new year I'll take my recovery seriously. Until then..." Eric trailed kisses down her neck and pulled at her jeans.

The crowd cheered and screamed out Happy New Year. No one noticed that Sookie and Eric were missing or heard them. Confetti was thrown around and streamers were thrown.

Sookie was up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Eric. She held onto him as he was inside her. They heard the cheers of the crowd.

"Happy New Year Eric" Sookie gasped out

"Happy New Year Sookie" Eric said as he kissed her

Pam walked into the ladies room as some redneck had spilled their drink on her shirt. She was dabbing it with a napkin. She reached to get more paper towels and saw in the mirror, Eric's shoes.

"Oh cmon now! You two are a bunch of animals in heat or something! Dont make me get you neutered Eric!" Pam yelled

"You're ruining the mood right now!" Eric yelled

"Why the hell am I the adult now! This totally sucks! Get out here you two! And put your clothes back on! I don't need to go to therapy for this!"

* * *

At the airport Sookie was sitting in the waiting area for her flight back to New York. She was reading a magazine when someone stood in front of her blocking her light. She ignored them.

"So you come here often?"

Sookie looked up and saw Eric standing there holding a bottle of sparkling water.

"Shouldn't you be in the first class lounge?" Sookie said never taking her eyes off her magazine

"I was, it's kinda boring in there"

"Well us little people here have to make due with what we have"

"Does that mean you won't give me your number?"

"Is that your A game? Cause seriously you're beyond rusty then."

"I don't need cheesy pick up lines. It is me after all"

"Oh yeah, it's you alright, and you're definitely back."

Eric sat down next to Sookie. The seat was uncomfortable and he stood up.

"How does anyone sit in those? Are they made for midgets?"

"They're made for normal sized people. Not freakishly tall Vikings"

Eric knelt down and lifted her chin up.

"I'm going back to school" Eric said

"Ok, so am I"

"No, I mean I'm going to finish up at LSU, I only had a semester left, so I'm going to finish it."

"Ok..."

"Which means I won't be staying in New York."

"What about your physical therapy?"

"I can have it done in Nola. My dad will pay for it wherever I am." Eric said as he took her hand and held it in his, "I know this won't be easy"

Sookie looked around and noticed people were staring at them. Eric's thumbs were rubbing circles into her hand.

"Sookie, I'm still figuring stuff out, but I realized there are some things I have to finish. I'm going to do this. I'm gonna stay here, and you're gonna go off to New York, just don't forget me"

"How can I possibly forget you? I left this state to forget you and your brain damaged self came to New York. I don't think I'll ever escape you"

"You sure you still want to do this with me?"

"Yes, you can't get rid of me that easily. Besides I'm going to charge Talbot for eye fucking you"

"My virgin ears!"

"Ain't nothing on you that's virgin"

"Maybe this," Eric reached into his jacket and pulled something. The woman nearby squealed out loud. Sookie and Eric both looked at her confused.

She looked away. Eric took out of his jacket the big yellow goldfish container and handed it to Sookie.

"You left this" Eric said

"He keeps getting lost. I should put those chips they put in dogs on him"

"Those only work when they get found and scanned"

"Oh, well then I guess I should put a gps thing on him then"

"How old are those goldfish?"

"Not sure, they should be good"

Eric opened the goldfish container and reached inside.

"What the hell are you doing!" Pam yelled from behind them

Sookie and Eric both turned around and looked at Pam.

"What?" Eric asked

Sookie looked at Pam then back at Eric and then around at everyone staring at them. Then she realized why Pam was yelling at them.

"No, no no no! Eric get up!" Sookie pushed him away

"What?" Eric said as he stood up

"Eric, it looked like you were gonna, you were gonna" Sookie stuttered out

"I was what?" Eric asked

"I swear you are retarded, how am I even related to you?" Pam said

"What? I don't get it" Eric said

"Everyone here thought you were going to pop the question to your southern belle here." Pam said, " I hope I did interrupt"

"Huh? Oh..." Eric finally realized what Pam was saying, "OH!"

Eric's face turned pale white, and he looked scared for the first time. Pam had never seen Eric get this pale or this scared.

"No.." Eric said as he held the goldfish container up, "No, I just wanted to get some goldfish see? No, not that, no, no no"

"Yes, no, no not that. NO! See, we're an agreement Pam" Sookie said

"God what is with you two? You'll exchange body fluids but the idea of a ring freaks BOTH of you out. What the fuck?" Pam said

Eric quickly passed the goldfish container back to Sookie but since it was still open, all the goldfish inside fell out.

"Shit!" Sookie bent down to pick them up and knocked her head into Eric's as he was bending down.

"Ow!" they both said

"Are you both retarded?" Pam glared at both of them, "I'll be in the car" Pam said as she walked off

* * *

Sookie was starting her shift at the sports bar when Talbot walked in. She was wiping down the bar when he sat down in front of her.

"Hello sunshine, did you miss me?" Talbot said

"Talbot, you're back! And you're tan!" Sookie reached over and hugged him

"Yes, very tan. How was your winter break?"

"Great, how was yours?"

"You know how it is, sun, sand, men. Where's your eye candy?"

"He's still down there. He's finishing up school at LSU"

"Really? I didn't think you did long distance relationships"

"Not like I have a say. Besides, he's only got one semester left. I've got 2 years left here."

Talbot looked at the charm bracelet around Sookie's wrist.

"What's this?" Talbot reached out and touched one of the charms on her bracelet

"Oh, a gift from Eric"

"I'm sure it is," Talbot reached over and held the heart pendant hanging on her necklace in his hand, "this too?"

"Yes" Sookie answered

Had it been any other guy who reached into her cleavage to touch the necklace she would have knocked them hard into next week. But it was Talbot who clearly had no interest in her girls, or concept of personal space.

"He has good taste. Did you thank him properly? I mean it came in a blue box"

"What? It didn't come in a box, he just gave it to me"

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what? It's a heart, it's his heart. Now it's my heart. That's all that matters"

"My Sookie, all grown up. And to think a year ago we were hitting the parties like we owned the city, breaking hearts along the way. Now look at you, smitten with one guy"

"I'm not smitten, I don't do smitten"

"But you do him so well"

"Talbot!"

* * *

Eric stood over the sink looking at himself in the mirror. He looked at his blonde hair and in one fast motion he grabbed it up and cut it off, letting it fall into the sink. He realized he did a crappy job and that his hair was all uneven. He pulled on his coldplay knit hat and went out.

His corvette still needed a lot of work, so he was renting a black bmw in the meantime. He drove to campus and looked around. It looked the same to him but it wasn't. He wasn't the same. He walked to class and noticed that he wasn't the center of everyone's attention as he was before when he played football. In fact he just blended in with everyone else. He sat down in the lecture hall and looked around.

He was surrounded by at least a hundred students but he had never felt more alone.

* * *

AN: Happy New Year! And yeah I totally copped out and didn't say what Sookie gave Eric for xmas. I read all your wonderful comments. Though Sookie did burn everything he ever gave her, and pictures and etc in that giant bonfire and made smores after. Remember Tara saved her phone from being thrown in. So I guess they'll have to make new memories. Awe...


	31. Chapter 31

AN: I know, writer's block and a few other things. But here's a chapter. Hope you're amused. And yes there really is a place called La Cheesecake, and they make awesome cheesecake. Thank you for putting this story on your alerts and faves, and thank you for your time in reading this story and your reviews. I know some of you have left personal notes and I'm really honored that you would share that with me. I swear this story started off randomly but then turned into something else. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Pam walked into Eric's new apartment. He wasn't home so she dropped off the papers on his table and headed out. She opened the door and Eric was standing there about to open the door.

"Hey bro" Pam said

"Hey Pam" Eric said as he walked into the apartment

"Coldplay really?" Pam teased

"Not now Pam" Eric took his hat off and Pam gasped.

"What happened? Did you and a weed wacker get in a fight?"

"Shut up Pam"

"Why did you butcher your hair?"

"I needed a change"

"So you get a new car or new shoes, not torture your hair! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, what are you doing here?"

"Dad wanted me to drop off some papers for you, but damn Eric, you gotta fix it. You can't walk around like that. You have to cut it into some form of something, the whole Cobain look went out like how many decades ago?"

"You're not helping"

"Come on you big baby, my stylist will fix it. I will not have you running around looking like this. Bad enough you're a gimp"

* * *

Sookie was walking in the library when she stopped suddenly and hid behind the stacks. She peered out and there was Bill sitting there with his laptop. She wondered what he was doing here in New York of all places. She looked around to see if she could find another way to leave without being noticed.

Lorena sat down next to Bill and kissed him on the cheek. He turned and kissed her back on the lips. She whispered something into his ear and left quickly. Bill then quickly put his things into his bag and started to leave. Sookie decided to quickly leave as well. But as she made her way through the stacks she ran right into Bill.

"Oh sorry!" Sookie said

"Sorry," Bill said as he realized who it was, "It's you. God does that mean he's here too?"

"What? No, he's not. Um, sorry about before"

"It's alright"

"No, I mean, he told me what you did for me before, how you helped him find me"

"Oh, no, I mean, you don't have to thank me, I would have done that for anyone. I mean, no one deserves that"

"Did you see what was in my file?"

"It was a large file, I just went in and changed a few things, that's all. We didn't have time to look at everything, just the address and I made a file that your brother was around. Um, I really have to go"

"I'm sorry, I know I have no right to ask you for anything, considering how you were treated and all, but can you just delete my file"

"You're over 18 now aren't you? It doesn't matter cause it gets sealed"

"I just want you to delete one part of it"

"Ok, I'll do it, I really have to go"

"Can you just do it now?"

Bill looked at Sookie as he desperately wanted to get to where he was going. But she wouldn't move out of the way.

"I will, but I'm late and someone's waiting for me. I really have to go"

"It'll just take a minute, please?"

"Bill, what's the hold up?" Lorena asked from behind them

"Lorena, sorry, I ran into someone, I was trying to get to you really" Bill said

Lorena looked at Sookie and then back at Bill.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were um, nevermind. Can you just delete the hospital file please? Sorry I didn't mean to keep you"

"Of course," Bill said as he looked back to Lorena who was looking at them weird.

"I'm Lorena by the way" Lorena said

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Sookie. You must be Bill's girlfriend?"

"Yes, why is everyone so surprised at that?"

"Well, cause it's Bill. And wow, Eric was right, you are so out of his league"

"Sookie!" Bill growled

"Sorry, I mean you're really pretty" Sookie

Lorena laughed.

"Bill's one of the few people that understand me. Plus I really like nerdy guys"

"That explains a lot"

"Lorena!" Bill whined

"Sorry, it was nice meeting you Sookie. Cmon Bill you've kept me waiting long enough" Lorena took his hand and led him back into the stacks where they disappeared.

Sookie giggled to herself. So Bill had a girlfriend. And she had inadvertently cock blocked him from getting to her in the stacks. Eric was right, she was definitely out of Bill's league, and she wondered what was wrong with her if she was with Bill. Then again to each their own. She looked pretty enough and she admitted she liked nerdy guys. She stopped her train of thought and decided to text Eric.

_S: OMG you'll never guess who I ran into here at the NYU library!_

_E: Santa?_

_S: Bill, and he's with his gf. And damn you were right, she is way too pretty to be with him_

_E: Told you! What are they doing up there?_

_S: No idea, apparently I was being a huge cockblock. They were trying to get it on in the stacks. Ew._

_E: I did not need the visual_

_S: We both should suffer._

_E: Speak for yourself. I'm suffering through this boring lecture_

_S: Pay attention then!_

_E: You keep texting me_

_S: Fine I'll stop, I'll talk to you later_

_E: Boo!_

* * *

Eric was walking around campus on his way to class when he noticed that the energy on the campus had changed. He hadn't noticed it before because he was actually trying to do well in school but everyone seemed to have football on the mind. He looked around and realized that LSU was playing Bama. Eric felt a sense of loss, because more than a year ago, it was him playing against Bama. It was him running down the field. It was him that everyone looked at and cheered for. And now he was no one, fading into the background. Part of him wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready to let it all go yet. Part of him still hoped or clung to the idea that he could go back. That maybe one day he could run down the field again.

He came to the harsh realization that that part of his life was over. Football was his entire life since he was a kid. It was all he wanted to do, all he could do. And when took that fall on the field, it was over. He was a damn vegetable. He had lost a year of his life. He had lost his chance to play. And he almost lost her.

He watched as everyone walked around wearing their LSU colors proudly. He watched as they cheered for the new team. He watched as he became a faded memory. He took out his phone and looked at the picture of Sookie smiling at him. It was enough for him to hold onto.

* * *

Sookie was working her shift at the sports bar for Valentine's day. Her boss wanted all the waitresses to dress up in sexy costumes. Which translated into slutty. And he was basically trying to reuse the old halloween costumes he had. So they were walking around in sexy angels, sexy cupids, a sexy queen of hearts and a sexy nurse. The nurse didn't make sense, as it was red and white but had no real reason to be there. Sookie ended up with a sexy cupid costume. She knew the guys would be piling in as there was a game on. There was always a game on. She made her usual rounds, refilling empty glasses, and taking away the empties. She went behind the bar put the empty glasses into the bins and checked her phone. Eric had sent her a picture of himself, wearing his ridiculous coldplay knitt hat and him making a v with his fingers and sticking his tongue out. She rolled her eyes. Yes that Eric was all hers. She put her phone back and went back to work.

Talbot stopped by for a few minutes. He was all dressed up and going somewhere. There was always a party. And Talbot was always invited.

"Sookie, what are you wearing?" Talbot asked

"The boss wanted us dressed up for valentine's day"

"Is that polyester?"

"It's amazingly cheap and isn't holding together very well"

"Well that's because the girls want to come out and play"

"Did you come here to give me fashion advice?"

"No, just dropping by to see how you were doing. And to see if you wanted to go to the party with me"

"You know I'm here till 9"

"Party's not over till 3 you know"

"I know"

"You know where to find me, happy valentine's day"

"Thanks, Happy Valentine's day" Sookie hugged Talbot

* * *

Sookie finished her shift at 9, and walked back to her apartment. Amelia was working on another off broadway play again. It was freezing in NYC in February, and she regretted not changing out of her costume as she ran back to the apartment building. She took her keys out of the bag and walked down the hall. She wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a nice pint of ice cream. She turned the corner and she saw her Viking sitting at her door. His long legs took up the entire hallway as he at there, leaning against the door with his head down, wearing the same annoying coldplay knit hat. She stopped for a second, taking in the image of Eric sitting there. It seemed oddly familiar.

"Eric?" Sookie asked as she walked closer

He lifted his head up and smiled. He got up and hugged her. It had been more than a month since she felt Eric's touch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. What the hell is on your head?"

Sookie pulled the halo off her head.

"Costume they made us wear at work. I'm glad you're here"

Sookie opened the door to her apartment and let Eric in. He picked up his bag and walked in.

"I got you something" Eric said as he took something out of his bag

"You didn't have to, I didn't have time to get you anything, then again I didn't know you were coming" Sookie said as she took her coat off.

Eric stood there speechless for a moment as he stared at her in the sexy cupid costume.

"What?" Sookie asked

"That's what you were wearing at work?"

"Yeah, I hate it when they make us dress up. Like it isn't degrading enough that they make us wear these short shorts"

Eric put the box down on the table and in two steps he was holding her in his arms and kissing her. She dropped the halo she was holding onto the floor as her arms wrapped around him.

"This is the best present ever" Eric said

Sookie smiled and lay her head on his chest.

"I missed you" Sookie said

"I know, it is me"

Sookie lifted her head and lightly hit Eric's chest.

"I got you something" Eric said as he went back to the box on the table

"What is it?" Sookie asked as he placed it in her hands

"La Cheesecake? Really?"

"It's a cheesecake, a really good cheesecake"

"I swear you're always trying to get my ass fat"

"It's a cute ass" Sookie put the box on the table.

"And speaking of asses," Sookie reached up and pulled his knit hat off his head, She gasped.

"What happened?"

"I cut it"

"Why?"

"It's just hair, why are you and Pam freaking out over it"

"Cause it was so pretty, and now it's all gone" Sookie reached over and ran her fingers through his short hair, "But this is definitely sexy"

"Am I pretty again?"

"This is so unfair, no matter what you do to your hair you'll always look good."

"It is me"

"Stop talking" Sookie pulled Eric by the shirt and kissed him

* * *

Eric was walking down the hallway to his micro economics class when he saw Thalia. He met her in class and was one of the few people who didn't know who he was. She was an exchange student from Greece. She was only there for the year, and she seemed friendly enough, and harmless enough. Her english wasn't the greatest and she didn't understand all the slang American kids were using. But she understood all the mechanics in economics and didn't mind helping Eric.

"Hey Thalia" Eric smiled

"Hello, did you read the chapters?"

"Sorta, I don't totally get it though"

"It would help if you read it"

"I did read it. I just don't understand it"

"Do I have to draw pictures again?"

* * *

Sookie was heading to the library to return a few books when she saw Bill again. She walked over to say hello. She noticed Lorena was no where to be seen.

"Hi Bill" Sookie said

"Hello"

"How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine. Lorena around?"

"No, she's in class"

"Oh."

"I deleted the part of your file. Social services sealed your file. No one will have access to it"

"But you were able to"

"Well that's because you asked me to. Look, the hospital will still have their own records. But it's not in your social services file anymore"

"Thank you"

"For what it's worth, Eric did see it, and he still wanted to find you. He didn't care."

"How much did he read?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he just wanted to find you that night. And it sure as hell wasn't easy for him, or me"

"I can imagine"

"No you can't, 3 football players show up to your apartment and your girlfriend is there, and you just hope they're not there to embarrass the hell out of you"

"three?"

"Eric, Quinn and Alcide"

"Oh"

Sookie didn't realize that Quinn and Alcide were there as well. She also didn't want to think about Quinn either. Or the things she had done with him. She was just glad it was over as quickly as it had started, which wasn't long.

"Thanks Bill" Sookie smiled and quickly left.

Outside the library Sookie called Eric. She wanted to hear his voice, she wanted to talk to him. She was feeling the urge to be with him. If what Bill said was true, then he he did love her back then, in his own little way. And he even swallowed his own pride to ask Bill for help.

Eric was outside sitting at a table with Thalia as she drew how micro economics worked with cars and stick figures. His phone rang and he knew it was Sookie as he gave her a special ringtone.

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

"Hey beautiful" Eric answered

"Hey," Sookie said as she bit her bottom lip

"What's up?"

"Um, nothing really, I kinda ran into Bill in the library again"

"Is he being a creeper cause I'll fly up there and kick the crap out of him"

"No, he's a pretty decent guy. I just wanted to see how you were. And I love you"

"Sookie? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to hear your voice"

"Eric, stop talking and pay attention. You have to write a paper!" Thalia yelled

"Who's that?" Sookie asked

"Oh, that's Thalia, she's an exchange student from Greece. She's helping me in my micro economics class. Apparently I'm suppose to write a paper"

"I'll bet"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"What? You get Talbot"

"Talbot's gay"

"So?"

"Is Thalia gay?"

"I don't know, I never asked. I thought it would be rude to ask, don't you? But I'll ask just for you"

"Nevermind. I'm sure you're getting eye fucked the hell out of down there"

"Not really. Half the people here don't know me. And the other half just stare are me cause they're amazed I'm not a gimp"

"Oh"

"Anyways, I gotta do this paper thing. But I'll be up for St Patty's day"

"You don't have to do that"

"Oh cmon, I've always wanted to see the parade there. See people drink green beer and throw up in the street at 10am"

"Ugh, why would you want to see that?"

"Why not? Besides, that's the night you kissed me, and mauled me like a kitty on the hood of my car"

"Oh my god, I did NOT!"

"You so did, but I know, it's me, you can't help yourself"

"Go write your paper"

"Miss me already?"

"No, I'll talk to you later"

Eric smiled as he put his phone down onto the table.

"Heads up!"

Eric turned his head and saw the football come straight towards him. He caught it. It felt good to have it in his hands again. His hands missed the feeling. A guy came running towards him and stopped after a few steps.

"A little help?" he yelled

Eric held the ball in his hands and stood up. His fingers traced over the laces and the small bumps on the football. He held it and threw it far. The guy watched the ball go over him and watched as his friend tried to catch it at the other end. He fumbled and dropped it. The first guy turned back at Eric who was grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Damn, you're good. Ever think of playing?"

"I know, and I have" Eric said as he walked away

"Hey! You still have a paper to write!" Thalia yelled

* * *

Sookie was talking on the phone with Tara. They were catching up on old times, as they hadn't spoken in months and emailed each other weekly on what was going on.

"So what's the big deal then?" Tara asked

"I don't know, it's like things are going ok, and I'm afraid if I'm actually happy that it'll all come crashing down"

"Sook you deserve to be happy"

"I know, but it's like I finally got Eric back, and he actually loves me"

"What do you mean actually?"

"I mean he really does love me, even after all the fuck up shit in my life. I'm afraid I'll screw it up somehow"

"I think you've been up north too long. It's affecting your head. There's nothing wrong with being happy. Why are you so paranoid? You said he went to the strip club to find you. Seriously, what guy does that? And he didn't even bring it up when you got back together. And he's not a woman who's gonna hold onto it and use it against you later"

"No, he's definitely all male"

"Slut. I know you've been checking on that"

"And what about you? You still eating Eggs?"

"Sookie, what would your gran say if she heard you talking like that?"

"She'd want a good look at him too. Gran did like to eye fuck people"

Both girls laughed.

"That she did. And I'm still seeing Eggs. We get along"

"So what does seeing mean?"

"It means we see each other. And I know what you're getting at"

"I'm just asking"

"Well I'm not answering"

* * *

Eric was walking back to to his car in the parking lot. He had dropped his paper off and was pretty sure he did a good job on it. Thalia was helpful in writing the paper, she encouraged him and supported him. He'd always be grateful to her for that. But he was happy that she didn't know who he was before. He was glad that he didn't have to explain why he didn't play football anymore, or why there was a metal rod in his back. With her it was someone who didn't know his baggage. And Thalia was more driven on doing well for the semester than to think of him any thing else but a friend. Course Eric did mention Sookie several times.

Eric was walking when he saw a girl wearing a short blue dress, black peep toe heels and a paper burker king crown. Eric watched the girl as she walked awkwardly, he noticed that the heel from her shoe had broken off. He wondered why she was wearing the paper crown. She nervously played with her dark brown hair as she walked. Suddenly a group of guys walked around her and laughed. She tried to get past them.

"Cmon, that crown looks good on you!"

"Walk with pride! Like you own it!"

"Cause we heard you last night!"

The girl pushed her way through and ran into the parking lot, where she tripped and fell. She scrapped her knee and started to cry. The guys who were laughing at her walked off. Eric saw her on the ground crying. He knew he should have kept walking and just ignored it. But for some reason he couldn't.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"No!" she sobbed out

"Why at you wearing the burger king crown? Do you work at burger king?"

"No, I was walking back to my dorm room, and he put it on my head and told me to walk with pride cause I was amazing. But then he didn't tell me all his friends were going to be there"

It clicked in Eric's head what was going on.

"It's called the walk of shame for a reason"

"But he said he liked me and that I was amazing"

"What are you a freshman?"

"No, junior."

"Here" Eric extended his hand out to her.

She reached for it and he pulled her up.

"You should put a band aid on that" Eric said

"I'll do that when I get to my dorm"

Eric took the paper crown off her head.

"And stop wearing this. Who was the guy"

"Andre"

"Wait, skinny I look like i'm 16 andre? Male cheerleader Andre?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a punk ass little brat. And he put the crown on you? What happened chucky cheese run out of lead stuffed animals?"

"Are you trying to make me feel worse? Cause you are!"

"I'm not the one that hooked up with Andre of all people. Damn. Have some self respect"

"Geez thanks. I didn't think I could feel any worse"

"Hey burger queen!" a voice yelled******  
**

They both turned and saw a football flying right at her face. Eric reached out and caught it. The girl flinched back. She realized the ball didn't hit her and looked at Eric holding the ball in his hands.

"Thanks" she said

Eric didn't say anything. He watched the guy as he ran off. He waited and then he threw the ball. It hit him on the head and he fell down.

"You can thank me by saying it was you who threw the ball"

"Ok"

Eric turned to leave.

"Wait, I don't even know who you are" she said

"I'm Eric. And I'm late"

"I'm Felicia, and I'm going home"

"I'm going to see my girlfriend"

"Awe. I'm going to shower. See you around Eric"

* * *

Sookie was glad she wasn't forced to wear a sexy leprechaun costume. She just had to wear a short green cropped shirt with shamrocks on it and a plunging v neck and black booty shorts. She had to sell green shots and make sure no one started tossing the little people they hired to dress up as leprechauns. Sookie felt somewhat exposed but it wasn't that bad as the tips were piling on fast. And it was only 11am. She could only wonder what would happen after lunch. She still wore Eric's necklace and she was excited that he was coming.

Eric was walking to the sports bar when he saw the drunk people stumbling around in the streets. That and the puddles of green vomit he had to avoid. It was almost noon and he was watching people throw up into the streets already. He made it to her bar and his possessive nature came out when he saw Sookie dressed the way she was dressed and the way the guys were staring at her. Sookie smiled as she picked up the tray of jello shots and walked back to the bar. Eric walked over to her. Sookie turned and smiled when she saw him approach.

"You're early" Sookie said

"And you're under dressed" Eric said

"At least it's not some stupid costume"

Eric reached around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her a bit more forceful than usual, trying to prove a point that Sookie was his to everyone in the bar. She pushed him off slightly, trying to catch her breath.

"I get off at 3"

"Oh I'll get you off"

"Eric!"

Eric reached over to her neck and pulled out the necklace. The heart pendant laid in his hand and it sparkled as he looked at it.  
"I keep it close to my heart" Sookie said

Eric was walking with Sookie back to her apartment. She thought Eric wanted to see the parade but he just wanted to get into her apartment. She opened the door to her apartment and noticed Amelia's clothes thrown onto the floor.

"Amelia! I swear sometimes I think I live with a guy!" Sookie said as she picked up her clothes off the floor

Eric closed the door to the apartment and a woman's moan could be heard. Sookie and Eric both looked at each other.

"I guess Tray's here" Sookie said

"I don't think it's Tray" Eric said looking at the clothes on the floor

"Oh well, whatever. I'm not gonna be nosy" Sookie said picking up the clothes

The moaning got louder and soon there were 2. Eric and Sookie both looked at each other again. It was distinctly female, 2 females. Eric picked up a shoe off the f

* * *

loor.

"This is Pam's" Eric said flatly

"What?"

"This is her favorite pair of shoes. Some designer I can't say the name of, made it Italy or something, but it's got the purple she loves so much with the damn bow on it. It's her shoe! It's Pam's shoe!"

"What the hell is it doing here?"

"What is she doing with your roommate?"

"Oh my god!" Sookie dropped the clothes onto the floor, "we have to leave!"

"What do you mean leave?"

"Eric, shush!"

"It's not like they can hear us!"

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat drew their attention. They both turned and looked at Amelia in a bathrobe and Pam wrapped in a towel.

"Do you mind?" Pam said

* * *

AN: Yes, I went there. Don't ask me where I got the burger king crown idea from. those of you on tumblr should know. lol. Don't you like Sookie's ringtone on Eric's phone? And yes, La Cheesecake makes awesome cheesecake. And yes I should stop writing one shots cause I'm getting way distracted now. Don't worry, things will come to a screaming drama induced throwing of stuff across the room and breaking stuff soon. Do you like Eric's new haircut?


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Hey, remember me? Yeah I had writer's block on this story for the LONGEST time. I haven't forgotten this story at all. I just didn't know what to do after the last chapter. Plus it was my bday month, and real life took over.

I'll say this now. This story originally started as a way to get over some horrid experience from my past. I'm over it now, and I want to give these two the HEA that they deserve, the one that I never got. The one that most girls never get from the guy who breaks their heart and walks off. They'll probably be a few more chapters before I end this story. Thank you all for reading and messaging me and asking me if I've abandoned this fic. I'll see you at the bottom.

FYI: This picks up a week or less after the last chapt. They're on spring break!

* * *

Eric lay in the sand looking up at the sky, with the sounds of the ocean waves next to him. He looked over and saw Sookie laying there next to him. He reached out and held onto her hand and brought up to his lips. Sookie turned and looked at him through her sunglasses.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me" Eric said

"Trust me, I couldn't wait to get out of that apartment" Sookie replied

"You and me both. Some things cannot be unseen"

"At least it wasn't your towel they were using, or bath robe"

"Did you wash it?"

"No, I told them they could keep it"

"So generous of you. So how long are you going to keep avoiding them?"

"It's not them, its only Amelia. Pam has run off to wherever it is that Pam goes. I never figured Pam to play for the other team"

"Me neither, but then again she has been an opportunist"

"You took it really well"

"Nothing about her phases me anymore. I guess she decided that she needed to compete with me on this field too. It might just be a phase. Has she been trying to get friendly with you lately?"

"That's your sister!"

"Yes, I'm her brother, and I remember her saying something to you about me being off limits"

"That's not what she said, she said you were a manwhore and I could do better"

"Have you?"

"I'm trying to work on my tan here"

Eric smirked and got up and picked her up as well and started walking towards the water.

"Eric put me down! This isn't funny!"

Eric walked into the water and was about to drop her and she screamed.

"No! Don't put me down!"

"Make up your mind woman!"

Sookie hit Eric on his chest and he dropped her into the water. Sookie jumped out of the water and pushed him into the water. He grabbed her and pulled her back into the water.

* * *

Sookie walked into her apartment after her week long get away with Eric. She needed it. She dropped her bag off in her room and Amelia stood in her doorway.

"Hey, welcome back"

Sookie turned around.

"Hey, I just got back actually"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, nothing like hanging out at the beach for a week"

"Look, um, there's no real way of saying this"

"You don't have to"

"I know it was totally awkward for you guys to find us like that, but it wasn't like we planned it"

"I really don't need to know"

"Look, this is hard for me ok! I'm trying to talk to you here and you're just blowing me off!"

"You don't have to explain anything, what you do in your room is your business. I just didn't think you would do it with Pam. After all you did say she was a cold bitch to you in school"

"I know, but she's different, once you get past all the bs that she hides behind"

"Don't I know it"

"Yeah, but she's actually a good person. And I know this must be weird for you"

"No, I think it's more weird for Eric. Catching his sister doing stuff no brother ever wants to see."

"Yeah, so you're ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause, me and Pam are seeing each other now"

"What happened to men?"

"Men got boring and old real fast. Besides it just kinda happened, I didn't know I would be attracted to her until it happened"

"So does that mean I'll be seeing more of Pam here?"

"Not really, she doesn't like to trek down here, she rather me meet her at her posh hotel instead"

"Sounds like her"

* * *

Eric walked into his apartment and threw the plastic bag he was holding onto a chair. He put his keys on the table when he heard the distinct sound of click clacking on his floors. He looked up and saw Pam standing there.

"Hi to you too bro, I'm fine thanks for asking" Pam said

"Now that we have that out of the way"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No, I'm kinda busy, you know I'm finally graduating and all"

"Does it freak you out?"

"What? The fact that I'm actually graduating?"

"Not that"

"Oh the fact that you decided to compete with me on the same field? Not really. Then again I always knew you were greedy"

"Cut the crap"

"Whatever you want to do, who ever you want to do, it's up to you"

"Did you tell dad?"

"No, why would I?"

"Cause I want to"

"Good luck with that"

"I figure I'd tell him in person"

"When do we ever see him?"

"Isn't he coming to your ceremony?"

"This is dad remember? He didn't show up when I was a vegetable in Switzerland"

"He did, he came to see you a few times. He'd come if you told him about it"

"I stopped telling him about it a while ago. All the games I played and he never showed up to. It doesn't matter"

"Eric"

"As long as you're there, it doesn't matter" Eric kissed her on her forehead

* * *

Sookie was sitting in the classroom taking her exam. She wish she had studied more. She chewed on the end of her pencil and filled out her exam. She glanced up at the clock and realized she had 2 hours left.

Sookie ran out of the classroom and started running towards her apartment. She had finished her last exam and was trying to get to the airport for her flight back down to Louisiana. She was cutting it seriously close for Eric's graduation.

* * *

Eric put on the polyester robe on and looked at the square hat with the tassel hanging on it. Pam walked over to him and fixed his collar a bit.

"This polyester is absolutely horrible" Pam said

"It's not helping that I'm sweating and it just holds all the sweat in here"

"Thank you for being grossier than you already are"

"Do i have to wear this pizza box on my head?"

"I thought you liked tassels"

"Only on girls, something we have in common"

Pam hit Eric in his shoulder and walked off.

* * *

Sookie was running towards the stadium like a crazed woman, holding onto her bags and shoes as she ran into the stadium. She had no idea where Pam was. She looked at her phone and tried to find her. Instead she heard a loud roar of voices, hats being thrown into the air and realized it was over. She eventually found Pam and Eric talking to an older man. She saw that they were talking and it seemed really intense. Pam said something and then stormed off. Eric watched her and then the older man said something to him and then walked off. Eric sighed and smiled when he saw Sookie standing there.

"Hey," he walked closer to her, "you made it"

"Yeah, just barely"

"I'm glad you're here"

"Who was that talking to you and Pam?"

"That was my dad"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Pam just dropped the bomb on him, and walked off"

"Why?"

"Cause he took it too well. She wanted a reaction from him, and didn't get one. Gave her some speech about how he'd always accept her and blah blah blah. I'm sweating through this damn polyester dress, I need to get out of here"

Sookie and Eric walked out of the giant stadium where they saw Sophie Ann hugging some guy who graduated also. Sophie Ann sneered at the two and looked away.

"What's she doing here?" Sookie asked

"Apparently she goes here" Eric answered

"Really? Figured she'd be in some expensive school or something"

"They let gimps graduate?" Sophie Ann said appearing in front of them

"I'm really glad I didn't talk to you the entire time I was here" Eric said

"Most people are doctors for the amount that you've spent here in school. Daddy couldn't buy your way out?" Sophie Ann said

"Go away Sophie Ann. This isn't high school anymore" Sookie said

"And you're still around? I didn't realize Eric kept pets"

Eric held onto Sookie and pulled her back.

"Always so poor white trash" Sophie Ann said eyeing her up and down

"Sophie Ann, what are you doing here?" Felicia said walking up to them

"You!" Sophie Anne hissed

"Are you still mad that I nailed your brother?" Felicia smiled

"Slut"

"Takes one to know one"

Eric and Sookie just watched the banter between the two wondering what was going on.

"Stay away from my brother!"

"He doesn't seem to want to. Apparently he's in love with me, I wonder why"

"He doesn't love you, he only wants what's between your legs"

"I could say the same for your current boyfriend. You ever get that herpes cleared up?"

Sophie Ann's face scrunched up with anger and she stormed off. Felicia smiled and waved to her.

"great talking to you, let's never do it again" Felicia yelled out

"Felicia what are you doing here?" Eric asked

"I was looking for my friend, saw Sophie Ann looking all constipated again, figured it was you. You seem to have that effect on her" Felicia said

"He has that effect on a lot of girls it seems" Sookie chimed in

"I'm Felicia"

"Sookie"

"You must be the girlfriend"

"You must be the burger king girl"

"Oh god, he told you that?"

"He has a big mouth, he's worse than a girl"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Eric yelled

* * *

Sookie laid in her bed, in her apartment in New York. She heard her phone and picked it up. She saw that Eric had sent her another picture of what he was doing in Sweden. She smiled. He had been gone the entire summer and she missed him. She knew that he'd return to New York once he was done.

A week later, Sookie was folding her laundry in her room when she got a text from Eric. He was suppose to to land in a few hours. She wondered if he got an earlier flight.

_E: I'm not coming to NYC. I'm heading to Thailand. I'm going to travel for a bit. Miss you_

"What?" Sookie yelled as she dialed his number

It went straight to voicemail. She cursed as she called again and again.

"Eric Northman, you call me back and explain yourself to me! what do you mean you need to travel for a bit! How can you just tell me that hours from when you're suppose to land? You could have told me this weeks ago! And all I get is a lousy text? what the hell Eric? I deserve better than this!" Sookie threw the phone onto the bed after leaving that angry voicemail.

Eric stood in the airport and looked around. He saw the flight he was suppose to get on heading to NYC. He also saw a direct flight to Bangkok. He looked between the two and sent Sookie a text. She'd understand. Sorta. He went to the ticket counter and changed his flight. He was sure what he was suppose to do now. He graduated but he still had no idea what to do with his life. He decided that he would see the world in the meantime and figure it out. Course Sookie wouldn't be too happy about it. He was being selfish, but he had to go. He saw on his phone Sookie was calling. Her picture flashed onto his screen and he smiled. He'd do anything for her, but this time he had to do it for himself.

* * *

what is up with ff these days? first it wouldn't let me in, now it's deleting fics? say what? I read Deadlocked and I have to say that was a filler book and nothing really happened that I care to mention. I seriously want a HEA for book eric and sookie. I really do.

Anyways, hope you were amused.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: I know, it's been a while. but I have not forgotten about this story! We're reaching the end of this story. 2 more chapters and we can bid goodbye to these two. I know, Eric's been acting like a goddamn ass. Thank you to all that have stayed and kept reading, putting this on your story alerts and favorites and leaving reviews. See you at the bottom

* * *

They started coming a week after his text. A package would come every week for her. He'd send it next day. He'd send her things from whatever country he was in. She open the box and inside would be silk dresses, exotic spices, candies, postcards, jewelry, whatever random thing he could find and a note stating that he missed her, he loved her and he would be back soon. Though the one thing she wanted was him. He didn't call her. She didn't call him. She didn't want to. She didn't want to hear his excuse. She didn't want to hear him try to talk his way out of it. He abandoned her, again. All she knew was that if the packages kept coming, he was still alive out there somewhere.

She sighed as she closed up the latest box she received from him. She didn't bother to take anything out of the boxes. Nothing she wanted was inside them. She went to work at the sports bar. She was promoted to assistant manager, but she would only manage part time when the manager wasn't there. She was glad that she was able to do more than serve beer and fries to college guys. she was also glad that she didn't have to wear those ridiculous costumes when she was managing.

She didn't know what to do with Eric. She told him before that she wouldn't do this with him again. That the last time he did this to her, she almost destroyed herself. She wouldn't survive another one. And knowing Eric, he would avoid talking about it as well. Fine. Neither one of them would talk about it. She would move on because she had to. For her own sanity.

Amelia dropped by the sports bar. Amelia was on another way off broadway play again. Pam was supportive of her.

"Hey Sookie, how are you?" Amelia asked

"The same, work and all"

"Another package came for you, but it's really big, it almost didn't fit into the door"

"Where's it from this time?"

"I think the postmark is Brazil"

"Maybe it's a float"

"Are you holding up ok?"

"What do you think? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. You've been incredibly supportive and all"

"I've watched you go through this before with him"

"And I'm not doing it again. I'd send it back to him, but there's not point. He's never in one country long enough"

"And our apartment is getting cluttered with all these things he sends you. Why don't you just unpack them?"

"No, that means I'm accepting them, that I'm accepting the fact that he just up and left like that"

"Ok, I get that, but we have a small apartment. And I kinda wanted to talk to you about that as well. Look, there's no real nice way of saying this. Pam and I are moving in together"

"Into our tiny apartment?"

"No, I'm moving in with her"

"Oh"

"Look, it's not happening right away, probably in 2 months. That'll give you enough time to find a new roommate right?"

"Right...um, I'm happy for you?"

"Thanks Sookie, just cause we don't live together doesn't mean I won't be there for you. I mean you can always call me and talk to me about anything."

* * *

Sookie hated putting ads in the newspaper for a new roommate she never knew who was going to show up. Being that it was New York city the amount of weirdos and crazies increased exponentially.

She sighed as she opened her door for the next would be roommate. Who was standing on the other side, caught her by surprise. He was tall, with dark hair and light eyes. And he was incredibly attractive. Sookie stood there with her mouth agape staring at him.

"I get that a lot. I'm here for the apartment" he said flatly

Sookie shook herself out of it and moved out of the way to let him. He walked in gracefully and looked around.

"Did you just move in?"

"No, my roommate is moving out, hence why I need a new roommate"

"This all her stuff?"

"No, anyways, what's your name?"

"I'm Claude"

"I'm Sookie"

"So what do you do Claude?"

"I'm a model, you've probably seen me, or parts of me in magazines"

"Oh ok, well this apartment is pretty small"

"I can tell. Who's boxes are these?"

"They're mine, my boyfriend keeps sending me stuff"

"Is he cute? Where is he?"

"I don't know, he's in some random country somewhere doing whatever he wants, totally abandoning me again"

"I broke up with my boyfriend, hence why I need to move out. He was cheating on me, says I was getting old. Can you believe that?"

"Men!"

"Tell me about it"

"So how soon can you move in?"

* * *

Eric was in a temple in Kyoto, Japan. He washed his hands and then made a wish. His wish was always the same. He wished that Sookie would understand and not hate him. He wished that she was happy. He wished that he could finally figure out what he was doing in his life.  
Sookie was going through her mail when she saw a letter for her. She opened it and saw that it was from Eric, and that it was handwritten.

_Sookie_  
_I know you're mad at me. I know you want an explanation. I know you want to know why I just took off. Honestly I don't know. I'm not here to give you an excuse. I'm here to tell you that I really have no idea what I'm doing with my life and I just wanted some time to myself to figure it out. It's wrong of me to drag you down with me. It's wrong of me to make you wait. It's wrong of me to leave you again. I'm just wrong in general. You're the only good thing in my life, you have a light inside you that I don't want to snuff out. I love you and that will never change. I don't expect anything from you, as I've asked and taken so much already. I will come back for you. But I don't expect you to wait for me._  
_Yours, Eric_

Sookie's eyes filled with tears as she read his letter. She crumpled it and clutched it near her heart. It seemed no matter what she just couldn't get him out of her system. She was doomed to love him.

* * *

Claude moved in and was unpacking his things. He saw the giant box that was in the hallway as there was no where else to put it. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it. He gasped at what he saw. He carefully reached inside the the box and took out the brightly colored headdress. It had obviously been from Carnivale from Rio. It was a bright yellow, with large feathers that were almost as tall as him. Covered in yellow crystals and gems, Claude placed it on his head. He felt proud as a peacock and began strutting around the apartment. He didn't understand why Sookie wouldn't take any of these things out of their boxes.

* * *

Sookie came back from her shift and walked into her apartment. He stopped when she opened the door. She saw Claude sitting on her couch, wearing the ridiculous yellow headdress, matching armbands while drinking a diet soda.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sookie asked as she closed the door

"Sookie, what are you hiding in these boxes?"

"You opened them?" Sookie looked around and saw the open boxes lying around

"They were taking up so much space, and this apartment is so small. You have fabulous things in here, why don't you take them out?"

"Because I don't want to! Take it off!" Sookie screamed

"Fine! Guess yellow isn't your color" Claude said as he got up

"You had no right to go through my things!"

"Now they're your things. Before you didn't want to open them. Which one is it?"

"I, I, shut up Claude! You are the worst roommate ever!"

"Me? Really? I'm just being realistic here. This is a small apartment! Why don't you just unpack these things or get rid of them?"

"Because I can't! I can't do it! If I open them, that means I'm accepting it!"

"And what's wrong with that? Whoever sent you these things obviously cares about you!"

"No! I can't accept it! If I do, it means I accept that he left me, and I can't do that again!" Sookie cried out.

Claude stopped and watched as Sookie started to break down. He walked over and hugged her.

"Sookie, you're stuck. You either have to let it go, or you have to fight for him. You can't do this to yourself. It will eat you up inside"

"I don't know what to do"

"Do you want him or not? It's simple as that"

"Easy for you to say. You just left your ex"

"No, I fought for him. I fought so hard, and in the end he chose the other guy. And I had to leave for my own sanity. But I'm better now"

"Claude, you're wearing a yellow feathery headdress that glitters"

"I look fabulous in this! Don't deny it!"

"Alright you do!"

"Look, you have to decide what you want to do, because you have to do what makes you happy"

"I still love him, even after every stupid fucked up thing he's done to me. I still love him, and I hate him for it"

"Then let him go"

Sookie cried even more as Claude held her.

* * *

It was Halloween at the bar again. Sookie was working till closing. Claude had convinced her to put on the ridiculous carnivale costume. She felt like a giant chicken walking around. She closed up the bar and headed back home.

Eric placed a box by her door. He wanted to knock to see her but he knew he wasn't ready to face her yet. He heard her laughing and bolted down the hallway into the compactor room. He peaked his head out. He saw Sookie dressed in the bright yellow carnivale costume he got her. He smiled. And for a second he wanted to come out and see her. But then he saw she wasn't alone. Claude was hanging all over her drunk. Claude was dressed as tarzan, with nothing but a loin cloth on and some vines wrapped around his body.

"You are so drunk Claude!" Sookie said

"But you like me when I'm drunk"

"You're usually less talkative, you just didn't drink enough!"

"You just want to take advantage of me!"

"I could do that whenever, I don't need you to be drunk!" Sookie said as she put the key into the lock.

"I see the way you look at me when I come out of the shower"

"That's because you refuse to use a towel!"

Eric ducked back in and closed the door. He pushed his head on the door and closed his eyes. He had lost her. He had screwed up to the point of no return.

Claude kicked the box as he stumbled in. Sookie looked down and saw it. She helped Claude in and onto the couch. She took the headdress off. She went back to get the box and looked around the hallway. She shut the door and opened the box. Tears filled her eyes. Inside was a glass figurine of the blue fairy, similar to the one she had broken. She looked inside for a note.

_I'm sorry for everything. I miss you. I love you. When you want me to come back I will. - Eric_

Sookie opened the door and ran down the hallway.

"Eric! Eric! ERIC!" Sookie yelled out as she ran down the stairs.

She kept yelling out his name as she ran into the street. She looked around for him. He was here, he was back in New York.

"Eric! ERIC! ERIC!" Sookie yelled

* * *

Eric was at the airport, waiting to get on his plane. He looked out the giant windows at the airport at the planes. He never wanted to come back to New York ever again. It was a constant reminder of what he had lost. He boarded his flight and turned his phone off.

* * *

Sookie ran back to her apartment. She frantically searched for her phone. Claude was passed out on the couch. She found it and searched for his number. She called it for the first time in a long time. It went to voicemail.

"Eric! I know you were here, where are you? Come back, I need to talk to you. Please."

Eric never called back. And Sookie got her wish. The packages stopped coming, there were no letters, there were no postcards, it was just silence.

* * *

AN: I know. I just left it there. How will things end for these two?


End file.
